Postcard From The Big Apple
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: Peter lost Uncle Ben not long ago. He's just discovering himself and what he's capable of. When the new girl across the street moves in. It seems however, she's got some secrets of her own. What's she hiding? And how will she react; when she finds out who Peter Parker truly is.
1. Welcome To Brooklyn

**Postcards From The Big Apple**

_**This story is rated MATURE for a reason such as violence, language, alcohol usage, horror, and sex. **_

**This story begins where Edward has left Bella. Uncle Ben has already died and Peter is just discovering his abilities. Charlie's best friends with Mike Newton's father. In this story Mr. Newton works for the force. Mike and Bella are best friends. Mike in my story is gay so if you're a hater on this then back out now. There will be **_**no slash**_** only innuendos. Honestly, if you're that much of a homophobe then you need to get yourself checked out. Anyway… Mike's father gets Charlie on with the force in Brooklyn. This story will contain humor, adventure, drama, romance, and whatever else I throw into the mix. And on to the story! Comic/Movie fusion.**

Chapter 1

I do not own Marvel Universe or Twilight.

_Hey Jake,_

_ Well we made it. Barely… After two flat tires and the radiator burning out on us, honestly what is dad thinking? My ass is hurts! I never want to travel again. That's another thing if I have to hear one more freaking country song, I'll hurl. This place Jake it's insane. You should see Brooklyn. It swallows Forks… no take it back it swallows Washington. I'm just glad I have at least one friend here. That and it seems our neighbor goes to school with us as well. His name's Peter Parker. He's seems pretty cool. Maybe, that'll give me at least one other person I know. I'm sure going to miss you and the others. I still hate the fact we had to move. Tell everyone I said hello. I hope you get this postcard. Yes I know cliché and I'm rubbing it in. The wolf reminded me of you though. I'll find a better postcard letter later. Take care Jake. From the Big Apple itself! Bella_

_P.S- It's becoming easier… I just stay pissed off._

"Dad!"

"What now Bella?!"

"You just broke my cd's!"

"How?"

"You slammed that freaking box on them! Dang it dad, I just bought that Avenged Sevenfold CD!" She snaps as she storms outside bitterly.

Her eyes widen and she blushes. The boy across the street waves at her. Bella nervously swallows back she couldn't believe he just heard that.

"Great…" She mumbles and heads to the trunk to unload more stuff.

The boy looks back down to his homework. He was sitting on the rooftop of his apartment. Bella picks up a box and starts to take it inside. The entire contents of the box drop out from the bottom.

"Dang it…" She half growls and crouches down fixing the box.

She grabs her father's books and starts to place them back inside.

"Need some help?"

She looks up to see the boy from earlier.

"Um…"  
He crouches down and starts helping her pick the books back up. Charlie makes his way out of the house.

"Jesus Bells already?"

"What?"

He sighs shaking his head.

"Can't take you anywhere."

The boy narrows his eyes at this. He hadn't a clue what that meant. However, Bella did. Her face lit up with a nice red hue.

"Dad!"

Charlie looks to the boy.

"What's your name?"

"Peter."

"Peter huh?"

He nods and picks up the box for Bella.

"Where do you want this sir?"

"Just put it in the living room."

Peter heads that way. Bella cuts her dad a look.

"I can't believe you."

Charlie sighs and hands Bella another box.

"This goes into the kitchen. Let's try not dropping this one. It's got dishes inside."

Bella nods and makes her way inside. Peter's making his way out and he reaches for the box.

"It's ok I got it."

He watches as she goes and sits it down on the dining room table. They both look to one another.

"So um just moving in?" Peter winces at the stupid question that left his mouth.

Bella half smiles.

"I mean…"

"Mike!"

Peter narrows his eyes as Bella runs right past him. She hugs the preppy blond haired boy behind him. He spins her around and kisses the top of her head. Of course… Peter thinks to himself. He'd been scoping her out from the rooftop. He couldn't help, but to take in those blue denim hip huggers, her sapphire slightly midriff tank top. He liked her long brunette hair and how it fell along her shoulders. He adored her hazel brown eyes even more. Hot girl like that's gotta be taken. That was fast. Mike chuckles and they both turn back to Peter.

"And who's this?" Mike questions.  
"Oh that's Peter…"

"Peter?"

"Peter Parker." Peter offers a hand.

Mike makes his way over and shakes his hand.

"Mike Newton."

"And that's my dad Charlie and I'm Bella Swan."

"I was beginning to wonder if you had names."

Mike looks to him oddly.

"Why wouldn't they?"

Bella nudges his shoulder.

"Mike…"

"I'm just sayin'."

"Dad! You can't lift that couch on your own!"

Peter peers over. He too sees him trying to take on an entire couch. He rushes over and begins to help.

"Making friends already…" Mike hints.

"Um yeah, why don't you help me?"

Mike elbows Bella trying to get her attention. They both look over to see Charlie holding his back. However, Peter's holding the couch up on his own even higher than Charlie had it. Bella's rather taken back by the sight.

"Hmm. That boy's got some potential."

"Mike!"

"I wonder what he looks like with his shirt off."

"Shut up!"

They continue to watch as Charlie goes back to helping. Bella however, blushed as she found herself checking Peter out. He was tall, had wild chestnut hair, he'd dark brown eyes. He dressed rather like a skater he was wearing black jeans and a navy blue shirt.

"Now who's staring…" Mike says and she jumps forgetting where she was temporarily.

She clears her throat and grabs another box.

"Wait… Peter Parker…" Mike says under his breath.

"I think he's in my math class."

"So he goes to school with you?"

Mike smiles.

"Correction with us."

"Huh…"

Bella says carrying the box inside.

"You like him don't you?"

"Mike?"

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor and shut it."

He chuckles. Bella heads to the fridge and tosses Mike a bottle of water. She then grabs one for Peter and Charlie.

"Hey…" Peter turns as he's leaned against the wall.

She tosses the bottle water over and he catches it.

"Thanks."

She nods and opens hers. Bella however, jumps back choking on her water a bit.

"DAD!"

Charlie rushes over as she points to the floor.

"IS that a…"

Her father sighs rolling his eyes. He grabs a paper towel and picks up the dead roach. He smiles and shoves it near his daughter's face.

"OH MY GOD DAD! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

Peter laughs.

"Welcome to Brooklyn."

Bella grimaces. Mike pats her on the back.

"Yeah this sure isn't Forks anymore."

Peter tilts his head on this.  
"Forks?" He questions curiously.

"Um yeah… Washington? Population of only like 3 thousand something."

"Oh wow… So a small town girl huh?"

"You could say that."

"Wait… I think your boyfriend is in my math class." Peter says in thought.

"That's what he thought, but Mike's not my boyfriend."

Just as she says this though; Mike makes his way over and pecks her on the cheek. Peter shakes his head on this. Not your boyfriend huh? He thinks rather bitterly. What's my deal I just met her?!

"Mike…" She scolds and Mike starts laughing.

He then smacks her on the ass. Bella sighs agitated.

"Knock it off."

Mike then wraps his arm around Bella eyeing Peter.

"I'm gay actually."

"Oh… well. Of course you are." Peter says yet again, sounding and feeling very stupid.

Bella softly laughs. Peter pinches the bridge of his nose looking embarrassed.

"Um yeah, I'm going to go see if your father needs some more help."

Bella nods, but continues to giggle.

"He likes you." Mike says as they watch him leave the apartment.

"You're such an ass Mike. I can't believe you."

"What? He's cute, the way he was getting all flustered around you. He was certainly relieved to find out I'm not competition."

"I hardly doubt that."

"Trust me Bella. He's smitten."

As they continue to unpack Bella looks over to see a blond haired guy in a red Charger driving past. He lowers his shades making it all too obvious he was checking her out. He actually stops the car and wiggles his finger for her to come to the car. Peter and Mike take notice of this as well.

"Damn Flash? That girl's got some game. What I wouldn't give…" Peter hears Mike say.

Bella rolls her eyes. Mike's jaw drops as she ignores Flash and walks away.

"Bella do you know who that is?"

"Nope."

He grabs her by the arm.

"That's freaking Flash Thompson. If he asks you to go anywhere with him, you go!"

Bella looks to Mike in disbelief.

"Fine you go with him. The guy screams douchebag. I mean seriously Mike look at him and that stupid car!"

Peter beamed on the inside at her words. He didn't know of a single girl that didn't flock to the guy himself.

"Oh I am…"

"Ugh."

She turns back to see he's not leaving.

"Oh my god really?"

Bella storms over and Peter curiously watches her every move. She leans over the passenger side.

"Hey there…"

"Hey yourself."

She couldn't help, but to note the way he looked upon Peter.

"What's with the geek?"

"Excuse me?!"

Flash presses his lips together, changing his game somewhat.

"What's your name babe?"

"Tracy."

"Tracy?"

She nods and runs her fingers along his vanilla leather.

"Well Tracy how about we go for a little ride?"

"Oh sure! But wait… You got to meet my dad first!"

"Dad?!"

"Yeah he's a cop. You'd really like him! Wait right here!"

She takes off like she's going to get him. Flash burns rubber out of there. Peter couldn't stop laughing.

"Jackass…" She utters under her breath.

"Huh… Wonder what his problem was?" Bella says looking directly at Peter.

Peter shrugs.

Once they're done Bella and Mike walk back outside. Peter follows behind them.

"We owe you big time." Bella says to Peter.

"It was nothing really."

"So we're kind of neighbors huh?"

Peter nods and looks back to see Aunt May coming out of the apartment.

"That's my Aunt May."

"Oh…" Bella smiles and waves.

The older woman smiles and waves in return. Bella thought she was rather pretty for an older woman.

"It was nice meeting you." Peter says offering a hand.

Bella smiles and shakes his hand.

"You too Peter. Thanks for helping my dad. He seems to think he's younger than he actually is."

Peter smiles.

"Don't all parents?"

"I assume so."

"See you at school Peter."

He nods and crosses the street heading back home.


	2. The Worm

Chapter 2

**I do not own Marvel Characters or Twilight.**

Bella couldn't believe she had her own truck. Yet, she found herself having to take the bus to school. She sighed as she put on her headphones and walked to the bus stop. She looked across the street to see Peter. He too had headphones on. Only he was on his skateboard. Bella waved. Peter hopped off his board waving back.

"Hey!"

Bella took out her headphones and turned around. She saw Mike rushing towards them.

"Couldn't wait up?"

"You were late!" Bella calls back.

"He's always late." She utters just so Peter can hear.

Mike finally catches up. The three of them walk up to the bus stop. Peter and Bella lock eyes for a split moment. Mike however, puts his arms around their shoulders as they wait for the bus. Bella takes in a breath.

"I'm going to kill you." She whispers.

"Now that's not very nice. Didn't Peter just help your father not long ago?"

Bella elbows Mike.

"Not him you idiot."

The bus arrives and Mike finally drops his arms. He's first on the bus. Peter steps aside allowing Bella on next.

"Um thanks."

Peter hoped to sit beside her. Bella however, sat by Mike. So Peter sat behind them. Bella noticed all eyes were on her. She rather sunk down in her seat. She knew this part she was going to hate, being the new girl. Mike chuckles back as he hears her groan.

"What's your problem?"

"I think I'm going to hurl."

"You better not this is a new shirt a sixty dollar shirt at that."

"Who the hell spends sixty dollars on a shirt?!"

Mike sighs.

"It's not my fault you got dreadful taste in clothes."

Bella looks down to her clothes.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"At times it's like I'm not the only one swinging for the other team."

Peter overhears this with widened eyes.

"Michael Newton you take that back." She hisses harshly.

Even Peter thought that wasn't cool. He liked how she dressed.

Mike laughs.

"I'm just messing with you Bella. On a serious note though. Lose the flannel jacket. You're not your father."

Bella looks to her brown and tan flannel jacket. She covers her mouth realizing Mike was right. It did look like something Charlie would wear.

"Oh my god!"  
She quickly covers her mouth as everyone looks back at her. She promptly takes the jacket off.

"Much better… We should go shopping Bella. Get you something that's well… more New York like."

"Ugh I hate shopping."

Peter grinned at this. What girl hates shopping?

"That's why you need me."

"I don't know Mike. I don't want to become all…"  
"All?"

"Well… You know."  
"Apparently not."

"Diva and whatnot?"

Bella swiftly turns as Peter's losing it. He clears his throat.

"Sorry…"

Bella sighs and turns back around. She then punches Mike in the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Being you! I swear Mike."

"You shouldn't, not very lady like."

"Who the hell says I'm a lady." She mutters under her breath.

The bus comes to a stop in front of the school. The students start to get off the bus. Bella turns to Mike.

"Yep I'm going to hurl."

Mike sighs shaking his head.

"Don't be so melodramatic."

"I'm not!"

"Are to!"

She growls and comes to her feet. She reaches for her bag. Mike grins as he catches Peter staring at her ass. He chuckles under his breath.

"What?" Bella questions as she rises back up.

"Oh nothing…" Mike says with a shrug.

Mike purposely pushes his way past Bella. Just enough so she starts to fall back against Peter.

"MIKE!" He laughs and rushes off the bus.

Bella sighs with a huge blush to her face. Peter braces her back to her feet.

"I'm so sorry." Bella says and turns facing Peter.

"No prob. Guess he was in a hurry."

Bella nods looking to his hands. They were still about her waist. He promptly drops them, clinging on to his board and backpack. They both have that uncomfortable silence moment. Both turn back to realize they're the only ones left on the bus.

"Crap!" Bella darts off the bus.

Peter follows behind her. Bella freezes though before they even get to the building.

"You alright?" Peter questions.

"That's the school?"

He nods. Bella looks to her the schedule in her hand, then back to the massive building.

"Oh no…" She groans.

Peter takes it upon himself to grab her schedule.

"Huh… we got a few classes together. I can show you around."

He laughs as she continues to stand there eyeing the building.

"Come on now." He takes her by the arm leading her inside.

He shows her to her locker first which is ironically across from his. The blonde next to Bella bumps up against her locker door.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

Bella smiles.

"It's cool."

"Hey you're new aren't you?"

Bella frowns.

"Um yeah…"

"Gwen Stacy."

"Bella Swan."

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella."

"You too."

Bella watches as she heads to class. She couldn't help, but notice how pretty she was.

"Now that's how you should dress."

She hears Mike directly behind her.

"That girl's got it going."

Bella shakes her head.

"Gee thanks Mike."

"Aw, come on now. I didn't mean…"

"You know I don't need your commentary."

Peter looks over to seeing her face. He'd also picked up on what Mike said. Some friend he found himself thinking. However, he too had noticed Gwen Stacy. Both girls he thought were hot in different ways.

"Bella hun you know I mean nothing by it."

"It's whatever Mike."

Mike sighs as she follows Peter to their next class. Flash passes by making it a point to knock into Peter. He knocks his books out of his hands.

"What's this jokester doing?"

Bella looks to Flash furiously and bends down helping Peter pick up his books. She noticed that Peter looked the way she felt earlier.

"Nah, allow him." Flash reaches over yanking the schedule from her hand.

"I can show you around." Flash puts his arm around Bella's shoulder.

He tries to lead her around. Bella however, steps out from his hold and hands Peter his last book.

"Thanks…" Peter said looking to the floor.

Flash sighs.

"Whatever…" Flash childishly utters and turns his back to both of them

"Hey Flash."

He turns with that smug grin of his.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

He narrows his eyes in confusion.

"No… Why?"

She grins and points to his zipper.

"Just curious."

Peter himself looks over and breaks into a smile. Flash quickly looks around as he zips his pants.

"Huh… guess we know why they call him Flash." Peter says coming to his feet.

Bella grins ear to ear turning to Peter.

"Nice!" She says and high fives him.

Bella gasp back as Flash rushes over. Peter's eyes widen as Flash swings his fist at him. He punches into the locker behind Peter. Bella notices the surprised look on Peter's face. It's like he couldn't' believe he pulled that off. Flash comes after him again with another swing. Bella covers her mouth as Peter arches back. This causes Flash to stagger forward. He falls to the ground and Peter flips over him landing firmly on his feet.

Bella and Peter lock eyes. Both had the same expression. Bella smiles and a small giggle escapes from her mouth. Peter steps over Flash and grabs Bella's books.

"Actually our class is this way…"

Bella continues to laugh off and on as they walk on to class.

"You're both late."

Peter nods as he and Bella take their seats.

"I was showing her around."

The plump, red headed, teacher with rosy cheeks looks over Bella. She looks to her attendance records.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Bella actually."

"You should know we do not tolerate tardiness at this school. I see you come from Forks?"

The students look to Bella.

"Forks?" One of the boy's questions with a chuckle.

"It seems our new student comes all the way from Washington."

The entire class except for Peter, Mike and Gwen start laughing.

"Um… yeah pretty hilarious." Bella utters miserably.

Peter shakes his head.

"Well welcome to Brooklyn Ms. Swan."

Bella nods.

Somehow Bella manages to survive her other classes. Come lunch time though she floors Peter. He's off sitting to himself like usual. Like usual he's watching Gwen with her friends. Like usual he's not really touching his food. Very unusual for him… Bella sits directly beside him. Mike in front of him.

"Hey Peter."

He looked to Bella oddly. He was also confused by Mike. Mike usually sat with the more popular kids. He figured his and Bella's friendship to be pretty tight when he willingly sat with her instead.

"What's up Peter?" Mike says and picks at a fry on his plate.

Mike wrinkles his nose. He then tosses the fry back down.

"Well the food certainly is as warm as the hospitality." Bella mouths pushing her tray aside.

She folds her arms about her chest. Bella looks around. That's when it truly starts to hit her. Mike notices the look on her face.

"Hey you ok?"

She nods. Ok she thought she was moving past this… her hands balled up into fist.

"Bella…" Mike questions again concerned.

"I'm fine Mike."

He sighs knowing damn well what it was. He knew it was going to take some serious adjusting. He'd hoped to help pull her out of that hole. Peter meanwhile, was completely lost. Bella scoots her chair out and grabs her tray. Both boys watch as she dumps out her tray and heads out of the cafeteria.

Peter nods towards Mike.

"What's that about?"

Mike shakes his head and leans back.

"Some idiot, that's what?"

"Idiot?"

"Yeah he did a real number on her. Ripped my damn girl's heart out."

Peter tilts his head on this looking back towards the area she went out.

"Boyfriend?"

"More like douchebag, but yeah if you want to call him that. Granted the guy was an easy ten, but still a jerk nonetheless. He broke every promise he ever made her. He then turned his back on her like it was nothing."

"You're right he is an idiot." Peter realizes he said this out loud and quickly swallows back.

Mike grins.

Bella leans against the brick wall with one hand. She does her best to catch her breath. She thought she was done with these stupid anxiety attacks. Bella places on her headphones and holds her breath for a moment. She slumps down against the wall. Bella then brings her knees to her chest with her eyes closed.

She feels someone's else's presence though and opens her eyes.

"Whatcha listening to?"

He crouches down. He then takes out one of the headphones from her ears. Peter brings it to his and listens. A smile forms on his face.

"Stone Sour?"

Bella had rather changed her taste after _him_. She no longer cared for freaking Debussy or anything of the such.

"So Avenged Sevenfold and Stone Sour. What else do you like?"

Her jaw drops realizing he'd indeed heard the argument between her and Charlie.

"Oh god you heard that?"

He shrugs and sits beside her. He places the ear bud back into her ear. Bella cuts off her Ipod.

"I don't blame you actually, I'd be pretty ticked too."

"Hmm, so where's your player…"

He grins and takes it out of his pocket. He hands it to her. Bella scans through it.

"Hmm, Metallica, Avenged Sevenfold, Linkin Park, Disturbed…" Bella however, stops and looks to Peter oddly. "Um? Jungle Love/Morris Day and The Time?"

Peter rubs the back of his neck. He'd forgotten that was there. He reaches back for the Ipod. Something comes over Bella though and she holds it back.

"Nah, this is like perfect blackmail."

He cocks a brow at this.

"Now why would you need to blackmail me?"

"You never know."

"Fine…" Peter grabs her Ipod from her pocket.

He too skims through it, but finds nothing he could hold against her. Instead he pockets it.

"So what was that?"

"Thought we'd trade out for a bit; you should give Jungle Love a try."

"No…" She laughs.

"I mean what you did earlier? You know with that jerk Flash?"

Peter leans back in thought. He'd been having issues ever since… the bite. What was he supposed to tell her? I got bit by a spider? He rolls his eyes in thought. It wasn't just any spider, Peter knew that. Even at that he wasn't sure how to explain it. He wasn't sure he wanted to. He was already a freak why add to it. Especially to the one girl that's ever willingly sat next to him during lunch. He rather smiles in thought.

"Um hello earth to Peter?"

"Huh?"

"I was asking how you managed what you did? Are you in like gymnastics or something?"

He narrows his eyes.

"No not really."

Bella smiles.

"So sheer luck?"

"You could say that."

"I believe that actually. The look on your face… I think you were more shocked than Flash was." She clears her throat. "Or me for that matter."

Peter grins.

"So what's his deal anyway?"

"Flash?"

"Yep."

"He's just one of those guys." He says with a shrug.

"He's like a simpleminded caveman."

Peter laughs. The bell rings and Peter hops to his feet. He offers her a hand. She takes it and he helps her off the ground. They both dust themselves off.

Mike exits the cafeteria. He looks over and gives Bella a thumbs up. Bella's eyes widen and she flips him off. Mike dies laughing and walks away.

"Your friend he's a bit… exuberant I believe is the word?"

"I was going to say flaming…" Bella adds with a grin.

Peter laughs.

"Guess we better head to class, before we're late again."

At the end of the day Bella heads to her locker. Gwen looks over from her locker towards Bella.

"So…" Gwen looks over to Peter who's at his locker.

"Are you two?" She hints.

Bella quickly snaps a look back towards him. He's unloading his books from his backpack and getting out his homework ones.

"Um no."

Gwen smiles.

"Oh, I thought…"

Bella shakes her head.

"Cool."

Bella however, notices the way Gwen looks over at Peter. For reasons she didn't truly understand. She felt her face flush and jealousy rather washed over her. Bella shut her locker and quickly made her way out of the building.

"What's with you?" Mike says as she promptly plops down in a seat on the bus.

"Nothing."

"I know that look…"

Mike looks out the window to see Gwen Stacy walking beside Peter Parker. Oh no… He thinks and leans back in his seat, shaking his head. Bella has the worst LUCK!

_ Jake,_

_ Ugh, my first day was… well… interesting. If I didn't know any better. I'd swear I set myself up for these things. I haven't even been here a week yet and already. I'm acting like an idiot. Apparently, nothing's changed in that department. I'm not really sure I like it here. Everything's so big, I'm not just talking about the city or the buildings, but life here in general. It's so fast paced in comparison. Never a moment's rest or so it seems. It's like being in another dimension. I hope things back home are good. As for the Big Apple ugh I feel like the worm. Bella_


	3. I Kissed What?

Chapter 3

_**I do not own Marvel Universe or Twilight Characters**_

_**Please read then review. I appreciate it!**_

Peter leans back in back in his chair. He looks over towards Bella's apartment. He folds his arms about his chest in thought. Gwen Stacy asked him to take her on a date. This weekend as a matter of fact. Still he was in shock. He'd wanted to ask her out. He just didn't have the balls to do so. However, he looks out the window conflicted now. Gwen never really showed much interest in him until now. He wondered why. Sure she says hello every now and then, but other than that nothing. He shouldn't even question it right. What guy does? Men would kill for this opportunity. Which also made Peter question why? Why him? She was gorgeous and popular. He was well he was Peter Parker plain and simple.

He needed to get his mind off things. Peter pulls out his drawer. This would make the first night he put his abilities to the test. He skims through his sketch pad at the multitude of suits he'd created. He didn't have the material he needed at the moment. So for now he had to use what he had. He holds up the red hood. Yet again he looks towards Bella's apartment. He found himself wondering if she was home and what she was doing.

Peter closes his blinds and gets in his makeshift costume for now. Once he's got it on he looks into the mirror. A new vote of confidence rather built up within him. Something about the idea of knowing no one would know who he was. It was exciting. Little was he aware just how it'd truly hit him until tonight…

* * *

"I'm serious Mike no more shopping!"

She groans out miserably. They head to the car and he chuckles. Bella shoves the bags into the trunk and slams it shut.

"Hey easy on my beauty here."

"It's just a car."

He ignores her and gets in.

"Wanna hit a movie before we go home?"

"Sure." She says with a shrug.

Once they get their tickets and popcorn. Mike looks over to Bella.

"So have you talked to Peter lately?

She shrugs and tosses a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"You mean besides school?"  
Mike nods.

"Well we're all neighbors after all?"

Bella sips at her soda and they hand the man their tickets.

"No Mike I haven't talked to him outside of school."

"Hmm."

"Let it go Mike. I mean come on you pointed out the obvious yourself."

"Bella I was joking. Come on now. You know that."

"I really shouldn't be thinking about that anyway."

Mike rolls his eyes.

"_He's_ not even worth your thoughts, much less your energy."

* * *

Peter hollered out with a huge grin planted on his face. He spun about the city swinging from building to building. He was pulling of moves he never dreamed he could. At one point he bravely fires off with both wrists. He bobs about between two skyscrapers. He then uses this to fling himself into the air he comes back down in a twirling somersault. He lands coming down in a crouching stance; with one hand to the ground.

He chuckles on this shaking his head.

"Now that was awesome." He utters softly.

He already knew he could climb buildings with no issues whatsoever. He was flexible, fast, strong. He was discovering more and more about what he was capable of. He fires his web again and takes off towards another building. He plants himself there for a moment in a crouching stance. He looks over the city taking it all in. He remembered his Uncle's words. "With great power comes great responsibility." Yet it was his fault. Uncle Ben was dead because of him! Peter shakes his head coming to a full stand. He staggers back at the memory. He shakes his head. He takes off his ski mask suddenly feeling as though he was suffocating. He growls out pulling at his hair. No matter how much he tried to overcome the guilt. He couldn't. He could barely stand to look upon Aunt May now. She'd fallen apart without Uncle Ben around. Aunt May begin to look older than she was really was as of late. She stayed at home more than usual.

He hadn't even told her yet. He should. He knew she needed to be mad at him. She should. Uncle Ben's death was on his shoulders! He'd never forgive himself. He and his uncle might've not always seen eye to eye. But he was like a father to Peter. The closest thing he'd ever really know of. The buildup continues in his throat. Once again he gazes upon the city beneath him. He nods coming to a decision. "For you Uncle Ben." He puts the ski mask and hood back on. He nods to himself and continues about the city.

* * *

A group of guys come in and immediately fixate on Mike. Bella takes notice of this and looks back to Mike. He shakes his head and slouches back in his chair.

"Who are they?"

"Trouble…" Mike sighs as they sit directly in front of them.

"Look maybe we should go."

Bella looks to him taken back a bit. It was never like Mike to act that way.

"Mike?"

Mike comes to his feet and takes her hand.

"Let's go Bella."

"But the movie…"  
Bella turns as the guys start laughing.

"He's really got you fooled." One of the guy's smart off.

Bella goes to stop looking to them oddly.

"COME ON!" Mike says dragging her out of one of the side doors.

"What's with you?"

He continues to drag her towards his car. Bella looks back to see the four guys following them.

Mike grits his teeth and shoves his keys into Bella's hand.

"Run to the car. Don't look back."

Bella screams out as one of the guys grabs Mike by the hair.

"MIKE!"  
"Didn't we tell you? We didn't want to see your kind around here anymore. You little fag."

Bella's jaw drops and she rushes towards Mike.

"NO!" Mike yells holding up a hand.

"Stay back hun."

The guys turn their attention to Bella.

"Let me guess. You didn't know you're little boyfriend here; was nothing more than a queer."

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE ASSHOLE!" Bella reaches over and goes to shove the guy off Mike.

Bella gets grabbed from behind. They wrap their hand around her mouth. They drag her away from Mike as she struggles in their hold. Mike becomes furious and punches one of the guys in the face. They swing back and Mike stumbles back. One of the men grabs him from behind.

"NO! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! DO WHAT YOU WANT WITH ME! JUST LET HER GO!"  
"She needs to see what happens. You know to those that support your kind."

"NO!" Mike shouts.

They sock him in the gut. Mike tries his hardest to break free. Bella stomps on the guy's foot that's holding her. She then twirls around and shoves him back with all she's got. She uses the pepper spray her father gave her. The guy hollers out in pain. She then knees him in the groin.

Peter crawls along one of the rooftops. He shakes his head on the sight below him. Wait what's this? Are you serious? What are the odds? He thinks to himself. Peter notices how well Bella's holding her own however. Meanwhile, Mike was getting the crap beat out of him. In all fairness it was three against one. He swings down. Peter knocks one of the guys down. He swiftly turns and fires his web at the guy holding Mike back.

"What the fuck?" The other guy snaps at him.

"You know I don't like your tone." Peter fires at his mouth.

The guys eyes widen as his mouth is webbed shut.

Bella looks back in shock. The man was in a red hooded sweater giant black spider across the front and back. His face covered by a red ski mask and hood. He wore blue jeans and black Converse. Her focus however, goes back to Mike who's arched back against the wall. She takes off that direction.

"Hey get back here you little bitch." The guy yells reaching for Bella.

Peter immediately turns anger coursing through him. He grits his teeth under his ski mask. Wrong girl to be calling a bitch! He fires at his crotch and drags him towards him.

"What are you? YOU FREAK!"

"Yeah likes that's going to help you!" Peter says tilting his head.

Bella comes to Mike's aid.

"Mike…"

"I'm ok…"

She shakes her head taking his hand. Bella turns back off and on watching as this man continues to deal with the men. She couldn't get over how precise and fast he was. Bella looks back down to Mike.

"Jesus Mike."

She takes off her jacket and places it on his busted lip and nose. She pulls Mike into her chest. Peter turns around seeing they were safe and sound now. He keeps his distance.

"Now what I wouldn't give to be him at the moment…" Peter smarts. Bella looks down gathering what the man meant. Mike was still pressed up against her chest. Her jaw drops.

"Did you just…"

Peter shrugs clearing his throat.

"I mean… is your friend ok Ms?"

She looks up to the man. Mike groans out, but forces himself up. Bella helps him keep his balance.

"I'm fine Bella."

"Um no you're not!"

Mike comes to a full stand.

"See I'm fine."

Bella sighs as he starts walking away.

"Dammit Mike don't be an idiot!"

Peter tilts his head. He wanted to play some more. Something had him riled up, about being able to flirt with Bella. Something he didn't have the nerve to do without the mask.

"You held your own pretty good back there."

Bella turns back towards the man.

"Huh?"

"I saw what you did. Some pretty swift moves. Rather hot actually. Kudos on the pepper spray as well. I especially liked the part where you kneed him in the groin."

"Who are you?"  
Peter smiles under his mask.

"You know most guys get a kiss for such a heroic event."

Her jaw drops again and she shakes her head in disbelief.

"Just think of me as your friendly neighborhood…. watch…" Peter sighs on how cheesy that sounded.

"Neighborhood watch?" She questions rushing back to Mike's side as he continues towards the car.

She turns back to see him fire off his web. From there he vanishes.

Bella helps Mike into the car taking his keys.

"You don't know the first thing about driving in Brooklyn."

"Well you're in certainly no shape to drive. Guess it's time I learned."

"Oh we're so dead."

"Mike?"

"I know. I know shut up." He groans miserably.

Bella sighs and reaches over hugging him.

"Are you sure you're ok Mike? Maybe we should go to the hospital."

"I'm fine hun. Let's just go home."

"Mike?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know those guys?"

"Unfortunately…"

"How?"

"Bella they're just a bunch of haters. It happens. I made the mistake once of hitting on one of them. I assumed he was gay. The way he acted and dressed to be honest. I thought he was giving me the eye too. Ever since then they've managed to make my life hell."

"Jesus Mike you should report them to the police. Does your dad know about this?"

Mike sighs.

"Bella… you know how my dad feels about my coming out as it is."

Bella grips the wheel in memory on that. She hasn't quite respected Mike's father since. Only further prove of how Charlie could be a saint. Not only did he manage to sit Mr. Newton straight. Charlie had once told her he'd love her no matter her life choices. Charlie was like that though. He had a big heart and he was hardly judgmental of anyone. That and he treated Mike with the upmost respect.

However, there was a time Mike stayed with Charlie and Bella for a bit. His own father kicked him out. Told him he wasn't going to have a freak for a son. He even tried to talk Bella into seducing his own son; in hopes she could someone change Mike's mind. She told him off big time. After that Charlie took it upon himself to deal with his best friend. Bella never knew what was said or done. All she knew was his father came and got him after that. He even apologized and hugged Mike. Still she knew he and Mike had a bit of an estranged relationship since.

"I'm sorry Mike. I can't even imagine."

"Don't Bella. Ok, I don't want you concerning yourself with my issues."

"You're like my best friend Mike of course I'm going to!"

He sighs, but breaks into a smile.

"So who was that sexy, sexy man that saved us?"

Bella finds herself smiling as well now. She drops her hold on Mike and leans back in her seat.

"I've no idea, but even I have to admit it was pretty cool. I'd never seen such a thing."

However, she frowns remembering how arrogant he sounded.

"He sure had a mouth on him."

Mike chuckles.

"OH yeah he did. Hmm." Mike sighs.

"He's a hot mess!" Mike says with excitement.

Bella laughs.

"What am I going to do with you Mike?"

"Nothing… you're not my type. But hero boy back there? Hello!"

Bella shakes her head on this and starts the car.

* * *

The next day Peter's taking out the trash for Aunt May. Bella's on her porch writing in some sort of spiral. He tilts his head on this. She was wearing denim shorts today, low heel white Converse, and ACDC shirt. He felt like drooling the longer he stared. He grins however, seeing she's using his Ipod. Peter was about to head into town his date was tonight. That and he found himself needing a job. If he was going to be dating Gwen Stacy he'd need some money. Luckily he'd saved some up for tonight. Peter crosses the street. He sneaks up on Bella. He crouches down and Bella jumps.

"PETER!"

He laughs and as Bella's pen goes across her journal.

"Oops." Peter says looking down.

Bella quickly slams shut her journal.

"So whatcha writing?"

"Nothing."

"Oh… well that's a whole lot of nothing."

Bella smiles. She takes notice of how he's dressed. He looked kind of sexy he thought. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black blazer and jeans. It seemed to work for him. Without thinking she mouths off.

"Lookin' sharp there… You got a date or something?"

"Um thanks and yeah actually yeah I do."

Bella nods. She swallows back. She felt really stupid right now.

"Oh well… good luck."  
"Thanks." He says and sits beside her.

He cracks up though making out what she's listening to.

"HA! I knew it!"

Bella blushes.

"Ok so you're right. It grows on you."

He grins and leans back.

"By the way I've been officially welcomed to Brooklyn."

"How so?" He questions curiously.

"Mike and I were jumped the other night."

He pretends to be in shock.

"Really?! Are you two alright?"

"Yeah…" She makes an odd face and looks to the sky.

"These guys were some real jerks. Obviously they had it out for Mike…" She didn't want to go into detail out of respect for Mike.

"They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, but Mike got a pretty good beating."

Peter noticed how she looked as though she might start crying. Bella clears her throat.

"Assholes…"

She sighs shaking her head.

"It was crazy though. This guy Peter I swore he came out of nowhere. He was so fast. He kicked those guys asses." She smiles shaking her head.

"They got what they deserved."

It takes Peter all his will not to grin on this.

"Huh…"

"You should have seen him." She wanted to tell him about that thing, he was doing with his wrists. How she swore up and down it was some sort of web material. She doubt he'd believe her. Besides Mike Peter was her only other friend. She wasn't about to run him off by telling some tall tale. Even if she knew it to be true. Bella knew what she saw.

"If it wasn't for this guy. There's no telling what would have happened."

"Sounds like you had a pretty exciting night."

She smiles.

"You could say that. The guy had some mouth on him though. He was a bit cocky."

Was I that bad? I was cocky? I'm cocky? Peter back traces and remembers some of the things he said.

"How so?"

"Just some of the things he was saying."

"Such as?"

Bella blushes.

"He mentioned something about me kissing him…"

Peter chuckles.

"He must've really liked you."

Bella shrugs.

"It'd never work…" She says in a teasing matter.

HUH?! Wait why does that bother me? I'm about to go on a date with Gwen?! He swallows back feeling strange about her comment.

"Why's that?"

"I hate spiders. Like I think I have arachnophobia. This guy had a giant spider spray painted on his back and chest on some sort of red hoodie. In some ways he even acted as though one."

"He sounds deep and troubled Bella!" Peter mocks tauntingly.

Bella laughs.

"You maybe right, still we rather owe him one. I'd hate to think what they'd had done to Mike if…" He notes the way her hands ball up into fists.

He put his arm around her.

"Hey its ok now…"

Bella nods.

"I know. I just hate guys like that. Mike… he didn't deserve that. He's had a hard enough time." She looks back towards Mike's apartment.

"I can only imagine." Peter says gathering the hint.

He thought he'd change the subject. He hated seeing her so upset.

"So you got any plans tonight?"

"Hmm maybe a pint with Mike and some silly romantic comedy…"

"Pint?"

"He's a cookie dough ice cream fan…" She hints.

"Ah…"

The conflicting thoughts continue to mess with Peter. He found himself wanting to ask her if he could see her tonight after his date. What's wrong with me? He refrains and comes back to his feet.

"Well I better get going. I just wanted to come say hello."

"Well hello." She says with a smile.

However, something on her face… He couldn't quite read what it was.

"She's really pretty Peter."

"Who?"

"Um Gwen… you know the girl you're taking out tonight?"

"Right…" He shrugs.

"Have fun."

"You too."

She watches as he heads back. Not long after a cab pulls up. Peter hops in and waves as the cab driver drives away.

She turns seeing Mike coming out of his apartment. He's walking over with a couple movies in hand. Bella laughs at the situation.

"What are you laughing about?"

"OH a little of this and a lot of that."

He nods looking towards Peter's apartment.

* * *

Damn… Peter thinks as Gwen steps out. She was in this short black skirt, high heel boots and white blouse. She wore a black headband in her hair and she left it down. He couldn't stop staring. Nor could he believe he was getting to date that! He quickly gets out of the cab and walks around. He opens the door for her.

"Thank you Peter."

He nods feeling flustered. His eyes nearly bulged out as she took her seat in the cab. Her skirt hiked up even higher revealing even more. He forces himself to snap out of it. Peter shuts the door and makes his way back inside.

"You look nice Peter."

He looks down to his clothes. Gwen smiles and crosses her legs.

"You look really nice too."

"Why thank you!"

He nods again and forces himself to look away. However, Bella enters his mind and he finds himself smiling. He thought about what she said. He leans back.

"Something on your mind?" Gwen questions.

"No, not really."

After they arrive at the restaurant, Peter opens her door. He then takes her hand and leads her inside. The hostess leads them to table. He pulls out a chair for her. He then takes a seat. This was a bit more upscale than he was used to. He just figured with Gwen she might not be too keen on pizza. Peter looks over as Gwen's looking upon her menu. She smiles at him. He smiles in return.

"So…" Peter says clearing his throat nervously.

She puts down her menu. Gwen gives him her full attention.  
"So?"

He sighs trying to think of how to word it.

"Why me?" Is what spills out.

She narrows her eyes.

"What do you mean Peter?"

He shrugs.

"I have to be honest. You sort of threw me for a loop; when you asked if I'd take you out."

"Let's just say I had my eyes opened. I've always liked you Peter."

"Eyes opened?"

She nods sipping at her drink.

"The new girl at school, I thought you were dating."

I wish… WAIT WHAT?! What was that?! To make matters worse… He thought he said this to himself.

"I wish."

The look on Gwen's face…

"I mean…" What do I mean?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING PETER PARKER?!  
Gwen looked as though she'd been slapped. Peter felt like a royal dick.

"Gwen…"

"It's ok Peter…"

He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I've totally screwed up this date haven't I?" He says miserably.

She softly laughs.

"It's ok Peter. I know you didn't mean it."

Wait what?"

"You meant me right?" She says doing that batting eye thing girls do.

Go for it Peter your one way ticket out. Most girls would have slapped the hell out of you and ran. What's with her? That's not normal? I mean is it? Granted I'm new to the whole dating thing. Even so this doesn't happen! Is this normal?

"Um yeah, that's exactly what I meant. Bella's just a friend."

Gwen smiles. Peter was completely baffled.

"I know. I've seen the way you look at me. I know you like me."

HUH? Am I that transparent?

"I won't lie though. I am a little jealous."

"Of?"

"The new girl."

"Bella?"

She nods and picks her menu back up. He doesn't comment. This date was turning out to be a total disaster. He'd managed to say and do all the wrong things in the matter of minutes.

Somehow, for reasons Peter will never truly fathom. The rest of the date went ok. That was until it was time to drop Gwen off. The both of them sat in the cab.

"I really had a good time Peter."

"Um yeah it was fun." Eh…

Gwen leans over and catches him off-guard yet again. She starts kissing him. Not just any kiss. A tonsil hockey kiss. Something Peter had always dreamed of. Only… it wasn't. What was wrong with this picture? He had one of the hottest girls in school throwing herself at him. Yet he had another in mind. The same girl that's been on his mind throughout the entire date. He never dreamed that kissing Gwen Stacy would be a bit of a downer. It was nothing like he imagined it would be. Making this even worse. It was the first kiss he'd ever had in his entire life. Very disappointing, he'd hoped the moment to be something entirely different. Gwen starts getting even more into it though. Peter takes it upon himself to gently break away first. For the first time ever he was beginning to see Gwen Stacy in a different light. She wasn't what he wanted after all. He hated this feeling.

Gwen however, was all into it. She pulls back with a smile. She fixes her hair before she goes to open the door.

"So again sometime?"

"Um… when I'm ready I'll call."

"I'd really like that."

"Um yeah we'll see."

She heads on out. Normally, this is the part where Peter walks her to her door. Instead, he smacks himself in the head with the palm of his hand.

"Oh no…" He groans out miserably.

"Worst date ever." He mumbles.

The taxi driver starts laughing.

"What are you an idiot?"

"Yeah a big one."


	4. Undesired Affections, First Appearance

Chapter 4

**I do not own any Marvel Characters or Twilight. **

**Please read then review. Thank you.**

"No dad."

"Come on Bells!"

"I don't want to talk about it. Why does everyone keep asking me about this?!"

"Ever think it's because people care."

"Look dad if I'm not about to talk about it with Mike or mom. Why the hell would I want to talk about it with YOU?!" Bella winces at her own cruel words.

"Dad I…"

Charlie shakes his head. She sighs and lowers her head. Peter discreetly watches from his rooftop.

"Look kiddo. I'm just trying to help."

"I know that dad and I can appreciate that. But honestly, I don't want to talk about it. I've left that behind me."

"Is that why you still hold on to that box? Because you've left it behind?"

Peter notices the way Bella flinches.

"You've been in my room?!"

"It's not what you think. It was back in Forks Bella. The way you were acting. I feared you were doing drugs or something."

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT! AND HOW COULD YOU GO THROUGH MY THINGS?!"

"Jesus kid. I wasn't sure what else to do! You weren't eating. You wouldn't come out of your room! Why the hell do you think we moved here in the first place?!"

Bella freezes at her father's words.  
"What did you just say?"

Charlie shuts his eyes for a moment. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"OH my God!"

"Bells!"

"You lied to me?!"

"Look kid I had to get you out of that town one way or another. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have…"

Bella takes off down the block.  
"BELLS, now don't be like that, come on!"

She ignores him and keeps walking away.

Peter narrows his eyes as her father heads back in and slams the door. Peter hops down from the roof. He follows where he saw Bella take off. Making certain no one can see him he fires his web to climb up on one of the buildings. He looks around from there. Bella's heads into a nearby music store. Peter follows her inside. She flips through the cd's. He merely watches at first and pretends to look around. Bella grabs a couple of cd's and makes her way to the cash register. She reaches over grabbing a postcard with I love New York on it.

"Hey can I see that pen?"

The cashier looks to her oddly. Peter peers over her shoulder curiously. She draws a circle around the love part. Bella then draws a line through it.

"Thanks!" She hands the pen back.

"You do realize you still have to buy that?"

"Yep! It's just what I wanted!"

Peter grins shaking his head. He clears his throat and throws down a twenty and five.

"On me."

Bella's eyes widen and she turns.

"Peter?"

He nods.

"Um how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough…"

Bella goes to grab the money back. Only the cashier is already making change of it. She sighs.  
"Peter…" She hands him the change.

She then digs through her pocket and tries to hand him the difference. He ignores the gesture.

"So you hungry?"

"Huh?"

"Come on Bella. I know a great place."

Bella laughs as she follows him to a hotdog stand.

"Awesome."

"I thought so. So what do you want on yours?"

Bella peers over and shrugs looking at everything.

"I don't know. What do you get on yours?"

"A little of everything…"

"I'm game except for onions. Not a big fan."

"Ok so two Parker specials." He says to the man.

Bella looks to them oddly.

"I take it you visit this stand often?"

Peter shrugs.

"Eh…"

"Damn near every other day or so." The man says.

"Now don't be giving away my secrets Jax."

The tall African American laughs.

"You're new though aren't you?"

Bella nods.

"Bella Swan."

"Jax Smith, and it's on the house today kids."

"Gee thanks Jax!'

"No prob Parker."

Bella follows Peter to a nearby park and they sit down.

"It's actually somewhat peaceful here." Bella says looking around.

"You can see the bridge from here."

They look as a couple kids run past them playing. They finish their hotdogs and Bella turns to him.

"So how'd your date go Peter?"

A nervous laugh escapes his mouth.

"That good or that bad?"

"Let's just say, I rather screwed it up."

Bella looks to him confused.

"How would you do that?"

"Oh believe me. I'm the king of screw ups."

"I somehow doubt that."

"In all fairness you don't know me that well yet."

"That maybe, but I don't see you as a screw up."

He shrugs.

"So what went wrong?"

"What didn't go wrong you mean?"

"There's always second chances."

"You don't go back to a lousy buffet."

Bella's eyes widen at this. She wasn't sure what to say to that. Gwen Stacy? She felt lost, but didn't want to continue pressing him on the issue.

"So how was your movie night?"

"Not bad. Mike fell asleep halfway through his pint. What can I say he's a light weight?"

Peter has a good laugh at this.

"Sounds like it."

They both lean back in silence for a moment.

"Have you always lived here?"

"I was born in Queens actually, Forest Hills area. We've been living in Brooklyn for a few years now. My Uncle…" He stops in midsentence.

"Your Uncle?"

He sighs.

"Nevermind, but yes I've always lived in New York."

Bella nods.

"So you live with your Aunt and Uncle right?"

"My Aunt, my Uncle Ben died not long ago."

"Oh… I'm so sorry Peter. I…"

"Don't. It's cool."

She wanted to ask about his parents, but could tell his it was already a touchy subject.

"So what's your story?"

Bella shrugs.

"Just a small town girl caught in a web."

"Web huh?" Peter says thinking of the irony.

"I'm just not sure what to think of anything anymore. It seems everyone has this habit of lying to me. Then when things get to heavy… I'm merely tossed aside and forgotten."

"I highly doubt you're easily forgotten."

"Oh trust me. I am. Just like a to do list. Once it's checked off and done, I'm out of the game."

What did this guy do to you? Peter found himself feeling miffed. He didn't even know the guy and already didn't like him.

* * *

Bella and Mike walk behind Peter as they head down the hall.

"What have I said about that board Parker!" The principal scolds as Peter's skating down the hall.

"Sorry sir." He hops off it and places it above his head as he walks down the hall.

"If it happens again you're losing it."

Peter sighs.

"Yes sir."

Bella and Mike catch up to Peter laughing. Gwen however, pushes her way between Bella and Peter. She wraps her arm around Peter. Peter looks to Bella in alarm. Bella bites her lower lip trying not to laugh as Peter mouths the words. _What?_ To her. Gwen is all smiles and leaning into his shoulder.

He mouths _help me_ to Bella. Bella simply waves and giggles as she starts walking towards her locker.

Oh no… Peter thinks not sure what to do.

Bella overhears Gwen.

"Carry my books will you?"

"Um…" Before he can even argue. Bella turns to see Gwen stuffing her books into his arms.

Bella covers her mouth in laughter and darts to class. Peter has this miserable look on his face as he enters the class. He's got his board and backpack in one hand. Gwen's latched onto his other arm as he carries her books. Gwen pecks Peter on the check as he sits her books down on her desk. He takes his seat and looks directly at Bella. She continues to giggle off and on. Peter shakes his head on this.

"And I thought we were friends." Peter harshly whispers.  
Bella shrugs and starts her notes.

"I'm so getting you for this."

"Hey it's not my fault you're so appealing…"

Huh?

Come lunch time. The three of them are floored as Gwen sits on the other side of Peter. At this point it's not even funny. It's sad Bella thinks shaking her head. Bella pats Peter on the back feeling horrible on the situation. He was too nice to let her down. Bella knew this was something he was going to have to do though. That's why she was staying out of it. Peter needed to be the one to let Gwen down. Gwen leans over the table looking upon Bella.

"So Bella… you and I should hang out sometime. You know a little girl time?"

Bella looks to her strangely. This time Peter smiles and gives Bella that evil glare.

"Eh… sure. I guess. I'll call you…"

"You have my number?"

"My dad works with your dad…" Bella hints.

Peter continues to look to Bella peculiarly. He realized Bella said the same thing he did to Gwen on their date. Only he never called… he knew Bella wouldn't either. How does a hot chick like that become so unappealing and annoying?! Peter comes up with something else. He hoped to make Gwen mad enough to walk away, but without coming off a complete dick.

"Bella and I have plans this weekend actually."

Bella looks to him. He gives her the please play along nod. She swallows back on this.

"That's right… we do."

Peter nods in appreciation.

"Oh… you do?"

"Yep."

"Oh… Well maybe I can join you? If that's ok. I'd like to get to know Bella."

"Well…"

Bella covers her mouth trying to keep from losing it.

* * *

Same thing the next day….

Gwen remains clingy. Come lunch time however, Peter gets his fill.

"Hey Peter why don't you come sit with us today?"

Peter looks to Gwen shaking his head.

"Um I'm ok thanks."

He starts towards Mike and Bella. Gwen wrinkles her nose.

"Why would you want to sit with them?"

Peter shuts his eyes for a moment.

"They're my friends Gwen. Look, obviously there's a misunderstanding between us. Gwen I'm sorry, but it was just the one date."

"Wait… are you breaking up with me?"

Peter's eyes widen as she says this loudly. Bella shakes her head on this.

"What is she doing?!" Bella says looking to Mike.

"Causing him public humiliation, a total bitch move… He hurt her pride so she's taking him down a knotch. I've seen girls like her pull it before."

"WHAT?!" Bella comes to a stand.

Peter's face is priceless as everyone's looking upon him.

"Gwen…" He whispers turning red.

"Wait… Are you cheating on me?!"  
What?! Peter thinks in shock.

Bella quickly rushes over and grabs Gwen by the arm. She drags her outside of the cafeteria.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Gwen has tears rolling down her face.

"Oh no… I'm not a dude that shit doesn't fly with me!"

Gwen's jaw drops.

"That's right sweetheart. That' was pretty low! Peter didn't deserve that and you know it. Everyone thinks you're this nice girl. Hell you even had me fooled. I think you're bat shit crazy!"

"What did you just say to me!"

"YOU HEARD ME PRINCESS, I DIDN'T STUTTER…"

Mike rushes outside and grabs Bella by the waist. He starts dragging off with her.

"Let me go!"

"I'll think about it…"

He says, but continues to drag her away.

Mike drags her into the gym. He shuts the door. He watches as Bella paces the area.

Mike starts laughing.

"Why would she do that to Peter?!" Bella says angrily.

"Oh girl you're in deep."

She looks to him confused. They turn though as the jocks are coming back from lunch. They're starting a basketball game before their next class. Bella rolls her eyes as Flash automatically zeroes in on her. He shows off with a slam dunk.

"Ugh, let's go." Bella says and heads towards the door.

Flash beats her to the punch blocking her way out.

"We'd like to go now."

"Can we have a minute?" He turns to Mike.

Mike shrugs. He was too busy checking out the other basketball players. He didn't even notice the look on Bella's face. Flash takes her hand and leads her under the bleachers.

"Do I make you nervous or something?" He questions as she's yanking her hand away from him.

"You just don't get it do you?"

He continues to step towards her until her back is pressed up against the wall.

"Look I just was going to see if you wanted to go out with me sometime."

Bella thought she'd throw up in her mouth.

"You're so clueless."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm just not that into you. What's so hard for you to gather on this?"

She takes her finger to his sternum.

"NO! I do not want to go out with you. I'd never want to date a pig headed mess like you Flash!"

He growls out and slams his hands against the wall behind her. Bella jumps.

Flash feels something hit hard against his back. He turns to see Peter.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT PARKER!"  
Bella grabs Flashes arm. She tries to keep him from making his way over to Peter. Only he messes up big time. He shoves Bella on her ass. Peter's teeth grind together. He throws another ball at his gut.

"How about a little one on one Flash?! Whattya say?!"

Peter helps Bella to her feet. He continues to eye Flash though and dribbles the ball.

Flash laughs.

"Whatever you say Parker. I'd wipe the floor with you and you know it!"

Peter grins. Bella looks to Peter in wonder. Peter tosses him the ball.

"You first Eugene!"

Bella laughs and Flash cuts her a death stare. Bella then looks to Peter. She nods upon Peter with a look of fortitude. Flash starts to dribble and run down the court. Peter blocks his shot as he leaps up and slams it out of his hold. Bella's got a grin on her face the entire time. Peter keeps blocking every shot Flash tries to make. Peter takes over the ball at one point. He sprints down the court dribbling the ball. Flash huffs and puffs to keep up. Peter then slam dunks the ball shattering the glass blackboard.

"Holy shit!" Bella says.

Peter grabs the ball and shoves it back into Flash's gut. He makes his way over to Bella. Flash stands there with the other jocks in shock. Bella high fives Peter. She then turns and waves goodbye upon Flash. The three of them head on to class.

* * *

_Jake,_

_ Where do I even begin? I thought my life in Forks was crazy… However, I'm starting to wonder if it just follows me everywhere I go. It seems I grab the attention of the one guy, whose attention I do not want. Whilst the other doesn't even seem to take notice of me at least not in that sense. I know, I know. Considering everything, the last thing I should be concerning myself with is that subject matter. There's just something about Peter though. I really like him Jake. I mean it's hard not to like him. He's so random at times. I think its part of his charm. He seems to always have something up his sleeve. He makes me laugh. Something I hadn't done in quite sometime. He takes away the pain. Honestly, when he's around, I don't even think about "them." I think that's what scares me though. Perhaps, I'm setting myself up yet again. I should know better by now. Right? How is everyone? How are you? Hope all is well. Oh about the postcard. It's not that far from the truth. Charlie… He did something pretty stupid, as of now. I do my best to stir clear of him. I keep to myself and out of his way. I know the truth now. Out of all the people in this world. I never expected my very own father to lie to me. Not sure how much more I can endure. I mean honestly, is there anyone I can even trust anymore? Bella_

* * *

Peter listens to the police scanner. He then turns to the suit on his bed. He finally managed to get it finished. He planned to use the name the wrestling promoter gave him.

"Spiderman." He utter quietly in thought.

He twirls around in his chair. He looks back to Bella's apartment. Something he finds himself doing more often. At times he could see her walking around in her room. Today however, she was sitting at her desk. He presses his lips together and turns back to the suit. Peter heads over to the window. He shuts his blinds. The scanner reveals a current robbery taking place.

For the first time ever… Spiderman would make his appearance tonight.

He swings about the city. Spiderman makes out the men running out of the bank with guns.

They fire into the air as a warning shot for the civilians to stay back. However, one of the men grabs a hostage.

"Oh come on…" Spiderman utters shaking his head.

"I can't get away from this girl. That's not right. Did I just say that?" He sighs and makes his way down.

He zips over and grabs the girl from the robbers hold. He quickly shoots his web and focus's getting her out of harms way first. The girl clings onto his neck screaming right in his ear.

"Do you mind? That's actually really annoying." She looks to him incongruously.

He places her down only her arms stay locked around his neck.

"Who are you?"

He brings her hands down to her sides.

"Spiderman."

"Spiderman?"

He nods and turns back to the robbers attempting to get away.

"Wait!"

He turns.

"How do I get down?"

Spiderman sighs with irritation. He makes his way over and flips her over his shoulder. He brings her back down to the ground. Yet again he has to pry her hands away.

"Thank you."

"Yep…"

He turns to chase down the criminals.

"Wait!"

This time he ignores her and takes off.

He lands on the robber's van and punches a hole through the top. Spiderman dodges their bullets and listens to their panicked shouts. The van swerves as it speeds down the road. Peter loses his balance and starts to fly off the van. He discharges his web hitting the van. He flings his body back onto the van. Peter tucks and rolls as they hear him back on the roof. More shots are fired. Peter rips the hole in the roof of the van big enough to leap through.

"Hello!" He waves.

At first they all simply stare at him. Peter puts his hands upon his waist.

"You know I'm going, to need that money back."

He points to the bags of money. One of the men goes to fire his gun. Spiderman knocks the gun out of his hand.

"You know guns don't kill people…"

Peter kicks the other two robber's guns out of their hands.

"Idiots do."

Peter sighs as the van swerves again. He looks over to realize the driver's been shot.

"See! That's exactly what…" He starts to say and the van slams into something. Spiderman's face slams up against the van. It flips over as Spiderman quickly braces himself. His arms and legs stretched about the van, as it continues to roll.

Once it comes to a stop. He comes down and checks on the men. They were beat up pretty bad, but still alive. He takes this opportunity to wrap them up in his webbing as he spins it around the three of them. He then checks each of them over. None of them were his Uncle's murderer. He drags them out of the van. The police are already showing up.

"Merry Christmas! Sorry fresh out of bows." Spiderman says to the police.

The police however, aim their guns at him. Spiderman sighs.

"Really? I just did YOUR job and this is how you thank me?"

He tilts his head making out Bella's father to be one of them. Ironically, so were Gwen's and Mike's. Spiderman tosses the bags of money their way.

"Looking for these?"

"You're going to have to come with us." George Stacy says.

Spiderman laughs and folds his arms about his chest. He then taps his finger about his chin.

"Yeah that's going to happen."

He notices how Bella's father puts his gun back into his holster. He makes his way over. He apprehends the men.

"Swan! What do you think you're doing?" Stacy shouts.

"Making an arrest."

Stacy rolls his eyes. Charlie looks back to Spiderman. Charlie tosses the bags towards the other officers. Charlie reads the robbers their rights and waves another officer over.

"What's your name kid?" Charlie questions.

"Spiderman."

Charlie nods.

"Well Spiderman, you sure made some mess." He says looking around to the wreckage.

"Yeah I'll try to clean up better next time."

Charlie grins, but only Spiderman takes notice. Charlie jumps however, as Spiderman takes off and his fellow officers begin to shoot at Spiderman.

"Really?!" Charlie turns with agitation.

George shakes his head and points to Charlie furiously.

"I get that you're new to this department. So I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt Swan! There's a certain way we do things around here. This isn't FORKS!"

Charlie ignores him and starts tossing the money into his squad car.

"Did you hear me Swan? You might have been Chief back home…"

Charlie snaps his head back towards George.

"Oh I hear ya. Loud and clear sir!" He slams his door.

George rolls his eyes and puts his gun back up. The other officers start to get into their cars. George turns back and looks around the area once more. He then calls someone to clean up the area.


	5. I Don't Date Guys In Unitard

Chapter 5

_**I've checked, but still do not own the rights to Marvel or Twilight Characters. **_

"Peter what on earth?"

Peter had tried to move past his Aunt May as he walked in the door.

"What happened to your face?!"

He sighs and makes his way to the fridge.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Peter! And where have you been its late. I was worried."

Peter looks to his Aunt.

"I'm sorry Aunt May didn't mean to make you worry."

She shakes her head. She opens the freezer and grabs a frozen bag of peas. Aunt May holds it to his face.

"Don't… I'm fine." He says taking over.

"Well at least let me warm you up some leftovers."

Peter shuts his eyes for a moment. He didn't want her fussing over him. She had enough to deal with. Aunt May starts taking leftovers from the fridge. The guilt only continued to pile up on him. Here she was going out and beyond for him. HE DIDN'T DESERVE IT! He gently grabs her hand and takes the bowls. He places them back into the fridge. He then shuts the fridge. Peter sits her down. He paces the kitchen for a bit.

"Peter you're scaring me what's wrong?"

He stops in his tracks and he turns to her.

"It's my fault."

"What's your fault sweetheart?"

He turns and grips the counter with his hands.

"I never told you. I was afraid to. I…"

She comes to her feet and makes her way over. Aunt May puts a hand upon his back.

"Uncle Ben's dead because of me! I LET HIM DIE!"

Her jaw drops.

"What are you talking about?! How could you even possibly think such a thing?!"

"Because it's true!"

He turns to face her. Tears streaming down his face.

"Peter…" She says softly putting a hand to her heart.

"The man that killed Uncle Ben; he'd just robbed a store. The very store I happened to have been in.

I witnessed everything. I could have stopped him, but I didn't. I let the guy go. I let him walk right past me! The cashier asked for my help on detaining him. I specifically told him. That it wasn't _MY PROBLEM!_

I had just made it across the street. Not long after I hear the gunshot. I turned and it was Uncle Ben.

The guy that robbed the store killed him Aunt May! The same guy I told the cashier wasn't _my problem!_

He killed Uncle Ben! I could have prevented it! If I had just done something anything!"

His Aunt shakes her head. She grabs a tissue and cries into it.

"I'm so sorry. I know there's no forgiveness for such a thing. I don't deserve it! I don't deserve anything you do for me!"

"Now you listen to me young man! The weight of the world isn't on your shoulders! These things they happen! You can't spend the rest of your life taking the blame. That's not what he'd want. So you made a mistake!"

Peter flinches at her words.

"It could have happened to anyone!"

"No! I don't accept that! You don't understand. If only…"

"Oh I understand perfectly. And you're not pushing me away that easily. You hear me Peter!"

He shuts his eyes for a moment. She wraps her arms around him.

"I love you Peter. Always remember that."

Peter falls apart in her hold. She holds him tighter.

* * *

Peter grabs his hot cocoa on the way out. He sees Bella coming out of the apartment. A newspaper practically glued to her face. He narrowed his eyes at this. She continues walking and Peter see's it coming as she's trips about to fall flat on her face. He quickly makes his way over and catches her. She gasps out and her eyes widen.

"Jesus!" She looks to see, she would have landed right on her face if he hadn't caught her.

"Um thanks. Quick reflexes you got there."

They turn to see Mike. He too with a newspaper in hand. He waved it about the air.

"Bella you won't believe this!" He shouts.

Peter shrugs in thought. He goes to take a drink of his hot cocoa. Just as he sees the picture on the front cover of the newspaper. It was Spiderman… he chokes back and spits all over Bella's paper.

"PETER!"

He covers his mouth and continues to choke.

"What's with you?" She pats him on the back.

"Must've went down the wrong pipe."

Mike finally catches up.

"Look!" He says.

Bella sighs.

"I know I already read it. Thankfully, before Peter managed to ruin it."

"Sorry Bella."

She smiles.

"You're forgiven."

"Isn't that?" Mike questions Bella.  
"I guess, but he looks different. I mean what's with the spandex?" Bella says and yanks the paper out of Mike's hand.

Peter narrows his eyes at her comment. What's wrong with spandex?

"Hmm…" She twists the paper around in various ways.

"I suppose I can get over it. If that's even the same guy. He's certainly bumped it up a bit. Not bad really. I like the colors." She says with a shrug.

"Look at that ass though Bella. You could bounce a roll of quarters off that. I'm telling you it's the same guy. I know a good ass when I see one."

Peter's eyes widen. He refrained from looking at his own.

She peers back over to the picture.

"I suppose he does have a nice ass." She says with another shrug.

Peter was losing it; his mind going ninety to nothing. Yet, what Bella just said messed with his mind something fierce. He swallows back in thought. How did that picture get out and that fast?! It was just last night!

The other students on the bus are also talking about it. A few of them also had the paper. Bella overhears what some of them are saying though. She sighs irritated. Her father already told her what actually took place. This paper was mostly full of shit. They were making him out to be some sort of villain. Once they take their seats she hears a couple of girls gossiping about it. She wrinkles her nose and leans back in her seat.

"Idiots." Bella utters.

She looks over though and quickly raises back up.

"Peter?"

She reaches over cupping his chin.

"What happened to your face?"

She questions seeing how bruised his cheek was. He sighs.

"Skating accident."

"You really should be more careful."

Peter shakes his head on this. He remembered what she said about people lying to her. He just became one of them. Oh no… he thinks.

"Does it hurt?"

He looks over to everyone reading the paper on the bus. His nerves were getting to him big time. He certainly didn't expect this. Not only was Spiderman now public. He just lied to Bella. That was never his intention.

"Peter?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if it hurt?"

He shakes his head.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit off today."

"I's ok."

She smiles.

"I's?"

He clears his throat.

"I mean I'm ok Bella."

"This picture's going up in my locker!"

Peter hears Mike as he sits behind them. Could this day get any worse?! Bella laughs at Mike's comment. She looks out the window. Bella looked to have been blushing. This had Peter's curiosity. He nudges her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Bella shrugs stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"What my dad said about this guy. That paper has it all wrong Peter. Charlie said that Spiderman took down those robbers and handed them over to the police. That paper barely touches on that. All it's focusing on is the driver that was shot. It makes it sound as if this Spiderman person shot him. Charlie said he didn't even have a gun on him. That they even had proof that the gun was one of the robbers. It was a friendly fire on their part. Still the lies are all right there. This guy finds a way to help society and they spit in his face. Ok so the guy has a mouth on him. But I didn't get the impression that he was a murderer. Neither did my dad."

Bella half laughs.

"Besides, I've seen how this guy moves. He doesn't need a gun in order to take a life. If he so wished. He could probably use his bare hands."

Peter was truly dying… He couldn't' believe what she was saying. In fact he couldn't believe any of this. Once the bus comes to a stop. Peter rushes off the bus. Mike and Bella look to one another oddly. They make their way inside. Only to see a circle formed around Gwen Stacy as she tells her story.

Bella and Mike listen curiously. She's telling everyone about how Spiderman saved her.

Bella nudges Mike.

"See… Just what I thought he's a vigilante! Not a villain. Even ten kinds of crazy over there thinks so!"

"Well either way… He's mine." Mike says with a grin.

"Ugh, Mike you're so disturbed."

Bella and he continue onto their lockers. Bella giggles as Mike tapes Spiderman's picture onto his locker.

Meanwhile, Peter was losing his breakfast in the bathroom. Once he's done he flushes. He makes his way to the sink and rinses out his mouth. He then rinses his face off. Peter looks into the mirror. An inner war tossed about his mind. What now? He takes in a deep breath. He grabs his board and backpack. He heads back out.

Peter enters class and Bella cuts him a concerned glance.

During lunch the three of them sit in silence. The talks of Spiderman filled the school; some believed him to be a hero, others not so much. Bella ignored the rueful glances Gwen kept giving her off and on. Peter sighs taking notice as well.

"Sorry Bella."

"Don't… I'm a big girl. I can handle Barbie."

Peter finds himself chuckling.

"Actually, I don't doubt that for a second." He meant it too.

"MIKE!" Bella reaches over for her backpack.

Mike swiped. Peter tilted his head with his arms crossed about his chest. He took a good long stare at her ass. He swallowed back as it wiggled at one point once she got her bag back.

"I just needed a piece of paper." Mike says as he had her journal in hand.

Bella's eyes widen.

"NO Mike!"

Mike ignores her and opens the journal. He grins and looks directly at Bella. Peter narrowed his eyes seeing his name in the journal. Bella climbs onto the table and yanks the journal out from Mike's hold. Mike dies laughing.

Meanwhile, Peter was wondering why his name was in there. What did it say? And who's Edward? Bella rolls back off the table.

"You can be such a jerk Mike I swear."

"Ah, come on now hun. I didn't know what it was."

The bell rings and Bella promptly grabs her bag. She dumps out her tray and rushes to class.

* * *

_**Couple days later…**_

Peter paces his room in thought. It was driving him mad. The more time he spent with Bella. The more torturous his thoughts became. He'd tried multiply now to ask her out. Hell he even tried once to tell her the actual truth. Peter just couldn't grasp the nerve. He still felt guilty about the one lie. He didn't want to be on the list of people Bella didn't trust. Peter was lost on what to do. He desperately wanted somehow to find the nerve to flirt with her. To ask her out! To kiss her. He'd been having some pretty vivid dreams about Bella as well lately. He found himself aroused again in thought. He half growls frustrated. However, an idea came to mind. He narrows his eyes upon the desk. If there was one person besides, Flash that didn't have a problem flirting with Bella Swan… It was Spiderman.

Bella leans over getting her pen out of her bag. She sits outside one of the cafés in town. Bella sips at her coffee and begins to write her postcard to Jacob.

"Who's Jake?"

Bella looks up and jumps knocking her coffee off the table. He catches it and promptly places it down. She swallows back. Then looks around.

"Spiderman?" She whispers.

"Ah, so you do know my name!"

She blinks a few times in disbelief. He leans back in the chair across from here.

"And what's your name?"

"Bella."

"Huh… so you come here often Bella?"

She narrows her eyes.

"Um no, actually this is my first time."

"It's crap."

She raises her brows on this.

"Excuse me?"

"The coffee and food here are crap. If you wanted a good cup of coffee you should have gone there." He points to a place across the street.

"Ok… I'll try to remember that."

People are walking by taking pictures and gossiping. Bella notices this and blushes. She pulls her hood over her head.

"So that's what you came here for? To save me from a bad cup of coffee."

"Actually, no. You still owe me that kiss."

Her jaw drops and she looks around.

"Could you keep it down?" She whispers harshly.

He shakes his head.

"Am I embarrassing you?"

"Truthfully?"

He nods.

"Yes!"

He smiles under that mask.

"Would you be willing to come with me?"

"Go with you?"

Before she can even answer; he quickly grabs her bag, and straps it over his shoulder. He then picks her up and fires his web, taking off with her. Bella gasp back as they appear on a roof. She hits him on the chest.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He chuckles keeping his hold on her.

"You're going to have to hit a lot harder than that. I can't even feel that."

She growls out and hits him harder.

"Feisty…"

"You have absolutely no filter do you?!"

He shrugs. Bella swallows back though as he moves a strand of hair from her face. She lowers her head. Spiderman places his fingers beneath her chin lifting it back up.

"About that kiss…"

She blushes shaking her head.

"Not happening."

He rears back on this.

"Ouch…"

She softly laughs.

"And why not? Are you married or something?"

"I'm in high school!"

"Ok so boyfriend? Let me guess a big burly football player?"

Bella wrinkles her nose.

"No."

"Hmm… So what's this boyfriend like then?"

"I don't even know you!"

He sighs.

"Sure you do."

"Um no I don't. I've met you once and in very odd circumstances. Which I've yet to thank you for by the way."  
"No need to thank me. Now about this boyfriend…"

"I don't have a boyfriend!"

"So I do have a chance?"

Her eyes widen.

"What?"

"If I were to ask you out?"

She laughs.

"You're asking me out?"

He nods.

"That's funny. Good one." She steps out of his hold.

He shakes his head and fires his web around her waist. He brings her back towards him.

"I actually wasn't joking."

"Neither was I." Bella clears her throat looking around.

"Besides I can't go out with you…"

"Why not?" He questions disappointedly.

"Because you swing…" She says with a shrug.

Wait what? I thought I was the one to tell the jokes.

Spiderman sighs as he hears the sound of gunfire and sirens not far away.

"Well, that's my cue. We'll continue this another time. I'll convince you soon enough."

He wraps an arm around her and brings her back down. Spiderman pops her on the butt before he leaves. Her jaw drops and she turns to see him swinging away.

"What's with that guy?" She utters.

* * *

Bella shakes her head. She wasn't quite sure what to make of that. She felt wrong. Wait…Dammit am I in another love triangle?!

"OH COME ON! SON OF A BITCH!" Everyone turns looking upon her.

She sighs.

"What?! This is New York like you've never heard cussing before!" She snaps bitterly and starts towards the bus stop.

"I wouldn't…"

She feels someone's presence directly behind her. She swallows back recognizing the voice. Bella shuts her eyes for a moment. She prayed it was her imagination. She felt the coolness of his skin as he moved her hair from her neckline.

"Come with me…"

Bella tries to ignore the voice. She starts to cross the street. Only she gets yanked back.

"Now that wasn't very nice. You're not playing by the rules."

Bella goes to scream and he quickly covers her mouth. He takes off with her. Bella tries her hardest to break out of his hold. She gets slammed back against a wall in an alleyway. She wheezes out trying to catch her breath. He tilts his head and crouches before her.

"I do not like this game. I once told your protectors. I wanted no part of this…" He caresses her cheek.

"However, Victoria wished for me to send you a message…"

He roughly grabs Bella by the hair and pulls her up against his chest. He breathes her in and swallows back.

"Just like I remember… So mouthwatering… What I wouldn't give for just one taste. You've made me quite thirsty. I did not appreciate having to come so far in order to find you."

He pins her against the wall.

"You should know that your precious mother's been paid a visit. Only unlike James… we managed to get the job done. If I were you… I'd find the first plane back to Arizona and see the gift we've bestowed upon you. When you're done you will return to me. I will personally hand you over to Victoria. Do we have an understanding?"

Bella shakes her head warm tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Laurent… Please." He cups her chin squeezing her cheeks together.

He shoves her to the ground once more and disappears. Bella rolls over to her stomach. She crawls towards the wall and uses it to help herself up. She hurt all over. Bella manages to hail her a cab. Once it pulls up to her apartment. She pays her toll. She opens the door. And tumbles out of the cab. The cab driver peels out. Neither Charlie or Peter were home. She reaches for her cell phone, but it was broken. Bella lie on the cool concrete and shut her eyes.

"Bella?"

"Hey… Come on now…"

Peter takes notice of the bruises already forming on her body. His heart sunk to his knees. WHO THE HELL?! WHO DID THIS?! WHO HURT YOU BELLA?!

"Peter?"

"I got you." He picks her up and notices Charlie isn't home yet.

He shakes his head on this and carries her back to his place. He enters the apartment and Aunt May jumps to her feet.

"My heavens!"

She rushes over. Peter looks to his Aunt with desperation.

"Please…" He says to his Aunt.

"Put her on the couch. I'll get her set up." Bella groans out.

"Mom…" She whimpers.

"No it's Peter, Bella." He quickly covers her up with multiple blankets. He body shook violently.

"I'm going to call your dad, Bella. Is he at work?"

She nods.

"My mom…" Tears continue down her face.

"He said they killed her."

Her bottom lip quivers.

"Peter… I think my mom's dead. I think they really did it this time!"

He and Aunt May share a glance. He dashes to the phone and calls the station. How did I miss this! He thinks as he looks back over at her. His Aunt was sponging her down and doctoring her wounds.

How did Spiderman miss this?! I was just with her! How could this happen?! He was furious with himself.

They pick up after what felt like forever to Peter.

"Yes I need to get ahold of Charlie Swan. It's an emergency."

After a few more minutes Charlie finally picks up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Swan?"

"Yes?"

"This is Peter Parker. My Aunt and I have your daughter at our house. Someone's banged her up pretty good."

"JESUS! I'm on my way."

Peter nods and hangs up. He felt nauseas. Whoever did this must've gotten to her just as he left!

* * *

"Dad please! Listen to me!"

"Bella I assure you it's merely a prank! How would this guy even know where to look for your mother?"

Bella winces at this. Charlie hadn't a clue.

"Dad I need you to trust me!"

Charlie sighs and takes out his cell phone.

"Look I'll prove to you she's alright."

Peter holds her hand as they sit on Aunt May's couch. Aunt May brings Bella a cup of coffee.

"Thank you."

Her hands shook around the cup. Peter gently took it from her hand and set it down. He was afraid she'd spill it and burn herself. Charlie tries a few times, but no answer. He looks to his daughter.

"This was just some thug trying to scare you Bells. That's all…"

He kisses her forehead.

"You're not listening to me. This guy dad… He wasn't a thug. He…"

Her hands ball up into fists.

"He knows me. This was personal. They want to hurt me…"

Peter grew grim on her words.

"How would you know someone like that Bella? Jesus kid! I think we need to get you to the hospital."

"NO! I've had it with fucking HOSPITALS! MOM NEEDS US! NOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Charlie, Peter and Aunt May's eyes widen.

"You watch your mouth kiddo!"

Bella comes to her feet. She reaches over and grabs her father by the collar. If you won't take me to my mother! I'll go to Arizona on my own! I'm 17, I don't need your permission! She starts towards the door.

"OK fine… Let's go."

She turns to her father.

"First plane out. I'll call George and let him know."

Peter looks to his Aunt May in permission. She nods patting him on the back. Peter follows as they head out. He was glad he'd just sold his first batch of Spiderman pictures today. He had hoped to use the money to take Bella out. Then again she turned him down as Spiderman. He still wasn't too thrilled about that. This however, was much more important. Though after this he wouldn't have a penny to his name. He didn't care about that though.

Charlie looks to Peter shaking his head.

"What are you doing son?"

"Going…" He says with a shrug.

Charlie sighs and looks to Bella.

"I want him to."

Charlie nods.

"Ok then…"

* * *

On the plane ride there. Bella's eyes begin to bat. She leans against Peter falling asleep. Charlie cuts him a glance. Peter swallows back nervously and raises both hands in the air. Not touching… see?! Though he wanted to badly. He wanted to hold her. Pathetic as it was he enjoyed just her leaning against him. He leans back a bit. When Charlie isn't looking Peter kisses her forehead.

Peter thinks about what everything she said. He tries to piece it altogether, but is coming up with nothing. Peter was beginning to feel as though he wasn't the only one with secrets. Bella was hiding something from Charlie. He could see it all over her face. The same look he's given Aunt May before. So what's your secret Bella? He thinks looking upon her. What are you so frightened of? Who's after you?

They arrive hours later; from the airport. They take a cab straight to her mother's house. Peter takes in the huge difference. Bella and Charlie lived in a tiny apartment. Like he and Aunt May. However, her mother lived in the suburbs and had a really nice home.

Charlie knocks on the door. Peter and Bella stand behind him. He turns back to his daughter as there's no answer.

"I don't' know what to tell ya kid. They might not be home."

Bella shakes her head. She reaches up around the porch. She takes down a spare key. Peter wished Charlie would have stepped in first. Bella took it upon herself to open the door. The three of them stood there frozen. Bella lets out this earth shattering scream. Charlie quickly shoves her into Peter's arms.

"Get her away from here now!"

Peter nods and rushes her out of the area.


	6. Caught In A Whirlwind

Chapter 6

_**I do not own Twilight or Marvel characters. Please read then review I appreciate it.**_

Peter rocked her back and forth. He wasn't sure what else to do. He himself couldn't believe what he saw. The image burned into his mind like a horror movie. Peter was at a loss for words. He found himself kissing the top of her head off and on. He wasn't about to let go. His shirt was becoming soaked by her tears. He too felt the urge to cry. Whoever did this was a sick bastard! However, now more than ever Peter feared for Bella's life, even Charlie's. What's to say they won't come for her father next, then her?! He had to find a way to get Bella to come clean about her past. How could he or much less Spiderman protect her if she did not?

Bella shoves Peter back at one point though. She darts over to a nearby corner of an alley. Bella reached to her gut with one hand. The wall with another and started to puke. Peter held her hair back and smoothly patted her back. She wiped her eyes as she came to a stand. She looked broken. Literally, the look on her face damn near killed Peter. Her eyes were sunken in and blood shot. She looked so fragile. The bruises were even darker now. Bella took a few steps. She blinked her eyes a few times. The area around her spun.  
"Peter?"

His eyes widen as Bella's eyes roll back. He catches her as she passes out cold.

"I'm so sorry…" He says softly.

Charlie makes his way around the corner.

"I might be awhile." Charlie sighs looking upon his daughter.

"She passed out sir."

"Damn…"

Charlie reaches over taking Bella out of his hold. He pulls her into his chest. Charlie wipes a few of his own tears with his shoulder. He then clears his throat looking to Peter.

"Can I trust you son?"

Peter narrows his eyes a bit confused.

"Um, yes sir I believe so."

"I don't want Bella around this. There's no telling how long I'll be. I'm going to get you a cab. I've already reserved us a hotel. The three of us in one room…" Charlie hints.

Peter nodded respectfully. He wasn't about to try anything anyway considering the situation. He wasn't a jackass. Charlie hands Peter his credit card.

"Just in case."

The cab arrives and Charlie carries Bella to the cab. Peter gets in as well. Charlie's fastening her seatbelt when he looks over to Peter.  
"I like you kid. Don't give a reason to feel otherwise."

"Yes sir."

Charlie nods and pays the fair in advance.

"Just take care of her. Here's my number you use the hotel phone to call me if you need me. Don't worry about charges. I got everything from here."

Peter nods again. Charlie shuts the cab door and he watches as it drives away. Charlie then looks back to the house. He pinches the bridge of his nose. He too wanted to lose it. Charlie Swan needed to let out a good scream. He needed to shed a few tears. More than anything he wanted to deal with the one responsible for this. The Phoenix police begin to pull up around the corner. Charlie forces himself to get his act together. Truth was he'd never gotten over his ex-wife; even when she remarried. He'd still always loved Renee. He had just wished he was enough for her. But he never was. She wanted more in life. Charlie Swan wasn't it.

Now she and Phil's body's hung in the hallway. Renee's held up a sign that said "Welcome Home…" Phil's said "Isabella baby…" He now knew his daughter was right. Someone had it out for her. He had a couple of men go to the hotel. They were to keep watch over her and Peter. This seemed like a never ending night for Charlie. Question after question, pictures after pictures, they finger printed the entire place nothing was to be found. He saw the bite marks all over their bodies as well. Neither Phil or Renee had a drop of blood left in their bodies. They were literally drained dry. He hadn't a clue how a human could pull of such a thing.

Things got worse for Charlie. He hadn't been upstairs yet. One of the other officers had motioned for him to come up. Everything was intact except for Bella's old room. He remembered a time where Phil and Renee were all about traveling. However, after Phil hurt his arm and couldn't play baseball anymore they took their old house back. Bella's room was destroyed. It was spray painted back with the words "You're next…", "Happy Hunting", "Little Lamb". On her pillow laid a dozen red roses.

"For your mother's funeral." The card read. Charlie felt completely ill.

"Are you alright sir?"  
One of the officers questioned putting a hand to his shoulder.

"No… no I'm not!"

Charlie staggered out of the room. He felt as though he were trapped in a nightmare. He never knew his little girl was in so much danger. He should have listened to her. More than anything he wanted to know just what she got herself mixed up in! He remembered her saying she knew the guy. All he knew was he couldn't lose his Bells. No! He'd take down whatever son of a bitch came his way. He wouldn't let them touch his daughter!

* * *

Once Peter got the keys. He carried Bella to their room. He shut and locked the door behind him. Peter then lay Bella down on one of the beds. There was a small couch and two full size beds. He'd take the couch so they could have the beds. That was the plan going through his mind anyhow. After he laid her down he sits down their bags. He took off her shoes and tucked her in. Bella whimpered out off and on in her sleep.

Peter took off his jacket. He paced about the room in thought. He never dreamed that Bella's life was surrounded by this much darkness. Peter sits down on the edge of the other bed. His eyes were growing heavy. Yet the urge to stay awake and watch after her was strong. He sighed and made himself a cup of coffee. He sips from it and rubs his eyes.

"Peter?"

He turns to see Bella raised up in the bed. He makes his way over. Bella looks around the room.

"Where are we?"

"Hotel… your dad reserved us a room; said he'd be here when he could."

She nods and rubs her face with her hands. Her hands continued to tremble.

"This is real isn't it? I'm not waking up?"  
Peter swallowed back on her words. She brings her knees to her chest.

"They really did it this time…" She says and buries her face into her arms.

She rocks back and forth a bit. Every now and then she pulls at her hair.

"Their blood is on my hands. They died because of me! Because I loved _him. _My mother and stepfather are dead and it's all my fault!"

De ja vu slapped Peter in the face. And loved who? Was it this jerk guy that Mike had mentioned? Is this somehow all connected to this one guy? Peter sat down his coffee. He yet again held her. He lay on the bed and propped her up against his chest.

"Why do you think it's your fault?" He questions and covers her up.

"Bella?" However, he looks to see she's fallen back asleep.

He leans back and he himself is losing the battle. Peter's eyes start to close, before long he too is out.

Peter awakes the next morning. To the sound of keys being tossed about the table. He cocks open an eye and sees Charlie eyeing him. His hands are about his waist. He's shaking his head. Peter clears his throat. He quietly sneaks out from under Bella. Charlie shakes his head. He points to the bed like Peter was a mongrel.

"I'll take the couch." Charlie says.

"I can take the couch." Peter says.

Charlie ignores him and throws off his jacket. Charlie lies down on the couch. Peter sighs and makes his way to the other bed.

_**The funeral…**_

Peter had let his Aunt May know he'd be a few more days. She rather fell apart herself when Peter told her what had happened. She told him to take all the time he needed. Aunt May was just like that though. She had already informed the school that there was an emergency. She mentioned that Mike Newton had come by looking for Bella. Peter had his Aunt May relay the message for Bella's sake.

He and Charlie were already dressed for the funeral. Bella came out of the hotel bathroom in her black dress. Peter had never seen her in a dress. He found himself taken back. He just hated the conditions; making him feel a bit wrong about checking her out. That was the last thing she needed. It was a short sleeve simple dress that came to the knees. She wore 1/2 inch high heels and had her hair pinned up. Another thing he'd never seen. He and Charlie got some cheap suits from the mall. They had come completely unprepared for such events.

"You look pretty Bells." Her father says.

"Your mother's dress?"

She nods.

"It suits you kiddo."

Peter nods in agreement.

"You ready?" Charlie questions.

"NO…" She says softly.

"Neither am I." He says with a sigh.

They head out to see the limo already waiting for them outside. Bella puts on her shades and Peter opens the door for her. Still Bella felt as though she was trapped in another realm. She looked out the window as they followed behind the hearse; that carried her mother and stepfather's bodies. Bella had to make most of the funeral decisions for her mother. Phil's family took care of his. But Bella had to pick out the coffin, her mother's dress, what flowers she wanted.

They arrive at the cemetery. The three of them are seated upfront. Peter was about to learn more than he ever imagined. People had arrived all the way from Forks, Bella's hometown. Mike Newton had also come down. In fact he stood next to a tall Native American. Bella however, didn't seem to notice anyone there. Her head pretty much stayed lowered the entire time. Charlie kept his arm around her. Peter noticed someone else as well. He stood off from the crowd off under the shade of a tree. His hair a rustic color and he wore shades as well. Peter swore he looked to have been staring at Bella the entire time.

It was a beautiful service. Everyone had very nice things to say about Renee and Phil Dwyer. However, things were about to get far more interesting. After the funeral came to an end. Each member lined up to say their goodbyes to Renee and Phil. Bella had a white lily in her hand. She laid it upon her mother's white coffin. Peter watched as she kissed her fingers and put it to her mother's coffin. He ran a hand along her back as they made their way out of the canopy area.

The man standing beside Mike made his way over. Peter noticed how her face lit up a bit.

"Jake?"

Peter narrowed his eyes on this. The man smiles and opens his arms.

"You came!"

He nods and wraps his arms around her. He spins her around. So that's Jake? Peter thinks watching how the two interacted. Jake kisses the top of her head before dropping his hold. Bella wipes her eyes again.

"How you holdin' up?"

Bella doesn't answer just shakes her head. Peter's attention goes back to the other man. The one standing under the shade; he hadn't budged. Jake sighs.

"I'm so sorry."

Bella nods.

"It doesn't feel real."

Peter notices how Jake's hands ball up. He turns towards the same area the man is in.

"He really has no business being here." He growls.

"Who?" Bella questions softly.

Jake sighs bitterly shaking his head.

"This is his fault and he knows it!"

Peter notes the way Jake's entire begins to shake. Bella looks over to the area now. Her hand flies over her mouth. She literally stumbles back. Peter braces his arm around her. The man nods towards her.

Bella starts that direction. Jake gently grabs her arm.

"I really wish you wouldn't…"

Bella nods, but shakes out of Jake's hold. She darts that direction. Jake sighs shaking his head. He looks up towards Peter.

"You must be him."

Peter looks to him confused.

"Him?" He questions.

Jake smiles and holds out his hand.

"I'm Jacob Black. You must be Peter Parker." Jake gives him firm handshake.

Peter nods feeling lost.

"She's writes about you constantly."

Huh? She does? Peter looks back towards the direction she went. He tilts his head in wonder. Both men turn to see Bella slap the shit out of the man.

"What are you doing here?!" Bella snaps.

He takes his shades off and looks to the ground. Bella shoves him back against the tree.

"Yep about what I figured... She's pissed, rightfully so, the fucking bastard. Let him have it baby." Jake mutters.

Peter starts to put the pieces together. He looks back to Jake.  
"Wait is he?"

"Yep… the dipshit himself. The reason behind all this mess."

"TELL ME! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

The man looks around then back to her. He reaches over and cups her chin. He leans his forehead against hers.

"Come on Bella don't let him…" Jake says.

Mike sighs. The three of them continue to watch as the display continues. He places both hands on her face. He looks her in the eyes.

"I love you Bella. That's why I came back."

Peter felt ill. What?!

"WAIT! WHAT?! AH, HELL NO!" Jake mouths.

"Douchebag." Mike adds.

Peter however, notices Bella's hand balling up. She steps away from him. She takes her fist and fires at his face. Peter rushes over as she grabs at it in pain.  
"Dammit." Jake utters and follows.

"I don't want you here!" Through the pain she continues to shove him.

"LEAVE!"

"You don't mean that Bella."

The man sighs and takes her hand checking it over.

"You should know better by now."

She yanks it out of his hold.

"What part of GO AWAY do you not get?"

"I'm not leaving you Bella. Not ever again. I already made that mistake once. Look what happened." He says looking towards her mother's coffin.

"Is there a problem?" Peter says putting his hand to Bella's shoulder.

The man tilts his head upon Peter. It looked as though he was struggling with something. He reaches to his temples shaking his head.

"You better not be Edward Cullen!" Bella shouts as she looks to Peter then to him.

"You stay out of his head!"

Spiders… that's all Edward could make out. Everytime he tried to read Peter's mind it was tiny spiders crawling about a huge web.

"What?!" He hisses looking to Peter.

"I believe she told you to leave." Peter says standing his ground firmly.

"This is between Bella and I…"

Jake and Mike take stance beside Peter; Edward rolls his eyes at Jake. He then shakes his head and looks back to Peter.

"You're kidding…" He hisses.

Jake smiles.

"That's right you idiot. What did you think would happen?"

Edward reaches over and grabs Peter by the collar.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He shakes him up in the air.

Peter rolls his eyes. He flings out his hands and pins Edward up against the tree. Jake looks to Peter oddly, Edward as well.

"How…" Edward questions with his hands wrapped around Peter's wrists.

Peter just smiles and drops his hold. Edward goes to swing his fist at Peter's face. Jake and Mike hold Edward back. Peter and Edward continue to eye one another.

"You don't touch him!" Bella yells and takes Peter's arm.

She starts to lead him away.

"You and I aren't finished." Edward says to Bella.

Bella snaps back his direction.

"FUCK YOU CULLEN! I CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU! YOU MAKE ME SICK! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU I'M EVEN IN THIS SITUATION. MY MOTHER AND STEPFATHER ARE DEAD! IS THAT NOT ENOUGH?! WAS MY HEART NOT ENOUGH?! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I PAY! I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU REMEMBER?! YOUR WORDS! NOW YOU COME BACK! TO MY MOTHER'S FUNERAL NONTHELESS! CAUSED BY SOMETHING YOU AND YOUR FAMILY SHOULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF! BUT YOU DIDN'T YOU ALL LEFT. NOW HERE I AM DROWNING IN THE MESS YOU ALL LEFT ME IN. YOU STAND THERE AND TELL ME YOU LOVE ME! YOU LOVE ME?! I LOVED YOU EDWARD! I LOVED YOU SO FUCKING MUCH. YOU RIPPED MY HEART OUT AND ATE IT. NOW YOU RETURN AND ASK FOR IT BACK? NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY HEART. YOU'RE DEAD TO ME! MY MOTHER WILL ALWAYS LIVE ON IN MY HEART! BUT AS OF NOW EDWARD MASEN CULLEN IS DEAD TO ME."

Everyone including Charlie is watching the scene now. Edward's jaw drops.

"Bella…" He says like he'd been stabbed.

"You heard her! You stay away from our girl!" Mike yells pointing at him.

"That's right Edward. You and Bella are finished. You did this to yourself!" Jake adds.

Edward cuts one more glance Peter's way; a very menacing one. Charlie makes his way over.

"Edward?" He questions.

Edward nods and offers a hand. Charlie shakes his head and folds his arms about his chest.

"If my daughter said to leave. Then I suggest you leave."

Edward rolls his eyes and goes to walk away. Charlie however, grabs him by the shoulder.

"Go against my daughter's wishes again…" Charlie hints and pats his gun that was in the holster.

"Do we have an understanding?"

Edward makes another hissing sound.

"Perfectly." He says behind gritted teeth.

Peter pulls Bella into his chest. Jake nods towards him with approval.

"You ok there Bells?"

Charlie calls. She nods against Peter's chest. Meanwhile, Peter's emotions were going off like fireworks. He was learning more and more. What he wouldn't give to teach Edward a lesson. People are starting to leave. Some hug Bella and Charlie off and on. All that's left is a few of Phil's family who's off to a distance talking. Bella, Charlie, Mike and Jake stay behind.

"I can't stay long loco. I got school tomorrow." Jake hints.

She nods and reaches over hugging him once more.

"Keep writing. Let me know everything."

"I will."

Jake wipes her tears with his thumbs.

"You take care. I mean it Bella…"

Jake makes his way over to Peter. He shakes his hand again.

"It was nice meeting you. Take care of her will ya? She's kind of special."

Peter nods.

"Mike…"Jake says with a nod.

"Later Jake." Mike says with a nod in return.

"Later Charlie."

Charlie hugs Jake.

"You tell that uncle of yours I said hello."

"Will do sir."

* * *

_**Back in Brooklyn first day back to school….**_

Bella enters the hall feeling as though death was creeping up behind her. She knew it wouldn't be long now. Flashes of her and her mother came to play. If there was one good thing about dying, it would be seeing her again. Still, she couldn't help, but to feel angry. She hadn't said a word since they returned to Brooklyn. She kept to herself. She ignored Peter and Mike's calls. She didn't want to get any more attached to everyone than she was already. It'd only make it that much harder to accept. The fact that any second of any day she was going to die.

Bella gets to her locker and Mike catches up to her.

"Hey… thought maybe I could come over tonight? I got a couple of new movies…"

Something within her erupts. Keep him away from you; if you want him to live. Bella turns and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. She slams him up against the locker.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
Mike's eyes widen. Everyone turns to her. Peter rushes over and yanks her off Mike.

"That's your best friend…" Peter reminds.

Bella shrugs out of Peter's hold. She grabs her books and heads to class. Peter looks to Mike. He'd been where Bella was. He understood more than anyone.  
"She's just hurting Mike…" Peter says.

Mike nods, but Peter could tell he took it bad. Peter sighs as Mike heads on to class. Bella kept her head buried into her books. She looked to no one. At one point she even brings her hood up over her face. When the bell rings, she's first to dart out of class.

Come lunch time. Peter catches her taking off towards the football field. He sighs wishing he knew what to do. He pats Mike on the back.

"I'm gonna go check on her."

Mike nods and heads on to the cafeteria.

Peter makes his way up the bleachers. Bella's lying down with his Ipod. Her eyes are closed, hood still over her face. Peter gently moves the hood away from her face. Bella opens her eyes. She sighs and rises up. She gets his Ipod out and hands it to him.

"You really should take it back."

"Just hold on to it. I got yours at home still. We can trade out later."

"Just take it!" She clasps his fingers over it.

He shakes his head and stuffs it back into her hoodie.

"You too Peter…" She says sternly and comes to her feet.

"Huh?"

"Stay away from me!"

She makes her way down the bleachers. He rolls his eyes and comes to a stand. He ignores her and follows her down.

"PETER!"

"WHAT?!" He says giving his most innocent expression.

"Knock it off!"

Peter reaches over and grabs her hand. He starts to drag her away.

"What are you doing?!"

He ignores her and keeps going.

"PETER!"

He throws down his board and gets on it. He picks up some speed then circles around grabbing Bella by the waist. She gasps out in surprise. He speeds on down. He doesn't stop until he gets to the hotdog stand.

"Parker?" Jax says as Peter comes to a stop.

Peter nods.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school? Both of you?"

Peter shrugs.

"Not today Jax."

Peter flashes him a five dollar bill.  
"Two?"

Peter nods again.

"Peter…" Bella says shaking her head.

"Just relax. We're going to sit there on that bench the rest of the day. Watch as the city runs its course. It's amazing what you take notice of… when you do nothing at all."

Bella exhales as Peter leads her to the bench. She finds herself laughing as a van with Spiderman painted on the side drives past.

"He's sure making a name for himself." Peter says before taking a bite of his hotdog.

"Yeah he is. You either love him or hate him." She says shaking her head with a slight grin.

Bella was taken back. They sat there for three hours. During those three hours… Peter was right. She saw things she'd never think possible in a city like this. A woman had dropped a fifty dollar bill and the man behind her picked it up. Instead of pocketing it, he promptly called to her and gave it back. The woman thanked the man profusely.

Then there was a couple off to the distance of the park. They were elderly. The man dropped down to his knee and proposed. Bella watched in astonishment. After she said yes they made out like they were merely teenagers. Peter caught her blushing a bit on this. He grinned to himself.

A guide dog protected his owner from stumbling. He barked out and stood right in front of him to keep him from tripping over a sprinkler in the park. The man patted his head and walked around. The dog wagged its tail, and begin to lead him again.

Then there was the pregnant woman. She was playing with her husband and child. The husband had bent down and kissed her tummy. He then picked up they're little toddler son and he too kissed her belly. "I love you bubby!" The boy giggled.

Bella smiled. The last thing that took place though showed Bella. There was still hope for this world. Spiderman was nowhere to be found. Yet a neighborhood stuck together. This man ran past the elderly woman that had just been proposed to. He snagged her purse and took off. Bella jumped to her feet, but before she could even react. A nearby jogger tripped the man. The elderly man and the husband of the pregnant woman; chased after the mugger. The younger man picked him up from the ground. The elderly man snagged the purse back and tossed it back to the woman. Bella found herself giggling as the elder man kicked the guy in the groin. Then the younger man picked him up by the collar and threw him out of the park. The mugger took off running. The female jogger, and other two men high fived one another and went back to their daily lives.

Peter nodded at this. He rose and took Bella's hand.

"I better get you home."

Bella nodded.

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He squeezes her hand and nods.

Once Bella was home, she did her homework, did the laundry, and fixed her and Charlie some supper. She hugged and kissed her father goodnight. As she entered her room she pulled the door shut. She leaned against it. Bella shut her eyes and took in a deep breath… She then…

She began her letter to Charlie…

_Dad,_

_ If you get this, I'm sorry…_

_ I don't even know where to begin. Just know I love you. Even when we didn't always agree. I never stopped loving you. I'm lucky. I can't say many have a father like you. You've always been there for me. Even when I gave you hell dad you had my back. I understand now. I'm still upset that you would lie to me. But then again if I were in your situation and I have been. I probably would have done the same to protect someone I love as well. Sometimes… you have to in order to protect the ones you love. I get it now. Just like in your field of work. Especially here in Brooklyn. I can only imagine… The truth is dad. I too have been lying to you. I have for a couple years now. I wish I could tell you the truth. But I can't. I just can't' do that to you dad. My life it's pretty complicated. It's unrelenting. As I'm writing this its irony. Because this is my death note… my goodbye. Yet I've never had my eyes more open than I have now. _

_ About mom and Phil… _

_ That's my fault as well. Mom died because of the secret I was keeping. I take the secret to my grave in order to protect others around me. I hope you understand that. Another irony… New York? Well, honestly dad it's growing on me. I guess it's easy to get caught up in the life it offers. As of late I prefer it over the life of Washington, even that of Arizona. I guess what I'm trying to say dad… is thank you. If you had never moved us here. I'd have never known what this city had to offer. There seems to be some sort of excitement every corner. I never thought I'd appreciate something like that. But I do. It keeps my mind off other things. Keeps me busy..._

_ Tell Jake and Mike I love them and that… well honestly I don't know dad. If you could rather fill that in for me? I never was good with goodbyes. Just writing this is killing me. Please promise me you'll take care of yourself. EAT! Go to work! Catch the bad guys! Say hello to Spiderman for me… eh… seems I've met him as well. I never told you. Honestly, I wasn't sure how. He's well... it's awkward to say the least. One more thing…_

_ Peter Parker…_

_ I tried to write to him… I've ripped apart at least ten different letters. None in which are good enough. I can't seem to express exactly what it is I want to say. Even on my death bed… I don't wish to sound like a complete idiot. Everything is either too much… too mushy or just downright sad. I know awkward yet again considering you're my father. _

_ Just tell Peter, I said thank you. He fixed the hole in my chest. He taught me to laugh again. He showed me how to love a city; I never deemed possible to love. There's just something about him. I'm not sure what it is… It's just too bad I didn't live long enough to find out. _

_ I love you! I guess the way to truly look at this is. At least I'll be with mom again… that and I can meet Ben Parker. Bella_

_P.s- I know I said I'd stay put… that's just another long list of lies that I myself have created. Yes I'm a complete hypocrite. I just never realized that until now. Please understand. I had to keep you safe. So instead of them coming to find me. I going to find them._

* * *

Bella crawls out of her window. Peter narrows his eyes as he peeks through the blinds. He quickly darts back as she looks his way.

"What are you up to?! Didn't daddy say for you to stay put?!"

He looks back over. Peter sees her slide an envelope onto her dad's windshield. He ducks back once more as she looks back towards his apartment. He peers back over to see her hop into a cab down the street. Peter crawls out of his window. He takes it upon himself to open the envelope.

Peter shut his eyes once he's done. He bows over staggering back a bit. He paces up and down the street. He growls out and takes off with the letter in hand.

* * *

"SO THAT'S IT?!"

Bella stops in her tracks as she's walking along the bridge.

"Peter?"

He holds up the letter and Bella's jaw drops.

"How'd!"

He shakes his head furiously.

"This is how I find out! THIS!" He shakes the letter in the air.

Bella looks around.

"Peter… you really shouldn't…"

He makes his way over.

"Peter please its dangerous! Just stay away from me!"

Bella looks around freaking out.

"What is it Bella…?!"

"PLEASE GO HOME PETER!"  
"Bella?"

Bella turns to see Edward hopping down from the top of the bridge. Peter's struck stupid.

"What?!" He utters in disbelief.

Edward ignores him and comes towards Bella.

"Bella you're in danger… Come with me."

Bella starts laughing.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Bella I'm not playing around. I get that you're mad at me, but it's time to get over it. Your life depends on it."

"I don't need your saving Edward! I'm not some damsel in distress! I'd rather die at their hands than to have you play savior to me again."

"YOU'RE ACTING COMPLETELY FOOLISH!"

"AND THAT'S MY CHOICE TO MAKE!"

Edward shakes his head and hisses out. Bella turns back to see Peter's nowhere to be found.

"PETER!"

"Let's go Bella."

"NO! I have to find Peter!"

Edward grabs her by the arm.

"Dammit Edward if you don't let me go!"

Bella yanks her arm out from his hold.

"PETER!"

He reaches for her again.

"Stop it Edward. Peter could be in danger! I can't have that!"

Edward looks to her peculiarly.

"So it's true…"

Bella snaps back at him. Still she continues to look around for Peter.

"What's that Edward?"

"You've fallen for someone else haven't you?"

"That's none of your business."  
"THE HELL IT ISN'T!" Edward hisses.

Bella looks to him with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Bella! You are my business. Now quit acting like an idiot and lets' go!"

"Excuse me?! You're going to have to drag my ass, because I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You have no business being with someone; that can't even protect you! He's human Bella. He's chop liver when it comes to Laurent and Victoria. Honestly, you being with that boy its only cruelty in its finest! You're being selfish and going to get him killed! You and I make sense Bella. I can protect you. I know I've messed up and I'm more than willing to make up for that. But right now my first concern is keeping you safe! I will make amends later."

"You're one to talk. You masochistic lion… wasn't it how you put it Edward? I'm just this nothing puny lamb?!" She rushes down the bridge.

"Peter please where are you!"

"Ok I've had enough of this…" Edward grabs her and leaps over the bridge.

"EDWARD! YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE!"  
"NOT HAPPENING YOU'RE COMING WITH ME! WHERE YOU BELONG!"

"I'm not so sure how my friend would feel about that!"

Edward turns with Bella in his hold. He snarls back at the man on the building. In the cobalt blue, crimson red and black costume. Edward takes in the giant spider on his chest. He thinks about Peter's thoughts and the irony about this character…

"Who are you?"

"You wanna do me the honors Bella?"

She sighs.

"I guess not… you continue to break my heart." He waves his finger at Bella as if to scold her like a child.

"I'm Spiderman and you are?"

"I haven't the time for this…" Edward hisses again.

He starts to take off with Bella.

"Not so fast…" Spiderman flings out his web.

It wraps around Edward's feet and he falls back. Spiderman then rushes over catching Bella.

"Are you by chance afraid of heights?"

Bella looks to him oddly.  
"No…"

"Good…"

He fires upon the bridge and grabs her.

"HOLD ON!"

She hears him chuckling as Edward's chasing after them.

"Persistent isn't he?"

"You've no idea…" She utters miserably.

Meanwhile, her heart was going ninety to nothing. She feared the worse. Where was Peter? Did they get ahold of him?!

"We need to go back!" She shouts frantically.

Spiderman looks down at her. He continues to duck away from Edward.

"Not an option."

"Please… My friend… He's missing!"

Spiderman swallows back on this. Of course her concern goes to Peter Parker. He shakes his head in thought. I wish you had told me how you felt… he thinks. Not that he could talk. He too kept his feelings at bay.

"You don't understand! I have to know he's ok."

"I can assure you. Your friend is fine."

"How would you know that?!"

"It just so happens. I saw your friend take off. He looked pissed to be honest. You truly are a heartbreaker aren't you?"  
Bella screams out as Edward slams into them. Spiderman keeps his hold on Bella as he comes tumbling down. He keeps her covered.

"KNOCK IT OFF EDWARD!" Bella yells as they come to their feet.

"Then stop this nonsense at once! You're acting like a child!" Edward snaps at her.

Bella starts laughing.

"Me? I'm acting like a child?"

"OK you two… wait dude are you sparkling?"

The sun was starting to set and it hit Edward perfectly. Spiderman starts laughing.

"Holy crap the boy twinkles! I can only imagine how manly you feel about now!" He claps his hands.

"I'm so jealous!"

Spiderman turns back to Bella.

"You turn me down, but you dated glitterboy over here?"

Bella sighs.

Edward growls under his breath.

"At least I'm not dressed like some sort circus performer."

"Edward!"

"Ah, so you do care?" Spiderman chimes in.

"SHUT UP!"

"I feel so loved!" Spiderman perks.

"Spiderman!"

"Yes?" He questions in a silly voice slowly facing her, she starts laughing.

For reasons she doesn't know.

"This is hardly anything to laugh about!" Edward bellows.

"Actually, it's pretty funny. I mean from where I'm standing." Bella says with a shrug.

"Bella let's be sensible. It's obvious that boy doesn't care about you too much. I mean where is he now?"

"Don't you even Edward! You know nothing about him! He's human you dumbass!"

"Since when do you talk this way?! And to me!"

"Ugh… this is sooooooo boring. I was hoping for a good fight." Spiderman sits down and leans back.

"No, no you two go on. I'll just sit here and count clouds or something."

Bella sighs resisting the urge to laugh. Edward looks to him oddly shaking his head.

"Just come home Bella."  
"This is my home."

"1, 2, 3…" Spiderman counts pointing to the sky.

"No it's not Bella. I can give you everything you've always wanted!"

"What would you know about what I want?"

"10, 11, ohhh 12 and 13 looks like platypuses!" Spiderman continues.

A giggle escapes Bella's mouth. Edward cocks a brow her way.

"Oh shut it." She says with a sigh.

"You always were so repressed! It wouldn't kill you to let loose a little. Such a downer! No Bella don't do this. NO Bella don't that. No Bella please don't play with the scissors! Honestly, it was exhausting. You even had the balls to tell me who I could and couldn't be friends with. Such as Jake! There never was anything between us! Only further proving we were never meant to be. If you fully trusted me Edward you wouldn't have gone the lengths you had to keep me away from him. When I said my peace at the funeral. I wasn't lying. We're through Edward. I'm not going anywhere with you. To be honest! I think I'm in love with someone else. I'd like to stay here and find out. Granted, I even live that long."

Peter smiles under that suit. A small celebration built up within him. Wait she didn't even say that in the letter. She loves me? Or thinks she does?! Spiderman comes to his feet.

"I've heard all about I can stomach. Never was one for lover's quarrels."

"So this is it?" Edward says shaking his head.

"You'd honestly allow Laurent and Victoria to kill you and possibly your father. Just so you don't have to be with me."

Spiderman pipes up at this.

"That just proves you don't deserve this girl! You just pretty much let it be known; that the only way you seek fit to protect her is if she takes you back. Stay out of my city. Little whiny glitter bitches such as yourself don't belong in a place like this. Also STAY away from HER! I'll clean up your mess and take care of your lightweight. I have no problem with that. What I do have a problem with is your face! Seriously… it's like reflecting or something." Spiderman shields his eyes as though he's blinded. Edward races up to him and starts to punch him.

"Edward STOP IT!"

He ignores Bella and swings his fist again. Spiderman sighs as if bored. He dodges each blow. "I'll give you that much. You're actually causing me to break into a sweat. You're fast…. But, I'm faster!"

Edward manages to get a hit in.

"NOOO!" Bella yells and starts to run towards Spiderman. He puts up a hand letting her know to stay put. Spiderman grabs Edward by the collar.  
"This Victoria and Laurent you speak of won't stand a chance; if they're anything like you. I'm not sure what you are. Nor do I care. Look, I got this. So, Later chump!"

Spiderman fires off both his wrists. He sends Edward flying three skyscrapers back. He then slings him around in a complete circle and sends him soaring.

"Stupid vampires…" He hears her whisper softly.

Wait what? Vampires? Well that certainly explains things. They exist? Why didn't he burn to ashes?! Wait! She dated a freaking VAMPIRE! But SHE WON'T DATE SPIDERMAN?!

Spiderman turns facing her.

"Are you alright?"

She nods.

He nods in return. He picks her up yet again shooting his web. He gets her closer to her neighborhood. After he places her down, he looks upon her. He puts his hand to her cheek.

"I won't let those others near you."  
"That's not your job."

"You couldn't be more wrong. Anything that causes this city a threat or any civilian within, that is my problem. You're a New Yorker now! Spiderman's got your back!"

"Why?"

He tilts his head in wonder.

"I mean why me today?"

"What can I say? I like you! Didn't care to see you being harassed."

He exhales though.

"So you got the hots for some other guy huh?" He says as if truly heartbroken.

Bella shrugs.

"Come on now even you have to admit. It'd be a little awkward sitting next to you on a date. I mean how do you eat or drink for that matter? Not only that… but there's no telling what's actually behind that mask of yours."

"What if I'm this sexy, dashing, rich guy?"

"Guess I'll never know."

"You're not going to ask?"

"Nope."

"Aren't you the least bit curious?"

She shrugs.

"What about that kiss?"  
"Sorry… but, it belongs to someone else… "

Peter grins…

"Lucky guy!"

* * *

Bella walks to Peter's house and knocks on the door. Peter quickly gets out of his suit. He barely managed to sneak in before her taking notice. He looks in the mirror and grimaces.

"SHIT!" He panics and quickly runs a comb through his hair.

He hears his Aunt May answering the door.

"Come on in…"

His eyes widen. Peter quickly stuffs the suit into his dresser drawer. He jumps into a pair of jeans, and a wrinkled shirt. He quickly cuts on his computer and radio trying to make himself look busy.

Bella knocks on his door. He props himself down at his chair.

"Aunt May?"

"Um no it's Bella."

"Bella? Doors open."

The door opens. The both of them lock eyes for a moment. He just remembered he was supposed to be mad at her.

He folds his arms about his chest.

"Peter…" She sighs making her way in.

"Look I…"

He couldn't take it anymore. He comes to his feet.

"You what, Bella?"

Peter slowly approaches her. She looks to the ground.

"I'm sorry…"

Peter nods and lifts her chin.  
"I'm sorry too."

She looks to him confused.

"Wait... Why are you sorry Peter?"

"Because, I should have done this awhile back."  
She narrows her eyes. Peter plants his lips against hers. Bella feels his tongue parting her lips. Peter picks her up. He presses her against the wall as he continues to kiss her. Her arms wrap around his neck. Neither can break away. Peter knew the difference right away. He was rock hard. He found himself wanting to hump poor Bella like a freaking hound dog. This was the kiss right here. The one he'd longed for. There were literal fireworks within this one. Peter's eyes widen and he forces himself to stop. He realized he was getting too into it. His hand was traveling somewhere he knew it shouldn't. He hadn't even taken her on a date yet. He wasn't about to pull that with her.

Bella blushed as she took notice as well. His hand was just about to touch her breast.

"Sorry… got a bit carried away." He says clearing his throat.

She smiles.  
"Honestly I think I did to…"

He grins seeing how her legs were wrapped around his waist. He shakes his head on this. Peter pecks her lips once more and places her back down.

"So…"

"So…" She says with a grin.

She starts to exit his room.

"Hey…"

"Yes?"

He chuckles softly.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Night Peter."


	7. Shame On Spidey

Chapter 7

_**I do not own Marvel Characters or Twilight. I will be bringing in some villains that ARE NOT In the movies, but comic books. I think there is only 2 I will keep that are from the movies. I prefer the element of surprise however…**_

_**Please read then review. I appreciate it.**_

"Where were you?!"

Charlie barks as soon as Bella enters the door. She swallows back.

"Out."

"Where?!"

"I had a cup of coffee and…"  
"Do you realize how late it is?! You didn't call!"

"Dad I…"

"This isn't going to keep flying with me Bells. You know why you shouldn't be going out and alone nonetheless. Not only that, but it's a school night!"  
"Dad?!"

"I don't want to hear it! You get your ass upstairs and ready for bed!"

She looked upon him in shock.

"Dad I'm sorry, I…"

He points to the stairs. Bella lowers her head. She heads upstairs and gets ready for bed.

Meanwhile, downstairs Charlie paces the living room. Everything he'd witnessed burned through his mind. When she didn't come through that door tonight he'd begun to fear the worst. He felt bad for how he'd talked to her. He felt he was in over his head though. He had more and more hours piling up at work. He wanted to be home to protect his daughter from whatever was after her. Yet at the same time he had to protect the citizens of Brooklyn. They were severely understaffed. Everyone at the station lately had to pull more hours. Charlie and a handful of others had to pull off and on graveyard shifts just to have enough officers about the streets. Crime was dropping thanks to Spiderman. Still even Spiderman couldn't stop every crime committed in this city. There was too much area to cover.

That was another issue too. Spiderman was becoming wider known. They were even beginning to make merchandise with Spiderman. Today Charlie passed by a vendor selling T-shirts. He and George Stacy didn't see eye to eye. Not on the issue of Spiderman. Whereas Charlie supported New York's new mysterious hero, George did not. He felt Spiderman was up to no good. That he was taking the credit for what they did on a daily basis. He wanted Spiderman captured and locked away for good. Charlie however, had put the facts together. Criminals were becoming more fearful to show their faces now. Word of Spiderman was getting out and no one wished to cross him. Charlie thought this to be a good thing. George felt he was taking away from their jobs. That the police force was becoming less appreciated. That no one truly took notice of what they did. Charlie didn't care such things though. The mere reason he became a cop in the first place was to help others. It wasn't about people taking notice of what he did.

Bella started her shower. She wasn't use to Charlie talking that way to her. But deep down she knew what it was about. Even so she couldn't very well say well… Dad, I'm late because I had a run in with Edward and Spiderman. Oh by the way Peter Parker kissed me. Goodnight! Ugh, she groaned in thought. Yet still she couldn't help, but to smile off and on. She couldn't get Peter out of her head. His kiss was so much warmer (and not just temperature wise) than that of Edward's. She found herself feeling a huge difference between the two. With peter she didn't feel near as reserved. She felt she could be herself. Whereas Edward she always felt as though she watched every move she made. She'd that constant feeling of walking on eggshells. The two couldn't be more opposite.

She steps into the shower. The warm water ran down her body. Her bruises were slowly, but surely going away. They were a slight yellowish color now. Bella scrubbed her hair, and then soaped herself down. Afterword, she started to shave her legs. Tried as she might she couldn't keep pushing the images out of her head. That heart dropping feeling it as the flashes started. Like a camera flashing in her mind. Snap, snap, snapping away. Bright lights here and there and her mother and Phil. Displayed the way they were. She gasped out and the razor slipped in her hand she nicked herself across the knee; pretty good too. Immediately, blood poured from the cut. It ran down her leg, down her foot, into the water below her, and down the drain. Bella stood there not moving. She watched as she continued to bleed out. The blood continued to wash down the sink.

Bella put her finger to the wound. As she did this James came back to play; the way he grabbed her knee and squeezed his fingers into her kneecap. Bella slowly turned her heart racing. She reaches over and turns the water towards the cold mark. She shut her eyes and shivered as it hit her spine and waist. There she stood for a couple more minutes. She then stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. She brushed her teeth and then brushed her hair. Once she was done getting into her pj's she went to her room. She pulled the door shut and leaned against it in thought.

Bella forced herself to go on to bed. Though she knew she wouldn't sleep. Everything was hitting at once Phil, her mother, Laurent, Victoria, Edward, Spiderman, Peter Parker and even Charlie. She tossed and turned. Sleep never found her. She looked over to her alarm clock. It was thirty minutes before she had to get up for school anyway. She got up and put on her blue jeans. She wore her red converse today. Bella dug into her closet and put on a black sweater. She put her hair in a ponytail. Something she rarely does. She made her bed. Then she head down stairs. Charlie was already gone. He left a note telling her he had to pull a double tonight. She sighs in thought. He'd been doing that a lot as of late.

Bella opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of orange juice. As she drank her orange juice she looked around the apartment in thought. She and Peter Parker was a couple now. She wondered how everyone at school would react. Not that she cared what anyone thought. When it comes time to leave for school she grabs her bag and heads outside. Peter's coming out just as she does. He waves and a smile manages to form along her face. He crosses the street making his way over. They turn hearing Mike making his way over. A look of guilt washes over Bella though. She takes in a breath. Peter takes her hand and squeezes it.

"Maybe you should sit by him today…" He hints.

Bella nods in agreement. After they get on the bus, Bella sits beside Mike. She nudges his arm.

"I'm sorry."

Mike sighs.  
"I know Bella. It's ok."

"No it's not Mike. What I did… That was pretty low."  
"You're right it was." He says with a grin looking out the window.  
She takes in a breath.  
I just don't want you getting hurt that's all. Everyone around me, their life is at risk. She thinks to herself and slouches back in her seat.

He puts his arm around her shoulder.

"I get it…" He says softly and kisses her forehead.

You really don't… Mike hadn't been let in on her secret. There were times she almost told him, but refrained. She wasn't quite sure how he'd take it.

"By the way… You've been holding out on me!" He unzips his bag.

"This came out when you were gone. I figured the funeral wouldn't be the best time, to bring this up." He sighs as if disappointed.

He places the paper in her lap. Bella yelps out and quickly covers her mouth. Peter looks over curiously. Oh no… His eyes widen and he leans back. It certainly wasn't one of his pictures. He'd never do that to Bella.

The headlines read.

_**The Spider Catches A Fly?**_

_Well ladies… You've been asking the same question we all have. Is Spiderman single or not? _

Bella couldn't even stomach to read the rest. Her hand shook as she held the paper in her hand.

"Oh no…" She groaned sloping back in her seat.

She thought of Peter though…

"Ohhhh nooo." She whimpers out again even more pronounced.

She slowly turns around. Peter hated what he was about to do to her.

"Really?" He says as if bummed out a bit.

Her eyes widen and she blushes.

"It wasn't like that. He just…"

"Do you have any idea how much I hate you right now." Mike utters with a sigh.

"Lucky bitch."  
"Mike!"

He grins however, shaking his head.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Spiderman had something going?! You could at least give me the details! After all he was mine first!"

"That's just it we don't! He invited himself to the table."

She turns back to Peter again.

"Peter I'm serious. This is just another stupid stunt the media is pulling."

"Guess that means I don't stand a chance." Peter nitpicks.

Bella laughs realizing he was messing with her as he winked at her.

Once the bus pulls up to the school, Bella noticed all eyes were on her. Peter took her hand and they made their way inside. Peter walks Bella to her locker. He kisses her before heading to his locker.

"Bitch…" They hear Mike mumble again.

Bella opens one eye and looks his way.

"Mike?"

"What?"

"Go away."

He complaints.

"You can't have all the boys!" Mike protests and heads on to class.

Peter wrinkles his nose at this.

"So Spiderman's trying to steal my girl?"

"Your girl huh?" She teases.

He nods and kisses her once more. Bella rolls her eyes though as she hears the slamming of a familiar locker. She and Peter both look over.

"You sure know how to work the block." Gwen utters looking directly to Bella.

Peter's jaw drops at Gwen's words.

"That maybe, but no matter how hard I try. I just can't seem to keep up with you Gwen."

Peter's eyes widen and he laughs only making it worse. Gwen tramples off in a hissy fit.

"Cute…" Bella comments watching her little show.

"Isn't she?" Peter says with a scowl.

They walk into class and every girl gives Bella the, I hate you bitch look. All the guys however, pipe up and smile upon her. Bella shakes her head on this and takes her seat.

Peter was beginning to realize that Spiderman; well, he was going to have to be more careful about things. He felt horrible for putting Bella through this. That and he knew Spiderman was sure to be bitched out about this. Not that he blamed her at this point. Spiderman rather deserved a good ass kicking for this. He rubs his face miserably.

The teacher starts to call out pairings for an out of school project. Both Peter and Bella jump to attention as the names Gwen Stacy and Bella Swan, then Mike Newton and Peter Parker. Bella laughs shaking her head.

"Is there a problem Ms. Swan?"

"Nope just frickin' peachy!"

Peter had no problem partnering up with Mike. However, he feared the worst about Gwen and Bella teaming up. That was a catfight waiting to happen. A fight Bella would win by a long shot. Well Gwen had a pretty face while it lasted. He thinks shaking his head in thought.

Gwen raises her hand.

"Yes Ms. Stacy?"

"I do not believe Bella to be an adequate enough partner. May I switch?"

"No, you may not Ms. Stacy. It just so happens, that Ms. Swan is one of the top of our class. Along with you and Mr. Parker, I put you together for a reason. I'd like to see what you both can achieve."

"And what is the subject matter?"

"Yours and Bella's subject is to be about regeneration."

Bella narrows her eyes at this.

"Is there to somehow be a demonstration of this?"

"Well it wouldn't be much of a lesson if there wasn't. Now would there be Ms. Swan?"

Bella shrugs on this.

The teacher gives each partner their subject matter. Mike and Peter's was combustion. When Peter asked of which kind the teacher merely shrugged. The bell rang and class was dismissed. Gwen caught Bella down the hall. She hands her a piece of paper.

"This is where I live 4:30 after school. Don't be late. I'm not one that likes to procrastinate. I've just the person in mind that can give us some advice on where to begin."  
"And who might that be?"

"My very own mentor."

"Mentor?"

She nods with a smile.  
"I'll see you then Bella."

"Um… yeah glad I don't' have plans!" Bella calls out.

"Me too!" Gwen smarts off and practically skips away.

"There's got to be pills for that."

"I'm not so sure there is." Peter says as they walk on to their next class.

"So is it true?" One of the girls leans over during class.

Bella looks over as she's taking notes.

"What?"

"You kissed Spiderman?"

"Um no… Who said that?'

The girl smiles.

"Too bad."

Bella rolls her eyes.  
"So are you two…"

"No." Bella utters.

"Cool."

This girl gets a dreamy eyed expression on her face. She then turns to the girl behind her.

"She says she's not dating Spiderman."

"Oh thank God. She's entirely too plain for him anyhow."

Bella grits her teeth, but keeps forward.

One of the guys leans over not long after that.

"So Bella right?"

Peter tilts his head on this taking notice. She nods.

"I'm Jason."

Bella nods.

"So you and Spiderman?"

Bella laments and sinks further into her chair.

"Actually, no there is no me and Spiderman."

"Oh well cool… So…"

Peter rolls his eyes. Oh come on! Really dude?

"You got any plans this weekend?"

Bella looks to him oddly.

"Huh?"

He's asking you out Bella. Peter frowns on this and crosses his arms about his chest bitterly. Lay off my kool aid!

"Look call me sometime…" The guy hands her his number.

Bella looks to the piece of paper.

"I'm already seeing someone."

The guy looks to her like she's lying.

"Oh really?"

She nods.

"Who?"

"Peter."

"Peter?"

The guy looks back to Peter. Peter makes himself look eventful.  
"You don't mean Parker do you?"

"That's precisely what I mean."

"But he's…"

"He's?"

"He's like a dork and you're like hot and stuff."

"Um like no he isn't and stuff."

"Face it girl you're dating a total dork. You're like so out of his league."

"Huh… you know you kind of talk like a valley girl." Bella balls up the piece of paper with his number and chunks it at his face.

Peter covers his mouth trying not to lose it.

* * *

"So can I take you out this weekend? Or am I in a long waiting line."

"Ugh Peter… That's not funny."

He grins and plants his arms around her waist. Bella grabs him by the collar and kisses him. Peter moans out against her lips. Her cab shows up and Bella frowns.

"I'll trade you partners." She says miserably.

"Yeah even I have to admit that's some pretty rotten luck."

She sighs.

"Later Peter…"

"Maybe I'll see you tonight."

She nods and gets into the cab.

Bella's jaw drops as the cab comes to a stop.

"Are you certain this is the right address?"

"That's what you said."

"Ugh could this get any worse?"

Bella pays the fair and gets out. She walks up to the house and knocks on the door. Bella however, turns around taking in the area.

"Geez, I think my tax dollars just went up. Breathing in the atmosphere."

She turns to see a tall sandy blond haired man before her. He does this slanting his head to the side thing. He looked to be studying her.

"Um is Gwen here?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"You're a friend of my daughters?"  
Eh…

"Um, sure." She says with a shrug.

"Gwen, you got a guest."

He looks back to Bella.

"And you are?"

"Bella."

"Bella?"

"Swan sir."

He makes this strange face.

"Don't tell me you're Charlie's daughter."  
"OK I won't."

He smiles on this shaking his head.

"Well I'll be. You two certainly resemble one another. That also explains the way you dress."

Bella looks down to her clothes in wonder. The guy was in a gray suit.

"Um ok."

"I'm George Stacy, daddy's boss."

What?! And who the hell introduces themselves like that?! Charlie never went around saying, that kind of crap back in Forks. What's with this family?!

Gwen makes her way down. She'd changed clothes since school. Yet she was in another dress.

Who the hell does that? Bella thought to herself. Gwen smiled as she came to the door.

"Well, don't be rude dad. Let her in." He steps aside allowing Bella in.

Gwen takes Bella's arm and leads her upstairs. Bella thought their house was unreal. She thought the Cullen house was insane. This however, topped it off by a long shot. They'd a chandelier about their dining room. Each room was huge and they had white furniture in the living room. Everything was glass as well such as their entertainment center; the coffee table was glass as well. She stepped into Gwen Stacy's room however, and that's when it truly hit. There was a huge difference between Bella's room and Gwen's. Bella barely had room enough for a bed, dresser and desk. Her room was decked out in band posters, photos of her friends and family. Gwen's room was massive. There was a lot of pink about the room, stuffed animals, she too had pictures of her friends and family. She had a king size bed, dresser, chest, vanity, desk, TV, a laptop, and a huge walk in closet.

Bella felt very out of place.

"First of all if you're going out with me. That won't do… You need to dress the part. We're about to go see a very prestigious man. With his help we're sure to ace this assignment." Gwen starts to dig through her closet. She picks out a dress that's still in the plastic bag.

"I bought this, but realized I didn't like it once I got it home. You can have it. I'm sure you need it more than I do. I can help you fix your hair too."

Bella raised her brows on this.

"I'm not wearing that and you're not touching my hair. We're merely doing a school assignment Gwen not going to the Ritz."

Gwen's looks upon Bella as though she'd merely slapped her.

"Bella please you can't be serious. Can't you see I'm trying to help you?"

Bella takes in a breath. She wanted to give her a few choice of words, yet refrained. She was after all a guest in her home. But she wasn't about to play Barbie to this chick either. Nor was she about to let Gwen take her down a notch. She wasn't an ignorant. She knew what Gwen was trying to pull.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Fine, but at least lose the jacket. It's atrocious to say the least."

"It's Peter's…" That's right bitch; Bella thought wanting to smack her one.

Gwen blinks a few times. She places her fingers on the jacket.

"Why are you wearing his jacket?"

"Gwen don't we have other matters to tend to?"

"So you and Peter really are dating?"

Bella sighs with full on agitation.

"Yes, Gwen. Now can we get to the project please?!"

Gwen nods, but stuffs the dress into Bella's hands.

"If not for me for Peter."

Bella grits her teeth. She shoves the dress back into Gwen's arms.  
"Forget it. I'll flunk this semester."

Bella storms out of Gwen's room. She makes her way down the stairs. Gwen's mother and father come to a stand and look upon Bella.

"Is everything ok?" Mr. Stacy asks.

Bella turns back to the stairs as Gwen's making her way down.

"Yes, daddy why?"

Bella snaps Gwen an odd look; she half expected Gwen's head to start doing a complete 360.  
Gwen grabs her jacket.

"Bella and I are going out."

"Ok hun. You two have a good time."

"We will."

Gwen locks her arm around Bella's and leads her out.

* * *

Bella looks around as Gwen drags her into some sort of lab area. She hits a button to an intercom.

"Dr. Connors, its Gwen Stacy."

"Ah, yes do come on."

Bella turns to see a door opening. Gwen takes her arm again and they enter the room. A tall blonde haired older man came to his feet. He took off his glasses and nodded towards the girls.

"Ms. Stacy…" He smiles warmly.

Bella noticed that he was missing an arm. He had his lab coated pinned a certain way revealing its misshapen form. She wondered if he was born that way or if it were an accident.

"And who is your friend my dear?"

"Isabella Swan."

He offers a hand. Bella accepts it.

"Well any friend of Gwen's is certainly a friend of mine."

Eh… Bella keeps her trap shut though.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your visits today?"

"Actually, Dr. Connors we have an assignment in lab."

"How interesting and what might this assignment be?"

Gwen smiles.

"You won't believe it actually."

He tilts his head on this.

"Regeneration."

He smiles and claps his hands together. He points to Gwen.

"Now that there my child is a sure sign indeed."

Bella slanted her eyes wondering what that meant.

"That's what I thought as well. Once we were given the assignment, I knew to come to you."

"Well a very wise decision."

Bella continues to look around. This guy looked as though he practically lived in this laboratory room. She grimaced at the tank of rats. Bella squatted down at one point and gently tapped on the glass.

"I wouldn't do that. They're currently under testing."

"Testing?" She questions taking a more probing look.

"It just so happens that I myself am working on something. Something magnificent. Tell me Ms. Swan are you a fan?"

"Of rats?" She inquires and continues to look around.

"No, no my dear." He chuckles a bit.

"You don't strike me as a rodent fan."

"Not particularly, no. But then again I'm not so sure how I feel about them being tested either. It seems a bit…"

"A bit?"

"Cruel…" She says honestly.  
"It's better them than us. How else are we to learn? It is what science is about, is it not?"

Bella shrugs.

"I suppose that answers my question." He declares with exasperation.

Bella stops in her tracks and turns to him. Dr. Connors sits back down and twirls around in his chair. He places something under a microscope and motions for Gwen to come take a look. Bella watches interestedly.

"It didn't do that before!" Gwen says with a smile as she comes back up.

"What?" Bella asked.

Dr. Connors turns to her.

"Come see for yourself."

Bella takes in a breath, but she makes her way over. She peers in. She nearly shot back immediately. She looked to Dr. Connors then back to the microscope.

"The dead cells… They're..." Bella zooms in with the microscope.

"That's impossible. What's in this sample?!"

"That's my little secret now."

"The dead cells are coming back to life and replicating new ones…" Bella says quietly.

"What is that?" She couldn't make out what it was that was reacting. What was making them return to life?

"That my dear is the future. That is regeneration. Just think about it! Think of the people's lives that could be changed! Such as the soldiers that serve this country! How many of them return with missing limbs?"

Bella stops and turns to him.

"Such as yours."

He nods.

"Precisely, but it isn't just about that. I've done quite well for myself. We need to see the bigger picture. Women and children even. How many lives would be affected if such a cure existed?!"

Bella looks once more she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Wait…" She says.

Bella quickly pushes the microscope his way.

"Might want to take another gander."

He narrows his eyes and looks.

"NO!" He slams his hand down on the table.

They were all dying again.

"It's still not strong enough."

Bella and Gwen turn around the odd sound. They both cover their mouth in shock as all the rats were dying.

"NO!" He jumps to his feet.

"This can't be happening! I need something stronger. Something that can suffice..."

Bella didn't like the way that sounded.

"Their limbs grew back so why this?"

He questions and opens one of the tanks. Dr. Connors picks up one of the dead rats. He checks it over. He's checking over its vitals as Bella yet again looks upon the microscope. She couldn't get over her curiosity. She'd never seen such a thing. Nor did she think it possible. If she hadn't known any better she'd sworn she was looking at the DNA of a reptile. But she knew it wasn't it was different somehow.

Bella let's out a yelping sound and she stumbles back against Gwen.

"Watch where you're going…" Gwen hisses.

Bella shakes her head looking to Gwen in shock. She grabs her arm and makes Gwen take a look.

"Dr. Connor!" Gwen shouts.

He looks over, but just as he does. Both girls scream out. The rat jumps to life in his arms. Only it starts to grow. Its eyes open revealing a nice crimson glow to them. The rat however, tries to attack Dr. Connor. He falls back doing his best to hold off the rat. Bella thinks fast. She kicks the rat out of his hold. It flies out against the wall. She quickly grabs one of the empty tanks and scoops it up with the lid shoving it inside. Gwen helps him up. He fixes his coat and collar.

He turns to Bella.

"I believe I owe you one."

"What was that?!" Bella half snaps.

He smiles, but says nothing.

"Well whatever that was it's certainly not ready for human testing!"

"Now, now calm down."

"Calm down?"

He pats her on the back.

"Yes. I'd do not such thing. It just means I've to work on a couple more issues that's all."

"Oh is that all?" She says sarcastically.

Bella turns to his desk to see pictures of his family. The guy had a pretty wife and two children. She also saw a picture of him, Peter, Gwen and some other students. She picked up the picture in thought. Gwen put a hand to her shoulder.

"He was Peter and I's science teacher last year."

Dr. Connor turns to this.

"That I was and though I miss my each of my students greatly. I had to devote more time to my work here. So I retired last year."

Bella sighs.

"I get what you're trying to do… And I'm all for it. I just feel it's far from ready. I'm not even sure what to call that… What just happened to that rat and in that microscope…That wasn't regeneration. It might have started out like it, but it didn't end that way. If in the wrong hands Dr. Connors it could prove to be very dangerous."

"Is a high school girl telling me how to do my job?"

Bella ignores this and looks back to the tank with the mutated looking rat.

"Think of it as more of an observation."

"Bella is one of the top of our class." Gwen explains.

"Is she now? I bet she hasn't topped off Parker."

"I don't believe anyone could." Gwen confirms.

Bella nods in full agreement.

"Nor would I begin to even try." Bella adds.

"Well anyhow I got this under control. As you said it's got a few kinks I need to work with."

He rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Why don't you ladies come back in a couple days? I'll be more up to par to answer any questions you may have. Right now as you can see I've a mess to clean. A lot of paper work on top of that."

"Of course Dr. Connors."

"It was lovely to meet you Ms. Swan."

"It was awkward yet interesting…" Bella says shaking his hand.

He chuckles.

"Yes well I do apologize for that."

Gwen hails them a cab, after they get inside. Gwen catches Bella completely off-guard.

"I suppose I can see why he likes you."

Bella narrows her eyes.

"You're not so bad." Gwen says shrugging her shoulders.

"Um thanks? I think…" Bella says and looks out the window.

"Still, I'd work on your attitude and clothes."

Bella groans out. Of course… Thanks Gwen, you just can't help yourself can you? Once they get back to Gwen's…

"Won't you stay and eat supper with us?" Her mother offered.

"But she hasn't a dinner dress!" Gwen scoffs.

Bella grins in disbelief.

"You're joking right?"

The three of them look to Bella as though she's the oddball.

"She could borrow one of yours." Her father offers.

"I've already tried that dad."

"Wait you're all serious?! A dress to dinner? At home? Is the governor coming?"

"Not today no." Her father says with a serious tone.  
Wait they have dinner with the governor?

"Um yeah… I've got to go."

"We do not say yeah in this house. We say yes. And Um… isn't really a word now is it?" George states.

Bella has a good laugh at this.

"Nice meeting you all." She continues to giggle and exits the house.

She heads to the nearest bus stop, everything replaying in her head.

* * *

Spiderman shakes his head as he keeps watch above. He sees Bella waiting for the bus. However, he also sees the Jamaican man directly behind her. Only this man had been following Bella for some time. Just as the man reaches for Bella, Spiderman sends out his web and yanks him back. Bella takes notice of nothing; which is what Spiderman preferred. After what he'd done he didn't want to cause Bella more stress. He wished he'd thought about the consequences. He was still pretty pissed with himself.

The man hisses out. That's when Spiderman begins to see that he too, vampire, just like Eddie boy was. Which meant this Victoria person was also a vampire. How'd Bella get mixed up in this sort of life? He wondered.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The vampire growls.

"Let me guess? You must be Laurent."

The vampire looks to him bewildered.

"Now how do you know my name?" He inquires his accent thick.

"You just look like a Laurent. By the way, just between you and I. You forgot your shirt. Nice jacket though. Is that polyester?"

The vampire irritably shakes his head and turns back towards Bella. She's just about to get on the bus. He starts to take off that direction.

"Not happening. Sorry bud she belongs to someone else."

He fires his web again and circles the vampire completely. His web wrapping Laurent's arms to his body. The vampire looks upon him in disbelief.

"How are you?!" He struggles to break free.

Spiderman uses his hands to drag him towards him. Flashes of Bella's mother and stepfather hit him and hard. Anger coursed through Spiderman's veins. For once he wasn't in a joking mood. He was dealing with the murderers of Bella Swan's family!

He grabs the guy by the roots of his hair.

"Take me to this Victoria."

The man continues to try and break free.

"You're not breaking out of those, looks painful."

Spiderman says as he tightens the webbing around the vampire. His skin starts to crackle.

"Some strong stuff isn't it?"  
"What is this?!" Laurent panics.

"Take me to this other vampire or I'll let you see it's full power. This is only HALF of what I can do. If you wish to keep any ligaments or stay whole; I strongly suggest you do as I say."

"Ok, ok… I shall take you to her."

Spiderman nods and pats him on the head.

"That's a good little vampy."

Spiderman keeps his webbing around Laurent like a leash. He has Laurent lead him around. They don't stop until they get to New York City Times Square. Laurent comes to a stop and turns to him.

"Keep going. Don't even think about trying anything." Spiderman say shoving him about.

Laurent leaps down from the building they're on. Spiderman tags along and follows him to the Hard Rock Café. He turns at the alleyway there. Sure enough a petite fiery red haired woman stood off to the corner. Not only that, but she was feeding off someone. Little was Spiderman aware that the person she was feeding from; was soon to drop dead before him. He wasn't aware of their toxic venom and what it was capable of. He grimaced at the bite marks all over the woman that fell to the ground. He rushed over and propped her up in his hold.

"What have you done?!"

The red headed vampire laughs and crosses her arms about her chest.  
"And what do we have here?"

Only her smile turns to a frown as she takes notice of Laurent.

"Where's the girl! And who is this?! This is not what I asked for!"

She cocks her head to the side a bit. She takes notice of the entrapment Laurent's in. She turns back to Spiderman who's realizing there's no reviving the person in his arms. The girl was young, she was brunette like Bella.

"NO!" Spiderman lays the girl back down gently and moves his hand over her eyes to close them.

Victoria comes after him. Spiderman doesn't even flinch. Nor does he even move. He flings out his arm and blocks her. As Spiderman does this the vampire is sent through a building. He comes to his feet. He hadn't been this angry… Not since… Not since Uncle Ben's murder. That girl could have been Bella. It could have been her body he was holding just now. This vampire bitch just killed some innocent girl! Spiderman steps over the debris. He crouches over Victoria. He picks her up by the collar of her shirt.

"Pardon us." He says to the people about the restaurant, he tossed her into.

He looks around.

"Everyone ok?"

They all nod looking to be in shock. He nods and grabs Victoria by the hair dragging her out of the area. Laurent rushes him through the building as Spiderman does his best to get innocents out of the way safely. Victoria appears behind Spiderman.

"Oh no you caught me." He raises his hands in the air as though he's scared.

Victoria reaches for his head ready to snap it in half. Spiderman quickly zips out from between them. He aims his wrists upon them both; one around Victoria the other around Laurent. He twirls them around opposite directions. He then flings their bodies together. They make a sound; that reminded him of when Peter used to play with crackle balls, as a child. The kind that would make a loud snap then smell like smoke directly after. That's the sound they made as they hit against each other. What he didn't expect or realize is that they were made out of some sort of marble material. So when he did this they came back down in shattered pieces. His eyes widen he stumbles back at first in complete and utter shock. That wasn't his intention. Now their remains scattered about Time Square. In fact people stepped over their remains not even realizing they had. There was nothing left other than their clothes. It wasn't his intention to take their lives. But then again they weren't exactly human. They were vampires and murderers at that. They had taken lives. They would have taken Bella's if given the chance amongst others. Spiderman sighs in thought. He picks up their clothes and tosses them into a nearby trashcan.

Bella and Charlie were safe now and that's what mattered. He couldn't let this get him down. He'd not a clue what would happen. He merely meant to take them down and have them arrested.

* * *

Charlie's making his way to his squad car after his shift. He takes his keys from his pocket. Spiderman leaps down before him. Charlie turns as Spiderman makes his way over.

"I just wanted you to know that your daughter is now safe."

Charlie narrows his eyes on this.

"Someone tried to come after her. I got to them before she even took notice. Just let her know it's been taken care of."

Charlie Okays whilst pinching the bridge of his nose. He takes in a breath of relief.

"Thank you."

Spiderman nods. Charlie lifts his head back up. He offers his hand. Peter inside the suit his throat constricted at this. He took her father's hand and gave it a firm shake. He pats Charlie on the back and makes his escape before George Stacy drives up.

* * *

Bella had waited for Peter to stop by, but he never did. She didn't figure he would as late as it was once she got home. After she fixed supper and put up the leftovers for Charlie in the fridge. She showered and got to bed. The more time progressed however, the harder she found it to sleep. When she did sleep the nightmares taunted her. She kept seeing everyone she cared about dying over and over. All at the hands of Victoria and Laurent...

Tonight made the worst as it seemed so real. Bella screamed out. Her back arched off the bed. Her hands balled up in fists. She sweat profusely.

Charlie heard her cries as he entered the apartment. He ran to her room and flung her door open. He turned to see she was still asleep. He sat on the edge of her bed. He softly shook her trying his best to stir her awake.

"Come on Bells."

Charlie propped his daughter up. Her eyes bat open. Tears ran down her cheeks. Charlie wrapped his arms around her.

"It's all over now…"

She sucked back a breath.

"Spiderman took care of it."

Bella looks to her father oddly.

"That's right."  
"You saw him?"

Charlie nods.

"He came and told me personally."

Charlie clears his throat.

"Oh yeah…"

He pulls something out from his jacket. Bella narrows her eyes upon the item. She holds it up as it unfolds. She grins shaking her head.

"By the way I saw that newspaper. Something I don't know about kid?"

"Dad we both know how the media is."

He softly chuckles.

"Yeah I'm afraid so."

Bella puts the blue Spiderman jersey over her pj's. It had red rings around the arms. Spiderman's face was in the middle of the jersey.

"Thought we could show our support." Charlie says with a shrug.

"It's really cool dad thanks."

"I thought you'd like it."

He kisses the top of her head.

"I mean it now. No more nightmares."

Bella pulls her knees to her chest. She gives him a thumbs up as Charlie pulls her door to.

* * *

_Jake_

_ So many things… not certain how to fit it all into a postcard, but I'll try. For one thing, I no longer have to concern myself with Laurent or Victoria. That's a bonus. Though it doesn't bring my mom or Phil back, nor does it damper the anguish I feel. The good thing is… I no longer have to worry about Charlie, Mike, Peter or you for that matter. That's another thing. Peter and I well… we're officially dating now. I suppose we'll see how this goes. I won't lie though I'm nervous yet excited all the same. My biggest fear? Getting hurt all over again. I guess that's just goes with it. You never know unless you take that leap. _

_ I still can't get it all out of my mind though Jake. It keeps playing out like a broken record. I fear it'll eat me alive. I know that Laurent and Victoria are gone. So there's nothing more to worry about right? I still don't feel justified. I'm so fucking angry. Part of me wishes, that I personally could have ended their existence. That I somehow had a hand or the satisfaction of seeing them go down. Fucked up I know. But this thing it's so intertwined within me. Without Peter and Mike? Well let's not even go there. I feel something coursing within me. Something I've never felt before. Honestly? It scares the shit out of me. I need to stay focused on the bigger picture. Everyone is safe. That's all that matters right? Bella_


	8. Smacks Hand To Head!

Chapter 8

_**I do not own Marvel Characters or Twilight**_

_**Please read and then review!**_

"So how'd it go yesterday?" Peter hints as Bella lies against his chest.

They're both doing their homework, in Peter's room. Bella gets a disgruntled look about her face.

"Crazy actually…"

Peter laughs.

"That's about what I figured."

"You haven't a clue Peter. First of all I'll start off by saying the Stacy family… well… they're completely wacked. Did you know they wear dresses and suits to dinner? And I don't mean like going out. I mean a nice cozy family dinner at home. That and I found out something else."  
"What's that?"

"Gwen's father is my father's boss!"

"No kidding."

"Oh yeah, he certainly had no problem rubbing that in either."

Bella clears her throat.

"We do not say yeah in this house we say yes." She retorts in George's voice.

"Damn…"

"Oh it gets better and then downright insane."

Peter puts down his pen looking to Bella. She rises from his chest and sits across from him Indian style.

"I met your old science teacher."

Peter smiles at this.  
"Mr. Connor?"

"That'd be him."

"How's he doing?"

Bella takes in a breath.

"OK I suppose. He seems like a nice enough guy."

The look on her face has Peter concerned.

"But?"

"It's not so much him Peter, but this new research he's working on. It seems that was his reason for retiring last year. He's dedicated every waking minute to this I believe."  
"Sounds about like him. Once he's focused on something, nothing stands in his way."

"I feel for his family."

Peter nods in agreement.

"I can imagine."

"Peter…"

"Yeah?"

"Something happened…" Bella shakes her head in thought.

"One of his experiments went rather wrong. Honestly, Peter I think he's in over his head. Gwen and I both were witness to this. This strand he had us observing. It was wild! One moment they're a bunch of dead cells the next. They're being taken over. Whatever was doing this was reviving the cells and not only that, but creating new ones! I've never seen such a thing. Not long after though the cells they all died even the ones that had been recreated. Everything was dead and these lab rats he'd been testing with this DNA strand. If that's what it was. I'm still not for certain. They too died; only to revive within a minute or so later. Only when the one in particular that Dr. Connor happened to of had in his old revived. It grew right before our very eyes! It was huge for a rat! I'm serious that thing had to of been at least a foot in length, maybe even more. Its eyes they were freaking glowing. It was trying to attack him. I literally had to kick the damn thing away; just so Dr. Connors would still have a face left! I get what he's trying to accomplish Peter. Really… I mean wouldn't it be ideal if humans could regenerate lost limbs? Still, I feel he's trying to rush through this. You should have seen the way he reacted to the failed experiment. Peter if this gets in the wrong hands could you even imagine…"

Peter nods in thought.

"I can understand why you're concerned. I would be as well."  
"Yeah well he didn't care for my lack my lack of enthusiasm. Gwen however, was all for it. I would just hate to see what this could do. I mean what if that had been a human instead of a rat."

Chills filled her spine on this.

"Maybe I should go see what he's up to."

"Might not be such a bad idea."

Peter nods.

"Maybe I can have some sort of leeway with him."

"Someone needs to. He's not clearly thinking at the moment. He's obsessed. He's come so close. That's all he can think about at the moment."

"I need to pay him a visit anyhow. It's been awhile."

"I bet he'd like that Peter."

Peter reaches for her and pulls her towards him.

"We're supposed to be doing homework…" She says with a grin.

He shrugs and kisses along her neck. Her heart does that racing thing. Peter works his way to her lips. He lays her down crawling over her. Her math book falls to the ground as they start making out.

"Oops." Peter says and goes to reach for it.

Bella forces him back towards her. He softly chuckles and returns to kissing her. Peter grinds himself against her as her arms are wrapped around his neck. Her hips move along with him. Peter's eyes practically bulged out. He gripped her hips and began to move about her more vigorously. Both were in their own world of sheer ecstasy. Peter was concentrating on not releasing in his pants. By no means did he want to stop. While Bella did her best to keep from moaning out, she could feel him pulsating against her. Both however, immediately, jump away from each other. They hear Aunt May enter the house. Bella blushes in thought. Peter catches this and how she was biting her bottom lip.

"That's not helping me, you know."  
"What?"

"When you do that lip biting thing…" He says as if in misery.

Bella laughs.

"You're strange you know that?"

"It's true."

She smiles and chunks a pen at him. Bella giggles catching Peter adjusting himself.

"Now that's sexy."

He grins shaking his head.

"Can't be helped you got me all riled up."

"What's got you all riled up sweetheart?"

Bella instantly covers her mouth and turns towards the window. Peter clears his throat and turns to his Aunt. Think fast Peter…

"Um this assignment, it's ridiculous."

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"That maybe, because, you have the book upside down?"

Bella giggles into her hand. Aunt May smiles upon Peter.

"Won't you stay for dinner Bella?"

Peter cuts her a pleading glance.

"I'd like that actually. Thank you."

"Oh how delightful. Peter and I rarely have company."

Bella smiles on this. They wait until she walks away. They both die in laughter.

"Can't you hold a book right for crying out loud Peter?!"

"Can't you refrain from laughing?"

"Nope."  
"That's about what I figured."

Bella grows serious for a moment. She locks eyes with Peter.

"About the letter…"

Peter sighs on this.  
"Bella…"

"No… you deserve an apology. Peter I'm sorry I…"

"Don't… We're good. Everything's fine ok."

"I just never meant for you to find that. I can't even imagine how you felt." She lowers her head in thought.

He leans over and cups her chin.

"Bella… honestly, I feared the worst. I thought I was about to lose you forever. I wasn't so much mad at you. I was mad at myself. I was mad because I hadn't told you how I felt; when I should of. I freaked out. Not my finest moment."

"Ironically, I wrote that for the same reasons. I feared I was going to lose everyone close to me."

"Well I can say this much. No more death notes. Next time come to me. We deal with whatever's coming together. Of course, let's just hope there isn't a next time."

"Peter…"

"I mean it Bella. You can't do that to me or your father. We care too much for you to be handing yourself off like some sort of hors d'œuvres."

Bella cut him an odd glance.

"Why would you say it like that?"

"What do you mean?"

Bella narrowed her eyes in thought. He almost sounded as if he knew… She takes in a breath.

"Nevermind."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"It's nothing Peter."

* * *

Bella helped Aunt May get supper on the table.

"Wow this smells really good."

"Let's hope it tastes just as good." Aunt May adds.

"Oh I'm sure it will." Bella says as she sits the salad down.

Peter takes his seat. Aunt May looks to him.

"Did you wash your hands young man?"

Bella grins on this. She cuts him a mischievous look.

"Aunt May…" He grumbles.

"Peter…" She continues to push.  
Bella abruptly turns away to keep from dying in laughter. Peter's face was priceless. He shakes his head with humiliation and goes to wash his hands. Once he's out of the room Aunt May looks over to Bella.

"I just love to give him a hard time."

Bella's jaw drops at this and she starts laughing.

"That's too funny."

Aunt May smiles and sits at the table. Peter comes back in flashing about his clean hands.

"That's much better.

They join hands and Aunt May has Peter lead in prayer before they eat. They ate their salad, spaghetti and garlic bread. As of late Bella had to eat alone. So to Bella this was nice. Charlie was pulling so many hours as of late he was hardly home. Bella still fixed supper often enough. She didn't like the idea of her father coming home from work to sandwiches all the time. So she'd save him some leftovers. Once they were done Aunt May made Charlie a plate for Bella to take home.

"That's so sweet of you. Thank you."

"He's a hardworking man. He deserves it."

She helped Aunt May clean off the table. Peter did the dishes as Bella dried. Though Aunt May insisted they took over anyhow. When they finished, Bella turned to Peter.

"I better get home."

Peter looks to her disappointedly.

"I'll walk you home."

"But it's so far…" She teases.

Peter laughs.

"It really is. I'm going completely out of my way."

He grabs her jacket handing it over. He then places his on. Bella turns to his aunt.

"Thank you so much for supper. It was wonderful."

"Anytime my dear, I mean it. It just Peter and I. No since and all of us eating alone. We'd love your company."

Bella nods at this.  
"I'm going to walk her home."

"Ok Peter."

"I had a really good time."

"Me too."

"You're Aunt's pretty awesome."

"Yeah actually she is."

Bella reaches up and kisses him.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He nods leaning into her for a moment. He breathes her in once last time before she heads inside.

"Have a goodnight Bella."

"You too Peter."

* * *

"Don't forget we're to meet at Dr. Connors tomorrow." Gwen reminds at the end of the day.

"I haven't forgotten."

Bella says as she's placing her bags into her locker.

"Good and don't be late. Oh and you said you were going to be in town today?"

Bella nods.

"Here's a list of the things we'll need. I'll go in half." She hands Bella a ten dollar bill.

"We need these by tomorrow Bella. And don't pocket that ten."

Bella shuts her locker at this.

"Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not near the simpleminded person you assume I am."

"Ladies…" Mike says as he puts his arm around Bella.

He walks her away from the confrontation.

"You must be jealous."

"Of?"

"Peter and I start our assignment tonight."

She gives him mock look of shock.

"Oh no!"

He laughs.

"Yeah, yeah I make no promises. I mean who can resist this…" Mike waves his hand over his face.

"You're right. I'm so screwed."

"Well you always got Spiderman." Mike says with a shrug.

"I thought you wanted him for yourself."

"What can I say he broke my heart."

Bella laughs at this.

"So you move on to men that are already taken."

"Precisely, soon Peter's to come to his senses. He will become bored of you and move on to much greener fields."

"You're such a good friend."

"I know."

"What's that?" Peter questions as he catches up to them on his board.

They both laugh.

"What?" He asks again.

"I'll see you both later. Don't have too much fun without me."

Peter turns to her.

"Not taking the bus today?"

"I got to head into town." She flashes Gwen's little grocery list his way.

"I see…"

"I'll see you later Peter."

He kisses her lips and Bella starts walking into town.

* * *

"So where to start…" Peter says as he looks online.

Mike shrugs as if bored.

"There are too many types of combustion to begin with."

"Maybe we can use more than one?" Mike suggests.

"That's not a bad idea actually."

Mike picks up a picture Peter has of Bella. He smiles.

"So you two are really hitting it off huh?"

Peter nods with a grin about his face.

"That's cool. Honestly, I haven't seen her smile like that in some time. Hell she hadn't even really laughed in a while. Whatever it is you're doing; keep doing it. She's different somehow."

Mike says, but narrows his eyes with a sigh.  
"What?"

"Just worry about her sometimes. Bella she has this way of putting on this front. You know this tough girl act. That and she's always putting everyone else's needs before her own. I've always regretted the day it comes back to bite her in the ass. There's only so much even she can take." Mike shakes his head. He points to his head.

"She's hiding something has been for a couple years now. I've a feeling it was right under my nose however. Maybe I should have paid more attention."

Peter narrowed his eyes in thought.

"With Bella I swear it's like the weight of the world on her shoulders. She tells no one; only because she cares too much to involve anyone else into her fucked up life. What she doesn't realize is that she needs someone. Everyone needs that one person they feel they can come to with anything. Someone they trust with the deepest darkest parts of their being. I always hoped she'd turn to me for that. That I could somehow Bella could always count on. But she hasn't caved yet. If nothing else I wish she had someone at least."

"Maybe she will."  
"Let's just hope she does before she decides to lash out."

Peter prints out a few ideas on how to go about their lab research.

"What was she like?" Peter questions with curiosity.  
"You know back in Forks."

"Shy, she hardly talked to be honest. It took her sometime to even warm up to me and the others. At first Bella rather kept to herself. My friends and I had finally got her to open up somewhat. She had a bit of a normal life. That was until the Cullen's came into the picture. She had less to do with us. She went back to her quiet ways once she started dating Edward. If anything I swore she got worse about being a bit of a recluse. She started sitting with them and at times it were as if we didn't even exist. I'd swear there was something about that family. For one thing they all looked alike. They all had the same golden brown colored eyes. They all acted so odd. They didn't act as though teenagers at all. That and all, but Edward had already been paired off. They also lived under the same roof. It was creepy to say the least. Often enough it felt as though Bella joined a cult. I also wasn't the only one to take notice of how Edward often lost his cool with her. The girl went out her way to please him. He was a dick though. I didn't like him from the beginning. Just how he acted around her. Like Bella was more like his property rather than his girlfriend. He seemed to control her every move. If anything the funeral; that was just further proof. The guy's a nutcase to say the least."

"I rather got the same impression. That and he did seem to show he could be somewhat off hinge."

"There's a huge difference in how she carries herself now. I'm serious Peter. It's like night and day with her now."

"I'm glad to hear that Mike."

"Hell I'm glad to finally witness a breakthrough with her."

Peter hands Mike copies of the papers he had printed out.

"You do realize I'm at the bottom of our class."

Peter laughs.

"Yep."

"Ouch that noticeable."  
"Well you do tend to fall asleep a lot in class Mike."

"Ugh it's just so boring."

"You know before I came out. I tried to mack on Bella."

Peter twirls in around in his chair inquisitively.

"Is that so?"

Mike laughs.

"It didn't go ever so well. Turned me down flat and she looked to me like I'd lost my mind. Maybe she knew I was gay before I did."

Peter has a good laugh.  
"You maybe right. She's pretty smart."

"Wish she could have told me that then."

"Would have you believed her?"

"You're right I probably would have thought it was an excuse, to turn me down."

Peter laughs again shaking his head.

"So how do you think it's going with Gwen and Bella on their assignment?"

"Honestly?"

Mike shrugs.

"I imagine its hell on wheels."

"I thought so myself."

* * *

Bella places the bag of things Gwen requested into her backpack. She sits down at the very table Spiderman took it upon himself to sit. She sips at her coffee. She starts on her homework as a slight breeze comes about. Her book flaps a few pages blow down. Bella groans out as she loses her place. She starts to find it again. When she hears someone clear their throat.

She looks up with a startled expression. The man smiled. He had blond hair and hazel eyes. He wore a leather jacket over a dress shirt and tie. Bella looked upon the ID on his jacket. He worked for a local newspaper.

"Eddie Brock." He holds out hand.

She reluctantly shook it.

"And you are?"

"Bella Swan."

He nods and jots it down on some sort of memo.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Interviewing you."

"What?!"

He takes a tape recorder out from his pocket and sits it on the table. He pushes record.

"This is Eddie Brock and I'm currently recording _interview one_ with Ms. Bella Swan."

Bella looks to him in utter disbelief.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

He sighs and presses stop on the player.

"Whenever you're ready to proceed; I've just a few questions to ask you."

"And that would be?!"

He nods and starts the recording again.

"Are you or are you _not _Spiderman's significant other?"

"WHAT?!"

"Just answer the question Ms. Swan we've got a lot of ground to cover."

Bella jumps up scooting out of her chair.

"THE HELL WE DO!"

She grabs her backpack and poster board for her and Gwen's assignment.

"Is Spiderman aware you're just in high school?"

She shakes her head on this and starts to walk away. He rolls his eyes and grabs his recorder. He chases her down and grabs her arm.

"Get your fucking hand off me!"

He laughs.

"Now come on… I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement. Just a few more questions that's all."

"You got five seconds." She warns.

"Well that's not near long enough time…" He hints.

"One… two… three…" Bella counts down.  
He looks to her peculiarly.

"Four… five!" Bella punches him in the face and walks away.

"What the… What was that for?!"

"Being a royal dick that's what."

He laughs.

"It was nice meeting you Ms. Swan." He calls out wiping the blood from his nose.

She flips him off and keeps walking.

* * *

"Looks like you're on your own today." Gwen says.

"What do you mean?"

"Dr. Connors. Sorry something's come up and I can't make it after all. If you could fill in that'd be great. Here are some of the questions you need to ask." Gwen hands her a piece of paper.

"I think I can handle it Gwen."  
"Can you?"

"Gwen!"

"He'll be expecting you so don't be late!"

Bella growls out and slams her locker shut.

"Breathe…"

Peter says coming up behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist. She leans back against him.

"She makes it awfully difficult."

"I can see that."

"Why can't you be my partner?"

"Hmm, probably because we'd never get anything done."

"Sounds perfect."  
"Doesn't it?"

He rests his head on her shoulder.

"You should come by tonight. Maybe we could watch a movie or something.

Bella turns facing him.

"I'm game just got to go see Dr. Connors first. I'll be over afterword."

"Cool."

"Speaking of which; have you been to visit him yet?"

"Haven't had a chance. As soon as we're done with our projects I'll pay him a visit."

"Sounds awesome, I really hope you can get through to him."

"Me too, see you tonight. I better get as well Mike's waiting."

Peter hopes on his board and heads out to catch the bus.

* * *

Bella enters the lab. She notices that the door is already opened. She looks around uncomfortably thinking that was odd. Gwen had to have him ring them in last time.

"Dr. Connors?" Bella calls out as she meekly enters the room.

She looks around to his area was in a bit of a mess. Music came from a back area of the room.

"Dr. Connors?"

She quietly looked around and followed the sound. Bella peered around the corner of a book case to see Dr. Connors. He was sitting at a desk. She was about to let herself be known. However, she covered her mouth in shock. He was holding his hand about the desk moving it about. His NEW hand. Her heart raced as she continued to watch. He moved his fingers about with a smile planted on his face. Once again she was about to walk in or say something. Dr. Connors arches back however, as if in pain. He knocks off everything on his desk and pulls at his hair. Bella swallows back. His face begins to mutate as scales begin to form along it. The scales begin to spread amongst his body. Bella couldn't believe the sight before her.

She knew she had to get out of there. Bella took a few steps back. Only she knocked over a few of Dr. Connor's books. "WHO'S THERE?!" At this she took off like a bat out of hell not looking back.

"Whoa… what's the rush about? I finished early with Mike thought I'd pay Dr. Connors that visit now."

Bella turns back behind him.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I don't think that visit's such a good idea now."

"Are you alright? You look as though you've see a ghost."

She grabs Peter's arm

"Let's go."

"But…"  
"Trust me he's not in right frame of mind for any visitors. Or body for that matter."

"Bella?"

She ignores him and continues to drag Peter along with her.

"Um where are we going?" Peter questions as Bella hails a cab.

"To the station."

"Did something happen Bella? Are you alright?"

"Peter you remember what I told you?"  
He nods.

"Well I believe my prediction as come true."

Once the cab drops them off Bella rushes inside the police station. Peter follows behind her confused. She sees Gwen's father in his office.

"Can we help you Ms."

"Yes actually I was wondering if I could talk to Mr. Stacy."

One of officers knocks on his office door. He steps out and eyes Peter and Bella.

"What brings you two here?"

He motions them into his office. Bella tells her story of what she saw. Once she's done Peter's green in the face practically. However, the captain laughs in her face.

"That's some story. You've got quite the imagination."

"It's not a story! I know what I saw!"

"Have you been drinking? Are you by chance taking drugs?"

"What?!"

He sighs.

"Go home, both of you. Sleep off whatever's in your system."

"So you're just going to sit there and ignore everything I've said!"

Charlie's coming in the door from a case. He peers through the captain's office window to see his daughter and Peter inside. He watches as his daughter jumps to her feet. He chokes back on his coffee as she's pointing at his boss and raising her voice to him. Charlie rushes into the office.

"BELLS! What on earth?!"

"Dad!"

She comes to her feet.

"What are you two doing here?"

George sighs.

"You're daughter has quite the vivid imagination."

"I'm not imagining things you jer…

Charlie's eyes widen and he grabs his daughter by placing his hand around her mouth. He starts dragging her out of George's office.

"Dad!"

Charlie drags her into his office and slams the door.

"Just what do you think you're doing Bells? Are you trying to get me fired?!"

"Yes dad that's exactly why I came all this way. To get you fired!"

"Jesus kid what's with you?"

Bella yet again tells her story. Charlie leans back in his chair.

"I won't lie kid it sounds pretty farfetched. Like some sort of terrible science fiction movie."

"But it's true dad. Please you gotta believe me!"

"Look I'll go check it out ok."

Bella nods.

"Just please be careful dad."

"I will, now you two go on home. Stay out of trouble."

"Dad it's trouble that seems to find me."

"That's no lie." He says as she exits his office.

Peter follows her out into the parking lot. She paces the area a bit and turns to him.

"You must think I'm crazy huh?"

He shakes his head. Peter pulls her into his chest. He kisses the top of her head.

"Far from it. Come on now let's get you home. It's getting pretty late."

Bella unlocks her door. Peter walks her inside. For his own peace of mind he looks around the apartment.

"All clear…"

She nods as he leads Bella to her room.

"I better go and let you get some rest."

Peter however, cocks a brow at the Spiderman jersey on her dresser. He picks it up fluffing it out. Deep down he was having a field day. He loved it! What he wouldn't give to see her in that shirt and nothing else!

"Care to explain?"

She turns back and swallows.

"Charlie bought it for me…"

"Hmm."

Peter sighs shaking his head. He places the shirt back down.

"Now don't be jealous Peter."

"Oh I'm not." He says growing extremely aroused in thought.

He pins her against the wall.

"I'm most certainly not jealous."

He asserts as he kisses her. He didn't want to go though. Peter however, knew Spiderman had a long night ahead of him. He planned to investigate this himself.

"Your dad's going to be fine. Ok…"

"I hope so."

"He will they'll figure this out; get some sleep. Let the police worry about Dr. Connors."

"I'll try… goodnight Peter."

"Goodnight Bella."

* * *

"I don't know what to tell you Bells. When I went there he was fine. In a good mood even. We had a cup of coffee together."

"Dad!"

"Bella maybe you're just not getting enough sleep. Your mind's playing tricks on you."

"Um no dad. That's not the case. He must've done something. He must've figured out how to…"

"Bella I don't want to hear anymore about this. You've already managed to make my boss think you're some sort of rebellious teen. Now to accuse an innocent man, a nice one like Dr. Connors…"

Bella shakes her head on this.

"Yeah just forget it." Bella grabs her jacket.

Charlie sighs.

"I'll be late tonight kiddo."

"Of course you will be."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Absolutely nothing." She makes her out.

However, Charlie wasn't the only one. Spiderman also found nothing that pertained to what Bella witnessed last night. Leaving him also with nothing to go on. In fact he even witnessed Charlie and Dr. Connors having coffee together last night. He seemed completely normal. He showed no signs of having any issues. That and his arm from what he could tell hadn't grown back like Bella said. Dr. Connors still had his lab coat pinned the way he usually did. Nothing about him seemed different. Still, he believed Bella saw something. He didn't think her to be imagining things. Unfortunately, he literally had nothing to go on.

Peter crosses the street like usual. They board the bus. Bella turns to Peter.

"So yeah, my dad thinks I'm losing it."

"How's that?"

"He went to check things out for himself last night. Peter he swears he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He even had coffee with Dr. Connors."

Peter wasn't' sure what to say.

"Sorry Bella."

"I just don't get it Peter. I mean… Am I truly losing it? I know what I saw. This just doesn't add up. None of it does."

She leans against his shoulder and he puts his arm around her. Bella takes in a breath.

"You still, wanna take this psycho out tonight?"

He laughs.

"Yep, you're not getting out of our date that easily; no matter how much insanity you try to claim."

"Good… Peter, I think I need this to be honest."

"Ditto, just you and me tonight." He whispers kissing the top of her head.

"Can't wait."

He grins in thought.

After they get to their lockers Gwen looks to Bella.

"Did you get the questionnaire filled out?"

Bella grimaces.  
"There seemed to have been…"

"He wasn't there Gwen." Peter pipes in for Bella.

I went there myself to visit Mr. Connors as well. It seems he was nowhere to be found. Gwen frowns on this.

"Well shoot. I told him we were coming. He must've forgot."

Once Gwen prances away, Bella turns to Peter.

"Ugh I so owe you one."

"I take payment in make out sessions."

Bella laughs.

"I bet you do."

He shrugs.

"Worth a shot."

"I don't know Peter…" Bella says and starts to head to on to class.

"I sure would hate to get you all _riled up _again."

Peter felt himself blush a bit, but he laughed.

During lunch the three of them look to one another. Flash and Gwen came in hand in hand.

"Interesting." Peter heard her utter.

"Hey whatever gets them off our backs."

"True."

"They're too cliché for words." Mike states with a frown.

"That's what I was thinking." Peter adds in agreement.

* * *

Peter paces around in his room checking himself over repeatedly. He kept in mind to remember everything. He had bought Bella some flowers. Something he didn't even do on he and Gwen's date. The thought never really occurred to him. He looked in the mirror once more. He was a nervous wreck. Peter was about to walk out. He shook his head once more in debate.

"Better safe than sorry." He muttered.

He slung out his web and pulled open his night door. He stuffed a couple condoms into his pocket. He knew that was _EXTREME_ wishful thinking. Peter just prayed Bella wouldn't take notice he was packing those. He didn't want to look like a total jackass. He just knew how things got as of late when they did make out.

He then walked across the street. Roses were a bit too cliché for Bella he felt. He wanted to try something different. So he got these really pretty looking mixed white and reddish tulips. They were different from anything he'd seen. He saw them and thought Bella. He had to have them. Just as he's about to knock on the door. Bella opens it she's fixing her shoe as she does.

Peter thought he'd pass out cold. Before him was sex. Literal screaming, agonizing, bright neon letters that shouted SEX repeatedly. Shit! How will I survive thirty minutes. Bella had her hair up in this sexy wild way. Parts of it draped down along her shoulders, leaving just enough up to reveal a lot of skin. She wore a red cashmere sweater with a black belt around the waist. Ironically her skirt matched the flowers he'd picked out for her. It was black with the very same colors of tulips on it. That and the skirt was skin tight, just above the knee. She wore black dress shoes that were flat but these socks that reminded him of what a classic schoolgirl would wear. Peter Parker leaned against the door way trying to gain composure.

Bella smiled at the tulips as he just held them out. He didn't say anything.

"You ok there?"

He nodded. Peter was surprised he could even manage to do that. He wanted to take her to her room and put those condoms to use. Bella looked down to her skirt then the tulips.

"How'd?"

"That's what I was wondering." He finally musters.

She smiles.

"Well thank you. I've never gotten tulips before. Nor have I seen this color. How unusual, yet gorgeous. Let me put them in some water. Then we can go."

He stands there feeling like an idiot and a pervert. All he could think about was hiking up her skirt. He wanted to see what she had on underneath. When she returns to the door, she grabs her jacket and keys.

"Lookin' pretty spiffy Peter."

He looks down to his black dress shirt and jeans. He wore a blazer over his shirt. He felt he looked nowhere near as hot as she was. In fact he damn near felt undressed in comparison. He swallows back wanting to compliment her as well. Everything that came to mind sounded stupid.

"I'm not sure I can come up with a good enough word. For you even sexy doesn't quite measure up." He said in full honesty.

Bella blushed.

"I'm serious Bella you almost had to take me to the ER. When you opened that door I almost went into cardiac arrest…" He shakes his head in thought.

"Now you're exaggerating."

"Far from it."

He takes her hand leading her to the cab as it arrives. He takes her to another upscale restaurant like he did Gwen. He'd not a clue where to go on this date or how to go about it. He knew they were a lot alike in taste. Even so he didn't want to treat Bella like a cheap date. He wanted to show her the interest he took in her.

He pulls out the chair for Bella as she takes her seat she looks around.

"You come here a lot?" She asked.

"Truth?"

She nods as she looks around.

"I've never been here."

Bella laughs.

She looks upon her menu and her jaw drops at the prices. She knew Peter and his aunt struggled to make ends meet just as she and Charlie. That and nothing about this place set right with her. This wasn't Peter and it certainly wasn't her.

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

She closes her menu and looks around.

"Would you be too terribly upset; if we just went to the pizza hut across the street?"

He cocks a brow at this.  
"Are you certain that's what you want?"

She takes out her menu again.

"Tell me Peter we're both fairly capable smart people right?"

He nods wondering where this was going. She lays down her menu and points to something on it.

"Pronounce that for me and we'll stay."

He narrowed his eyes at the appetizer.

"Um…"

"Yeah that's about what I thought."

She hops to her feet and takes his hand.

"I'm more of a stuffed crust kind of girl anyhow."

He chuckles on this as they make their way out. After they enter the Pizza Hut, both seem to realize more.

"Now this is more my speed."

"Girl after my own heart." He says shrugging his shoulders.

"I hope I didn't offend you back there."

"Actually not at all, I hadn't a clue where to take you."

"Just be yourself Peter. We pretty much like the same things. I'm not hard to please. It's just the two of us out having a good time."

Once they get their drinks and pizza. Bella turns to Peter.

"So when are you going to show me what you can do on that board? You got me curious."

"You'd like to see that?"

"Well yeah. It's kind of cool. Back in Arizona, well before I moved to Forks that is. A few of my friends were skaters. Gravity was never my friend enough to even consider trying. Still, it amazed me each time I watched them perfect a move. I was so envious."

Peter grins.

"I'd love to show you."

"Awesome."

After they eat Peter has the cab driver take them to the aquarium.

"Peter isn't the aquarium closed at this time?"

He nods, but gets out anyway. He leads her to one of the side doors. Peter knocks three times. He looks to her as he waits. A man answers the door.

"Parker!"

"Hey Ralph."

"Ah, and this must be the one we've heard so much about."

Bella looked taken back by this.

"Come on in Peter."

Peter nods and takes her hand. Bella has this bewildered look on her face.

"We've got the place to ourselves Bella and for as long as we want. We just have to lock up afterword."

Bella shakes her head on this.

"You never seize to amaze me."

He smiles and leads her around.

"Ever been here?"

"Virgin to all New York's big attractions."

"Really?"

She nods.

"Huh, well I can come up with plenty to keep us busy. Especially over the summer, this right here is nothing in comparison. Prepare to have your mind blown."

She smiles.

"I think it's already been blown." She hints looking to him a certain way.

He swallows back as he takes in that look.

"Close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

She takes in a breath, but closes her eyes. He walks backwards as he leads her into one of the tunnel areas of the aquarium. It was always one of his favorites. He could sit here for hours. Peter places her right in the middle of the room. He slightly tilts her head facing up.

"Now open."

Peter grins at her reaction. Bella puts her hand over her mouth. Giant sharks were swimming across. A school of fish traveled not far behind. She twirls around taking it all in.

"That's so cool."

Bella walks up closer to the glass. Peter felt different about this date. That's how he knew the difference as well. He didn't want to take Bella to the movies. Sure he'd kill to have two pure hours of a making out with Bella. But this right here the look on her face was perfect. This beat the movies any given day of the week. Bella was new to all this. He'd wanted to give her that full experience. Peter was merely getting a kick just watching her. He continued to gaze upon her as she walked up and down the tunnel. Sharks, fish, stingrays, and beautiful corral surrounded them. Peter lay in the middle of the floor.

Bella turned to him. He wiggled his finger for her to join him.

She lay beside him.

"Wow."

"Yep."

"I take it you come here often."

"Yet it never gets old."

She rolls over facing him.

"I can see why."

"Hey don't mean to interrupt. But thought maybe your girl would like to meet Oscar."

"Oscar?"

Peter grins.

"Oh she'd love that Tommy."

Peter jumps to his feet. Bella follows him and the Asian man into another area. They open a door that leads out to one of the exhibits for shows. Bella jumps at first and Peter laughs. A sea lion was making its way over directly toward them.

"Say hi Oscar." The trainer said.

The sea lion clapped it's fins together.  
"Very good Oscar."

"This is Bella Oscar. Do you want to shake her hand?"

Bella covers her mouth in laughter as it shakes his head no.  
"Guess he doesn't like me."

The trainer winks at Peter.

"Oscar do you want to kiss Bella?"

It sticks out it's tongue and nods. Bella blushes dying in laughter.

"Why don't you ask her if she'll let you kiss her?"

Bella looks to Peter.

"I don't know about that. He might get jealous."

Bella's jaw drops as the sea lion makes this raspberry sound sticking his tongue out at Peter.

"Guess he doesn't care what I think."

Bella crouches down as the sea lion comes closer. She turns her cheek and Oscar kisses her.

"It's my date and I haven't even got a kiss yet."

"Oscar has a way with the ladies."

Bella pats him on the head. Tommy hands her a fish to feed Oscar. The sea lion claps it's flippers together again.

"Can Peter have his date back?"

Oscar shakes his head no and blows another raspberry towards Peter. Peter sighs.

"Not cool Oscar. I saw her first."

Tommy laughs.  
"Well I think Peter's not giving her up Oscar. Sorry."

Oscar jumps into the water like he's angry and takes off. Bella dies in laughter again. Tommy shakes Bella's hand.

"Thanks that was fun."

He nods.

"You two have fun."

"Yeah we're about to head back soon."

"Well feel free to stay as long as you want. We're feeding the animals so there's still sometime."

"Thanks."

"No prob Parker."

Peter shows her around to a few more of the exhibits. Her favorites seemed to be the dolphins and sea horses. After they're done and are leaving the aquarium. Bella grins ear to ear.

"I almost left you for Oscar."

"I was afraid of that."

"He's pretty dreamy."

Peter chuckles.

"Ah, little water rodent."

Bella grows serious and turns towards Peter in the parking lot.

"I really had a good time."  
"Me too, Bella."

His arms wrap around her waist. Hers about his neck. Something takes Peter over completely. He starts obsessively kissing her. Bella feels his hands about her butt. He presses her deeper into him.

"Peter?" She says softly as he continues to kiss along her neck.

"Hmm?"

"Are your hands on my ass?"

He nods.

She giggles.

"And on our first date!" She pretends to be appalled.

He loses his composure and starts laughing.

He sighs bringing his head back up.

"I better get you home. Before I actually do mess this date up."  
"I seriously doubt that's possible Peter."

"Oh believe me it is."

Peter puts his arm around Bella as they're making their way back into town. Bella and Peter had the signal for pedestrian crossing on. They went to cross. Before Peter could truly think… A car appears from nowhere. There was no other option. It was about to hit them both head on. Peter grabs Bella and slings out his web. The car barely misses them by an inch. The both of them are dangling off a building a ways off now. Bella's eyes were fixated on Peter. A look of absolute shock.

"I can explain!"

Peter says in a shrill voice.

"It's not what you think."

He winces at his own foolish words.

"Ok actually it is!" Dammit... now what?

He sighs in defeat.

"I can explain!"


	9. Whiplash

Chapter 9

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight Characters. Please read and leave your review thank you.**_

Peter continues to panic. Bella hasn't said a word. He swallows back nervously. They continue to sway about. He's got one arm wrapped around her waist. Did I put the poor girl in shock?! Please say something! Peter felt he was about to lose his mind. He takes in a breath and brings them up on the roof of the building. He drops his hold. Then Peter watches her every move.

Bella stood there frozen for a moment. She then started to pace the rooftop. Her fingers combed through her hair. A nervous laugh is the first thing Peter hears from her mouth. She leaned against a pipe on the roof with one hand. She looked to the ground. Oh no… Peter thought a wave of nausea hitting him. Please don't dump my sorry ass… He tried to think of something anything to say. His nerves however, were getting the best of him. He takes in the deepest of breathes. With one hand he reaches out.

"Bella…" He says softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella continues to stay where she is.

She doesn't even look upon him.

"For the same reason you wrote that letter to Charlie."

Bella closes her eyes for a moment.

"When were you going to tell me Peter? If ever?"

"You haven't a clue just how many times…"

"No you're right I don't!" She finally raises her head.

"All of these damn secrets! Dammit Peter! They follow me everywhere I go!"

He nods, that was confirmation, if he ever needed one. He just lost his girlfriend and on the very first date. He rubs his hands along his face. He shakes his head on this. He knew the price. He knew what he'd be giving up. The moment he put on that suit. He chose to take that leap. He knew deep down that was it.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I should have told you and I know that."

"I trusted you Peter!"

He shut his eyes for a moment. Yet, he too felt rather pissed. She too had been holding back on him! He too had the right to let her know, just how he felt! If he already screwed up this relationship, then why would, anything, he said matter now?!

He points directly at her.

"I'm not the only one with secrets! You've yet to tell me everything behind Forks! About your ex and everything else! So touché! You want to be pissed fine! I can play that game too!"  
"This isn't a game!"

"Oh sure it is! You play it very well to."

She narrows her eyes bitterly at this.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"OH come on!"

She grits her teeth slightly pulling at her hair.

"When were you going to tell _me_? You're so quick to turn the tables! You were right you know!"

"OH and what's that?!'

"You are a hypocrite! Apparently, Isabella Swan is the only one entitled to have any secrets!"

She winces at this.

"Well, how I was I to know that physically speaking; you could handle my past!"

"And if I wasn't?!"

She shakes her head on this.

"You're kidding me right?! You were never going to tell me! Were you?!"

"Peter…"  
"Nah… I get it!" He nods at this.

Bella reaches to her gut.

"You don't understand."

"Oh no, you don't get to say that! Not to me! I'm Spiderman! Don't you stand there and try to tell me; that I don't understand the importance, behind all this. Everyone around me Bella their life is at risk as well. I understand a lot more than you can even think. You and I Bella we're pretty much wearing the same shoes. Instead of standing there fighting me on this. You could try opening up to me. Come on Bella. Do you have any clue just how I feel about you?! This! This right here is killing me. I'm afraid of losing you. I don't want to lose you. Dammit Bella I love you!" Peter's eyes widen at his own words.

_Wait I do? Did I just_… _ON our first date? SHIT! _Bella turns to him.

"What?" He nods and firmly stands his ground on this.

"You heard me. I said I love you! So I'm not letting you push me away! I'm damn sure not pushing you away."

The area around Bella spun. She was doing her best to take it in. She continued to step back.

"Bella…" Peter warned as she was getting too close to the edge.

"HEY!"

She stopped and turned. He sighs and sends out his web. He brings her back towards him. He flinched once he realized she was crying.

"Please don't…" He wipes them with the sleeve of his jacket.

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be the reason you cry. Ever… That was never my intention."

She nods. Shyly, Bella finally speaks.

"That explains so much."  
"What does?"

"Why I had feelings for Spiderman and Peter Parker. You haven't a clue the amount of guilt; I felt towards Peter! That's so not right either; you gave me a bit of hard time Peter! You were Spiderman all along. Jesus, the entire time…" She says thinking back to it all.

He tries to fight it, but the grin forms on his face.

"So wrong! You were trying to mess with me weren't you?"

He softly chuckles.

"It's not funny Peter! I felt so wrong. I knew my feelings for Peter Parker were stronger. Yet…"

"You found yourself attracted to Spiderman?"

She sighs shaking her head.

"Hey, he's a catchy guy."

"Ugh and there he is…"

Peter laughs. However, both of them gaze upon one another.

"Now what?" Peter bravely asks.

"I for one am not running away from this. But Bella what are you going to do?"

Peter's taken back as Bella latches her arms around his neck. He stumbles back nearly losing his balance. He hadn't expected that. His heart flips around in his chest. He hears her whisper in his ear.

"I love you too Peter."

He wraps his arms around her and holds her.

"Hold on." He whispers.

He fires out and she clings to him. He swings about the city.

"Kind of feel like Jane in Tarzan or something." He hears her mumble.

He smirks, but continues. After a while he comes to a stop. He kisses her as they teeter back and forth a bit. Bella then shuts her eyes and leans against his chest. Peter pecks the top of her head. He feels her taking in a breath.

"He's a vampire."

"Huh?"

She softly giggles, but clears her throat.

"Edward…"

He nods already knowing that. Yet, he was glad to see she was starting to talk to him now.

"Him and his entire family."

Um ok that he didn't know. An entire family? Wait was this the cult Mike was referring to?

He says nothing though. He simply listens to everything she says. Peter stops her at the James part. He'd seen the scar before, but hadn't a clue what it was. He runs a finger along it curiously. Sure enough, it remained and was icy cold. He nodded after this and she went back to her story. He also learned the truth about Jacob Black. Peter couldn't believe everything she was telling him. She was right. These types of things seem to follow her everywhere she goes. He felt a bit of guilt now about him being one of those instances.

By the time she came to a finish. Peter felt damn near ill. Her life barely hung in the balance and that was just in a small town. He also knew without a shadow of a doubt that he HATED Edward Cullen. He sounded like a complete pussy. Some of the choices Edward made. Peter would NEVER agree with. Leaving her in harm's way was one of them. No matter how bad the relationship goes. YOU NEVER EVER leave someone in potential danger. Bella and Charlie were left without so much a leg to even stand on. He felt now it truly was the Cullen's fault that Bella's mother and stepfather were no more. He didn't blame her for being pissed and resentful.

He clears his throat to all this.

"So let me get this straight… You dated a vampire, were best friends with a shifter aka wolf, you've faced death more than a handful of times?"

"That pretty much sums it up."

"Pfft, that's nothing." He teases with a shrug.

"That's certainly what I thought."

They both laugh a bit on this. He sighs in thought.

"And now you're dating Spiderman."

"Did I say that?"

"Nope, but it kind of goes without saying. Don't you think?"

"Thought I was dating Peter Parker."

"Wait… are you saying that Spiderman's still single? Because…" He playfully hints and she punches him in the chest.

Bella narrows her eyes in thought.

"So how in the world, do I keep up with you both? Seriously, it's enough to give a girl whip lash!"

He chuckles in thought.

"Sorry don't have an answer for that one. By the way… Spiderman owes you an apology."

"You mean besides the obvious?"

"Yes actually, it's about the pictures. I didn't think about those leaking out Bella. It was a foolish mistake that won't happen again."

"Um yeah about that… What came over you that day anyhow? I mean if you wanted to ask me out… Why didn't Peter Parker just ask me?"

A nervous laugh escapes his lips.

"Let's just say it's amazing what you can accomplish; when you wear a mask."

Bella rather thought about his comment. She nods at this.

"Actually that makes perfect sense. I never thought about it like that."  
"Yeah well you turned Spiderman down anyway." He says with a shrug and starts bringing them down.

"And what would have you done?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I had said yes?"

He grins in thought.

"Guess we'll never know."

She smiles shaking her head.

"This is completely insane you know?"

"Yep."

She bites her lower lip and Peter swallows back on this. He wanted her so bad it was unreal.

He sighs however.

"I better get you home."

* * *

"Guess dad's pulling another all-nighter." She says once she gets home.

Peter walks her to the door. She turns to him. Peter pins her in with one hand against the door; the other cupping her chin. He grazes her lips with his. Her body reacted to the tease. She softly gasp as he kissed along her jawline, down her neck, and shoulders. He picked her up his hands slightly going up her skirt. His hands ran along the seam of her panties. His eyes damn near crossed at this. He found her lips again. Peter knew he had to stop. Those condoms in his pocket suddenly felt as though they weighed a ton. He swallows back on this. Don't push your luck! He thinks shamefully.

"Goodnight Bella."

She catches her breath as he places her back down. Bella watched as he walked on home. Once she made her way inside. She threw down her keys and tossed her jacket on the couch. A smile crossed her face.

Page break

"Well how'd it go?" Mike whispers as he beats Peter to the punch on the bus.

Peter sat behind them.

"How'd what go?"

"Your date silly."

She shrugs as if indifferent.

"Not bad."

She knew Peter was listening.

"That's it? Just… Not bad?"

"Yep."

"Oh come on. Details… please?!"

Bella giggles at this.

"You're a hopeless mess you know that Mike."

He grumbles and crosses his arms about his chest.

"You're no fun you know that!"  
"I'm plenty fun."  
"You're holding back on me and you know it." Mike looks her over.

"You got laid didn't you?!"

Her jaw drops and she looks around the bus.  
"Jesus Mike… and no you idiot."

"You didn't? But you have that glow to you."  
"Glow? Yeah the I just got freshly fucked look."  
"MICHAEL NEWTON!" She whispers harshly in full disbelief that he had said that.

"It just so happens I'm still a virgin you imbecile."

Meanwhile, Peter was doing his best not to react; to what he was hearing. He too couldn't believe what came out of Mike's mouth. He also just learned something else. So she too was a virgin. He was sure Edward had already taken care of that. He was relieved to know he hadn't. Thus, however, only further proved to Peter what a dumbass Edward was. He now understood something that Bella had mentioned when she told him her story. She said something about how she'd practically throw herself at Edward. Only to have him often enough push her away. He understood the dude was a vampire and feared he could harm her. Yet, that's all the jackass seemed to do. If not physically he damn sure emotionally jacked her up. Even at that though where there's a will there's a way. How the hell do you turn away from Bella Swan? IDIOT!

"Earth to Peter?"

He shook his head snapping back into attention.

"You ok there?"

Peter blinked a few times. Mike and Bella were looking right at him.

"Huh?"

Bella grinned and started giggling.

"Guess that answers your question." She said to Mike as they both turned back around.

What question? Peter wondered. There was a question?! Bella and Mike continued to laugh off and on.

The bus comes to a stop and they make their way off the bus. Peter walks with Bella to her locker. Only once she's got the door shielding her. She looks around. Peter looks to her curiously. She unzips her jacket exposing the Spiderman shirt. It was tightly fitted. Peter damn near fell back in disbelief. He swallowed hard taking it in. She smiled and zipped her jacket back up.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" He said practically panting.

She blushed a bit.

"Well here's to his number one fan." He whispers presses her against the locker kissing her.

"Now who said I was?"

"He did…" Peter says with complete assurance.

"Sounds about right."

He chuckles on this and heads on to class. Both Bella and Peter eye one another off and on. They were still taking in everything they learned about one another last night. Peter however, he thought of the irony. It wasn't that long ago he and Mike talked about this very thing. Now Peter felt as though he himself had someone he could go to when needed. He also wanted Bella to realize he was there whenever she needed. That she could trust in him completely.

This was a good thing right? At least he hoped. He sunk back in his seat a bit in thought.

Gwen leaned over and tapped Bella on the shoulder.

"Thought we'd pay Dr. Connor another visit. Our project is due in two days Bella!"

Peter noticed the look on her face. She didn't want to go back there. She swallowed, back with a nod.

"Um I'm not so sure about that Gwen."

"Why not? He's exactly what we need to get this project done."

"With all due respect Gwen haven't I done more than my fair share already?"

Peter reared back a bit at this. Has she been making Bella do all the work?!

"Fine, I'll go alone."  
Bella sighs.

"Gwen I also don't think that's a good idea. Why don't you come by my place this time? We don't need Dr. Connors to complete our assignment. It's almost done to be honest."

"What's your deal Bella? We totally need him. You want to ace this right?"

"Well sure, but.."  
"But what?"

Bella shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Gwen, but I've no intentions of going back there."

"Very well. I'll finish the rest of the assignment on my own."

Bella shrugged.

"OK."

"What?"

Bella looked back at her.

"I said ok."

"But.."

"Gwen, I'm not even about to feel bad about that. I've done like 85 percent of the work. It won't kill you to finish the rest."

"Fine we don't need you anyway."

"So you're going anyway?"

She nods.

"What's with you Bella?"

Bella takes in a breath.

"Nothing… Just please be careful Gwen."

Gwen cuts Bella an odd glance.

"By the way, I must say nice work on the poster. I read over your notes as well. I must admit even I hadn't thought of scenario c."

Bella nodded, but kept forward.

"There should always be an alternative."

Peter wondered what they were referring to.

The rest of the day went about usual for them. Mike was heading to Peter's after school so they too could finish their assignment. Yet, Bella was having an inner battle within herself. She didn't like the idea of Gwen being alone with Dr. Connor. However, she wanted to be nowhere near him after what she'd witnessed. But did she truly see what she thought she had? Bella was beginning to wonder if she was truly downright losing it. She'd heard nothing since. She sat by Peter on the bus ride back home. The guilt continued to rise within her. Bella couldn't stand the idea of Gwen getting hurt if something shall arise.

She waved Peter and Mike off as they went into Peter's house. Bella went inside. She started some laundry and was about to start her homework. No matter what she did though. She couldn't concentrate. All she kept picturing was the worst scenarios. She slammed down her pencil and grabbed her jacket. Bella got on the first bus into town. She hadn't enough money for cab fare. She knew she'd have to walk the rest of the way. Still she couldn't rest until she knew Gwen was ok. Granted she don't really like her and all. Even Bella wasn't cruel enough to wish her harm.

Bella eventually made her way there. She walked inside and immediately knew her assumptions were right. The lights were flickering off and on. Signs that something huge had rampaged through the area. Walls had been busted through, debris was everywhere. Bella's nerves were shot. She took out her phone and dialed Peter. Bella jumped however, as she heard something directly above her. Upstairs something was making its way through. Something big as the entire building shook. She heard screaming from above.

"Hello?"  
"Peter…" She started to say, but she heard what sounded to be crying.

She turned.

"Oh no…"  
"Bella?"

"Peter, Gwen…"

Peter's eyes widened as he heard both girls screaming. He turned towards Mike.

"I gotta go."

"Um everything ok?"

Peter grabbed his jacket. Mike stood in his room blankly as Peter literally bolted out of the room.

"Peter?"

He heard the front door slam. Mike sighed and grabbed their materials and went on home after he locked up for Peter.

* * *

"Shh…" Bella said covering Gwen's mouth.

Gwen had tears rolling down her cheeks. Her breaths were erratic. Bella found herself wanting to freak out as well. They hid behind a bookcase. Bella continued to stare Gwen in the eyes. Gwen and Bella's bodies shook with each step the giant creature made. Bella peered in between some books to take another gander. She watched as he sniffed the air. It looked as though a giant lizard. It was reptile like with a massive long tail, sharp teeth, long nails, its skin was a deep hunter green, its undercarriage a tannish color. He even had a lizard like tongue. Bella now knew what DNA strand Dr. Connors was using. She was right about everything!

"I know you're in here. I can smell you." It sneered in a rough voice.

Bella brought her and Gwen to a crouching position. She motioned Gwen towards a nearby vent. One they could both fit through. Gwen nodded. Bella put a finger to her mouth. Letting Gwen know they had to be extremely quiet. Gwen nodded and they crawled along the cold tile. Bella quickly, but quietly as possible unscrewed the vent. Bella shoved Gwen towards that direction first. However, Gwen kicked at the vent on the floor, making a tinging metal sound, as she crawled inside the vent. Bella's eyes widen at this. Gwen started to peek her head out again.

"GO!" Bella hissed.

Bella got halfway inside and was yanked back by her jacket. Gwen screamed out.

"GO!" Bella shouted on top of her lungs.

Gwen looked upon her as though lost on what to do.  
"DAMMIT GWEN FUCKING GO NOW!"

Gwen took off at this. The lizard like creature lifted Bella up within eye level.

"It was you that was here… that day wasn't it! I know your scent!" He roared.

He brought her towards his nose. He breathed her in.

"You need help Dr. Connors. I tried to warn you. I wish you would have listened!"

He laughs and his breath causes her hair to fly back.

"So you know?" He says and shakes his head.

"Please, this isn't you! You don't want to hurt people. Think about your family!"

He shakes his head looking down for a moment.

"It's too late!" He hisses.

"NO! No, it's not. Just put me down. I'll help you go over this. We'll bring you back somehow. Let me help."

He shakes his head continuing to breathe directly on her.

"You and Gwen know. I can't have that. I will have to find her next!" He barks.

Bella manages to slip out of her jacket. She lands amongst the floor in a crouching stance. The Lizard snarls back. Bella takes off between his legs as he whips around to try and grab her. She gets yanked away.

"Sorry this one's taken." He grabs her jacket as well.

Spiderman flings them about the building. They continue to be chased down.

"Think I'm going to have to take a different approach." He says looking back.

"Whatever you do, don't let go." He says as places her jacket back over her. Spiderman then exits the building.

"What?"

He fires his web another direction. He places her hands on it. He gives her a nod and sends her swinging away from the confrontation. Bella's jaw drops as she realizes she's hanging a good 20 feet in the air.

"Really?" She utters in a slight panic; looking down at the passing cars and pedestrians below her.

Bella hangs on for dear life; whilst praying for Spiderman's.

Spiderman does his best to shake it off as he's smacked through one of the building windows. He sighs as he raises up. He dusts himself off. He nods towards the employees at their cubicles.

"How's it going?"

"OK?" One of the women say bewildered.

"That's good. Well eh… keep up the good work." Spiderman says giving them a thumbs up.

They all nod. The woman screams however, as Lizard peeks inside. Spiderman runs and slides his body across the floor. He spins his web around Lizard's neck. He keeps swinging onto a nearby building. Spiderman however, gets yanked back at great force. That's not the only issue. He's getting shot at now. Charlie slams on the brakes. He gets out of the car. He slams the door and knocks the gun out of his fellow officer's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Charlie shouts.

Spiderman finally manages to brace himself as he fires off both wrists. He sees he's just a few feet from the ground. He sighs in relief. He looks around. The Lizard aka Dr. Connors was nowhere to be seen now. However, Spiderman was surrounded.

George Stacy gets on his loud speaker.

"You're coming with us."

"It didn't work the first time! What makes you think it'll work this time?!"

"We're not giving you a choice!"

Charlie sighs on this. Spiderman sees him pinching the bridge of his nose. Come on now Charlie. I've left your daughter literally hanging.

"He hasn't' broken any laws." Charlie defends.

"He's caused destruction something in which our tax payers will have to rebuild! He's a menace to society!"

"Do you not see the bigger guy? The real threat!" Charlie shouts back pointing furiously to his boss.

At this distraction… Spiderman makes his escape. Rounds of bullets being shoot as he vanishes.

"Dammit! One more time Swan! Just one more! You ever speak out against my orders again! You will find yourself at a desk! Possibly without a gun or a badge!"

* * *

"Sorry I kept you waiting…" He says and wraps his arm around her.

He sends them onto one of the nearby buildings. He places Bella down. She rubs her hands and wrists. He gently grabs them checking them over.  
"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Are you?"

He nods, but sighs with irritation.  
"He got away."

She shakes her head on this.

"I'm sorry. He was there one moment the next he was gone."

"I think his transformations only last for so long."

"Meaning he returns to his former self after too long?"

Bella nodded.

"That would explain a few things."

Spiderman paces around in thought.

"Meanwhile, you and Gwen are in danger. Both of you need to watch your backs. I don't want either of you out alone. You're nothing more than a threat to him now Bella. It maybe Dr. Connors, but something else has taken over."  
"So what carry economy size pepper spray?"

"If it makes you feel better. I know I'd feel better. Maybe it's time to invest in that body suit made of bubble wrap."

"Sure I'll get right on that."

"See feeling better already."

Bella grins shaking her head. He reaches over and unzips her jacket.

"Hmm…"

He looks around and backs her up against a door area of the roof. He lifts his mask up enough to free his lips. Spiderman leans into her. She puts a hand to his lips.

"I'm already seeing someone else."

He grabs both her wrists and webs them up against the door.

"I could hand him his ass in a heartbeat. At the moment you're mine."

She blushes at this. He kisses her with longing. He slightly lifts her shirt running his hands along her waist. Her chest moves more frequently between breathes. He takes a moment to appreciate the view before him. Bella's arms forced up against the door. Her shirt lifted enough to reveal that flat tummy of hers. Her hair was wild from the wind blowing it. That and she was wearing her Spiderman shirt.

"Now I wish I had a camera!" He says continuing to take in the view. He lowers his mask back down.

He sighs with disappointment.

"I better release you, I suppose."

Bella softly laughs.

He snaps the webbing away from her wrists.

"Hold on."

He gets them closer to their neighborhood. He then lowers her down.

"Straight home…"

She nods and he watches from a distance making certain she got there safely. He hurriedly decided to check on Gwen. He makes his way to her neighborhood. Gwen's coming out of a cab. Once the cab leaves Spiderman appears before her.

She narrows her eyes.

"It would be wise. Not to go anywhere alone. You and this other girl now know something that could very well put your lives at risk."

Gwen slowly approaches him.

"Thank you."

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman doing his job. NO need."

She smiles. She puts her hand upon his chest.

"I shall reward you with a kiss."

Eh? Ugh not again.

"Um I'm good actually!" He says with a nod.

She ignores him leaning into him.

"Well look at the time!" He looks to a watch on his wrist that isn't there.

"Gotta fly!"

He sends out his web and makes his escape.


	10. Heres you go Spid Man!

Chapter 10

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight Characters. Please read then review. Will be posting to Smallville City Limits tonight as well. Working on it. **_

_Jake,_

_ Yes, I'm sending you a Spiderman postcard. I tried not to go too cliché with his web slinging. SO yes he's sitting at a park bench feeding pigeons. Cute huh? Or at least I thought so. That's my goal by the way to send the most asinine postcards of Spiderman there are. Don't ask me why, just go with the flow. _

_ Anyway, hmm, things well… Honestly, Jake I'm not even sure how to write this. Let's just say yet again, I've fallen into the pit of crazy. Seems to be my thing. I wouldn't be Bella Swan if things were any different. Here's the kicker… I'm actually content for once. Sure it's life in the fast lane. But it's mine. For once, I'm doing most of the steering. However, like usual, there are a few surprises around the corner. Ones that make Forks look like Disneyland in comparison. I suppose I'm adapting? If that's how you'd put it. Peter and I also had our first date. Let's just say it was an eye opener… We also confirmed how we truly feel about one another. I just never dreamed it all take place in one day and on our first actual date._

_ I miss mom though. This still seems like a nightmare often enough. I just can't believe their gone. That I'll never see her or Phil again. About Charlie… things seem better between us now. Mike is doing good as well. I miss you Jake. Bella_

Bella slips her postcard into the postbox. She stuffs her hands into her pockets and heads into town.

"Hey! Wait up."

Bella turns and she rolls her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me."

She ignores him and starts walking again. He picks up pace catching up to her. Bella quickly whips around.

"Did I not punch you hard enough last time?!"

"Easy now…" He raises his hands in the air.

"If you even ask me what I think you're about to. I'll use my foot this time and shove it right up your ass!"

Peter just happens to be on his board coming around the corner. He heard everything she just said. He makes his way off his board. He comes up behind Bella.

"So who's your friend?"

"This is Dick. Dick this is Peter, my boyfriend."

"She's obviously already forgotten my name. It's actually Eddie Brock."

Peter narrows his eyes.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure if she said your name is Dick. Then it's Dick."

"Are you aware, that your girlfriend seems to be having a fling with New York's new mysterious hero?"

Peter shakes his head on this.

"You had better choose your next words carefully. That's my girl you're talking about and harassing."

Eddie sighs he opens his briefcase and hands over the file.

"Here's the proof. See for yourself."

Peter flips through the files. He now knew who was behind all the pictures.

"A little cozy for just friends don't you think?"

Peter nods and continues to flip through them. He hands them over to Bella.

"All this proves Eddie boy is that you're nothing more than a stalker. You see my girlfriend here. Her father's a cop. I'm sure he'd love to get ahold of these. In fact I'm pretty sure I have him on speed dial." Peter takes out his cell.

Ironically, sirens come from not far off. Eddie's eyes widen and he takes off running.

"Huh…" Peter puts his arm around Bella.

"Guess he had to run."

Bella takes out a photo of her and Spiderman hip to hip.

"I have to admit I'm keeping this one."

He laughs.

"You are having an affair aren't you?!" He mocks in terror.

"Oh yeah, big time. Whatcha going to do about it?!" She taunts in return.

He has to shut his eyes on this for a moment. She laughs at his reaction.

"You ok there?"

"Not really… just give me a minute." He says and swallows back.

Bella laughs and heads into a nearby store. Peter follows behind like a stray puppy. They both rather eye the Spiderman display section. Bella laughs pointing to a stuffed Spiderman doll.

"It looks nothing like him! I mean look his eyes are crossed." Peter scoffs bitterly.

"Actually…" Bella heckles.

"Hey now be nice."

Bella picks up another doll.

"This one's more dead on."

Peter nods, but with a certain grin about his face. He takes the chibi Spiderman from her hold.

"What are you doing?"

"Buying it."  
"For?"

"You."

"You're buying me a stuffed Spiderman?"

He nods again.

"Yep."

She laughs.

"Gives you something to cuddle to at night." He whispers with an egotistical grin.

"You'd love that wouldn't you?"

"You've no idea."

"Why don't I just deck out my entire room? All with Spidey?"

He cocks a brow at this new nickname.

"Spidey huh?"

She shrugs.

"Has a nice ring to it."

He actually liked that. But what he liked even more… That Bella was accepting both sides of him. A sense of pride washed about him. He pays for the doll and she jerks it out of his hold. Peter laughs.

"Thank you!" She says all chipper like.

He chuckles as she hugs the doll up to her chest.

"Lucky little cuss."

They head to the hotdog stand and get their usual. Yet again they plant themselves on the bench. Both had already finished their projects with their partners so tonight was for her and Peter. Tomorrow would be their field trip at school. They were heading to one of the local science fairs to demonstrate their research.

After Bella finishes her hotdog she turns to Peter.

"So where do you think he went?" She hints.

Peter finishes chewing back a bite of his.

"Who knows… But a guy that big can't hide out forever. He's bound to reveal himself soon enough."

Bella sips at her drink then sits it down. She then rests her head in Peter's lap. He runs a hand along her tummy and waist. After a few more minutes Peter finds himself chuckling softly. Bella's in his lap her eyes are closed. Not only that, but she was holding the stuffed Spiderman. He grinned in thought and ran his fingers along her locks of hair. He let her sleep. He figured she must not be getting enough lately. He was in no hurry anyhow. He was just pleased to have her sleeping in his lap. An hour passes by when Bella finally opens her eyes. She cuts him an embarrassed glance.

"I fell asleep didn't I?"

"Sure did." He says with a smile.

"Ugh, Peter I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, besides you're rather cute when you're sleeping." He clears his throat a smirk forming on his face.

"By the way did you know, you talk in your sleep?"

She gets this horrified expression on her face.

"Oh no… what did I say?"

He shrugs.

"Hmm, that's between Spiderman and I."

She rolls over and groans into his stomach.

"Let's just say I learned a couple things. That's all."

"Peter…" She grumbles against him.

She sighs and lifts herself up.

"Guess we better get back. I still got homework."  
Peter frowns.

"Unfortunately, so do I."

They both stand outside her house.

"Charlie working another all-nighter?"

"Unfortunately."

"Damn…" Peter says in thought.

"Yep, often enough it feels like I live alone."

"Sorry Bella."

She shrugs.

"Just how it is. He usually gets off work by the time I'm already at school."

"Well I'm right across the way…" He hints.

She smiles and kisses him.

"I better get started."

"Ok see you later."

"Yep."

* * *

Bella does her homework. She then cooks supper and puts up the leftovers for Charlie. She wasn't really hungry after her and Peter's hotdogs. She does the dishes, laundry and cleans the house. She looks to the time and realizes it's almost time for bed. Bella makes her way to the shower and gets ready to call it a night.

Peter puts his homework up and rubs his face. He leans back in his chair. He looks over towards Bella's apartment. He was half tempted to call and see if he could come over. He didn't want to suffocate her though. He knew he could easily spend 24/7 with her. For this he felt rather pathetic. It was true though all the same. Peter decides to call it a night and he jumps in the shower.

Bella wrapped her black cotton robe around her. She head into her room. She brushed her hair and smiled at the Spiderman doll on her computer desk. She softly laughed. Bella looked out her window towards Peter's place. She bit her lower lip in thought. A thought crossed her mind. A very brave and seductive thought. She looked to the doll, then to her bed, back to Peter's apartment. A nervous giggle escaped her mouth. She quickly covered it feeling a red hue coming over her. The thoughts she was having was new to her. She wasn't quite sure what was coming over her. All Bella knew was she found herself desiring his company. She takes in a deep nervy breath. She swallows back.

Bella pulls her curtain shut. She drops her robe and positions her webcam towards her bed. She makes certain her long chocolate locks of hair cover her breast. She then covers her sex with the doll. She set a recording long enough to get a snap shot from it. Once she's done she rises from the bed. She goes over what material was recorded. She picks her favorite snap shot. She crops it then leans back in her chair in thought. She almost deleted it. Come on you chicken… Send it! She looks towards her window once more. He was probably asleep anyway. What if she came off entirely too strong or worse pure slut? Ok well it was slutty. She thinks with a smirk. She takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes as her finger grazes along the enter button. Bella Swan finds herself doing something she'd never done in her life. Her teeth dig into her bottom lip as it shows it being sent to ParkerSPM's email address. She blushes in thought.

Bella continued to blush. She couldn't believe she just did that. She quickly jumps into her bed and pulls the covers over her entire body.

Peter was brushing his teeth as he heard the email signal go off in his room. He finishes up and rinses his mouth out. He enters his room and grabs one of his blue shirts. He pulls it over his head. He ties his pajama pants. He narrows his eyes seeing the message was from Bella. Not only that, but it had a download clip to it. Peter ran his fingers through his hair. He leaned back in his seat as he clicked the download icon.

He turned away for a second. However, when Peter turned back around. He literally fell back in his chair. His eyes stayed as though an owl's. He zoomed in on it.

"Bella?!" He swallows hard on this.

Peter Parker had never been stiffer than he was now. He rubs his face in thought. He continued to eye hump the photo. However, he found himself eyeing her window off and on as well. Was she still naked?! Peter looked to his drawer. An inner battle went off in his head. He took in a deep breath. He grabbed a roll of condoms and stuffed them into his pajama pants. He snuck out of his window. Peter crossed the street. He climbed up to Bella's window. He didn't bother to even tap on it. He simply raised it open. He moved the curtain out of his way as he crawled through.

He looked towards her bed. Her lamp was still on. Her entire body was buried beneath the covers. Peter cocked a brow at this. Stealth like he made his way over. He crawled onto the bed.

Bella's eyes widened as she felt someone on her bed. She almost screamed. Bella moved the covers from her face. Peter quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh… it's just me."

He moved his hand.

"Peter!" She scolded looking startled.

He smirked shaking his head.

"You can't send a picture like that and not expect a reaction!"

She blushed in thought and giggled.

"So… are you still?" He hinted as he throbbed against her through the bed sheets.

She nodded shyly.

"Damn…" The idea made him slightly dizzy with euphoria.

His lips automatically locked with hers. He rubbed himself against her through the sheets.

"Peter…" He heard her whisper a certain way. A way he never dreamed he'd hear.

He stopped and looked into her eyes. Her hips moved beneath him. In fact her entire body seemed as antsy as he was. There was no need for her to say anything else. Peter gently moved the covers back. Naked she was indeed. He took his time he took her all in. He ran a hand along her milky-white perfect breasts. They were warm to the touch and her nipples became roused at his touch. Curiously and gently he ran that same hand along her mound. There was one little sexy strip of hair. Bella lay in all her glory. Peter had never seen anything like what he gawked at now. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. That and he found it hard to believe that she was his. It just didn't seem possible to him.

Bella ran her hands along his chest as he threw his shirt off. She never longed for anyone the way she did for Peter. Her entire body felt as though it'd been set aflame. He was the only one that could put it out. She couldn't control her hips. That twinge below became unruly, desperate, and damn near agonizing. Bella found herself wanting to beg for release.

Peter took out the condoms. He tore one package open with his teeth. He then slipped out of his pants. Bella curiously watched as he placed the condom on. His eyes never leaving her. A small moaning sound escaped his mouth. Peter stroked himself a couple times making sure it was on good. This caused an odd thrill within Bella. This made her feel an even more vibrant sensation below. Though there was a bit of concern on the issue of him fitting that in her. When it came to sex Bella hadn't a clue. She felt a bit overawed and slightly fearful all at once. She wasn't sure how bad it'd hurt. She hadn't thought about "size" before. She blushed feeling rather foolish by her own thoughts. Sure she and Peter had made out a few times. Bella often enough felt it as well. But seeing it? That was something entirely different. She'd never seen a man naked, not in reality. She never even saw Edward in the buff. When it came to the male anatomy; all the experience Bella had was either from movies; which was rare or school when they had those videos on hormones and such.

He brought himself back down. He kissed her even more compulsively. Their bare bodies were now pressed against each other. He gripped her pillow tight as he teased himself against her. He came up once more. Only this time, he began to place himself inside her. He gently eased his way in. Peter stopped once he felt himself enter all the way. Her arms wrapped around him and her hips started to buck egging him on. He began to move again. The both of them losing themselves amongst one another. Peter felt the pressure below becoming more and more intense as he thrusts himself about her. He felt an odd sensation coming from her. She was suddenly very wet below. He glided within her now as though she were merely silk below. He couldn't' get over how incredible she felt. She literally gloved him. Peter gritted his teeth as hit him and heavy. This wave of oversensitivity and dizziness occurred. The pressure below became agonizing he found himself picking up the pace. He drove within her even harder now. He shut his eyes and a moan surpassed his lips as he erupted into the condom. Once they were done however, Peter didn't move. Nor did he want to. He loved the way she felt beneath him. How intoxicating she smelt.

Bella kissed his lips keeping her arms locked around his neck. This overwhelming need came over Peter. He leaned into her ear.  
"I love you, Bella." He kissed her again and rolled over onto his back.

He laid her across his chest.

"I love you too."

Peter wrapped his arms around her. To the both of them now this seemed surreal. Neither Bella nor Peter ever dreamed they'd have what they did now… Each other.

Bella shot up to the sound of her alarm. She reached over and hit the snooze button. Without truly thinking she rolled back over. She smiled and snuggled up against the warmth beside her. However, reality hit. Her eyes widen. She jumped up and shockingly covered her mouth. Yet a small giggle somehow developed.

"Peter!"

He tiredly opened his eyes.

"Huh?"

She gathered his clothes. Her eyes widened as she heard her dad's truck pull up.

"Peter!"

He smiled.  
"What?"

"My dad's home!"

"SHIT!" Peter rolled out of bed.

Bella giggled as he stumbled around her room. She tossed him his pants first then his shirt. They heard Charlie unlocking the front door.

"I'm so dead!" Peter said in this pubescent sounding shrill of a voice.

Bella covered her mouth in laughter.

"Hurry!" She finally managed to say pushing him towards her window.

Peter pecked her on the lips as she continued to shove him towards her window.

"Bells?"  
They heard Charlie coming towards her room. Peter's eyes widened. Bella gasped out as he tumbled off the roof.

"Peter…" She whispered.

He came back to his feet dusting himself off. He gave her a thumbs up and took off. Charlie knocked on Bella's door.

"Um just a sec dad!"  
She tried to keep her voice cool. She fixed the curtain, threw on her robe. Her jaw dropped as she saw the leftover roll of condoms still on her nightstand from last night. She quickly stuffed them into her backpack. She then fixed her bed to look half normal.

"Come in."

Charlie entered the room. He looked to his daughter thrown off a bit.

"Not dressed for school yet kid?"

"Um no just woke up actually."

He nods and hands her an envelope. This came for you yesterday. I just hadn't had time to give it to you yet.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, but it's apparently from your mother."

She looked to him confused.

"How?"

"I think it was something she had in her will Bells."

Bella timidly opens the letter. It was a letter in her mother's hand writing. Not only that but a check in Bella's name. A check for thirty grand.

"Dad?!"

He nods as she flashes him the check.

"That's about what I figured."

"What do I do with it?!" She says in almost a panic.

Charlie shrugs.

"It's yours to do what you want with. It's all yours kiddo the way your mother intended it."

"Anyway's I'm going to hit the shower and call it a day. Long night."

Bella nods as Charlie reaches over and hugs her. He kisses the top of her head.

"You have a good day at school." He says before heading out of her room

She looks to the check once more. She shakes her head and stuffs it into her dresser drawer.

She then reads the letter.

_Bella, _

_ If for some reason you're reading this. It's because I've passed on. There are something's I wanted to say and things you should know. For one thing... Always remember babygirl that I'm with you no matter what. My body might have given out. But my soul will always live on. I'll always love and watch over you._

_ As I'm writing this… you're 7 years old now. You're on the swing and we're at the park. You've got a big smile on your face. You're beautiful sweetheart. Always have been always will be. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much. At times I feel undeserving of such a wonderful being in my life. I look at you and can't believe I'm your mother. That I gave birth to you. This amazing child that grows more wondrous by age. _

_ Know that your father and I spilt do to our own personal differences. None of it ever had anything to do with you. I was being pulled one direction he another. Truth of the matter is I never stopped loving your father. It's just over time things became more strained between the two of us. It was more of a mutual understanding that we needed to part. We spent more time fighting than we had together. If that makes any sense. We didn't want to raise you in that type of environment. You didn't deserve such a thing. Your father and I just rather grew apart. But don't you make that turn you into a cynic on relationships and love in general. I want you too always keep an open heart and open mind. If love comes a knocking babygirl. Don't you shove it out the door. I want you to keep your guard of course. But I don't want you to become too scared to take that leap. One day you're going to meet an amazing man. One that just sweeps you off your feet and gets you completely. One that you can't even fathom life without. _

_ That's what Phil is to me. I know it probably hurts to hear. But it's true. Sometimes love takes a second glance and chance even. After your father I thought I'd never love again. I didn't think it'd be possible. I just hope you give Phil a chance. He's not ever replacing your father nor do I want him to. Charlie's a wonderful man. In fact he's one of the most tremendous people I've ever met. I can't really tell you want happened between us. The truth of the matter is. Neither of us ever knew. It just happened. Day by day it got worse. All we had in common when it came to anything anymore was you._

_ About the money… Phil and I have made out our own wills. My portion of whatever is owned goes to you sweetheart. I don't want anyone telling you how to spend it either or what to do with the material possessions. YOU do whatever you wish. It's all yours now. Phil felt the same we both wanted you to have it all. He has no use for any of my things and I've no other family or children. Don't let your father try to force college on you either. If you so choose to use the money towards that then great. If not who cares. What matters is you did what you wanted! Take a trip if you so desire, buy a car, go on vacation! I don't care what you do with it. As long as whatever you do choose makes you happy._

_ I love you, Bella. I hope life gives you hope, faith, love and a dream come true. _

_Love always and forever,_

_ Mom_

Bella put the letter to her heart. She wiped her tears with the sleeves of her robe. She hadn't a clue what she wanted to do. Honestly, she didn't even care about the money. Nor did she wish to think about it.

Bella placed the letter with the check. She quickly showered and got ready for school. She then grabbed her bag and rushed out the door. Peter was crossing the street at that moment. Both shared the same expression. Yet both also broke into grins.

"Close call enough for you?" Peter teased.

"Yep… we should do it again sometime." She says with a shrug.

"Do what?" Mike chimes in as he came up behind them.

Peter and Bella exchanged glances.

"Chess…"

"Chess?" Mike questions with a wrinkled nose.

"Jesus you two have got to be the most boring couple known to mankind." He complains and gets on the bus.

"If only he knew…" Bella heard Peter grumble.

She laughed shaking her head.

After they got to school. The bus for the field trip was already there. The students head to their lockers first and put away everything, but their projects for the fair. Peter dragged Bella to the very back seats of the bus. Once the bus had left the school grounds. Peter looked around. With last night on his mind still he discreetly started making out with Bella. The both of them too into one another to even see what was coming right for them.

The bus was slammed into with great force. Peter grabbed ahold of Bella as the bus spun around. The students were screaming. Bella and Peter looked out the window to see the familiar reptile. Before either could truly think or utter a word on it the emergency door was ripped off. Peter shoved Bella back towards the window as the Lizard's hand made it's way inside. It felt around. Peter knew he was looking for Gwen and Bella. He looked over to see Gwen towards the front. Peter couldn't do anything without exposing himself. The Lizard couldn't get a grip on anyone as everyone stood back in fear. He slid his hand back out. The ground beneath them shook as the Lizard threw its tantrum. Peter's eyes widened seeing what was coming next. The Lizard took its tail and started shoving the bus off the bridge. Peter immediately grabbed Bella he braced himself around her best he could. The bus began to topple over.

"Peter…" Bella whispered in a panic.

He nodded. They both knew… He looked around once more. He had to find a way to free Spiderman and promptly. The bus now teeter tottered back and forth. The sound of metal scrapping each movement it made. Each of the students looked to one another in sheer horror.

Mike started to move.

"NO!" Bella shouted.

"Nobody move!" The teacher said in agreement.

Peter gathered what Bella was trying to warn about. If one student added just the smallest amount of weight to the front. The bus would come crashing down. Peter winced hearing the cries of nearby civilians.

Bella leaned into his ear.

"I'll cover you. We just need to find you a way out."

He tried to think as he looked around. Bella looked to the window next to them.

"Can you crawl through that?" She whispered.

Peter looked over.

"I think so."

Bella kept watch as Peter opened the window. They glanced upon each other once more. Bella cut him an understanding nod. Bella maneuvered her body so that no one could see Peter crawling out of the bus.

Not long after the students screeched out as a car from the bridge came flying down. The car came to a stop before it hit the water. The car swung a bit and she nodded at this. Peter had found a way. She looked over to see Spiderman getting the father and child out of the car.

However, Bella gasped out as she saw the Lizard looking directly at her. He was peering through the area he had ripped off. She remained frozen as he brought out his tongue. It came right for her. The students bellowed out as he licked her cheek. She grimaced. He then proceeded to wrap his tongue around her.

"NO!" Mike darted out and started to make his way over.

Before Bella could say a word the entire bus shifted. Mike and Bella locked eyes with that oh shit look. Mike braced himself for impact as the bus came tumbling down. The Lizard dropped its hold on Bella. Spiderman snapped his tongue off with his webbing. Mike caught Bella as she came sliding back. Spiderman tried to stop the bus from smashing into the water, but failed as someone else was also interfering.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He shouted as Spiderman was slammed back by another being.

Spiderman reached out his hand in a panic as he watched the bus crash into the water.  
"No, no, no!" He growled and gripped the other man by the collar.

"WHO ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" Spiderman demanded on top of his lungs.

The man merely smiled.

"The Lizard is mine! GO HOME!"

Spiderman shook his head on this. The man was in some sort of fur. His clothing looked to be that of a lion's mane around his neck, the fur of a leopard completed the rest of his awkward ensemble.

He had long caveman like hair, as mustache, beard and he was extremely burly. The guy smelt as though he'd never showered a day in his life.

The students collided around the bus as it landed. Mike wrapped himself around Bella. Causing him to get knocked out during the impact. Screams of terror filled the bus once it landed. It began to sink. Water began to seep in. Bella thought quickly. She grabbed Mike and began her way to the exit. The water came pouring in she took in a breath. She found herself getting pushed back by the current.

The bus suddenly was being pulled out of the water. Spiderman was using everything he had within him. He was desperate to get them to safety. He just prayed everyone was ok. He wanted to personally check for himself, but had no time. Lizard was right on his tail as he fixated the bus to safety. Bella fought for a breath as the bus came to. The water began to pour back out. Students held on for dear life. She blinked her eyes a few times. Mike was still in her hold. Only he wasn't breathing. Gwen and a couple other students quickly began to check on everyone. Bella however, rolled Mike over. She checked for a pulse. Nothing.

"DON'T YOU DARE MIKE!"

The other students looked over. They circled Bella and Mike as she started CPR. She pumped his chest, and then gave him mouth to mouth. She continued to check for any signs. Her hands shook and she wiped the tears from her eyes. She continued… The other students watched in shock. Some even joined hands and began to pray. The teacher put a hand upon Bella's shoulder. As Bella continued to try and bring her friend back.

Spiderman shook his head on the nonsense before him. Not only did he have to fight Lizard, but some other guy in freaking fur. He had a Russian accent. He was loud and annoying. Every time Spiderman dove for Lizard. The man would knock him out of the way. He'd then attack Spiderman. So it had now somehow turned out to be a combat triangle.

"WHAT?!" This made no sense to Spiderman.

If he's after the Lizard as well; shouldn't they be working together on this? Who the hell was this boozo anyhow? All Spiderman could do for the moment is keep the civilians safe. He worked diligently to get them each out of harm's way as the battle continued. He had vehicles and individuals hanging from webs all over the place.

Bella took in a breath of relief and rolled Mike over onto his side. He began to cough up the water from his lungs. Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Oh thank God!"

The students took turns patting Bella on the back.

"Where's Peter?"

Mike questioned once he fully came too.

"He fell out. He's ok though they pulled him out of the water." There began her first lie for Peter Parker's sake. She knew it wouldn't be her last.

"Damn poor Peter! Glad he's ok."

"Me too."

Spiderman spins around Lizard bringing him down upon the bridge. The man in the fur looks to him. With his drawl thick...  
"Perhaps, I've come for the wrong adversary!" He says with a smirk.

Spiderman ignores him and continues to try and take Lizard down.

"This kill however, is mine! You're in my way! Wait your turn!" The man bellows and comes at Spiderman with a hunter's knife. Spiderman turns distracted. Lizard jabs his claws into Spiderman's back. Spiderman lets out a yell that everyone in the area can hear. Bella freezes as even she heard it. Her heart sank and she rushed over to the exit. She peered out towards the bridge.

"Come back from there young lady you'll only fall out!"

The teacher scolded her, but still she watched. Her hand went over her mouth as she saw Spiderman on his knees. Bella saw the other guy in front of Spiderman. She also saw Lizard behind him.

There was nothing she could do other than watch in fright. The man swung out his arm; preparing to pierce his blade through Spiderman. Bella felt ill as Spiderman barely succeeded in dodging in time. Spiderman arched back completely he fired off both wrists opposite directions. He circled the entire Brooklyn Bridge in a 360. He twirled around just in time to see the Lizard become Dr. Connors again.

"NO!" Spiderman shouted as the unknown man dove his blade into Dr. Connor's heart.

He then took out the blade and wiped it clean; with the fur he wore about his clothes. He smiled and bowed before Spiderman. Spiderman reached out for Dr. Connor's body. The man flung a throwing knife into Spiderman's arm. He then picked up Dr. Connors body flipping it over his shoulder.

"Don't even try it he belongs to me now! I earned this! If you value their lives you will stand down!" He hints looking towards the civilians.

The man placed his blade back into a vanilla colored sheath.

"You're no match for me now! You're puny and wretched! It'd be too easy! No… I want you strong! We shall meet again! Only next time we fight it'll be to the death! No holding back!"

"I've no reason to KILL anyone!" Spiderman fires back holding his shoulder in agony.

His back felt as though it were set ablaze.

"Oh I will give you a reason. Once I return. You will suffer. You'll writhe to the point where there's nothing left other than pure indignation. I want the challenge. You Spiderman will be my next trophy!"

George Stacy made his way through the crowd. Bella narrows her eyes. She turns to Gwen.

"What's your father doing?!"

Gwen makes her way over and takes a look herself. They turn to one another as George reaches for Spiderman's mask. Bella covered her mouth. Spiderman kept his head down as George ripped off the mask.

"NO!" Charlie fought his way through the crowd.

Helicopters surrounded the area now and police cursors.

"You can't do this George!"

"The hell I can't!"

"He just saved us all! Everyone on this bridge would have died! Look around you! Let him go!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can George. Think about what you're doing! We need him and you know it!"

Tears formed in Bella's eyes as the crowd around them started to shout out Spiderman's name. George was about to reveal him to everyone around the area.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Bella turned to see it was the father that Spiderman had saved. He had his boy in his arms.

He made his way over and yanked the mask back out of George's hold. He handed it to his son. He then placed down the boy.

"Give him back the mask son."

The toddler nodded. He made his way over to Spiderman.

"Heres you go Spid man." The boy said as he placed the mask back onto Spiderman.

Bella knew she had to keep her emotions in check. Her throat constricted as she fought to keep herself at bay. Spiderman cleaned up his mess bringing the civilians back to the bridge and their vehicles. Bella could see him weakening though. He staggered about as he continued on. Lastly, he made his way to the bus. He dragged it back up with the help of the community around him. Bella fought the urge to run up to him. She wanted to kiss him to hug him. They locked eyes for a short moment as he helped her off the bus. She grimaced as she witnessed the flesh on his back. It'd been peeled back. The knife was still imbedded into his shoulder. Bella had to force herself away. She knew if she hadn't' she'd only give them away.

"BELLS?!" Charlie shouted.

Bella felt the need to run to him.

"Dad!"

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey now…" Charlie said as he held her.

"I got you kiddo."

She nodded and felt as though she'd never stop crying. Spiderman took a quick glance their direction. He too had to keep himself in check. Once he finished pulling everyone back up. He sorely took his leave. He heard the crowd clapping and cheering him on as he did. It warmed his heart. Yet at the same time he felt like utter shit. There wasn't a part of him that didn't ache. He felt like he'd pass out if he didn't make it home soon. He too hated not being able to show his feelings with Bella as Spiderman. He knew he couldn't' not in public eye. He'd seen what damaged that had caused already.

Somehow he manages to inconspicuously make it home. Or so he thought… He climbed into the window and collapsed. Spiderman's eyes came to a close.

"I got you now. You hear me! I'm right here Peter."


	11. Like A Prayer

Chapter 11

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight Characters. Please read then leave a review. Thank you!**_

Peter gripped the pillow firmly, biting into it. Bella poured the alcohol over his back. He hollered out into the pillow. Her heart sank at this. She hated seeing him in so much pain. Bella grabbed a towel and gently patted him down. She continued to cleanse out the wounds; doing her best to remain gentle as possible.

"You ready?" She questions tenderly running a soothing hand along his arm.

He takes in a deep breath and okays. Bella closes her eyes giving herself a moment first. It was taking all composure not to lose her shit.

"Ok then. Don't move."

She runs the needle and thread through his skin. Peter jumps. She places a hand along his back in reminder. He'd passed out earlier when she had to remove the blade from his shoulder. She had just got that sewn up as well.

"Peter! Please you've got to stop moving." She says sternly.

He growls into the pillow.

"You can get mad. That's fine; just stay still when you do."

Bella continued doing her best to keep her hand steady, the stitches small as possible. She took her time and kept everything sterile. Last thing she wanted was to give him an infection. It took her over three hours to finish his back. It had taken her an hour to do his shoulder. Peter had basically been in surgery so to speak for four hours. Once she finished she rubbed her aching hands. They were beginning to cramp. That and her eyes hurt. She felt a headache coming on. Still it was nowhere near the comparison to what Peter was feeling. Every time she looked upon him she cringed. She took in a breath as he'd passed back out. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. She brought the sheets over him and began to clean up.

After she's done Bella sits at her computer chair. She works on patching up Spiderman's suit. Her eyes grew heavy as she leaned back. That quickly vanished however, as she heard her father's truck outside.

"Oh no…" She groans looking towards Peter.

She quickly covered Peter up. Bella then stuffed the suit into her dresser drawer. She looked around the room shaking her head. There was no way she'd get away with this. There was just no way could she let her father enter this room. She exited the room and pulled the door shut. Bella made her way down stairs. Charlie was drunk off his ass. He had a bottle of Jack in his hand.

"DAD! Please tell me you didn't drive home like that!"

He shrugs and heads into the kitchen.

"Dad! That stands for everything you're against! How could you do this! You could have killed someone! Or yourself for that matter!"

"Any leftovers?"

Her jaw drops. Bella folds her arms about her chest. She couldn't believe how her father was acting. He'd kill her for pulling a stunt like this.

"Um no dad remember? It's been a bit of a hectic day. Wasn't here to fix supper."

He laments.

"Right…"

"I can make you something."

He opens the fridge door and takes another swig from the bottle.

"DAD!"

She yanks the bottle from his hand. He gives her this pitiful glare.

"What's with you?!" She scowls bitterly.

He reaches for the bottle again.

"Um no dad. I think it's time to call it a night."

"Dammit Bells give me the fucking bottle!"

A look of shock comes about her face. She grits her teeth furiously and smashes the entire bottle and its contents into the sink.

"There's your fucking bottle!"

"NOW WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" He grabs her roughly by the arm.

"KNOCK IT OFF CHARLIE!" She yanks out of his hold.

Charlie shakes his head. He pinches the bridge of his nose. Knowing he royally screwed up now.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I… Jesus."

"Go and sleep this off. Let me get you some water and Tylenol." She say, but seriously was pissed off with him.

Charlie lowers his head like a troubled toddler. Bella points to his room.

"I'll be right there dad."

Charlie takes in a breath and heads to his room. Bella's nerves were completely shot. First Peter, now her father? She'd NEVER seen Charlie like this. Sure he's cussed before, but never has he talked to her that way. Nor has he ever grabbed her like that before. Bella cut on the sink and splashed some cool water over her face. She also cleaned up the smashed up the remains of the bottle. Once she was done; she gathered the water and Tylenol for her father.

"Um dad?"

She noticed he was still in uniform. But his badge and gun were gone.

"I damn near lost my job kid."

Her eyes widen as it all starts to come together.

"What?!"

He nods shamefully.

"Luckily, I got away with suspension for three weeks without pay."

"What?! They can't do that dad!"

"Apparently, they can and they did."

"Jesus."

"I don't regret my choice though. I'll never agree with George. The man is a jackass to say the least."

"I'll agree there."

She hands her father the pills and water.

"Aren't I supposed to be taking care of you?"

Bella smiles, but says nothing. She felt like she was dealing with a rebellious teen.

After he takes the pills she lays him down and takes off his boots.

"Get some sleep dad."

She says pulling the covers over him.

"Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry… I love you kiddo. All I've done as of late; is prove what a screw up of a father I am."

She baulked at this shaking her head with full disagreement.

"Dad that's not true. We'll make it through this, I promise."

Charlie sighs.

"I don't see how. We got rent, groceries, gas, and bills."

"Dad…"  
"Yes?"

"Shut up and go to sleep please."

He softly chuckles.

"Yes mam."  
"Goodnight dad."  
"Goodnight Bells."

Bella pulls her father's door too. She then rushes back to her room. Peter was still out cold. She runs her fingers through his hair. He felt hot to the touch. Bella hastily got him a bowl of cold water and a wash cloth. She grabbed Peter some medicine as well.

Peter groaned out dejectedly as she sponged him down.

"Sorry Peter…"

She continued to get his entire back side.

"Peter think you can roll over?"

He nodded in to her pillow. Gradually he turned over. He winced as he lay on his back.

"You can roll back over once I'm done."

She took the cloth to his face, down his neck, and chest. He gently grabbed her hand.

"Bella… please don't…"  
"Hush…"

"You shouldn't have to…"

She ignores this and carries on. Once she's done she cleanses the areas she stitched up and points some antibiotic cream on them. She has him roll onto his side.

"I need you to take these pills Peter."

He nods and takes the pills. Bella then puts the glass of water to his lips. When he's done she sits down the glass on her nightstand.

"How did I get in your room?" Peter questions looking around.

"Not sure. I think you were so disoriented that you crawled through my window instead. I found you on the floor when I got home."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't do that Peter. Truth is it's probably better me than your Aunt May. You'd have given her a heart attack."

He shut his eyes in thought.

"I doubt she knows right?"

"You're the only one."

Bella lies beside him.

"You should know my dad's home."

Peter gets this alarmed look on his face and starts to rise.

"Um you're not going anywhere. So knock it off." She gently places him back down.

"Beside he's out cold. In fact Charlie came home drunk off his ass."

"Charlie?" He inquiries in disbelief.

"Yeah… they suspended him. Three weeks without pay."

"Oh no… Let me guess because of Spiderman."

"No because George Stacy's a douchebag."

Peter wanted to laugh at this, but was still in too much pain. That and he couldn't help, but to feel somewhat responsible for Charlie. Peter noticed Bella's eyes were starting to bat. Before long she lost the battle. Peter moved the strands of hair from her face. He kissed her forehead. He found himself completely swept away by how she was caring for him. Peter hadn't meant for this to happen. The guilt weighed on him. Bella had been through enough without him adding to it. She shouldn't have to concern herself about caring for a wounded Spiderman. That wasn't her responsibility. However, he also felt very selfish at the moment. It made him feel good; which made him feel even guiltier. He put his arm around Bella and shut his eyes.

* * *

Bella woke with Peter kissing her. He was pressed up against her. Bella softly giggled as he had his hand on her ass.

"Someone must be feeling a little better."

He nodded and continued to kiss her.  
"Easy killer you're still recuperating. That and well my dad's home."

He groans in misery and rolls back over. She put her hand to his forehead.

"Fever's gone."

"See that means I'm better already."

Peter says putting a hand up her shirt.

"Not exactly, if you tear through those stitches; Peter I'm gonna kick your ass."

He raises his brows at this.

"I'm not playing around Peter."

He puckers out his lower lip. She giggles a bit shaking her head.

"Focus on getting better then I'm all yours."

"Promise?"

She nodded while she checked over his stitches.

"So far so good."

At this Peter grew serious. He took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you."

"Peter…"

"I mean it… What you did for me… you didn't have to do that Bella."

"Peter you need to realize something."

He narrows his eyes on this. She finishes putting the cream on his wounds. Bella wipes her fingers clean with a towel.

"When I agreed to this relationship; that meant everything that came with it. So yes… I do. Not only that, but it's what I want. Besides, even Spiderman needs a hand from time to time. He shouldn't be ashamed of that either."

Peter sighs not sure how to feel about that exactly.

"You're not alone Peter. You need to grasp that and accept it. Just as you want me to open up and come to you. I expect the same from you."

He reaches up and caresses her cheek. Bella's throat knots up. She leans into his hand for a moment. The flashes of yesterday were hitting her and hard.

"Hey…" Peter says and lifts up a bit in the bed.

"What is it?" He questions concerned.

"I'm just glad you're ok."

She says clearing her throat forcing the tears back.

"Bella?" He inquires feeling slightly panicked; by the look on her face.

"It was hard you know…" She says wiping her eyes.

"What was?"

"Knowing that you were hurt. Seeing you that way and having to walk away. It damn near killed me. I almost caved. I was so close to exposing us. That's going to be the hardest part Peter. I don't like turning away from you. I felt like my heart was being ripped out. So many things about yesterday…" She shook her head.

"It was like a domino effect. I kept waiting for the last piece to come tumbling down. The one neither of us would walk away from."

"Believe me I was too." He exhales in thought.

He opens his arms to her. She carefully leans into his chest.

"Spiderman didn't like masking his feelings as well."

He holds her thinking about when the bus crashed into the water. His first initial thought was Bella. Peter knew exactly how she felt. He knew this was going to be a serious test on their relationship. He prayed she wouldn't end up resenting him or regretting her decision. Without a shadow of a doubt, it was a lot to take in. More than he even imagined himself. This would be a learning experience for the both of them. Sure he could end it all right here. In order to protect Bella and her father from the downfalls of Spiderman. He could break it off. That was just it though. The mere idea itself, it made him feel as though he'd already died. He'd never felt more alive than he had now; with Bella in his life. When he'd lost his uncle; Peter had completely shut down. He pushed everyone away. He wanted to be left alone. However, she came into town and literally threw him for a loop. All it took was one look and he knew he was hooked. He couldn't' turn away now even if he wanted to. She was like an addiction.

Peter also thought of something else. If he pulled that shit. He'd be no better than Edward Cullen. That would make Peter not only a charlatan, but a complete bastard. He knew how Bella felt about him. He could see it. There's just no way he could do something like that to her. She'd already lost her mother and stepfather. Peter was beginning to see just how alike their lives were. Besides Charlie, Aunt May, and Mike they had only each other. That'd be beyond cruel to push her away now. No, Peter Parker and Spiderman were going to have to find a way to make this work. He was also going to have to accept what Bella said. She knew what she was getting herself into. She thought of the circumstances already and what it would mean. Her father was a cop after all. Peter knew she had to face these exact situations to begin with; before he even came into the picture. He knew she worried about if there would be a day Charlie wouldn't come home. That's just the life of a cop's family. Well unfortunately, that was also the life of being involved with Spiderman. He too had the off chance of something happening to him. If anything yesterday only further proved that to him, in more ways than one. So for Peter, he stood by his word. He wasn't backing down. Together they'd make it work. His biggest and utmost fear in all this however, was losing her.

They both froze however, hearing Charlie about the apartment.

"I should go home."  
"Peter…"

"Bella I'll be fine. Well maybe if Aunt May doesn't kill me herself."

Bella laughs.

"She just might."

He frowns in thought. Peter carefully rises from the bed. He looks down and grins.

"Um where's my suit?"

Bella blushes a bit. He was in his black boxers and nothing else. She makes her way to her dresser. She takes out the Spiderman suit.

"I patched it up." She says handing it to him.

"Not bad." He says testing it out.

"Actually this is really good. Thanks! So a tailor and a nurse?"

"Something like that." She says with a shrug.

"Anything you can't do?" He meant that seriously.

Bella continued to take him by surprise. Not having much choice. It's either crawl out of her window as Spiderman or in a pair of boxers. Either way he just hoped he could make it back home without watchful eyes. Before he makes his way out he folds up the suit hiding it amongst his arms.

"I'll see you later."

Bella nods feeling all emotional again. He kisses her lips and heads towards her window. Peter turns back once more. He then leaps down and takes off promptly. She watches as he climbs up his apartment and crawls through his window. At this she takes in the deepest of breathes praying he took care of himself.

* * *

"Where were you all night?"

Peter flinches and freezes at the fridge. He shuts the door and slowly turns. Aunt May was sitting at the table.

"You know we have a front door Peter."

He nods not sure what to say.

"Well are you going to talk to me, or just stand there with that puppy dog expression?!"

"I was out."

"Out?"

He nods.

"All night?!"

"Yes…"

"And you couldn't come through the front door because?"

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"You didn't want to disturb me?" She questions bitterly.

"I've been up all night! Just sitting here waiting; fearing the worst. After that attack that was on the news yesterday, Peter. I was afraid that…"

He winces at the look on her face. His Aunt's fists ball up.

"I was afraid that you were somehow involved." She wipes her eyes with a tissue.

Peter felt like royal crap. That's two women he's managed to make cry within the span of 48 hours now. He sighs and makes his way over.

"I'm sorry Aunt May." He says putting his hands upon her shoulders.

She nods into her tissue.

"It's just after you didn't come home last night. I feared, I'd lost you too!"

This hit Peter like a bag of bricks. It seemed his secret was harming everyone around him.

"I'm not going anywhere Aunt May."

"Just do me a favor and at least call next time. Just let me know you're safe that's all that matters. You can't keep doing this to me Peter."

He nods in agreement and kisses her cheek.

"I can do that." Or at least he prayed he could.

"Are you hungry?"

She comes to her feet.

"Aunt May don't. Please just go get some sleep."

"After you have a decent breakfast!"

He shakes his head. She comes to her feet and starts to make some pancakes.

"Have a seat Peter." She says waving a spatula at him.

* * *

Bella showers and gets dressed. She then heads downstairs. Charlie was sitting at the dining room table reading the paper. She thought it seemed odd to see him in gray sweatpants and a regular green shirt. She was so used to seeing him in his uniform. In fact since they'd been living in Brooklyn that's all he lived in. He sipped at a cup of coffee and peered over upon her.

He straightens the paper in his hold.

"How'd you sleep?"

She shrugged. She slept like crap, felt like crap, and at the moment she was pretty sure she looked like crap. Bella poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat next to Charlie.

"You hungry?"

He wrinkled his nose.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and sipped at his coffee.  
"You want some eggs and sausage."

An ill look came about Charlie. She fought the grin from forming on her face.

"You want some pancakes?"

"Bells…"

"I just thought you might be hungry."  
"Well I'm not."  
"Why do you think that is dad?"

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"You want some lukewarm pork? Or maybe some 7 up and soda crackers?!"

Charlie looked green in the face.

"Knock it off Bells."

"Just wondering that's all."

"My offer for the pork still stands."

"Bells?"

"Yes dad?" She bats her eyes all cutesy like.

He chuckles.

"Don't you have something to do?"

"Nope not at the moment."  
"Hmm."

He fluffs his paper back out and looks for something else to read. She softly giggles and finishes her coffee.

* * *

Bella lay back on the couch. Charlie was watching one of the football games. She couldn't remember the last time he'd watched a game. Honestly, she found it comforting to see him relaxing somewhat. Though the stress was still about his face. She looked towards her room. She thought about the check. She knew how would be about the perfect time for that to come in handy. That was more than enough to cover things at least until the end of his suspension. Bella found herself wanting a few choice words with George Stacy.

"Hey dad?"

He looks over aiming the remote at the TV.

"I know what I want to do with that money from mom."

"Oh yeah?" He perks up at this interestedly.

She nods.

"I want to help with the bills and stuff dad."

Charlie shakes his head and grits his teeth.

"You most certainly will not!"

"Dad!"

"No I mean it Bells! You're not using a dime of that money towards this apartment or any bills pertaining to it."

"You said I could use it on whatever I wanted!"

"Yeah I meant on yourself kid! Jesus!"

"I live here too dad. You've supported me for years. It's just one month we're talking about. You can at least let me do that."  
"Absolutely out of the question. We'll be fine! I'm not touching that money!"

"It's not your choice dad!"

"The hell it isn't!"

"I'm serious!"

"SO I AM I! NOW DROP IT!"

"Dad…"

They both turn towards the door as there's a knock. Charlie grumbles and comes to his feet. Bella peered over seeing Aunt May.

"I was wondering if you two would like to join us for dinner tonight?"

Charlie narrows his eyes. He looks towards Bella. She smiles and shrugs towards her father.

Charlie scratches the back of his head. Bella makes her way over.

"We'd love to."

Charlie cuts his daughter an odd glance.

"How lovely. Perhaps we'll see you around 6?"

"Sure!" Bella says patting her father on the shoulder.

"Wonderful, we'll see you then."

Bella watches as Aunt May heads back to her apartment. Charlie sighs.

"I didn't agree to this."

"Come on dad, they're really nice."

He looks back to his daughter.

"You're dating again aren't you? That Parker kid."  
"His name's Peter dad and yes we're dating."

"Jesus kid."

"Dad please don't."

"Couldn't you at least graduate high school first?"

Bella laughs.

"I'm serious."

"I know that's what makes it so funny. Besides, it's dating not marriage."

Charlie pulls the door to shaking his head.

"About the money…"

Charlie looks upon his daughter.

"Bells I love you with all my heart. But if you don't drop this and now. I'm going to ground you for eternity."

"You can't do that."

"Wanna bet?"

He says and plops back down on his recliner.

* * *

Bella knocks on the door. Charlie stands behind her uncomfortably.

"Dad…"  
"What?"

"Relax."

Peter opens the door. He and Bella lock eyes for a moment. They nod towards one another. He then steps aside allowing them in.

"Peter…" Charlie says offering his hand.  
Peter shakes his hand. Charlie stands there awkwardly looking around. Aunt May smiles from the kitchen.

"Please have a seat you two. Supper's just about ready."

Bella takes her father's hand and places him on the couch. Peter tried his hardest not to laugh.

"What do I do?" Charlie whispers to his daughter.

She smiles.

"Just sit there. Maybe even carry a conversation dad. You know like humans do."

Aunt May and Peter share a grin on this. Peter folds his arms about his chest. Charlie nods towards his daughter.

"I'm going to go help Aunt May in the kitchen. Think you'll be ok?" Bella says taunting her father.

He grumbles under his breath. Peter takes it upon himself to sit with Charlie in the living room.

"So how are things sir?"

"Could be better could be worse."

"Dad that's not even a real answer." Bella calls from the kitchen.

Charlie cocks a brow that direction.

"Bells…"

"I'm just saying dad try harder."

Peter chuckles.

"I swear she loves giving me hell." Charlie complaints.

"I think I actually agree there."

Charlie grins and leans back.

"So how's school son?"

"Not so bad."

Charlie looks toward the kitchen then back to Peter.

"How's she doing?"

"She seems to be doing great actually."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

However, Charlie clears his throat.

"So she tells me that you two are dating now?"

"Um yes sir."

"Well I gotta admit. I damn sure like you better than that Eddie guy."

Peter smirks.

"Not too crazy about him myself."

"I swore that kid had some issues."

Peter laughed.

"He was always staring off into space."

"Who was dad?"

Bella chimes in as she places some broccoli on the table.

"Nobody hun."

She narrows her eyes upon Peter and her father. Peter simply shrugs.

"Hmm." Bella says and goes back to helping Aunt May.

"It's ready." Aunt May calls out.

Charlie however, notices the painful expression on Peter's face as he comes to his feet.

"You ok there?"

Peter nods and heads into the kitchen. Bella over heard her father and cut Peter a look of concern. Peter winked her direction as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Won't you do us the honors Mr. Swan?"

Charlie looked to them in question.

"Honors? Mrs. Parker?"

"Prayer dad…"

Charlie looked to his daughter in disbelief. Bella sighs.

"Dad it's just a blessing for the food."

He nods and they join hands.

"Lord we bring thanks to the things we have. The roof over our heads, nourishment, and to bringing us all together today. Bella and I are thankful for the kindness of our neighbors and in making new friends. I pray that you will watch over each of us and help us in the choices we make each day. Please bless the food that we're about to partake. Amen."

"Amen…" Peter and Aunt May agree.

Bella however, gazed upon her father with a hint of astonishment. She'd never heard him pray before. Bella swallowed back on this.

"That was really nice dad."

He nods as Aunt May starts passing around the food. Once the food is passed around and everyone fills their plates. Peter takes Bella's hand under the table.

After they finish Bella and Aunt May begin to clean up. Aunt May however, noticed the look on Bella's face as she dried the dishes.

"Are you alright dear?" She questions softly.

Bella nods, but Aunt May swore she looked as though she was about to break. Aunt May stops what she's doing. She wraps her arms around Bella. Aunt May doesn't say a word. She just held her. Aunt May continues to hold her as Charlie's at the doorway. Charlie turns towards Aunt May. He nods towards them. Once Aunt May drops her hold; Charlie clears his throat.

"I gotta run. I got called to the station for something. Thank you Mrs. Parker."

"Please call me May. And anytime." Charlie nods yet again and heads out.

Bella narrows her eyes in confusion.

* * *

Charlie got in his truck. Only he didn't head to the station. He didn't even really have a call. No instead he headed to a secluded area. He parked his truck. He stared out as it all came crashing down on him. EVERYTHING he'd been holding back on. Charlie Swan gripped the steering wheel firmly. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. The tears began. His entire face reddened with the mixed emotions he felt. He sucked back a breath and continued to fall apart.

* * *

Once Peter pulled his door shut. Bella took it upon herself to raise his shirt. She checked over his stitches making sure all was well.

"Have you taken anything for pain?"

He shrugged.

"Peter!"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." She hissed.

She took the antibiotic cream she'd given him. She gently rubs it into all the areas. Afterword they lay on his bed. They held one another until it came time for Bella to have to go home. Peter walked her home.

"I say we find a way to get a hotel or something of that nature." He hints.

Bella laughs.

"You mean after you're feeling better."

"Precisely."

She grins. Peter places his hands along her cheeks. He then backs her up against the door and kisses her.

"I love you."

"Love you too."


	12. Draining The Lizard

Chapter 12

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight Characters. Please read then review. Thank you.**_

"Mike!"

"What?"

"Stop molesting Spiderman!"

He grins and holds up her stuffed Spiderman doll.

"How does Peter feel about you having this?"

"He's the one that bought it."

Mike cocks a brow on this.

"Seriously? Even after those pictures of your naughtiness got released? What is he glutton for punishment?"

"Yes that's it. Peter prefers to live in misery."

"That explains why he's dating you." Mike fires back.

Her jaw drops and she tosses her pillow at him. He chuckles and lies back on her bed.

"So we all got automatic A's for our projects. We have to return to school tomorrow though. The counselor is also supposed to have a one on one with each of us at school tomorrow."

Bella wrinkled her nose in thought.

"Why?"

"To make certain none of us are suffering from any sort of trauma."

"Ugh. Thanks, but no thanks."

"I think it's mandatory."

"They can't force us to talk if we don't want to Mike."

He shrugs and rolls over looking upon her.  
"I never did thank you."

She narrows her eyes.

"Thank me?"

"Yeah Bella they told me what you did. I'd have died if it wasn't for you."

"Mike…"

He leans over and kisses her forehead.

"I know I give you a hard time Bella, but you're something else. If I wasn't gay…"

Bella laughs.

"We've been down that road already remember?"

He chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah rub it in why don't ya?"

She smiles shaking her head.

"You're too funny Mike."

"By the way I got a hot date this weekend!"

"Really?"

"Yep, this guy Bella you should see him. He's like sex on legs. I might finally get me some."

"That's really cool Mike."

Mike takes out his wallet.

"Damn… Way to go Mike!" The guy in the picture had midnight hair, blue eyes, and was athletically built.

He grins.

"Yep that's about what I thought." They high five one another.

"So how are you and Parker doing?"

"Good actually."

"So he's ok?"

Bella nods.

"I still can't believe the poor guy fell out of the bus."

"Yep."

Mike shakes his head on this.

"By the way you look exhausted. Peter keeping you up at night?!"

Bella's eyes widen as her father was at the doorway.

"Excuse me?" Charlie snaps.

Mike shuts his eyes tightly.

"Oh… Um… Hi Charlie!"

Charlie sighs.

"Mike…"

Bella takes in a breath and shoves Mike off her bed.

"I was just going to see if you two wanted to go grab a bite to eat."

Mike gives Charlie a thumbs up from the ground.

"Sounds good sir."

Charlie shakes his head and turns to Bella.

"I'm leaving in five minutes."

Charlie clears his throat and he turns back to Mike.

"Oh and Newton get Spiderman out of your pants!"

Bella's jaw drops as she sees that Mike's stuffed her doll into his jeans. All that was sticking out was his legs.

"MICHAEL NEWTON!"  
They hear Charlie chuckling as he leaves the room.

Bella grabs her pillow and leaps onto Mike's stomach. She starts smacking him with the pillow.

"JERK! JESUS MIKE!"

He's dying with laughter.

"You hit like a girl!"

"Screw you Mike!"

He rolls her over.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"Yeah, yeah funny aren't you bitch?!"

Mike dies in laughter.

"I do believe that's a first Bella Swan!"

"Yeah well I decided to call it like I see it. You Mike Newton are a bitch!"

He reaches to his gut in laughter. He comes to his feet and helps Bella up.

* * *

Peter grits his teeth as he peels his shirt off. He looks upon the mirror. He runs his fingers along the area on his chest. So far all was good. He couldn't get over how precise Bella was on her stitching. He started the sink and warmed up the water. He grabbed a wash rag. He gently began to cleanse over the areas. He then doctored him the way Bella had showed him. Once he was done he placed the cream on. He took in a breath and washed off his hands. He toweled them off and looked into the mirror again.

The pain was becoming more bearable. He popped a couple of pain meds into his mouth. He downed a bottle of water. Peter began to think about Mr. Connors. He had been one of Peter's favorite teachers. He always was one of the nicest guys he knew. This was all so hard for him to believe. He couldn't believe just how bad his obsession got out of hand. Now he left behind a wife and children. The mere thought made Peter ill. What made him even more ill. He couldn't save him. He'd hoped to be able to bring him back. To somehow give his family back the Curtis Connors he knew. The one that loved his students and bragged about his family constantly. But that man had become lost he was too enwrapped in his personal issues.

Peter rubbed his face in thought. He couldn't even bring his family back a body to bury. His hands balled up into fists. He cut the water back on; this time towards the cold mark. He splashed his face repeatedly. Peter then cut off the water and hovered over the sink. Drops of water fell from his face into the sink.

"Trophy…" Peter mumbled to himself remembering_ his_ words.

"Who are you?" Peter growled under his breath.

He dried his face off and put a clean black shirt on. He tossed the dirty one into the hamper. Peter made his way downstairs. Aunt May was setting a pot of beans on the table.

"Smells good." Peter said taking a seat.

She smiled and took a seat as well. Peter led the prayer. Afterword they began to eat supper.

* * *

"You should know my dad is running an appeal."

Charlie and Bella look up from their burgers.

"He didn't agree with what George did. In fact a lot of fellow officers didn't agree. Two of them quit the day they found out you got suspended. The ones that fight for Spiderman's cause are fighting for yours Charlie."

Charlie clears his throat on this. Mike winked at Bella and patted her hand.

"He won't get away with this guys."

Charlie nodded he was at a loss for words.

"What happens if the appeal goes through?"

"Charlie will be paid for anytime he was forced to take off. He will also have his gun and badge returned to him. All write ups against you Charlie will be as if they never existed. You'd be a free man again. George hasn't a clue about this yet. The plan is to catch him completely off-guard. Once they build up enough back up for you. They will stand against George. The plan is to make him step down from Captain. Force into early retirement."

"Can they do that?"

"Sure if they have enough officers against how George Stacy runs things as captain. You're damn right they can. "

"Who would run things then?"

The three of them look to one another in wonder.

"The Commissioner…" Charlie says in thought.

* * *

"How you feeling?"

"Much better."

Bella sighs in relief. She grabs the collar of his jacket and reaches up kissing his lips. He wraps his arms around her. She leans into his chest as they wait for the bus. Mike was texting his new boyfriend. After the bus arrives, they hop on. Bella leans into Peter as they take their seats. He puts his arm around her. They noticed the bus was more bare than usual. It seemed a lot of parents didn't want their students ridding the bus after what happened.

Peter takes Bella's hand once the bus pulls up in front of the school. They head to their lockers. Gwen prances her way over and Bella's grabbing her books.

"Heard about your dad. I'm so sorry."

Bella froze at Gwen's words. She says nothing she just shuts her locker. She turns and Gwen is still standing there.

"He really should've known better though. It's a shame he didn't think about what this would do to you. I mean after losing your mother as it is… How will you two possibly make it?"

Bella half laughs shaking her head. Mike's eyes widened. He knew that laugh, that look.

"No Bella!"

It was too late though. Bella already had Gwen by the collar. Her teeth were grinding together.

"Don't you ever talk about my father again! AT LEAST MY FATHER HAS A FUCKING HEART! YOURS IS THE MOST WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT…!"  
Mike covers Bella's mouth as it takes him and Peter prying her off Gwen. Gwen looks to Bella in shock.

"What's come over you?!" She snaps.

Bella's eyes become murderous. She reaches over for Gwen again. Peter and Mike pin her back.

"Seriously!" Gwen says with a scowl.

Peter shakes his head. He turns back to Gwen.

"GET LOST GWEN!"

Her jaw drops.

"You heard him Blondie get to class!" Mike adds furiously.

Peter and Mike drop their hold. Bella's entire face is lit up. She takes off to the bathroom. She throws her backpack up against the wall. She lets out a scream and pulls at her hair. Peter doesn't' even bother knocking. He enters the bathroom. He grabs ahold of her.

"Shh…" He whispers and holds her.

Mike enters the class. He walks right up to Gwen.

"You've got to be the coldest BITCH I've ever known. That girl just lost her mother, stepfather, and her father damn near lost his job. THANKS TO YOUR BITCH OF A FATHER!"

Gwen pops up and slaps Mike hardcore. He shakes his head and starts laughing.

"Like father like daughter!" Mike barks in her face.

"You've a wonderful future ahead of you Gwen."

"Screw you!"

"Hunny you're not my type. Now your man however…"

Gwen's jaw drops. Mike winks at her and takes his seat. The teacher comes into the room right after the little fiasco.

Not long after Peter and Bella come to class. Bella takes her seat. Peter cuts Gwen a rueful glance and takes his seat as well.

Throughout the day each student that was involved in the accident; was called on the intercom to the counselor's office.

Peter gets called eventually. He shrugs towards Bella and grabs his books. He heads to the office. The petite red headed woman looks to Peter. She takes off her reading glasses.

"So Mr. Parker how are you today?"

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm fine thank you."

Peter nods and kicks up a leg. He looks around her office.

"So you were one of the one involved in the incident the other day."

"Yes mam."

"Tell me Mr. Parker how are you fairing?"

He shrugs and presses his lips together.

"I'm good I guess."  
"You guess?"

"Yeah well there's this irrational fear of zoos now, but other than that…"

"Zoos?"

"Well you did see the thing right?"

She narrows her eyes at this.

"There's also another issue."

Peter sighs and leans over. He looks to her then to the door.

"What's that?" She questions.

He clears his throat and whispers.

"The issue of when someone tells me they've got to drain their lizard now. I just can't see it the same way. I don't think I ever will again!"

The woman pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Mr. Parker?"

"Yes?"

"You may go now."

"OH. Well… ok."

The woman shakes her head as he exits the room.

"Strange kid."

After lunch Mike gets called in.

"Mr. Newton how are you?'  
"I'm ok."

"How are you feeling? You know since the incident?"

"I guess I'm ok."

"You guess?"

"Yes well I almost died. How is one ok with that?"  
"You almost died?"

"Yes. If it wasn't for my best friend I'd have died. I almost drowned. She did CPR and revived me."

"Oh wow, sounds like you've got quite a friend there."

"I do."

"You're very lucky."

"Yes I am." Mike says leaning back with a grin.

"So any other issues?"

Mike shrugs, but looks to be in thought.

"I still remember that thing's tongue wrapping around my friend."

"The same one that saved you."  
"Yes mam. The creature nearly ate her." Mike says with his head down.

"I feared I was about to witness my friend's death. She's had such a hard time with everything else as it was. Then the son of a bitch attacks her of all the students on the bus. I swear Bella has the worst luck."

The woman looks down to her notes. She sees that Bella's next on her list.

"Bella huh?"

He nods.

"She just lost her mother and stepfather recently. They were brutally murdered."

"Oh my…"

Mike shakes his head feeling ill in thought.

"Yeah…"

"What about you though Mr. Newton. How are you personally dealing with the situation?"

"It gets a little easier. However, my nightmares haven't' quite been the same since."

"I can imagine so."

He nods again.

"Everyone lived though. That's what matters right?"

She smiles warmly and takes off her reading glasses.

"Yes that's one of the things that does. However, during times such as these. It helps to have someone to express your emotions with. That's what I'm here for. So if there's ever a time you need me Mr. Newton, I'm just a phone call away.

"Thank you."

"Thank you Mr. Newton."

She smiles and shakes his hand.

"Please send your friend in next. She just happens to be my last one."

He Okays this and heads out.

Bella enters her office.

"And how are we today Ms. Swan?"

Bella shrugs and looks around. There were a lot of green plants and books about the woman's office.

"You're one of our newest students right?"

"Yes mam."

She smiles.

"My name is Julia Armand, the school counselor."

Bella shakes her hand.

"Please take a seat Ms. Swan."

"Um ok."

"So how are you holding up?"  
"Holding up?"

"Yes since the incident."

Bella takes in a breath.

"All's well."

The counselor narrows her eyes.

"Well?"

Bella shrugs.

"I'm alive so is everyone else."

Bella breaks into a smile. The counselor leans back curiously watching Bella. Bella softly giggles.

"And why are we laughing Ms. Swan?"  
"Why not?"

"I'm afraid you've lost me."

Bella sighs and leans over.

"Sometimes you just have to laugh in the face of death."

The counselor tilts her head on this.

"Death is hardly a laughing matter."

Bella grins.

"Oh believe me it is. You can't always live in fear. If you do it'll only eat you alive."

"Are you living in fear Ms. Swan?"

"Not anymore."

"Anymore?"

Bella narrows her eyes.

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say Ms. Armand?"

The counselor swallows back on this.

"I do apologize Ms. Swan. Are you certain you're doing alright?"

"Yep, for once things are going just fine."

"Were they not before?"

"Is this about the incident on the bus or something else Ms Armand?" Bella says coming to her feet.

"Please just a few more questions Ms. Swan. I've not released you for class yet."

Bella grabs the release note from her desk and her bag.

"You just did."

"Ms…" The counselor goes to argue this, but Bella exits the room.

* * *

"So we're all set for this weekend?" Peter questions.

"Yep."

"What'd you tell your dad?"

"Mike covered for me actually. He thinks we're going out of town."

"That was cool of him."  
"Yeah it was actually."

Peter wraps his arms around her waist.  
"So an entire weekend, no interruptions? Just you, me and a hotel room?"

She beams at this and leans into him.

"Yep."

"Hmmmmm." He says pressing himself against her.

"Peter…"

"Can't be helped."

She turns around and kisses him.

"So one more day…" He says as if to pep talk himself.

"Yep."

Peter smirked as he caught her body reacting just as badly as his was.

"Goodnight Bella."'

She sighs breathlessly.

"Goodnight Peter."

Peter crawls out of her window and heads back home.


	13. Can Hardly Wait

Chapter 13

**I do not own Marvel or Twilight Characters. Please read and then review.**

Peter and head to the bus after school.

"So you're all mine tonight?"

Bella nods with a hint of a blush about her face.

"Yes…" He does that guy fist pump thing.

"You're such a dork Peter."

He chuckles.

"But you still love me."

She shrugs as if indifferent.

"Right?"

She gets on the bus and takes her seat.

"Bella?!" He continues.

She pretends out to hear him and looks out the window. He grins shaking his head. Peter tickles her waist.

"Peter!" She squirms against him.

"Stop it." She giggles and hits him in the chest.

They turn their attention to outside of the bus. Gwen and Flash were arguing. Gwen was throwing her hands into the air. Flash was rolling his eyes.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"I suppose." Peter says with a shrug.

Bella's jaw drops as Gwen slaps Flash across the face. She prances off and walks away.

"Charming couple." Bella scoffs and props back into their seat.

"A cab will pick you up at 7."  
"Wait what about you?"

"I've my own sources of transportation." He hints.  
"Right…" She says with a grin shaking her head.

He hands her a piece of paper with the hotel address. After, the bus drops them off at their stop. Peter, Mike and Bella walk on home. Bella looks through her closet. She decided to keep it simple and pack light. She doubted they left the hotel much. Bella blushed in thought. This felt incredibly naughty. Charlie would absolutely kill Bella if he knew. No take that back he'd kill Peter Parker. He'd then have his daughter locked away in a tower somewhere far away.

When she's done packing; she fixes her and Charlie some supper.

"So when you coming back?"

"Sunday before supper."

He nods at this and cuts his steak.

Lies, lies, lies ugh. They seemed to pour out of her mouth lately. She swallowed back in thought as she sipped on her tea.

"Well you two have a good time."

"Um thanks dad."

Dirty liar! She scolded herself. Slight guilt hit her on this. There was just no way Charlie could handle the truth. Once the cab arrives Bella grabs her things and heads on out.

"You be careful Bells."

"I will."

"Love you kiddo."

"Love you too dad."

As soon as she's in the cab; Bella takes in a deep breath. She hands the man the address. Other than that Peter had already set up everything. Which she felt a lot better about considering she knew nothing about how to get around. The cab arrives at her destination. She grabs her things and steps out of the cab. The cab driver peels away.

Her cell goes off showing she had a text.

_Room 231 door, open_

She grins and shakes her head.

"Ok then…" Bella steps inside the hotel. She starts to follow the numbers leading that way. She stops at an elevator. Their hotel was on the 2nd floor. She still found herself having to get used to some of the buildings. Everything was so much bigger. That and fancier in some aspects such as this hotel. The whole thing was done in white, red, brown, and yellow it had a modern feel to it. Even the art was like a modern Picasso or something. She'd never seen such a place."

Bella finds the room and she opens the door.

Her jaw drops and she finds herself taken completely back.

"Peter?"

He smiles and is holding a white tulip. He was in a black blazer, navy blue dress shirt and blue jeans. There were red heart shaped candles about the room. A smile formed on her face. She folded her arms about her chest.

"Now someone's trying awfully hard to get laid."

He snickers and sends out his web pulling the door shut. He sends it about her waist and drags her towards him. She teasingly fights against it. He shakes his head and keeps tugging her his way. Once she's chest to chest with him. He eagerly kisses her. Peter's hands run along her black skirt.

Bella begins to unbutton his shirt. He feels her kissing along his chest, up his neck, back to his lips. He picks her up her legs instantly wrap around his waist. Her hips grind against him. Bella's arms are wrapped around his neck.

Peter lays her down on the bed. He slides off her skirt and she blushes.

"Holy shit!" He runs a hand through his hair floored.

"They make these?!"

She nods as he stares upon the red Spiderman thong.

"Shouldn't I be getting some sort of royalty off this stuff?"

"You mean Spiderman…"

He laughs as he slides the thong off.

"Precisely."

Peter slides her white sweater off. He unclasps her bra. His warm hands run along her torso. He swallows back as he gazes upon her. Yet again his breath was taken away. Peter steps out of his jeans. They'd already discussed Bella getting on birth control. So this time they didn't have to concern themselves with condoms. Bella blushes a bit as he makes his way over.

She gasps in surprise as Peter begins to take his tongue along her breast. Her hips react as he begins to take turns sucking on them. Another new sensation hits and she moans out in revelation. He looks up watching her as he moves his fingers about her. An egotistical grin appears on his face. He watches in sheer amazement. He couldn't believe the way Bella's body reacted to everything he was doing. He pulls back his hand seeing it was soaked.

"Damn…" He utters blown away.

"You haven't a clue do you?"  
"What?"

"How freaking hot you are."

He crawls over her. They lock lips again as he slips directly into her. She moans out arching her back a bit.

"Does it hurt?" He questions softly knowing this was only their second time.

"Not even close."

She says with a smile.

Oh thank God. He thinks as he groans out, driving himself about her harder. He couldn't believe the difference in how it felt without a condom. Her fingers ran through his locks of hair and down his back. They continued to kiss off and on as he thrust about her. It seemed with each thrust he gave she was coming. He was immersed in her juices. Peter tried to last as long as possible, but the pressure was becoming too much to bear. She felt entirely too good to keep holding back. He gripped the pillow beneath her and shot his load.

Beads of sweat dropped from his chest onto hers. He grazed her lips once more and flipped them over on the bed. With her now laying on him he wrapped his arms around her. Before long both had passed out.

Peter woke the next morning to have Bella rocking against him. Her breasts lively with each movement she made. He gripped her hips firmly with encouragement. Before long he was gone. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes as he fired off within her.

She kissed his lips afterword. He ran his hands along her back, taking her all in.

"I may very well keep you in this hotel forever."

She softly laughs against his chest.

"By the way good morning to you too."

Bella rose up, making her way off the bed. He tilts his head admiring her ass as she headed to the bathroom. Before long he hears the shower start. His eyes practically bulged in thought; of seeing Bella naked and soaking wet. He couldn't get out of the bed fast enough. He stumbled about desperate to make his way there.

Bella giggles hearing him slam into the door as he makes his way in.

"You'd think you'd have more dexterity considering…" She hints as she scrubs her hair.

He pulls back the curtain and gawks at her like a peeking tom. The water was running down her entire body as she rinsed her hair out.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"You're letting in a draft."

He nods and steps inside pulling the curtain closed.

"I think I've discovered Spiderman and Peter Parker's one weakness…" He utters breathlessly.

"And what would that be?"

"Bella Swan all naked and wet."

She blushes and shakes her head.

"Peter…"

"I'm serious. I damn near killed over."  
She switches places letting him over. She raises her brows as he too steps under the water.

He opens his eyes to see her fingers running along his chest. Peter pulls her into his chest. The water trickling down on the both of them, as they held one another.

They spent the rest of the weekend ordering cheap take out, holding one another, and rarely leaving the bed. Come Sunday neither of them wanted to leave. They packed up anyhow. They were about to head out. Peter however, looked upon her once more. He dropped the bags where he stood. He locked the door once more.

Just like the rooftop that one day. He webbed her wrists up against the wall. Quickly he freed himself. He lifted her skirt and pulled her panties to the side. He took her right there against the wall with her legs wrapped around him. She was still bound to the wall. Once they finished he gently released her and brought her back down. He shut his eyes for a moment as she tightly wrapped her arms around him. He said nothing knowing just how she felt. He too felt it heavily.

Neither says a word as they leave the hotel. Peter hails her a cab. He opens the door for her.

"I love you." He says hugging her once more.

"I love too." He caresses her cheek and then helps her inside.

He waves as the cab driver takes off.

Neither saw the man that was driving the cab however. He smiled demonically into the rearview mirror…


	14. Anxiety

Chapter 14

_**I don't own Marvel or Twilight Characters. Please read and then review. Thanks! **_

Peter looks up from the couch as they hear a knock at the door. Aunt May makes her way over and answers the door. Peter comes to his feet as he sees its Mike.

"Um… is Bella here?"

"She should be at home…" Peter hints looking to Mike.

Aunt May steps aside allowing the boys to talk.

"Well Charlie came by the place looking for her." Mike does his best to hint.

Peter narrows his eyes and steps out pulling the door shut.

"He's sure she's not maybe just asleep in her room."

"Nah man, trust me she hasn't come home."

"Maybe she went into town…" Peter takes out his cell and tries to reach her.

"We've both tried that already."

Peter nods as it goes straight to her voicemail.

"Mike, I personally put her in that cab over three hours ago."

Mike nods.

"She's probably has her phone off or something. Maybe she's in town."

Peter looks towards her window in thought.

"I told him she may have gone to the store or something before coming home."

"K…" Peter takes in a breath.

"Look I'll go into town and check a few places I know she hangs out."

"If you find her just make sure she comes on home."

"Will do."

'Thanks Peter."

Peter nods again and watches as Mike heads back home. He enters the house and grabs his jacket.

"Everything ok?"

"No one knows where Bella is. I'm going to head into town and see if I can find her."

"Ok sweetheart. I'm sure she's fine."

Peter heads on out. He heads to her usual café, music store, the library was closed. He even asked Jax if he'd seen her. Of course no such luck. The only other option left was the park. He prayed he found her there. Peter walked the park up and down, but nothing.

Panic begins to rise within Peter. He was running out of ideas on where to look. He tries once more to call. Her voicemail picks up.

"It's Peter… Everyone's worried about you. Please call as soon as you get this. Love you."

He hangs up this anxiety feeling was taking him over. He quickly darted into an alleyway. Peter took off his clothes. Then he placed them into a plastic back, then in a nearby dumpster. He put his mask. He figured Spiderman could find her if Peter Parker couldn't.

* * *

_**(Earlier)**_

Bella looked out the window. The cab driver had driven right past her neighborhood.

"Sir… You missed the turn."

She points out. He ignores her and keeps driving.

"Sir!"

Still he doesn't answer. He looks straight on ahead. Bella reaches out and gently puts her hand upon his shoulder. With one massive arm he reaches over and yanks her into the front seat. He clamps his hand tightly over her mouth. Then pulls her up against his chest. Bella struggles in his hold trying to break free. When Bella finally gets a good look at the man; she sees the man that killed Dr. Connors. The very one that told Spiderman he his next trophy. At this panic sets in. She kicks her legs out trying to bust through the taxi window.

He roughly forces her further up against him and he holds her down. He looks down upon her.

"Sleep…" He says gruffly and pinches the nerve area between her neck and shoulder.

Bella passes out cold.

* * *

He explored every nook and cranny he could think of. There was no sign of Bella whatsoever. Yet again in a last desperate attempt he called; still no answer.

"This isn't happening!" He growls as he looks upon the city.

He swings back down and gathers his clothes. He takes it upon himself to sneak into Bella's window. She's nowhere to be found naturally. But he looks high and low for any clues. He finds nothing. He picks up a picture on her nightstand. It was one Mike took of the two of them. He hadn't realized she had it framed and put it on her nightstand. He sits the picture back down. Peter was beginning to lose it. Where could she possibly be? His hands shook as he ran his fingers through his hair. He heard Charlie stirring below. He took in a breath trying to keep it together. Peter climbed back out of her window and headed on home.

"Any luck?" His aunt questioned as he came through the door.

He shook his head and rushed on up to his room. Peter paced back and forth. He began to replay the entire night. Trying to think of something anything. He pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned against the wall with one hand. His heart dropped to his knees and he came down with it. He leaned his forehead against the wall.

"Please… This can't be happening. NO!"

Peter began to feel as though he couldn't breathe. His entire body began to heat up with fury. He reached to his heart feeling a full on anxiety attack coming.

"Bella…"

* * *

Bella blinks her eyes a few times. The area around her came as a blur at first. Gradually, she begins to make out what was around her. They were in some sort of creepy looking mansion. Taxidermy was all around the room. Damn near every animal known to mankind. Her throat ached with dehydration. Her wrists throbbed. She tried to bring them down to ease the pain. Only to have them jarred back at great force. The sound of chains clanked about the wooden floor beneath her.

Bella grimaces as she felt her body against someone else's.

"I see you're finally awake."

They yanked on the chains again twirling her around.

"Such a pretty thing aren't you? Yet so brittle… I could snap you with my bare hands. The man sat upon a medieval looking throne. A lion skin lay across it. The paws of a lion sheathed the arms of the chair. He tugged on the chain again forcing her into his lap. Guns, swords and knifes were displayed along the wall behind him.

" Such a wondrous prize you will be."

He caresses her cheek.

"I'm sure Spiderman would agree. He smiles. Or should I say Peter Parker?"

Bella's heart speeds up at this.

"That's right." He hysterically laughs.

"I know. Just like any patient hunter. You get to know your prey. I've been watching and waiting."

He squeezes her cheeks together crudely.

"And you're his little girlfriend. Only not for long… You see…" He pulls on her chains again raising her up to the ceiling. Her arms begin to spread apart. She grits her teeth as she hangs above the room.

"Winner takes all… That includes the girl. Soon you will become KRAVEN'S!" He smiles and starts laughing.

"Kraven always wins!" He forces her body to the right of the room.

Bella screams out seeing Dr. Connors head on a plague. It read Lizard underneath. Next to it was an empty plague that read Spiderman underneath. He forces her back around lifting her even higher. Bella felt her body being stretched out. Her teeth grind together as she looks upon him. The guy literally looked as though a caveman covered in fur. Bella licked her already dry lips. Kraven stared upon her.

"Oh the fun we'll have my soon to be slave, all within time. He will die knowing that you belong to me. Together we will share the trophy that is Spiderman."

He comes to his feet and exits the room. Bella squirms about trying to find a way to break free. Sweat burned her eyes as it trickled down her face. There wasn't a part of her that wasn't in agony. Her head rolled back as she fought to stay awake. The room came to a spin bright pivoting lights began to fill the area and everything went black.

* * *

Peter watched as the bus came and went the next morning. He hadn't slept all night. He stayed in that chair planted next to his phone in sheer hopes. The only times it rang however, was when Charlie and Mike called to check in. Out of one last desperate attempt he decided to head on to school. In mere hopes that somehow Bella would show up after all. That maybe she had some sort of crazy explanation.

"You missed the bus!" She calls out before he heads out the door.

"I know." He replies and darts out.

When no one's looking he webs himself across town within the shadows. He stops once he's a couple blocks away from the school. Peter says a silent prayer amongst himself as he leans against one of the buildings. He waits until the bus drops off the other students. Then Peter makes his way inside. Something about the school seemed dreary to him now. This empty feeling washed over him. It hit even heavier as he looked towards her locker. This would normally be where they wave to one another. She'd blow him kisses or he'd wink at her. Often enough he'd pushed her up against that very locker and they'd make out.

Peter forced himself to grab his books and placed them into his bag.

"Hi Peter!" Gwen said over happily.

He simply nods and heads on to class. Once he enters class. Mike practically leaps out of his seat. Peter takes in a breath and shakes his head. Mike shuts his eyes for a moment. His hands fold into fists and he sits back down. Peter takes his seat.

Gwen taps him on the shoulder.

"Is Bella sick today?"

He swallows back on this. He's never one to hit a woman ever. But Gwen had been pushing his buttons for some time now. He clenched his jaw tight.

"I don't know Gwen." He says firmly feeling queasy.

His eyes darted between Bella's empty seat and the door. He kept picturing the way she'd look over at him during class. How she'd cut him a certain grin or would giggle at something he was doing. That anxiety feeling hit him again. He gripped the table with both his hands. Mike reached over and put a hand upon his shoulder. Mike found himself taken back as Peter turned to him with tears in his eyes.

Peter quickly wiped his face. Mike patted his shoulder and leaned back into his seat. Now Mike found himself more concerned than ever as well. He knew something was wrong if Peter was reacting this way. Peter was telling the truth. He really had put her on that cab. So where the FUCK was she? Mike grew nauseas in thought. She could very well be lying in some damn ditch… The images of possible scenarios played out. He too felt as though he was going to lose his shit big time.

Both boys spent the rest of the day; in sheer hopes that Bella would merely pop up. Its New York after all anything's possible. Come lunchtime though no such luck. Mike and Peter sat across from one another. Neither really saying a word, both were checking their phones often, both tried calling or texting her a few more times. Peter called Charlie and still he too had no word. The man sounded as broken as he and Mike were.

"Where's that little hot piece of ass of yours Parker?"

Flash said as he passed by them. Mike's eyes widened as he saw it coming. There was nothing he could do to stop it though. Peter shot up from his seat. He instantly slammed Flash's tray into his face. He then grabbed him by the collar. He punched him in the gut.

"PETER!" Gwen shouted and went to Flash's defense.

Peter ignored her and pushed his way past the other students. He then whizzed out of the cafeteria. He ran to the football field. Peter made his way up the bleachers. Another usual place of his and Bella's. She'd often lay her head in his lap.

"Where are you Bella?" He says softly looking around the stadium.

* * *

Kraven jerks on the chains yet again. Bella's drawn up to the ceiling. The cuffs were cutting into her wrist.

"I must say you really spice up the place. Just imagine what it'll be like when you're directly by my side. Are you a leopard or cheetah fan slave?" He holds up two different collars in his hands.

Bella half laughs shaking her head.

"Try black and blue."

"Black and blue?" He questions with narrowed eyes as he's kicked back on his throne.

"Yeah you know like your balls are going to be!"

He grits his teeth and pulls the chains even harder. Bella grits her teeth.

"Maybe a shock collar is the way to go." He sneers.

"Oh lookie here… That's just what we got here!"

He grins twirling the collar around.

"It seems you need a bit of obedience."

He lowers her back down and makes his way over. He grabs the collar of her sweater ripping it open. He places the collar around her neck.

"A bit of a test?"  
He says taking out a remote.

Bella jolts back her entire body reacting to the hit. He laughs and cups her chin.

"I'll have you trained in no time."

Bella comes to her knees her arms still hanging in the air. Bella maneuvers her hands upon the chains she grasps them firmly as he continues to keep her head down. With all she's got left she quickly brings her body up an unwavering yell coming from her mouth. She wraps her legs tightly around his neck. The electric current flowed through her, but she knew it'd hit him now as well. She continued to activate it with her cries.

* * *

"Look Alex what would you do if it were Mike?"

He sighs on the other line.

"I'll see what I can do Charlie. But we both know not much can be done before 48 hours."

"And we both know the odds after 48 hours. Especially, in Brooklyn!" Charlie snaps.

"Now calm down Charlie. You know I'm going to look into it."

Charlie grips the phone tightly.

"Look into it huh?! Fuck that!' Charlie slams down the phone.

He punches through the wall in the hallway. Charlie opens the door to her room once more. He was about to do something Bella would truly hate. Deep down though Charlie knew something was wrong. He began to practically tear her room apart. He was digging around for any clues whatsoever he could find that would lead to finding her.

After about an hour of searching he finds nothing. Charlie sighs and sits on her bed in thought. He then lays his head back on her pillow looking to the ceiling. He puts his hands back behind the pillow. He narrows his eyes as he feels something within his hands. Charlie takes it out and see's it's her journal. He takes in the deepest of breaths. He runs his fingers along the cover.

He shuts his eyes for a moment. The biggest battle played out in Charlie's mind. He knew damn well what this could do to his and Bella's relationship. However, he was thinking like a cop at the moment. This is something they go straight for when a child is missing. With a trembling hand, Charlie Swan opens his daughter's journal to the first page. He sits there on the edge of her bed. Praying to God that she will somehow forgive him for this, but even more so he prayed to God she was still alive, safe and sound. That maybe she'd walk through that door any moment. That she'd yell at him furiously for invading her privacy. Tell Charlie how she HATED HIS GUTS! That she'd slam a few doors maybe even cry. He'd take that any day over the other alternatives.

* * *

Aunt May and Peter sat the dinner table. They joined hands in prayer. Peter went about his usual.

_"Lord we pray that you will bless this food, this house, our family and friends. That you may watch over…" _Peter swallows back. The knot in his throat became overwhelming. Yet again he couldn't breathe.

"Peter?" His aunt looked to him concerned.

Peter shut his eyes tightly.

"Peter sweetheart what's wrong?"

She comes to her feet. His hands ball up.

"I can't lose her too!" He shouts.

She wraps her arms around his head and pulls him against her stomach.

"I don't know what to do!" He sucks back a breath.

"I put her on that cab Aunt May. I sent her off safe and sound! She was safe!" He slams his fist down on the table.

"She's my responsibility! MINE!"

She holds him tighter.

"I love her… I can't… I can't do this! Not again! I CAN'T!"

* * *

_His name is Edward. Edward Cullen… A vampire…_

Charlie rubbed his eyes tiredly. He takes in a breath at this. What slang is that? What does she mean vampire? He shakes his head on this and continues reading.

* * *

Mike looked to his phone. Once again his attempts to reach Bella had failed. He began to think of whatever he could think of. He scrolled through his list in thought. He came across Jacob Black's name. He shrugged figuring it wouldn't hurt.

"Hello?"

"Jake…"

"Mike?"

"Yep."

"Hey how's it going buddy?"

"Eh… been better actually."

"That good huh?"

Mike sighs.

"What's wrong Mike?"

"Look I was calling to see if you'd seen Bella?"

Jake half laughs.

"Nah, man why how would that be possible?"

"I just didn't know if she decided to go home."

"Wait… what's going on Mike?!"

"Bella's missing…"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah…"

"For how long?!"

"Nearly 48 hours now."

"JESUS CHRIST! Wait have you tried that new boyfriend of hers?"

"Of course Jake that was my first go to. After all he lives directly across from her."

Jake twirls around his chair and looks towards her last postcard.

"I'll do some checking around Mike. We'll find her."

"I hope so."

"We will."

Jake picks up the postcard and thumbs it in thought. He snarls back as one person comes to mind.

"Edward!" He barks and jumps out of his seat.

* * *

Peter didn't go to school the next day. He watched yet again as the bus drove away. There was just no way he could stare at her empty seat all day long. He couldn't sleep, eat, he could barely function. Peter propped back in his chair. There was no way he could sit around here and wait anymore. He had to do something. He had to find Bella and he wouldn't stop searching until he did. He rushed down the stairs and pecked his aunt on the cheek.

"Peter?"

He freezes at the door and takes one more glance her direction.

"It'll be ok you know that right?"

He nods, but says nothing. He rushes on out the door. Peter had been fighting that anxiety thing all night long. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Peter stoops into the shadows of a nearby building. He rips off his shirt and pants. He trashes them. Spiderman wouldn't rest until Bella Swan was in his embrace. Yet again he tried all her usual hangouts. After that he began to spread himself about New York and its entirety. No matter how tired he felt, how hungry or thirsty he grew. He didn't stop. Spiderman kept searching.

The night grew colder the clouds came rolling in. He crouched over on one of the skyscrapers overlooking the city. The lightening cascaded across the sky. The sound of thunder shook the entire building he was on. Then the rain came pouring down.

A fog escaped his mouth as he breathed out. Decidedly, he began to back trace his steps all over again. Once he found himself back in Queens he saw that a robbery was taking place. He growled out under his suit. He didn't time for this! This wasn't what he wanted to be dealing with at the moment. The thought to pass right by as though he saw nothing hit.

His head was pounding. He was growing more and more furious as the night progressed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with these assholes. But he knew not only could one of them be Uncle Ben's murderer. But he'd also made a pledge to his uncle and to himself. Therefore, Spiderman made his appearance.

He dropped down in front of the robbers. That ironically stood before Oscorp. They stood there dumbfounded.

"Ah, fuck it's that freak Spiderman."

"I'm the freak huh? I'm not the one robbing a place dressed like Bill Clinton. Personally, I'm more of an Abe Lincoln fan. But then again that's just me."

They drop their load and start to take off running. Spiderman goes to fire his web with the intentions of having them arrested.

"What the…" He looks down some sort of sticky black substance. It was coming from one of the military bags they'd thrown down. The material started to crawl up his feet, legs, and waist and continued on.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" He questions with alarm.

He tries to wipe it off him. His eyes widen as it takes over his hands. It was like whatever it was had a life as its own. He watches it take over his body. He came to his knees as he tried to fight whatever this was. He gasped out as a solid mass of complete darkness took over his face. Spiderman stayed crouched down on one knee as it completed its transformation. He opened his eyes and came to a stand. He looked upon his reflection on one of the windows. He tilted his head as he walked up closer to the window. He curiously put a hand upon the reflection. His suit was now solid black.

This sense of overwhelming power took him over. A surge of energy fired through his core. No longer was he weary. He sent out his web and took down the suspects within a matter of minutes. He wrapped them up nice and tight and placed them right in front of the police station. He took off their mask and checked them each over. Still none were the one responsible for Uncle Ben. Just before one of the officers stepped out he vanished from the area.

Spiderman found himself practically soaring throughout the city. Preforming even more flips and somersaults throughout the air than usual. He'd find himself just a few inches from hitting the ground or a nearby car. He'd zip across using his web like it was nothing. He couldn't believe the agility and strength he now had. Spiderman found himself welcoming the cold, harsh, rain that continued to pour. He spread out his arms and faced the sky. The lightening continued to worsen. It was then as the thunder boomed. He sneered back in thought. He grew furious. There was one… One he hadn't even thought about. Edward Cullen…

* * *

Charlie gripped the journal firmly into his hand. He'd finally finished. He felt as though he were trapped in another realm. He raised his head with all this newfound information. He looked to the Spiderman doll on her desk. Charlie then looked out Bella's window to Peter Parker's apartment. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned against the frame.

* * *

Bella gasped out as she felt ice cold water hit her across the face.

Kraven yanked her up by the hair.

"You'll never pull anything like that again! You hear me!"

He forces her head back as he dumps more water on her face. She chokes back trying to catch her breath. Kraven slaps her across the face.

"You will respect me slave! Do we have an understanding?!"

He shakes her in his hold. Then brings her up off the ground.

"DO WE?!"

Bella wearily laughs.

"...Fuck you…"

His eyes become crazed. He slams down on the chains with full force. Bella flies back towards the ceiling. She screams out as she feels her body beings stretched out.

"AS SOON AS I DEFEAT SPIDERMAN. I WILL CLAIM YOU AS MINE! YOU WILL OBEY MY EVERY WISH! YOU WILL BELONG TO ME BODY AND SOUL! I WILL OWN YOU! JUST AS I WILL OWN YOUR PRECIOUS SPIDERMAN'S HEAD!"

* * *

Edward rears his head back at the sight.

"What are you doing here?"

Jake ignores him and welcomes himself inside. Edward snarls back. Jake starts to sniff out the place.

"Where is she?!" He bellows.

The other Cullen's come to attention.  
"Who?!" Edward snaps.

"You know damn well who!"

Edward tilts his head reading his mind.

"I KNEW IT!" Edward growls out furiously.

"I knew that idiot couldn't keep her safe!"

Jake literally growls out. He then grabs Edward slamming him back against the wall.  
"Watch what you say!"

Edward narrows his eyes.

"Since when are you supportive of Bella's relationships?"

"Since she got rid of your dumbass! Subsequently, she learned to smile, laugh and know what it's like to be happy again! That's when asshole! So yeah you watch what you say about this guy!"

Edward laughs and shakes out his hold.

"You've always wanted her for yourself. We both know that." Edward points to his temple.

Edward looks to Jake oddly.

"Wait… seriously? Leah?"

Jake sighs.

"Stay out of my head."

"I thought you hated Leah."

Jake shrugs.

"That's none of your business leech. Now I want to know where Bella is and NOW!"

"She's not here…" Carlisle says as he comes down the stairs.

Edward sighs.

"I'll go look for her.  
Jake half laughs.

"Um no you won't. You're going to stay your happy glittery ass here! I'll go look for her."

"Not happening. I knew I should have brought her back home!"

"This isn't her home Edward! New York is now her home."

Edward gets a bewildered look on his face. He staggers back. Jake smiles.

"That's right bitch."

Carlisle sighs and puts a hand upon Jake's shoulder. Emmett places both his on Edward's.

"Not worth it bro." Emmett says.

However, even Jake caught the nod Emmett gave him.

"She's been writing you?!" Edward shouts angrily.

"YOU?!"

Edward breaks out of Emmett's hold and grabs Jake by the throat. Jake shifts and pins Edward to the floor. Emmett and Jasper slam themselves against Jake. Jake flies back in wolf form. He snaps at the air as a warning and scraps his paw against the marble tile. Edward grits his teeth and sails through the air right for him. He wraps himself around Jake and squeezes with all he has.  
"NO!" Carlisle yells as it takes him, Emmett and Jasper to pry him off.

Jake whimpers out and falls to the floor.

"What have you done son?!" Carlisle retorts.

He quickly picks Jake up.

"Alice, come help!'

* * *

Peter crawls back through his window. He goes to take off the new suit. Something he hated to do. He knew however, he couldn't very well fly as Spiderman or walk through Forks for that matter. But when he looks down he sees he's already in regular clothing.

"What the hell?"

He runs his hands along the black shirt, blue jeans and jacket. Something very Peter Parker like. Peter wasn't sure whether to be frightened out of his mind or think this was cool as freaking shit!

He was leaning more towards frightened. He exhales. He hadn't the time to concern himself with this now.

"What about school Peter?"

He laments.

"I'll have to make up for it. I can stay after school if I have to."

His aunt sighs.

"Whatever reason do you have to go to Forks?"

"This is just something I have to do. I just need you to trust me Aunt May."

"This is about Bella isn't it?"

Peter nods.

"Then you're right. You should go."

Peter looked to her amazed.

"You said so yourself Peter. You love her. We fight for those we love. So yes… go. Meanwhile, I'll be praying…"

Peter kisses her forehead.

"Thank you."

"You be careful now Peter."

"I will."

He rushes out the door and becomes frozen. Charlie's already making his way over. He looks to Peter's bag oddly.

"Going somewhere?"

Peter swallows back in thought.

"Um yes sir…"

Charlie nods at this. Both stand there uncomfortably for a moment. Charlie takes in a breath. He puts a hand upon Peter's shoulder.

"I don't care how you go about it. Just bring her back son."

Peter looks to Charlie floored for a moment. Charlie doesn't say another word. He simply turns back and heads on home. Peter stood there for a moment gathering himself trying to figure Charlie out at that point. However, he forced himself to snap out of it. He hopped into the cab as it pulled up.

* * *

Kraven slams down a metal dish.

"Eat!"

He then places down a glass of water.

"Drink!"

Bella looks to the massive turkey leg and water. She'd wondered how many days she'd been here now. Normally, she'd fight against this. The damn turkey leg was in a metal dog bowl. She was so hungry and thirsty she swallowed her pride. She immediately went for the water first. She downed it not even caring at this point if it might've been poisoned. She grabbed the turkey leg and bit into it.

Kraven started to laugh.

"Just like an animal. I knew it!" He bellows in that thick Russian accent.

He pulls her into his lap as she eats. She feels his fingers running along her neckline.

"Tomorrow I will claim you. Tomorrow will be the day I take Spiderman's head."

Chills ran down her body.

"If you're to be mine you must fit the part."

Once she finishes her food. He tugs on the chain again bring her back up. Bella shrieked out as he tore off her clothing. He handed her some sort of dress made of cheetah fur.

"Made it myself."

He says forcing it on her.

"There… now that's much better."

He fills her glass once more.

"Drink."

Tears stream down her face as she drinks the nice cool water.

He raises her up towards the ceiling again.

"There you will stay until I've earned you."

* * *

Peter finally gets word on where to find the Cullen house. He makes his way there and knocks on the door.

A tall blonde haired man answers the door. So this is the family? Huh? Mike was right they do look like a cult. Peter thinks as he peeks inside. Like deer caught in headlights they each look his way.

"May I help you?"

"Yes I was looking for Edward Cullen."

Peter eyes the bastard as he comes down the stairs. They lock eyes for a moment.

"You've got to be kidding!" Edward sneers.

"You need to leave!" Edward says pointing at him all sassy much like a mother hen.

"Um not happening."

Like Jake, Peter welcomes himself inside. Carlisle sighs.

"Well please come in."  
"Thanks." Peter sarcastically says.

Peter takes it upon himself to look around.

"So where's she at?"

Edward rolls his eyes.

"First the mutt now you?"

"Mutt?" Peter questions.

Peter's darts his eyes towards the stairs as he hears a whimper. He looks to the entire Cullen family.

"Who's up there?!"

"None of your business!" Edward snaps.

Peter ignores him and rushes up the stairs. He opens the door where the sound was coming from.

"JAKE?!"

He was hooked up to IV's and his waist was completely wrapped in some sort of white gauze tape.

"It was an accident." The tall blonde vampire says.

"Accident my ass!" He says looking to Edward.

"What have you done?!"

Peter checks Jake over.

"What happened Jake?"

Edward goes to say something. Peter sends out his web and webs Edward's mouth shut. The entire family looks to Peter in shock.

"That's right bitches who's next?!"

Peter could still feel the effect of whatever had taken over his body. It was coursing through him. He hears Jake softly laughing.

"I knew it…"

"That's fucking cool as hell by the way." Jake says and forces himself up on the bed.

"Easy now." Peter says helping him up.

"I knew she was trying to tell me something! Damn near every postcard she sent me had you on it!"

Peter grins.

"Really?"

"Yep, some pretty ridiculous one too."

"Ridiculous?!"

Peter questions, but looks to Jake and then back to Edward.

"So wait… she's not here?!"

Edward rolls his eyes.

"NO!" Peter hands through his hair madly.

"Where is she?!" He points to Edward.

Jake sighs.

"For once the idiot is innocent. None of them know." Jake admits.

"This isn't happening! She has to be here! This is the only other place! I've tried EVERYWHERE I CAN THINK OF!"

"So um… like how'd you do that?" Emmett questions poking at the webbing still attached to his mouth.

Edward shakes his head bitterly and rips it off.

"Ouch…" Emmett comments.

"Who did this to you Jake?"

"Yours truly…" He hints looking to Edward.

"You were on our territory. What did you think would happen?!"

"Wow now why didn't you and Bella work out again?" Peter sarcastically remarks.

"I'll be fine. Just slow healing process."

Peter looks back to Edward. He half laughs.

"You honestly, thought she'd come back to you didn't you? That's why you moved back to Forks!"

"Couldn't be more dead on." Jake groans.

"Seriously? Wow… You're something else."

"That's rich coming from someone that couldn't even protect her!"

"TOUCHE!" Peter shouts.

Peter sighs trying to keep his anger intact. He wanted to KILL Edward. He looks back down to Bella's friend.

"Can I do something anything to help?"

"Yeah can you help me get home? Don't really care for the stench around here."

"Sure thing buddy."

"Buddy?!" Edward sneers.

"You don't even know him!"

"Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine. As for you all; you're on my shit list!"

"This is the same wolf that wanted to nail my girl!" Edward fires furiously.

"Newsflash, she's no longer your girl and hasn't been! That and he's not the one; I'm in a pissing match with. She's not your property Edward! And none of that matters to me at the moment! All that I care about is getting HER BACK!"

Peter helps Jake to his feet. As Peter gets to the door; he looks to each Cullen.

"I know your secret as well and there are a lot more of you to expose. If I were you I'd put all this to a closure; the moment I pull this door closed. I hope we all have an understanding."

"Crystal clear." Carlisle says with a nod.

"Good at least one of you; is wise enough to get my drift."

Peter pulls the door shut.

"So where to?"

Jake points the direction.

"Alright hold on tough guy."

Jake's eyes widen as Peter sends off his web.

"SHIT!"

Peter gets him home and helps him to the front door.

"Yeah we don't EVER mention that to anyone." Jake states firmly.

Peter half chuckles.

"Dually noted."

"So now what?" Jake questions as he leans back against his door.

"I don't give up until I find her that's what."

"You mean Spiderman?"

Jake says with a smirk. Peter nods.

"I can't believe freaking Bella Swan's dating Spiderman. That's like… well it's pretty cool actually."

The door behind him opens.

Peter sees a real pretty Quileute girl behind him.

"Jake?"

"Hey Leah baby."

Peter gives her a nod. However, his cell rang. He saw the name and his heart galloped in his chest.

"Bella?!"

Jake and the Leah looked up at this.

"Peter…"

He shut his eyes temporarily in relief. The sound of her voice stirred something even more within him.

"Bella… where are you?"

"Peter… I can't hear you over the tr…"

He hears the sound of her getting hit.

"NOW DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO READ THE CARDS?!"

Peter's whole body becomes tense. His jaw tightly clenches.

"WHOEVER THIS IS YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR OWN DEATH NOTE!"

He hears the familiar bass like laugh on the other line.

"I'm going to enjoy my new slave. Quite the little minx she is." His Russian voice carried over thick.

"You haven't a clue just what world of pain you've just created for yourself."

"I'm counting on it! Tell me Spiderman, just how good of a hunter are you? Can you find your little doe?"

"YOU WENT AFTER THE WRONG GIRL!"

He winces as he hears Bella shrieking out in pain. The line goes dead.

"NO!"

He growls out.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"

He frantically paces around. Jake puts hand to his shoulder.

"You'll find her."

Peter nods, but doesn't even look back. He instantly takes off.

He repeats the entire phone conversation in his head. This immense anger filled him to the brim. He was erupting with vengeance; when it finally hit him. There was another sound amongst Bella's scream. That's what she was trying to tell him! They were by train tracks!

"I found you jackass!"

However, he had a good eight hours at least, before he could even make it back to New York.

* * *

Charlie answers the door.

"Alex?"

He nods.

Alex hands Charlie back his badge and gun. Mike waves to Charlie from across the street as he's talking to Aunt May.

"Let's go find your daughter."

"How'd?"

Alex doesn't answer he just heads on to the car. He nods and grabs his jacket. He then follows Alex squad car.

* * *

Kraven becomes more and more impatient as he waits for Spiderman.

"Either he's lost, chicken, or doesn't give a rat's ass about you."

Bella rolls her eyes. Her entire upper body was growing numb. Not only that, but Kraven kept this place freezing. She fought to stay awake. But it became a losing battle…

* * *

Peter was on edge the entire flight. He wanted to enter the cockpit and demand the pilot fly faster. Her screaming sounded over and over in his mind. Peter leaned over bringing his head down. He pulled at his hair every once in a while. It was all coming together.

He'd thought this was Edward's doing…

But it was his…

* * *

Kraven shoves her into the bathroom.

"Hurry it up!"

She hurriedly goes to the bathroom. Bella knew if she didn't hurry he'd come in. He had no problem doing so. She washes her hands and face. The place they were in even reminded her a bit of a haunted house. Everything about it was massive and had huge creep factor to it. Bella looked into the mirror as she washed her hands. She winced as the water hit the embedded marks within her wrists. She rubbed them gently as the feeling was finally coming too. She quickly rinsed off her face. Sure enough he loses his patience. The door flies open and he grabs her by the hair. He drags her back into the living area.

He hits the remote testing it. He laughs as she comes to her knees. Kraven places her back into the cuffs.

"He doesn't show up. The prize is still MINE!" He hints yanking her towards him.

"You'd have to kill me first!"

"That could very well be arranged. It just depends on my mood."

* * *

Peter finally finds the place. He starts to think about how to activate the suit again. As he thinks this though… Peter looks to his hands. His eyes widen as the black residue starts to crawl along his body. He open and closes both his hands in disbelief. What the hell is this?!

* * *

He brings her back up. Bella starts laughing as she hangs from the ceiling.

"What do you have to be laughing about?"

"Oh Kraven… You're in so much trouble…"

He tilts his head on this as he's sitting back at his thrown.

He jumps as Spiderman leaps down.

"She's right… You're screwed!"

Kraven smiles and comes to his feet.

"Ah, he finally shows. She certainly spices up the place don't ya think? Quite the little minx."

Kraven taps his finger to his chin.

"Hmm, may the best one win."

He does a backflip and bounces of the wall out one of the windows. Spiderman turns back to Bella.

"Go… just make sure it's you that returns." She hints with concern.

Spiderman bows.

"I vow to."

He takes off and even through the pain. Bella manages a smile.

"I know you will." She says softly.

Spiderman chases Kraven throughout the city. He couldn't believe some of the moves this Kraven guy was able to pull off. He finally manages to catch up. He slings his web around Kraven's chest. He sends him through one of the buildings. Spiderman tumbles on inside the area. He comes towards Kraven. Kraven laughs as he comes to his feet. He dust himself off. The people in the building start screaming and running all in different directions.

"You're even stronger than before. You've done something different with your suit as well."

"Can't say much yours… Do tell me who's your inspiration is it Mogli? Or is that one of those new adult diaper's that come in print?"

Kraven grits his teeth and comes at him with his blade. He aims right for his heart. Spiderman grips his wrist firmly pushing it back. He swipes Kraven's ankle knocking him down. He pins back the wrist with the knife. Spiderman then leaps on top of his chest. He squeezes with his legs and with his free hand he punches Kraven in the face.

Kraven uses his girth to flip them back over. He returns the punch only getting a couple more in than Spiderman had. Spiderman shoves out his hands flinging Kraven off him. He then fires off both wrists. He leaps out of the building dragging Kraven behind with him.

Kraven shouts out as he's about to hit the asphalt. Spiderman jerks on the webbing and tosses him back up into the air. He then flings himself into the air. He grabs Kraven and slams him onto the roof of another building.

"How are you doing that!" Kraven roars.

"Now, now that's my little secret!" Spiderman puts a knee to his sternum and pinches Kraven's cheeks together.

"WHY HER!"

Kraven does that laugh of his again. Irritating the hell out of Spiderman.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Kraven sends Spiderman flying off the roof with his knees. Just as he's about to smash into the ground he sends out his web and comes back up.

Charlie and Alex were in the car not far from the sight.

"Wait! Stop the car!" Charlie demands.

Alex stops and Charlie rushes out of the car. He looks up and see's Spiderman and the other man going at it. He takes in a breath. He looked around wondering where his daughter… He knew how that wherever Spiderman was. His daughter wasn't far away. Charlie flinched as he watched the man toss Spiderman into a window.

"Dammit son!" Charlie runs that direction and takes out his gun.

Kraven grabbed Spiderman by the throat. He started choking him. Spiderman wrapped his hands around his wrists. Kraven's teeth gritted as Spiderman continued to squeeze. As Kraven's grasp got tighter so did Spiderman's. Kraven was first to cave as Spiderman snapped his left wrist. Kraven cried out in pain.

Spiderman staggered back catching his breath again. He couldn't get over what this was though. Another wave of energy hit him. It felt great as it coursed through him. He jumped up and down feeling as though he couldn't contain the boast it was giving him.

He looked at Kraven and pointed.

"You're so dead." He says shrugging as he brings his finger back down.

He grabs Kraven and purposely falls off the building with Kraven falling beneath him. Kraven struggled to get free. They landed on a nearby taxi.

"Ooooh, I bet that hurt!" Spiderman says as Kraven landed back first.

"Yep… you're bleeding a bit. Ready to call it a night yet?"

Kraven growled out and threw Spiderman into the middle of the street. He shot out his hands trying to keep from getting hit as cars slammed on their brakes. Charlie and Alex were making their way over. Charlie watched as Spiderman leaped back over and held Kraven up into the air by the collar.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER TOUCHED HER!"

Charlie heard the heartbreak in the voice. He knew Peter was losing it behind that mask.

"YOU CAME AFTER THE WRONG GIRL!"

He forced Kraven into an alleyway up against a building. He punched and kicked Kraven repeatedly. Whenever Kraven would fall and come back to his feet. Spiderman yanked him up by the collar again.

"YOU DESERVE TO DIE! IN FACT I MIGHT JUST GO AGAINST MY ONE RULE! I MIGHT TAKE YOUR LIFE!"

Spiderman laughs. Charlie slowly approaches hearing everything that he was saying.

"NO, NO I TAKE THAT BACK. I WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE! YOU WILL NEVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN!"

Charlie's eyes widen as Spiderman wraps his web around the man's neck. He begins to pull back choking him. Just like he had Bella. Spiderman raises him with his webbing it continues to choke him. Charlie puts a hand to his shoulder and squeezes.

"Don't do it son."

Spiderman turns.

"This isn't you… You don't take lives. You're not this person."

"But…"

"Let us take it from here…"

He looks from Charlie back to Kraven. He closes his eyes for a moment and lowers the Kraven.

Charlie pats him on the back.

"You did the right thing son. Now go on…. We got it from here."

"NO!" They both turn as Mike's father's aiming a gun their way.

Charlie and Spiderman are taken back as they hear the gunshot. Charlie immediately raises his gun and fires. Kraven falls to the ground shotgun still in hand. Spiderman drops to his knees.

"NO!" Charlie grabbed Spiderman by the shoulders.

"Dammit !"

Charlie continues to check him over.

"Where were you shot?!"

Spiderman looks down to his chest where he took the hit.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU PULL THAT OFF SON?!" Charlie continues to check him over in utter shock.

"It's the suit..." Spiderman says in disbelief.

"HOW?!"

Charlie turns as the other officers are coming around the corner.

"Get lost!" He says forcing Spiderman back to his feet.

"NOW!" He says as he cuts him one last glance.

* * *

"Bella…"

She opens her eyes. He breaks her free and brings her down gently. He snaps the collar off her neck. He winces at all the marks along her body. Her wrist, neck and face. He felt like a failure.

"I'm so sorry." He says breaking down.

"Bella…" He says with guilt bringing her into his chest.

Her arms go around his neck. She clings to him tightly.

"Don't you dare Peter…"

As she says his name she gasps out. He narrows his eyes as the suit was disappearing. He's back in his civilian clothing.

"Peter?!" She jumps to her feet in shock.

"How'd you do that?!"

She runs her hands along his clothes.

"Wish I knew…"

Bella reaches to her head stumbling back a bit.

"Easy now…" He wraps an arm around her.

With his free hand he moves her hair away from her face. He presses his forehead against hers.

"I thought I lost you. Bella… I…"

"I'm right here Peter."

He nods and kisses her lips. They get lost within each other for the moment. Once Peter pulls back.

"Bella… You could have died. It would have been my fault! I can't lose you! I…"

She looks upon.

"Bella… Being with Spiderman… It's an eventual death sentence. I can't allow that. I love you too damn much to keep putting you…"

Bella grits her teeth. Her entire face grows red with complete and utter fury.

"Don't you dare pull what he did Peter Parker! Don't you pull an Edward Cullen on me!"

Peter brings his hand over his mouth. He looks to her realizing she was right.

"YOU ASS! I ALREADY KNEW WHAT I WAS GETTING INTO! YOU'RE NOT FUCKING BREAKING UP WITH ME! HELL TO THE FUCKING NO! I DIDN'T SURVIVE ALL THIS JUST TO HAVE YOU DUMP ME. FUCK YOU PETER!"

She reaches to her heart; just the way he had with the panic attacks. His heart shatters as he realized what he'd just pulled. He reaches to her.

"No! Don't even!" She starts to walk away.

He ignores her and fires his web bringing her into his arms. She hits against his chest and arms.

"I can't believe you! I can't believe you were going to…"

He shakes his head and drags her out of the mansion. He brings them onto a nearby rooftop.

Peter kisses her even more passionately now as she continues to hit him. Only her body caves and surrenders to him. Yet again he puts his forehead to hers. Tears streaming down his own face as well now. He lifts her head gently.

"Together… always…" He promises as he pecks her lips once more.


	15. One Hell Of A WEB Dream

Chapter 15

**I do not own Marvel or Twilight Characters. Please read then review. Thank you!**

_Jake,_

_ Sorry I haven't written. This is probably the shortest postcard I've sent. Yet, ironically so much has happened. I'm just not sure how to put it all into one card. That and I'm not sure how to go about it all. Take care – Bella_

**It'd been three days now since… **

Charlie never told Bella he knew. He continued the inner battle off and on, but no matter how hard he tried to bring up the subject; he couldn't. All he prayed is that these secrets his daughter kept wouldn't eventually be her demise. Now how did Charlie feel about her dating Spiderman aka Peter Parker. Well he wasn't thrilled on the idea. However, he preferred it any day over the vampire or wolf. At least Spiderman stood for a purpose. As a cop Spiderman had Charlie's utmost respect even before he knew that he was his daughter's boyfriend. Yet at the same time he did wish his daughter would find a normal boy to date and fall in love with. Deep down though. Charlie knew his daughter was different from other girls. She always has been. She's stronger, smarter, and full of life. It only makes sense to him that his daughter led such an adventurous life. He feared he understood his daughter more than he ever knew possible. It's because, of that same desire within himself that he became a cop. He might not be Spiderman. Not even close. But Charlie Swan knew he went to bed each night making some sort of difference in the world no matter how insignificant it might seem to others. At least he knew it was there and that's all that ever mattered. However, recently… He discovered the truth about how his daughter felt about him. Charlie had never realized just how much she truly paid attention. Nor did he realize just how much Bella looked up to him. Some of the things he read hurt no doubt. As any parent that digs through their child's personal diary. You will find something's that will tear you apart; that being said though. There wasn't a doubt now that Bella loved and respected him. For every time she grew cross with her father and wrote about it. She always wrote something positive about the man he truly was. He never comprehended just how truly deep his daughter was until reading her journal. All the more reason; Charlie could never say the words. I don't want you seeing Peter Parker. Charlie knew this was the love of her life. That without Peter she'd fall apart. She loved him more than she ever had Edward or Jacob. She even wrote down; that she knew this was the man she'd one day marry. That damn near tore the man apart. Then again he respected her reasons for loving this boy. She loved Parker before she even knew who he was. The irony; she felt wrong for having feelings for Spiderman. That she was somehow cheating on Peter Parker for the thoughts she had. She often felt she didn't deserve Peter because of her attraction to Spiderman and her curiosity. It even mentioned once how she wished she would have kissed him when he offered. But she knew Peter was the one. That's all she'd ever want. Spiderman to her she thought was just a silly teenage girl phase, a crush. And she knew he took interest in her making her feel even more euphoric on the idea. What girl wouldn't want Spiderman chasing after her? The more Charlie read though the more he realized. That it was the same. She respected Charlie because he put himself out there. He put his life on the line each and everyday damn near to help others.

That was her appeal to Spiderman. Bella often mentioned how brave, noble, and wonderful Spiderman was. How he gave others hope. Hope when they needed it most. She often compared him to Peter before she even knew about the truth. About how Peter often reminded her of Spiderman in the sense that he gave her hope. He'd rebuilt her heart and made her realize it was possible to love again. Charlie had never truly realized the real damage Edward Cullen had done to her. He figured it to be some simple high school crush that she'd be fine. He just hadn't a clue how deep his daughter was really in. To Charlie Swan his daughter was a godsend. Therefore, he wasn't about to tell her who to love. He knew the risks as well such as she put down herself. Bella knew there was a chance that dating Spiderman could very well lead to her dying one day. That's not what she feared the most. What Bella absolutely feared were two things and two things only. One… that Charlie Swan may not come home one day. Two that Peter Parker would mysteriously come up missing just as Spiderman did… She let it known often enough that those were the two people she loved most in this world. She couldn't bear the thought of living without Charlie or Peter.

Peter had taken it upon himself to call Jake and let him know Bella was alright. He told him to spread the word of her safety. Mike of course visited the day after they got back from dealing with Kraven. They made up some story about a kidnapping; which wasn't a total lie. They just didn't go into detail about Kraven or Spiderman. Mike of course had a meltdown. They both had to calm him down. Peter thought Mike would lock Bella away just to make sure no more harm came to her.

Jake and Peter also made the deal not to tell Bella about him getting hurt. He was fine now since Edward's attack. Honestly, Peter felt a hint of guilt on keeping that from Bella. But he felt after Kraven, Dr. Connors and losing her mother. Bella needed one less thing to worry about. That and both boys didn't want her getting involved with the Cullen's. They knew if she came down; that's what it'd lead to.

Peter continued to struggle with the nightmares. He often dreamt of Bella dying in various ways. How he and Spiderman could never get to her in time. The images of seeing her chained up the way Kraven had her continued to haunt him. Even more so when he saw her naked not long after word. He personally cared for each wound; just as she had his after the fight with Lizard. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises. He hated himself for each one he found. He couldn't stand seeing her so beat up. It damn near killed him. In fact it wasn't long after he'd brought her back home safe and sound to Charlie. That he did finally break down. Peter damn near tore up everything he owned. He'd destroyed his room with a bat that night. His computer and TV were no more. He didn't care about any material possessions he owned. All he kept thinking about was how empty his life would have become if he never got her back. How much darkness would have taken over his heart. He would've no longer cared about anything. Not even about being Spiderman… Peter felt without Bella he'd simply die. He'd shut down and he'd never look at the world the same again. He'd wish for a quick and painless death.

Bella's wrists were finally healing. But even more so Peter, Spiderman, and Bella were on the process of healing. After what Kraven had done Peter was careful about how he touched Bella. They hadn't made love since. Spiderman hadn't showed his face since. That and well Peter was still struggling with whatever had taken over his body. He felt different. He was more confident, stronger, agile, and faster. He also had more libido. All the more reason he watched himself closely. He constantly found himself wanting to take Bella wherever they were. Whether they were at school, the movies, hell even the park. All he could think about was sex when he was around her. It took all will to act as though a gentleman. Tonight it was a losing battle…

"Peter…"

"Peter it's just a dream…"

He shoots his entire body drenched in sweat. Another nightmare… they always felt so real to Peter. Yet, again Bella had died. Bella places her hands on his face.

"Are you alright?"

He locks eyes with her and takes in a breath. He instantly wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his lap.

"Peter?"

Peter swallows back and leans his forehead against hers. Without another word he rolls her over on the bed. He kisses her and rubs against her in longing. He intertwines his fingers with hers pinning her to the mattress. Her jaw drops as he literally rips her tank top and panties off. His fingers go inside her and he watches her gush all his fingers and his bed. He breathes in the air taking in the scent. She swore she heard him growl under his breath. He looked her directly in the eyes. Then he gripped himself firmly with one hand he fondled himself. His other hand ran along her breasts down her torso and private. He stuck his fingers once more once she saturated him again he placed himself inside.

"Peter…" She moaned out.

She couldn't help, but notice he seemed different somehow. He kisses her lips and he grips the pillow as he moves about her.

"I don't ever want to stop Bella." He says in a very seductive matter.

He grins as she comes again.

"I love that feeling. Do it again."

She blushed a bit in thought. But within a few more strokes he felt her release again. He grits his teeth at the sensation. He moved about more vigorously now. He gripped the pillow tighter. He drove himself even harder and deeper. He felt he couldn't get enough. Something about her scent tonight it seemed even more powerful than usual. He felt the need to demand that she was his. Something animalistic had taken him over. Peter felt the urge to dominate Bella. The both of them so caught up in the moment. Both covered in sweat as Peter kept going. He'd already gotten off. Still he kept going he nowhere near done with her. Neither, aware however, of the sticky black residue crawling amongst the both of them as they made love. It seemed to have a mind of its own; like it too were mating as well.

* * *

Bella rolls over and smiles as the sunlight beams into her room. She stretches out her arms and thinks about last night. Bella nibbles on her lower lip in thought. She still felt a bit aroused as she reminisced. Bella rises up in bed and reaches for her alarm clock to see what time it is. Without truly thinking it appears in her hand. Still half asleep she looks to the time and sits it down. She stumbles out of bed and puts her hand upon the chair to her desk. She then grabs her robe and throws it on. She reaches for the doorknob and freezes. She tilts her head looking to the webbing around it. She rubs the sleep out from her eyes. She could have sworn that she and Peter had sex at his apartment last night. Slowly, she turns around and Bella literally shrieks out. She covers her mouth in shock.

She hears her father rushing to her room. He knocks on the door. She quickly leans against it. "Bells are you alright in there?"

"Um yeah dad…"

"Are you sure I heard you screaming."

She swallows back.

"Um yeah I thought I saw…"

"Saw what?"

"A spider." She says rolling her eyes feeling stupid.

"Spider?"

"Um yeah a really big one!"

"Do ya need me to kill it."

"Um no dad I got it."

"Well ok then Bells. I'm heading to the office kiddo."

"Um ok…"  
"Are you sure you're alright."

"Um yep peachy!"

She waits until she hears her father leave. She immediately calls Peter.

"Hey Bella…"

"Um Peter you seriously need to get over here."

"Ok give me five."

"No now."

Peter looks to the phone like it bit him.

"Ok fine now…"  
She hangs up and he appears at her window before too long. He lifts it up and smiles as he locks eyes with her. She folds her arms about her chest.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know Peter you look around and tell me."

He shrugs, but his eyes suddenly bulge out as he looks around the web covered room. Strings of it were on her bed, desk, alarm clock, closet, window, damn near everything had some sort of webbing on it.

"Didn't we?"

"In your room?"

He nods and picks up her jacket with the sticky webbing all over it.

"Yep… so explain Peter… What where you doing in my room last night?"

He looks to her perplexed.

"All I did is take you home and tuck you in Bella."

"Then how do you explain all this Peter?"

He shrugs.

"You got another boyfriend with spider like qualities? Or you got a huge mating issue time for an exterminator." He narrows his eyes and picks off a piece off her bed sheets. He lifts the sheets up and sees the sticky deposit all under her covers.

"Do you have another boyfriend I don't know about?!"

She rolls her eyes.

"Funny Peter… Look just clean it up. I'm going to shower."  
"What?!"

"Seriously, Peter we've got to be more careful. My dad almost walked in. Seriously, what do you think he would have thought?"

"That Spiderman's been visiting and he's having trouble with premature firing?"

He says with a shrug.

"Or maybe his voice is changing?"

Bella shakes her head and leaves the room.

"Great, I'm whipped." He complains under his breath as he starts to clean up her room.

He thinks back to last night and he knew there was no way this was his doing. All he did was put her in bed, kissed her goodnight, and then left. Peter peels back her bed sheets again. Her bra and panties were underneath the covers. He pried them off the sheets. He curiously held up the red bra looking upon it. He held it to his own chest and of course Bella walks in. She laughs shaking her head.

"Honestly, Peter what are you doing?"  
He shrugs.

"I forgot to get a shirt." She says and heads into her closet.

She reaches out for a shirt and she screams out. The shirt comes flying at her and is stuck to her wrist.

"Bella?"

"The damn shirt's stuck to me!" She tries to shake it off.

Peter shrugs and grabs the shirt. They both freeze however. As he grabs the shirt a long string of web drags along with it. Bella's eyes widen and her face turns pale. Peter continues to pull the shirt along with the webbing only to see it's connected to her.

"BELLA?!"

Peter catches her as Bella faints.

"Huh… well this is different." He comments as he carries her to the bed.

He narrows his eyes as he looks upon her wrists. He tugged at the web material.

"Oh no…" He groans and quickly takes a step back.

"What have you done now Peter Parker?!"

He runs his fingers through his hair. Panic washing over him. He looks around the room and to Bella.

"SHIT! Why can't I be like a normal teenage guy and just knock her up?!" He rears back in disbelief at his own words.

"Wait… that's not right." He shakes his head and continues to panic.

"How'd this happen?!" He paces her room in thought.

He quickly cleans up her room. Whilst, he tries desperately to think of an explanation. That and well he knew she was going to KILL him!


	16. Screwed In Every Which Way

Chapter 16

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review. Thank you!**_

Peter sat back in Bella's chair waiting for her to come to; his nerves getting the best of him. He lifted up his head once she whimpered out. She rolled over and lifted up on the bed.

"Peter?"

He nodded and looked upon her like a deer caught in headlights. Bella looks around the room. She takes in a breath of relief. She half laughs and rubs her face.

"I had the craziest dream."

Peter raised a brow on this.

"Huh really?" He said his voice a bit higher pitched than usual.

She nods and yawns. As she yawns she stretches out her arms. Peter's eyes widen as webbing discharges from her wrists. Bella shoots back on the bed.

"What the hell?!"

Peter shakes his head and closes his eyes for a moment.

"What is this Peter?!" She says in full on panic.

She looks to her wrists and half laughs.

"No this… this isn't… I mean. I just need to take a shower."

Bella rushes off the bed and heads straight for the shower. Peter hadn't a clue just what was going on. Nor did he have any idea on how to deal with this. But he was about to find out… He hears Bella shriek out and he darts into the bathroom. The shower curtain had been yanked down and was stuck to her hand. The shower nozzle was in the other as water sprayed all over the place. Peter quickly cuts off the water. He helps her with the curtain.

"Peter…" She says in a way that sends him chills.

He follows her eyes and looks down to her feet. She gasps up as a crimson sticky substance begins to crawl along her body. She grabs the collar of his shirt in a full blown panic.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

He swallows back and is freaking out himself. He quickly tries to take whatever it is off her, but it only spreads more. It starts to go past her knees.

"PETER!"

He quickly scoops her up and places her in the shower. He cuts on the water desperately trying to rid of the residue. She cries out as it continues up her thighs, torso, hands, arms, lastly. It then begins to crawl up her neck.

"Peter please! What's happening to me?!"

He pulls at his hair in a alarm.

"No!" He shouts out as it starts to take over her face.

She claws at her face trying to stop it from taking over.

"Bella!"

He scoops her up again. He rushes her back to her room. He promptly lays her on the bed.

"Holy shit!" He uttered in shock.

The transformation had completed. Her hands and feet were covered in yellow, so was her torso, each outlined in black; the rest of her body crimson red. He curiously cupped her chin as he looked upon her. Her entire face was covered except for her mouth and nose. Her hair flowed about freely. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Yet, he felt like a complete jerk. Here was Bella Swan scared out of her damn mind. Peter Parker was rocking a hard on from hell. He fought desperately to keep those feelings at bay. He was pissed with himself. Bella looks to him and rises from the bed. She looks upon her body. Peter's eyes widen nevertheless, again. Bella was slightly curvier than before and her breasts were even fuller. He quickly turned away and pinched his eyes shut for a moment. You ass Peter Parker!

He does his best to get his act together he turns back around to see Bella standing before the mirror.

She rears back in sheer amazement and looks her body over again.

"Peter?" She questions as she twirls her body about.

He froze as he got a perfect view of her ass.

"Nooo." He grumbles in misery.

His breathing became irregular as he stared upon her. He wanted her in a bad way. Bella tilts her head and runs her hands along her breasts area and torso. Thus, only added to Peter's torment.

"Um what is this?!"

"I don't know…" He speaks as if out of breath.

He looks away knowing if he doesn't he's gonna get slapped hardcore. He wouldn't blame her either.

"What the hell is wrong with my body?"

NOTHING! He thought desperately. He covered his mouth in agony.

"What's with you?! Are you even going go talk to me about what's going on Peter?"

He shrugs gripping his mouth tighter.

"PETER!"

"Don't yell it makes it worse!"

"What are you talking about Peter?!" She questions confused.

He grits his teeth.

"Peter?"

"Bella please… Just…" He grips her computer chair firmly. He was going out of his mind.

She turns coming towards him.

"Are you going to help me with this or not?"

He shakes his head and immediately yanks her over.

"I honestly don't know what it is." He hisses.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Far from it." He declares through gritted teeth.

He finds himself checking her out again.

"Then why are you acting so strange. You're giving me no answers! You're just standing there!"

Peter loses the battle and starts kissing her. Without realizing it his body was taking it's alteration as well. His hands ran all over her. He picked her up and pressed her up against the wall. It's like whatever had taken over them worked with whatever they desired at the moment. His lips were free to kiss her as he wished. That wasn't the only thing free to do its magic. He charged himself into her. He looked down wishing he could see her breasts. Ironically, his wish came true as they became bare. He sucked back a breath of hair and instantly his mouth became glued to them. Neither realized that they had crawled up higher on the wall. Bella had her hands and feet up against the wall as Peter continued to drive himself in her. All they were focused on was each other.

Curiously, Peter looked down watching himself plunging into her. He tilted his head in disbelief. He drove himself even harder. Bella gritted her teeth and a smug grin came about Peter's face. Bella shoved him back against the wall across from them. He braced himself along the wall as she rode about him. A position he hadn't even known was possible. He kissed her even more eagerly. Bella was coming so hard. They both hand it running down their legs. His eyes nearly rolled back at the scent of her sex. It was maddening. It was as if everything was amplified. Her scent, the way she felt and looked everything hit him right across the face with freaking lust from hell. He wasn't the only one either. A smile had come about Bella's face as she realized what she was able to do. Things that only Peter could normally get away with. This time she was the one to have him pinned down having her way with him. Peter took notice of the grin about her face. He was enjoying himself immensely, but wanted to play a little. He started towards the ceiling as they kept going. He chuckled a bit in disbelief. Both of them literally hung above the bedroom how having sex. He couldn't get over how cool that was. He fired a net of webbing below them just in case. Then he readily went back to what they were doing.

Her arms and legs were wrapped around him. Peter fired a web and began to slowly bring them down on the net of webbing he'd made. As he brought her down he instantly moaned out in release. The image of her alone; sent Peter into oblivion. Her long brunette locks were sprawled about the webbing, Bella in her new change continued to scream out SEX in vast neon letters.

He ran his hands along her still in full disbelief. He hadn't a clue what had happened. Selfishly he found himself liking whatever it was.

"Peter?" She says breathlessly.

He watched curiously as everything began to disappear. Bella lay in all her glory now. He shook his head thrown off by all this. He too was now in the buff.

"Yes?"  
"What the hell did you do to me?"

He chuckles a bit.

"I honestly haven't a clue. Obviously, you've manage to gain some of my abilities."

"I don't' understand how and why now?"

Peter narrows his eyes in thought. He lay beside her moving a strand of hair from her face. He thinks back to how the red element took over her body. It was like the black that took over his.  
"You remember me telling you how I got the new suit? About that black substance that took over my body?"

She nods.

"I think it's somehow transferred to you as well."

"How's that even possible? I mean you gave me a super STD or something?!"

He shrugs, but dies in laughter.

"Asking the wrong guy."

"So I'm like what Spiderwoman now?!"

He laughs in thought.

"More like Spidergirl…"

"PETER!"

"What?!" He taunts.

"Ugh, this is so freaking crazy!"

Bella sits up and is fully dressed now. Peter frowns in disappointment.

"I don't even know what to do with all this!"

She runs her hands through her hair.

"And look at my room?!"

He chuckles again.

"Peter it's not funny!"

She covers her face in thought.

"Honestly, now what?"

Peter sighs.

"Don't you know never to ask that?!"

"Come on Peter please just help me out here!"

He nods and grows serious.

"I will Bella ok. You just got to realize that I too am just as thrown off by all this. You're not alone. I will help you with whatever I can. We're both learning as we go."

"So now what I share the spotlight with Spiderman?"

"Spiderman doesn't share the spotlight. Get your own." He declares with a smug grin.

"I swear!"

"YOU really shouldn't you got a foul mouth as it is."  
He pecks her on the lips and she hits him on the arm.

"All jokes aside. You're not going through this alone. I promise."

He clears his throat.

"But seriously, no one outshines Spiderman. No matter how ridiculously hot they are."

Bella blushes again.

"Hot?"

"Oh yeah…"

"So you liked?"

He takes in a breath feeling excitement on the idea all over again.

"Liked? There's not even a word to describe whatever that was."

Peter takes in a breath in thought.

"All the more reason you should stay away from Spiderman! Last thing he needs is the distraction."

A sultry smile comes about Bella.

"Oh really?"

He nods.

"Ok fine… but can he stay away?"

His eyes widen.

"SHIT!"

"That's right loverman!"

He shuts his eyes for a moment.

"Spiderman's so screwed!"

"He wishes he was."

"Bella…" He says in that breathless desperate tone again.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

She shrugs and brings herself down from the web.

"What doesn't kill makes you stronger Parker…"

She fires back and heads to the bathroom.

"Yep we're screwed. No way can she join Spiderman. It's just not happening! I'm going to have to set her straight now!"

"Peter?"

He winces.

"You can hear me can't you?"

"That'd be a yes you ass!"

"SHIT!"

_Jake, _

_Yet, again it seems I can't walk away from crazy. You wouldn't believe it even if I told you. Hell I can barely. I guess I'm soon to find out just how much crazier things are about to get. Seriously, as I'm writing this I'm literally laughing my ass off. I shouldn't be really considering the situation. I should be freaking the FUCK OUT! Part of me I think is. But it something's come over me. I'm not sure what it is. I feel different somehow. I think I like it... Missing you - Bella_


	17. Bloody Hell!

Chapter 17

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review. Thank you! (I am twisting things up I know Eddie Brock is Venom. But it's my story and I get tired of the same ole story lines from the movies and comic books. So I'm twisting it up. I'm also breaking some rules :p)  
**_

"Mike!"

He laughs.

"You trying to fuc…" He covers her mouth.

"Such a filthy mouth!" He moves his hand away.

"FUCKITY, FUCK, FUCK!" Peter's crossing the street and he chuckles as he hears Bella.

"Why do you curse so much?"

She shrugs and turns away.

"It's not very lady like!" Mike calls out.

"Who ever said I was a lady?!"

Mike cuts Peter a glance.

"And that's your girlfriend."  
Peter nods with a smile.

"Sure is."

"You like never cuss… Do you Peter?"

Mike glances back at Bella as she's walking on ahead. He tilts his head as if checking her out.

"Have you been working out or something Bella?"  
Peter's eyes widen at this.

"Your ass is like…"

Bella freezes and turns.

"Switching teams again Mike?"

"I just might. It's like BAM! Damn…" He narrows his eyes taking her all in.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Peter and Bella lock eyes for a split second. Bella takes in a breath.

"Steroids…"  
"What?!"

"Yep… I've taken up steroids."

Peter dies in laughter and rushes onto the bus. Mike leans into Bella's ear.

"They make your breasts bigger?"

"MICHAEL TAP DANCING FREAKING NEWTON!" She pops the shit out of his arm.

"JESUS!"

"Don't be a dick!"

"Then don't be a bitch!"

"I WASN'T!"

"TOTALLY WERE!"

Peter taps on the window.  
"WHAT?!" They both chorus.

Peter raises a brow. Bella and Mike clear their throats; realizing everyone was staring upon them.

"We'll finish this later Sparky!"

"Fine Butch!"

"BUTCH?!"

Peter flinches as Bella swings back around. Mike blocks, but is chuckling.

"They fight like brother and sister." Peter mutters.

They finally make their way on the bus. Bella slides in next to Peter. She goes to put her bag down and looks to him wide eyed. The bag was stuck to her hand. He nods and helps her detach the bag. She sighs and leans back in her seat.

"This ought to be interesting."

"To say the least."

He takes her hand. He wasn't about to leave her side today. He remembered all too well what it was like. He didn't want Bella going through that utter hell. However, Peter was having one big issue…

"Peter…"

He clears his throat.

"Stop that."

He nods and turns his head. Once the bus stops she catches him staring again.

"Oh my God."

He quickly averts his eyes and raises up.  
"Peter…" She hisses.

"Put a book in front of it or something!"

He clears his throat as he looks down. Bella giggles. Peter quickly holds his skateboard in front. Bella continues to die in laughter as he does his best to hide the obvious.

"You're too funny." She says as they make their way to their lockers.

"It's your fault."

"Um actually no it isn't. I didn't create this thing on my own you know!"

Peter's eyes widen as Gwen over hears this. She cuts them an offbeat glance. Bella looks to Peter.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing..."

Peter heads on to his locker. He turns back around once he got his books. He swallows back as Bella's bent over grabbing her books from her locker. He shuts his eyes for a moment.  
"I'm going to die…"

Bella rises up and turns to him.

"Did you say something?"

He shakes his head.

Flash passes by the hall clearly heading for Gwen. Only he stops and twirls around. He bites at his knuckle as he stares Bella down.

"Good God…" He tilts his head about.

Peter rolls his eyes. Bella hadn't even noticed. She was talking to Mike. Gwen's jaw drops as she turns and takes catches him. She comes up behind Flash and smacks him in the back of the head; with a book. Peter acts quickly as he goes to stop him from slapping Gwen. Bella and Mike turn just in time to see Peter's hand wrapped around Flashes wrist.

Gwen looks to Flash in shock.

"You were going to hit me?!"

Bella narrows her eyes and watches as Gwen storms off.

"Move your hand dipshit."

"Even you should know better…" Peter hints.

"Keep your nose out of my business Parker."

"If you'd quit gawking at my business. Maybe, you could keep yours in order enough; that I wouldn't have to!"

Peter drops his hand. He grabs Flash by the collar of his shirt and slams him up against Gwen's locker. He stares him down feeling that odd thing coming about him again. He felt dominate all over again. The mere thought of not only this asshole hitting a woman. On top of the fact he couldn't take his damn eyes of HIS.

He twirled around and hove Flash onto the ground. Bella quickly comes around and takes Peter's hand.

"What was that about?" She questions once they're in class.

Bella sits back in her chair. She makes a miserable face as she looks down to her shirt.

"Something wrong?"

"I think I'm going to need bigger shirts."

Peter's grips his desk firmly as she's looking down her shirt with a wrinkled nose.

"Why?" He says stupidly.

"These are way too tight now Peter."

"Um… I think they look fine." He says with a shrug.

"Of course he thinks so…" Mike says with a chuckle.

Mike flicks a paper football at Bella. She catches it without even looking back.

"What the…" Mike says.

Peter gives Bella the cut throat motion. She drops her jaw and looks to her hand. The paper was stuck to her hand. Peter pinches the bridge of his nose. She quickly hides it.

"What kind of steroids are you on again?" Mike whispers.

"The really good kind." She utters and sinks further down in her chair.

She brings her red hood up over her face.

Once it's time for lunch Peter makes his way over to Bella's locker. She puts her books up and shuts her locker.

"Peter!"

He shuts his eyes for a moment.

"I swear one more time and I'm going to smack you!"

"Sorry…" He says and pecks her on the lips.

"You're such a perv…"

He nods, but his eyes can't help, but to dart back that direction.

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER!"  
Did she just middle name me? And slap me?! SHIT! Bella goes to move her hand. Her jaw drops. He flinches as she's pulling back.

"Oh no…"

He presses his lips together.

"Yep…"

"Noooo." She utters in sheer misery.

"Yep…"

"How?"

He sighs. She tries to break free again.

"So… this just makes the day more interesting." Peter says all chipper like.

Bella starts laughing hysterically. Peter finds himself grinning now.

"Well let's do this."

"What do we tell everyone?"

"I lost a bet apparently."

They walk on down the hallway with her hand stuck to his face.

Thankfully, by next class she was able to break free. Bella only had one last little hiccup towards the end of the day. Literally, she started having hiccup fits. Each time Peter noticed web shooting from her wrists.

He leans over and quickly catches it before anyone has a chance to notice.

"Stop that will you?" He scolds bitterly.

She shakes her head and hiccups again. He quickly catches the one, but the other hits Mike's chair. The both quickly lean back in their chairs trying to play dumb. Bella takes off her hoodie and wraps it around her wrists. She hiccups again and some of it hits Peter on the shoulder. He raises a brow and picks it up. He shakes his head her direction.  
"Sorry…" She shrugs innocently.

He sighs. Other than that they managed to make it through the day. However, Bella still had Charlie to fool. That and well Peter was determined to find out what this was exactly. He'd plans to sneak into Oscorp and do a bit of his own research. He still felt incredible guilt on having brought this on Bella.

* * *

Charlie looks upon his daughter oddly as she enters the apartment.

"What the hell kid did ya hit a growth spurt?"

He comes to his feet. He was still in his uniform.

"Um milk? Does a body good? And I'm eating all my greens!"

"Jesus kid you look like."

"Like?" She bats her eyes innocently.  
"Like your mother…" He sighs as if in misery.

"Growing up too damn fast."

Bella nods and makes her way upstairs. She places her bag by her desk. She takes in a deep breath. She makes her way back to the mirror. She hadn't thought she'd changed that much! She was trying to see what everyone was talking about. Bella lifted her shirt and she sighs realizing she needed bigger bra's as well.

"Great I look like a freaking porn star…" She utters and plops down on the bed.

"Yeah you do…"

"PETER!"

He quickly looks to her door. He shakes his head as they hear Charlie making his way over. He quickly clings on to her ceiling as the door flies open.

"Bella?"

"Um hey dad…"

He looks around the room.

"Everything ok?"

"Yep I was just on the phone with Peter."

He nods.

"So you were yelling at him."

"Well someone's got to keep him in line dad."

Peter rolls his eyes. Charlie nods.

"I believe that…"

Peter looks to Charlie in disbelief. Wait… what? Bella giggles as Charlie leaves the room. Peter drops back down.

"Way to go…" He harshly whispers.

"So did you come here to gawk at my breast again…" She whispers bitterly.

"Yes… I mean no."

Peter shuts his eyes and shakes his head.

"Seriously, Peter. I'm not that much different…"

Peter looked into her eyes; realizing she truly looked bothered. She sighs and sits on the edge of her bed. She looks to the floor. Peter felt like a real jerk about now. As if this wasn't hard enough…

And there it was… He'd made her cry. Way to go… Peter grabbed the chair to her desk. He placed it directly in front of her and took her hands into his own.

"Bella…"

"Honestly was I that bad before?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just how you're looking at me now. The way you're acting."

He wasn't even sure how to explain it. Yeah her body had changed, but even before then he'd been in overdrive. Ever since this thing took him over... His libido had skyrocketed. He felt like he was always freaking horny now. He never meant to make her think otherwise. But he could see how it looked. Yeah he was guilty a bit of overlooking since this was still just as new to him as well. It wasn't that he preferred one look over the other. It was the fact that this was new to him. That's why he kept staring like a perv. He meant no disrespect by it. To him she was still Bella. He tried desperately to think of how to explain this to her.

"Bella… please look at me." He reaches over and lifts her chin.

"This has actually been going on since this thing took me over. I'm not even sure what it is. I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. I wasn't reacting to it at first because, of what Kraven had done… But even before this all took place. I was "into" you and you only. I'm in love with you Bella; not your body. Yeah I know I'm staring more. It's like a guy thing we get one thing on our mind and it's hard to veer away from it. If you woke up to your original body I'd still be humping you like a damn dog."

"So it's you too huh?"

Peter looks to her puzzled.

"What is?"

She blushes a bit.

"Wait… so you…"  
She nods her face beet red.

"And you were getting on to me because…" He teases.

She hits him on the arm.

"Look Bella I'm going to try and find a way to fix this. I promise. In fact I'm starting tonight. Hopefully, soon you'll be back to your old self."  
Bella nods, but looks to be in thought.

"What if I like the new me?"

He looks completely lost now.  
"Huh?"

She sighs.

"I've been doing some thinking myself now Peter. I rather like the idea of being out there as your equal. In fact I've even thought of a name…"

"Oh really?" He looks to her curiously.

"Thought we were sticking with Spiderwoman or Spidergirl…"

She wrinkles her nose.

"Arachnia."

He raises his brows. He looks to her in thought.

"Huh…"

She shrugs.

"Kind of suits you actually."

However, Peter wasn't so sure he liked the idea. He looked upon her and goes to voice this.

Only she beats him to the punch.

"It kills me every time you have to go Peter. It's like my worst fears come to play. I'd feel better knowing I'm out there with you."

Peter sighs and is silent for a couple minutes. He looks to the floor with his arms about his chest.

"If we do this Bella. Then neither of us goes out alone. We're a team now. If you wish to be equals then that's how it should be. We do this the right way. That's another thing. You will need some training."

"OH and who do you have in mind?" She says in a sultry matter.

He shrugs.

"Just some spider I picked up off the street. Lord knows it can't be Spiderman himself. He'll have you caught in a web in no time." Peter looks to the time.

"I better get…"

She nods. He'd still had plans to go to Oscorp and figure out whatever he could. Even if Bella was ok with this after all. He personally wished to know what it was that had taken over their bodies.

"Don't hesitate to call if you need anything. I'll have my phone on me."

He kisses her lips. Both get caught up in the moment. He sighs realizing where his hands were.  
"Sorry…"

She giggles a bit.

"It's ok Peter… "

She makes certain her door is shut. She lifts her shirt flashing him.

"Is this a test? Because, I'm not a very good test taker. Seriously, poor tester!"

"Peter you're a straight A student…"

"Even so…"

Bella smiles shaking her head.

"They're all yours…"

He swallows back. He then latches on and starts sucking on them. Bella quickly covers her mouth. Peter chuckles a bit and forcing himself to stop.

"Um… we might have to sneak out later…" He hints with eagerness.

She lowers her shirt.

"I'll catch you later."

She nods as Peter crawls back out of her window.

* * *

Bella surprising managed to cook supper. Then do the dishes without any issues. So far it seemed Charlie didn't suspect anything other than "hormonal changes." Bella took out the trash and saw Aunt May across the way. She waved. Bella smiled and waved in return. She looked to have been carrying in some groceries. Bella made her way over offering her help.

"Oh no I got it."

Bella insists and grabs a bag anyway. Once she's done helping Aunt May with the groceries. She starts to make her way out.  
"Why don't you and Peter join us Saturday for supper? If you haven't any plans of course."  
She smiles warmly.  
"Oh we'd love to!"

Bella nods.

"Ok we'll see you around 6:30?"

"Sounds wonderful dear."

Bella goes to step out.

"Bella hun?"

She freezes and turns back towards Aunt May.

"There's something different about you isn't there?"

Bella merely smiles.

"You could say that. Have a goodnight."

"You too hun."

Bella softly laughs and pulls the door close. She steps out as a cab pulls up to the house. She crosses the street. She shakes her head in full disbelief. The nerve of this guy.

"Wait!" She calls out to the cab driver.

"He's at the wrong address." She gives the cab driver an address to a local gay club she knows Mike attends.

"Funny…" Eddie says and steps out of the cab.

"Seriously, I don't want him here."  
"I don't want him either babe."

"GRRRRRRR Thanks!"

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking damn…" He looks her up and down.  
"That's great! NOW LEAVE!"

"Actually I'm not here to talk to you. I'm here to talk to daddy."  
"What?!"  
"That's right…"

He starts towards the door. Bella roughly grabs his arm.

"You're not entering that apartment."

"That's your father's choice… It's his home after all. You're still under daddy's roof."

"Oh Eddie boy truly you are a fool."

He raises a brow as she circles him. She leans into his ear.

"You come near my father and I'm going to make your entrails your out trails. Ka-peach?"

"That's just it… He's already expecting me…"

Bella looks up as Charlie opens the door.

"What the fuck kind of game are you playing here?"

"I'm getting my interview one way or another. If not through you then why not Daddy Swan."

"You're a real douchebag you know that?"

"So that's a no to a date."

"Great, I just threw up in my mouth a little."

He sighs and looks to her then a back to her father.

"Tell you what… I'll leave right now; if you give me just one date and one interview."

Bella looks upon her father and back to Eddie.

"FINE! If a date's what you want then a date's what you got!"

Bella looks to her father.

"I'm heading out."

He looks to them confused as he's leaning against the doorway.

"Out?"

Bella nods.

"ON a date!"

"Date?" He looks to Eddie oddly.

"Aren't you the guy that called for some sort of meeting?"

Eddie nods.

"Change of plans dad."

Bella utters and takes Eddie by the hand. She drags him across the street and they start walking into town.

"I could have called us a cab…"

"What are you a pussy?"

Eddie clears his throat.  
"Do you mind if I actually lead this date now?"

Bella fights the urge to laugh. Eddie Brock hadn't a clue what he just got himself into…

"Well by all means…" He nods and Bella allows him to lead the way.

* * *

Peter finally manages to rip a sample away from the suit. It seemed to take forever. Whatever, it was fought against it. In a way it's like it didn't stop until he willed it to. It was the strangest feeling. He thought as he hurriedly places the patch into a glass box he seals it. Peter then observes it for a few moments. He shakes his head in thought as the entity was acting as if it was trying to escape. Like it had a mind of its own and was trying to get back to Peter.

With much patience; Peter manages to get a small enough sample to observe under a microscope. He continued to zoom in and out and took notes on what he was witnessing. Curiously, Peter decided to add a drop of his blood into the sample. The sample when haywire as it took over completely. Ironically, Peter had seen this before; in toxins such as venom from snakes, and spiders. It spread like it did along the veins of a human. It took over… He leans back and tiredly rubs his eyes. It never entered his blood stream though. He couldn't' even imagine what it'd have done to him or Bella even if it had.

"So what do we call you?"  
He questions looking to both samples. He decidedly calls Bella.

"Hello?"

"Hey I thought you might want to come look at something."

"And what might that be?"

"Just swing on by Oscorp. I'll get you inside."  
"I can't right now I'm on a date."

"Date?"

"Yep."  
"Oh really and with whom?"

"Eddie Brock, he even took me to my favorite place."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir."

"Hmm…"

"Maybe I'll see you soon?" She tries desperately to hint.

"Sure…"

"Bye now!"

He hangs up and shakes his head. He half laughed; knowing this guy was up shit creek. Peter packs up everything. He was curious as to what Bella had up her sleeve.

"So… where were we?"

"I was telling you about my latest work." He says with a smug grin.

"Oh yeah please continue."

She says taking a bit of her food. Bella just prayed Mike would hurry the hell up…

"Actually, I was thinking we might move on to the interview?"

"On our first date?" She pretends to be insulted.

He clears his throat.

"You're right perhaps after?"

She smiles and takes another bite. She suppresses the urge to smile. Bella caught Peter sneaking into the restaurant. He sat at a booth and hid his face into a menu. Of course Peter would show up first. Where are you Mike? She thinks wishing she could get this over with.

"Out of curiosity. Whatever happened to that one guy you was dating?"

"Oh you know…" Bella shrugs.

"Actually, no I don't that's why I'm asking."

"He's around somewhere…"

Eddie raises a brow at this.

"Would you like some red or white wine?

"I'm 17 Eddie what do you think?"

He grins.

"Right… you're still a baby. So champagne it is!"

"And how old are you?"

He half chuckles.

"23…"

Bella chokes back on her water. She hits at her chest. Peter could hear everything being said. Jackass… He found himself thinking with a wrinkled nose.

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh no not at all. I mean we're at least a year past statutory rape right?"

Eddie smiles like the cat that ate the canary.

"Is that 17 or 18? I can't remember?" Bella taunts.

"Eh…Perhaps I should look into that."

Bella waved over the waitress.

"Do you mind if we get some desserts?"

"Of course not get whatever you'd like."

Bella nods and she slyly points to 5 different desserts on the menu. The waitress nods. Once Eddie looks away to his phone. Bella tugs at the waitress's apron. She then points out the most expensive bottle of champagne there was. Peter knew she was up to something as he continued to look on. This was the same place he'd originally taken Bella to. Only they ended up going for pizza directly after. The waitress nods and takes off.

"So you graduate this year?"

"Next year."  
He nods and looks to be in thought.

"Have you been considering college?"

She shrugs and takes in a breath of relief. Mike walks in and nods towards her.

"Yes actually."  
"Where?"

"Eddie…?"

Eddie turns towards the voice.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" He questions Mike looking lost.

Mike's jaw drops.

"This had better not be what I think it is!" Mike shouts directly at Eddie.

"Pardon?"

Bella had to try her hardest not to bust and play along.

"Who is this man Eddie?" Bella asked.

Mike pointed furiously at Bella.

"You hush tramp!"

Peter was losing it as he hid behind the menu. Bella pretended to be insulted.

"Excuse me?"

"I KNEW IT! THREE YEARS EDDIE I GAVE YOU THREE YEARS AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? BY CHEATING ON ME WITH SOME SKANK!"

Eddie's face was priceless. He looked completely baffled.

"Is this true Eddie?" Bella questioned softly.

Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I haven't a clue what this is all about. There must be some sort of misunderstanding. I don't even know this guy."

Mike gasps back as though in horror.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!"

The entire restaurant looks upon Eddie Brock in shame. Mike starts to cry.

"I loved you! This really hurts! YOU ALWAYS WERE ASHAMED OF OUR RELATIONSHIP! IT'S OVER WE'RE THROUGH! AND I WON'T LEAVE YOU A DIME! YOU BITCH!"

"You're a real piece of work you know that!"

Bella snaps and jumps up. The waitress brings over the expensive champagne and dessert. Bella picks up one of the desserts. She shoves it into Eddie's face. She leans into his ear.

"Come near me or my father again... And you'll soon find out. This is nothing in comparison to the literal hell I can dish out."

She pops open the expensive champagne. She then pours him a glass. She then pours the remains over his head. The entire restaurant claps. Bella and Mike storm out of the restaurant. Once they're a couple blocks away. Bella dies in laughter and high fives Mike.

"Now that was awesome! I can't believe you actually cried! You almost had me fooled!"

Mike chuckles.

"Glad I could be of service."

Eddie jumps as he wipes his face. Peter was sitting across from him now. His arms folded about his chest. Peter shakes his finger upon Eddie as if to scold him like a child.

"Now you should have known better."

Peter leans over.

"Next time I'll take matters into my own hands. Quit harassing my girl! Got it?!"

Peter comes to his feet and makes his way out. Eddie furiously slams down a credit card. He then bolts out of the restaurant. He catches Peter outside.

"Who says she's off limits?"

Peter narrows his eyes.

"Afraid of a little competition?!"

"Who's the competition again?" Peter looks around in wonder.

Eddie shoves him back. The lab work in Peter's backpack gets cracked as he's pushed against the wall. Peter decks Eddie across the face with his skateboard. Eddie returns the punch and Peter sends him sailing through a patio table. Peter crouches over Eddie.

"Oh look blood!" He scoffs.

Eddie looks down to the gash on his leg. His eyes roll back and he passes out. Peter looks to him perplexed.

"Really?" He scratches the top of his head.

"What a whimp!"

Peter sighs and grabs his bag and leaves Eddie where he lies.

Peter catches up to Mike and Bella.

"You two are something else."

They both turn in laughter as they hear Peter.

* * *

"So what was it you wanted to show me?"

Peter nods as he's leaned against a building of a nearby rooftop. He unzips his bag. Peter's eyes widen. He takes out the empty glass container that had the sample in it. There was a small crack in the glass.

"Um…" He digs through his bag seeing if it possibly leaked out.

Peter dumps out the entire contents onto the roof.

"Crap…"

"What?"

"I lost the sample."  
"What sample?"

He sighs and starts explaining everything to Bella. Once he goes over everything he learned. She looks to him bewildered.

"So are you telling me that this is some sort of venom?"

"Well it certainly reacts like it. In fact I thought we could call it that."  
She makes a disgusted face.

"You really couldn't come up with a better name Peter? I mean Venom really?"

He chuckles.

"You got something better?"

"Well it could very well be a parasite…"

Peter looks to her in thought.

"Think about it Peter."

Bella purposely begins her transformation. They both watch curiously as it takes over her body.

"It sure takes over like one."

"So we're at a cross between a parasite and a toxin?"

"An organism living in a state of symbiosis." Bella says as if she's not quite sure.

"So a symbiosis. This could be a symbiote."

She paces around the building watching curiously as it takes over her body.

"I think we should run some more test. Decide for sure if it's an organism of some kind or not. I'd like to know what this is." She runs her hands along the suit looking it over.

Peter nods, but finds himself distracted now.

"What?"

He shakes head.

"You're not helping me…" He hints.

Peter makes his way behind her. He tilts his head and runs his hand along her rear.

"I thought you were going to train me…"

He nods again. He looks around then curiously runs his fingers along the area of her sex. He grins sure enough it bared itself to him.

"That's gotta be the coolest thing ever. It's like it has to do what we want."

Bella softly laughs as Peter continues to run his fingers back and forth. She looks up and gasps out softly as he's already in his Spiderman getup. Bella runs her fingers along the new silver spider symbol on his chest. That and there was now silver webbing across the entire suit.

"That's like really cool."

He looks down to see what she's talking about.

"Huh… That's strange. That's the idea I sketched in class earlier today."

"You were drawing in class?"

He shrugs and starts kissing her. He stops for a moment looking her in the eyes.

"So Arachnia right?"

She smiles.

"Ok then."

Spiderman then bends Arachnia over. Her hands were steadied against the building. He couldn't believe the view he was getting. She was bent over ready to go. His eyes widened as he looked down and saw that he too was ready.

"Holy…" He uttered in disbelief.

Without another thought; he drove into her. He reached around cupping her breast as he thrust within her. He almost felt as though he was in sensory overload. Like Spiderman would eventually pass out from sexual stimulation alone. He never dreamed he'd have Bella on a rooftop and literally plowing her from behind. Furthermore, he never dreamed she'd be into it. And she was… He couldn't get over the way she was moaning and how drenched she was. How the hell did Spiderman score this? Much less Peter Parker?

"I'm gonna come…" He warns with gritted teeth.

His eyes shut tightly as he releases. He strokes himself a few more times before pulling out.

Peter yet again gets thrown completely off. She turns around and cleans him off with her tongue. She then looks to him in shock realizing what she was doing.

"No, no by all means…" He motions.

Bella giggles a bit. Her face was bright and red.

"I can't believe I did that." She says wiping her mouth clean.

"Why'd you stop?!"

"You're too funny."

"Seriously… why?"

She laughs.

"You're supposed to train me remember Spidey?"

He clears his throat.

"Right…"

"By the way you epically failed."  
He calls as he swings across to another building. She follows behind and gasps out at first. He smiles as he watches her swinging over.

"And how's that?" She questions breathless looking down.

"You just totally let me seduce you. Didn't you tell Peter Parker that you wouldn't let Spiderman…"

She sighs and fires off again and he chuckles chasing after her. Spiderman hears her holler out in amazement as she swings about the city. Deja vu hit him as he watched her. That wasn't the only thing. He was beginning to feel this strange sense of pride. One he hadn't truly expected.

* * *

Eddie finally wakes up. He stretches out his arms. His head was pounding. He tried to gather his surroundings.

"Are you alright?"

He nods as a beautiful woman with white hair stands over him; offering him a hand.

"Bad luck?" She questions.

"You could say that."

She smiles. Eddie comes to his feet and dusts himself off.

"Um thanks."

She softly laughs.

"Don't mention it."

"What's your name?"

She turns.

"Felicia Hardy."

Eddie grins and watches as she walks away.

"Hmm… Felicia… huh?"

"Think we could go out sometime?"

"I doubt it!" She calls back playfully.

She turns the corner and is gone. Eddie sighs in misery. However, he looks down realizing he'd stepped in something. He shakes his head bitterly and tries to wipe it off.

"What the fuck?"

He looks down to see it's spreading across his leg. He rolls his eyes and grabs a nearby napkin. He goes to wipe it off only it's not going anywhere. It continues to spread. Eddie screams out as it enters the cut on his leg. He falls to his knees as it continues to spread. The black became blood red it crawled up along his face. He gasped out and started to gag as it entered his mouth and nostrils. Once it crawled upon his shoulders it lifted him a few feet off the ground. Eddie Brock shut his eyes and began to accept it. A new sense of power washed over him. He lifted his head back up. His form was monstrous; nothing like that of Bella or Peter's. The venom had entered his bloodstream unlike theirs. Whereas Bella's transformation came from true love. Eddie's was from hate. Only the hatred came within himself. It's affect was polar opposite of Bella Swan's. The true mate of Spiderman and Peter Parker… The venom recognized this as it took her over.

Eddie's was as though a lively show of blood constantly flowing about. He'd whip like extensions that continuously stretched and moved about. His eyes as though something alien. His teeth as though a sharks only they were never ending, longer and sharper.

_Jake,_

_ You should really come visit. Like maybe during the Christmas holidays? I'd like to see you. Bring Leah! I'd be fun for us all to hit the big city and stir things up a bit. So many things to tell you… in person… Take care! Bella_


	18. Asses And Elbows

Chapter 18

_**Read and review please. I do not own Marvel or Twilight.**_

"I think you're getting the hang of it." He calls out.

"Am I now?"

He nods as she swings back around. He wraps webbing around her waist and starts pulling her towards him. She grins mischievously and she too fires a web around his waist. He tilts his head on this.

"Really?"  
She nods and yanks back. He firmly plants his feet. The both of them try to outdo the other. Spiderman grins as he jerks back and she flies back against him. She half growls.

"Sorry no one tops me. Even you sexy…"

"Sexy?"  
He chuckles a bit. He looks to her in thought.

"I still can't believe you can pull off all the same moves. This crazy."

He says running his fingers along the ends of her hair. Arachnia wraps her arms around his neck.

"So I did good?"

"Eh, you were fair."

She shakes her head and hits him on the arm.

"Ow! You are aware that actually freaking hurts now?"

"Yep!"

She declares and breaks free. She flips off the building and zips away. He shakes his head chasing after her. They head back towards their neighborhood. As they come down their civilian wear returns. Peter curiously cocks a brow eyeing Bella. He claps his hands together as she's suddenly in a pair of daisy dukes and a white midriff tank top.

"PETER!" She hisses feeling a draft.

"That's not fair!"

"Sure it is."

She shakes her head looking down to her new outfit.

"Great so you have reins over this thing?"

He nods with a smug grin.

"It seems so. Say if I wanted to see you in…" He thinks of a red bikini.

"Holy shit!"  
"PETER FREAKING PARKER!"  
She quickly covers herself. He jumps up and down in laughter.

"That's so awesome!"

"Yeah for you!"

"You still have control…"

"Yeah only when you're not around!"

He makes his way over and lowers her hands.

"Man…" He reaches over and squeezes her breast together.

"Peter… I'm cold!"

He sighs.

"You sure complain a lot."

He dies in laughter as she's wearing a snowsuit now.

"That's it!" She starts walking away.

"Aw, now don't be like; that I was just having a bit of fun."

"You're an ass!"

"Hmm…"

He catches up to her and wraps his arms around her. She was back in her usual blue jeans and band t-shirt. Peter kissed along her neck.

"Kissing up now?"

"Is it working?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

"Hmm…"

He twirls her around and kisses her lips. He pulls back and leans his forehead against hers.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Peter."

He watches as she sneaks back into her room. She climbed right up the wall like it was nothing. He grinned as she blew him a kiss and crawled through her window.

* * *

"Think I don't know; when you're sneaking through the window at night?"

Bella froze at the door; Poptart in hand. She swallows back. She turns to see her father fixing his tie. He looked downright pissed.

"Since when do you ever sneak around Bells?"

"Um… I wasn't. I just didn't want to wake you."

"Bella you were out past midnight, on a school night. Just how clueless do you think I am?"

She presses her lips together.

"Look it's not happening again. Understood? You know how I feel about school nights. You need your rest."

"Um… ok." She says with a shrug.

She goes to head out.

"That's all you have to say? Is um… ok?"

"What would you like for me to say dad?"

She flinched seeing that brow of his raise. The one that says watch it kid! She nervously laughs.

"I better go. I'll miss the bus."

"I want you home for supper tonight. Understood?"

She nods and rushes out the door. She takes in a breath as Mike and Peter; were already waiting for her.

"Everything alright?" Peter questioned with concern.

"Peachy…"

Peter looked to her oddly. Bella threw her untouched Poptart into the trash on the bus. She took a seat and Peter slid in beside her. His eyes widened as she straddled his lap halfway to school. She heavily made out with him. Mike patted her on the shoulder during this.

"Steroids huh?"

She nods and returns to what she was doing.

"No PDA on the bus!" The bus driver scolds as they come to a stop.

Bella softly giggles. She crawls out of Peter's lap. Everyone looked upon them. Peter quickly put his skateboard in his lap. He waved with a huge grin on his face.

"Nice day huh?!"

Mike died in laughter. He grabbed Bella's arm on the way off the bus.

"What's come over you?! I've never seen you like that. I thought you were going to rape Peter Parker."

"You can't rape the willing Mike."

"That maybe true even so. Seriously, you're like different, Bella. What is it?"

"Hormones? Maybe, hell if I know."

He looks to her strangely.

"Come on Bella…"

She sighs.

"Mike you're reading way too much into this."

"Nah, I've known you for years now. Brooklyn girl or not now… You've completely fallen off the grid; of what is Bella Swan."

"I'm still me Mike…"

He reaches over and cups her chin.

"I'm not saying; I don't approve. It's good to see you with a backbone! Hell, Bella if anything it's nice to see you smile again. I do believe Brooklyn has done you wonders."

She looks back to Peter as he's heading on inside the building. Mike chuckles a bit.

"Or shall I say…. Parker has done you wonders."

Bella blushes in thought. She hugs her books closer to her chest; as they head on to their lockers. Bella and Mike look to Gwen and Peter oddly. Gwen had Peter's hand in her own talking to him at his locker. Bella said nothing as she walked past. Gwen was thanking Peter for the other day. Once she was done thanking him; she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Bella half laughed shaking her head. She grabbed what she needed from her locker and headed on to class.

Once lunchtime came; Bella told them about Jake coming down for Christmas break. They began to make plans on where to go. Mike and Peter had some good ideas. Just a couple more days of school was all they had left before the two week vacation. Peter looked to Bella in thought. He'd been struggling on what to get her for Christmas. The three of them however, turned towards Gwen and Flash with distaste. Yet again they were back together. She was in his lap and he was feeding her a grape. Bella rolled her eyes at Gwen's sheer stupidity. She looked upon Peter thankful he wasn't nothing like Flash. Still, she wasn't all that sure Gwen was right in the head.

At the end of the day Peter and Bella had made plans; for Spiderman and Arachnia to meet up that night. He'd wanted Bella to have some more training; amongst other ideas. He grinned in thought and pecked her on the lips, before she went on home. Both Peter and Bella did their homework. Both of them came down for supper… Both having their usual days in their separate lives.

Bella had cooked lasagna for supper. She'd made plans in what to cook for Aunt May and Peter this weekend. She even wrote down a list; of some extra things in which to grab at the store. She thought she could do that tonight on her way home.

Peter did the dishes once he and Aunt May were done eating. Afterword, he went to his room. He narrowed his eyes upon the police scanner. A robbery was taking place. Peter looked to Bella's window in thought. He figured she was still eating with her father or busy. It was just a robbery anyhow. He'd be in and out before he knew it. He'd be back in plenty of time to train Bella.

"I'm heading out."

Aunt May turned from her laundry.

"Ok hun, don't be out too late."

"I won't."

He rushes out the door and heads straight into town. His Spiderman persona taking over as he slung out his web. He expected the typical robbery. So he hadn't a clue what to think. He saw a woman all in black leaping off the building of the bank. She'd the bag of money in hand. She fired off some sort of grapple. He watched as zipped onto another building. She took off running.

Spiderman took off after her as he swung from building to building. Finally, he was able to get the upper hand in speed. He appeared in front of her catching her completely off-guard. He tilted his head in confusion. No robber he ever came across was this agile nor were they ever this attractive; much less a woman! This woman was in a skin tight black leather suit. She wore fluffy white knee high boots, and white gloves with catlike fur around the wrists. She wore a black collar with some sort of silver tag. She sported a domino mask. Her hair was long and white; it flowed sensually about the cool breeze. Everything about her screamed out sexy little feline. Her breasts damn near popped out of her tight little suit. Spiderman forced himself to look away. He knew Arachnia would murder him on spot! He'd deserve it too.

"I'm going to be needing that back now." He held out his hand for the bag.

She seductively smiles.

"Sorry can't do that."

"That's just it you have no choice. I've got a long night ahead of me. So if we could just move this along now… I'd appreciate it."

"I bet you would."

His eyes widen as she leans over. Her breasts even more pronounced as they were bunched up together now. He swallowed back. This was beyond his realm of experience; when it came to corrupt criminals he'd taken down before. Never had he had one quite like this. She makes her way over.

"So you're the famous Spiderman?"

He nods as she runs a hand along his chest.

"And who might you be?"

She leans into his ear.

"You can call me Blackcat, loverboy."

He shuts his eyes for a moment. I'm so dead! SHIT! Don't be an idiot! She's still a criminal! Apprehend her, take the money and go grovel at your girlfriend's feet, because you're acting like a typical DICK! He scolded himself as this woman leaned against him. Her body and well-endowed breasts were firmly pressed up against his chest. He kept backing up. Spiderman was thrown completely off; by this woman's sudden forwardness. Sure he'd been flirted with as Spiderman. Women of all ages dug the whole Spiderman saved me idea. Even so, this was the strongest flirtation he'd had; even more so than that of Gwen Stacy. And she was one of the worst. He continues to step back as she keeps pressing herself against him. His arms quickly wrap around her; as they start to fall off the building. He barely manages to stop them from hitting the pavement. He fires off a web. He keeps one arm around her and the other on the web as they swing just a foot off the ground. Civilians looked on and witnessed. Black cat giggled and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they swung about.

"You truly are something special aren't you?"

He goes to lower her down to the ground. Only she partially lifts his mask; enough to reveal his lips. He quickly goes to stop her; afraid she was about to expose his identity. Only he's thrown off yet again as she locks her lips with his. People all around them began to take pictures. Gossip began to spread. He gently pushed her away.

"This one's off the market, sorry. That and I don't fraternize with criminals even one such as yourself."

"That's too bad…" She lowers his mask back down.

"I bet within time you'll change your mind."

She says and quickly she fires off her grapple and yet again he finds himself chasing after her.

* * *

Bella waited for Peter. He was 20 minutes late. She decidedly looked to his window and called him on the phone. He didn't answer. So she snuck out and gently tapped on his window. She peeked inside to see he was nowhere in his room. Bella shrugged in thought. She decided to shower and head on to bed.

That morning Charlie heads outside. He grabs the paper coffee mug in hand. He reads the headline…

_**Spiderman's New Pet?**_

He spits his coffee all over the place. His eyes darted to the picture of Spiderman and this other woman kissing. He looks back towards Peter Parker's house.

"What the hell have you done son!" He grumbles, hoping there was some sort of explanation.

That maybe, this was another one of those celebrity type stunts Spiderman known for pulling. Even so he thought this was pretty low. He had half the mind; to knock his damn door down and punch Peter in the face. Charlie sighed and turned back towards the apartment. He wondered how his daughter was going to take seeing this. For now he hid it in his jacket. He made his way back inside. Bella had already made her way downstairs. Her hair was up in a ponytail today. She poured herself a glass of orange juice. She looked upon her father strangely.

"What's with you?"

He shrugs and sips at his coffee.

"You still dating that Parker kid?"

She nods. Not for long… he thinks miserably. Idiot kid! I oughta beat his head in. What was he thinking?! Charlie was growing furious in thought. She finishes her orange juice.

"So, how are things back at the station?" She hints.

He'd just realized they hadn't really discussed what had taken place.

"George was forced into early retirement. The entire station stood against him. We've a new captain now."

"How's that going?"

"Not so bad, actually. She's a woman so it's different. Some of the men aren't too thrilled."

"Because she's a woman?"

He chuckles a bit. He heard that little miff in her voice.

"Unfortunately…."

"And what about you dad?"

He shrugs.  
"I could care less as long as she gets the job done and properly."

Bella seemed to beam at this.  
"Good…"

He nods and finishes his coffee. Bella grabs her bag and heads for the door. Charlie clears his throat. He takes in a breath.

"You have a good day kiddo.

She nods.

"You too dad."

He waits until she leaves the apartment. He pinches the bridge of his nose. He takes the paper back out from his jacket.

"Jesus son…" He utters and slams down the paper.

Mike's about to make his way over to Bella. Paper in hand. He was all smiles. Bella jumps to the sound of Peter's door slamming shut. He doesn't even pay attention as he darts across the street. He quickly yanks the paper out of Mike's hand. Bella looks to Peter peculiarly. Mike narrows his eyes.

"Hey give that back."

Peter shakes his head.

"Um what's with him?" Mike says as Peter rushed right past them onto the bus.

Bella shrugged. She and Mike got on the bus. Bella noticed how Peter was checking everyone's seats.

"Peter what are you doing?" She hisses as he yanks the paper out of another student's hand.

"Bella, we need to talk…"

He says looking awfully pale. Peter plops down in their usual seat. He quickly stuffs the paper into his backpack. He zips it shut. She sighs and sits beside him. He puts his arm around her and pecks her on the lips.

"So where were you last night Peter? You never showed up."

He clears his throat.

"Sorry, I got caught up in something else. That's what we need to talk about."

She nods.

"But everything's ok?"

He takes in a deep breath the guilt weighing heavily. He knew he should have called her last night. He should have come to her ; as soon as it a happened. He hadn't thought about this damn near going global it was all over the media. He wondered how she hadn't known yet. He half expected to get greeted; with a punch across the face this morning.

"Bella…" He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong Peter?"

Mike taps her on the shoulder.

"Did you see the paper this morning?"

Bella shrugs.

"Nope… I don't think Charlie brought it in yet."

Mike chuckles. Peter felt as though he were about to die.

"It seems Spiderman's over ya babe!"

Bella half laughs.

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Go on Peter let her see the paper. Why you hogging them up?"

Peter grew sick feeling. He sunk down in his seat.

"What's with you Peter?"

"We really need to talk…" He says with desperation.  
"I'm all ears."

"In private."

"Oh well um ok. Peter, are you ok?"

"No Bella, I'm not I…" He shakes his head.

"You should have seen the hottie Spiderman was locking lips with." Mike chimes in behind them.

"She was like BAM!"

Peter flinches like he got slapped. Bella looks to Peter curiously. She reaches to his bag. Peter shakes his head and yanks it back out.

"Bella… please we need to discuss this first."

"Discuss what?"

She looks him in the eyes as she unzips his bag. She takes out the paper. Her heart comes to a complete stop. Peter nervously rubbed his face. Bella shuts her eyes for a moment. She gives a simple nod. She crams the paper back into his backpack. Once the bus comes to a stop. Peter grabs her arm before she goes to storm off the bus.

"Drop it Parker!" She demands with tears in her eyes.

She jerks out of his hold and practically sprints off the bus. Peter stood there; as the other students made their way around him. He sat back down on the empty bus. He covered his face in thought. The day continued to get worse. Once he picked up the bravery to enter the building. He saw Bella being dragged away by the principal and a couple other teachers. His eyes widened. Another teacher was helping Flash to his feet. His face was busted all to hell. Peter looked to Mike. Mike had a look of shock about his face.

"What happened?"

Mike shakes his head in disbelief.

"Bella beat the shit out of Flash. I mean literally let him have it."

"WHAT?!"

He nods. He grabbed her ass and that was all she wrote! Bella slammed him back and started waylaying the guy. I've never seen her do such a thing. You should have seen her face. It's like she wasn't even truly in there. Peter grimaced. He knew that was more directed at him.

"He had it coming, but still. This is Bella… What the hell has come over her?"

Spiderman! That's what! What have I done? He stumbled back against his locker in thought.

"You ok there Parker?" Mike questioned with concern.

"No… No I'm not."

* * *

"Jesus kiddo…" Charlie says as he looks back upon the damage done to Flash's face.

The new principal had called Charlie; about an incident with his daughter. He just never imagined.

"He's going to need stitches Mr. Swan. You're daughter needs to realize just how inappropriate this sort of behavior at school is."

"Now hold on. You haven't even asked her side of the story behind this!" Charlie defends.

He knew his daughter. Charlie knew she wouldn't pull something like this; unless there was some sort of warrant behind it.

"So what happened Bells?"

She had her arms folded about her chest.

"He grabbed my ass! So I gave him a makeover!

Charlie looked to her in sheer disbelief. Part of him wanted to celebrate this. To high five her even. To say way to go Bells! He suppressed the urge to grin with full on pride. He clears his throat.

"Cleary she was defending herself. Sexual harassment isn't something taken lightly."

"Neither is this destructive behavior."

"He's an asshole dad! He had it coming!"

"Watch your mouth kid!"

"Oh come on dad! This so isn't fair. Flash has been damn near harassing me since day one! The only time something even happens; is when I get caught doing something in return?! THIS IS COMPLETE AND UTTER CRAP!" She turns back to the principal.

"Flash is nothing more than a bully! And you all let him get away with it; just because, he's one of the top jocks at this school. Well, that's just fine! But I have a mind of my own! He ever touches me again; I'll put his ass in the hospital!"

"Are you threatening me?!" The principal scoffs.

Bella half laughs.

"OH believe me that's no threat."

"BELLS!"

"WHAT?!"

"OUTSIDE NOW!"

"BUT DAD!"

He points to the door.

"FINE!"

She grabs her bag and heads outside. She flips Flash off on the way out. The principal darts her eyes back over to Charlie.

"It just so happens we had a meeting about your daughter the other day."

The principal hands over the file. The one from when the counselor was here; dealing with the students, over the Lizard incident. Charlie takes a seat and flips through the file.

"This was discussed in a meeting? Without the knowledge of my daughter or myself?"

She nods.

"Mostly her teachers, myself, and the school counselor herself."

Charlie shakes his head as he reads through some of it. He shuts the folder and slams it down on her desk.

"First of all you should know that you've broken the law. Sharing any of this, even with me, without my daughter's consent; is against the law. This was a sworn oath taken by the counselor herself. Whatever is said between a student and the counselor is considered private information. It isn't allowed to be discussed outside those walls. That goes against confidentiality. Secondly, I have my daughter's back on this one. The way I see it… The boy had it coming. Sexual harassment is not something to be taken lightly. Neither is bullying period."

"Are you telling me… you're ok with the fact that your daughter hit another student?"

"Under the circumstances?! Yes, yes I am."

Her jaw drops.

"Well this is absurd! I truly believe your daughter needs some professional help sir! What sort of father are you?!"

He smiles and takes out his badge.

"The law abiding one... If you had paid enough attention; to my daughter's records you'd have seen that. Now we're going to drop this. There is nothing wrong with my daughter. She's just another teenager trying to find her place in this world. From what I've seen she's not doing that bad of a job! I'm going back home as it's my only day off! My daughter will return to class. She will not be harassed or punished by no means. She was merely defending herself. The boy is lucky that my daughter doesn't press charges! That's not to say that as her father I won't! This happens again. It won't be just the boy who I press charges against. Pay more attention to what goes on in your school! Have a good day!"

Charlie greets his daughter out in the hall.

"Head on to class now."

She looks to her father oddly.

"It's been taken care of Bells."

She watches with complete puzzlement. Charlie exits the building like nothing even happened.

She heads on to class. Mike and Peter cut her a look as she takes her seat. She keeps her head down as she writes her notes. She doesn't even look to anyone. Bella kept to herself. When lunch came she headed straight for the football field. Peter took notice and followed. She was laying back on one of the bleachers. He made his way up. He sat down directly above her.

"What do you want Peter?"

"Just to be given a chance to explain…"

"Explain what? That you stood me up last night; so you could suck face with some DOM in leather?"

He winces.

"Eh… that's not quite how it went."

"I was actually hoping; you'd tell me that was photo shopped or something Peter! Jesus! SO that kiss… that really happened?!"

"Not on my part…"

"Oh come on Peter. I saw the picture myself. You had your arm around her and you were dangling from a web, kissing! I didn't realized that Arachnia had already lost her charm. That certainly died fast!"

"That's not even possible!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS IT?! YOU DAMN SURE WEREN'T PUTTING UP A FIGHT!"

"Bella I'm sorry. I know how it looks, but I can promise you that's not it!"

"THEN WHAT WAS IT?"  
"She was a bank robber Bella."

"So you always kiss the villains?"

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me."

"And you didn't stop it because?"

"I was thrown off my game. I didn't expect it."

"Oh and just how so? The picture clearly shows Spiderman with his mask lifted enough; that his lips were bared to her. Yet, you were caught off your game? It's not even so much about the kiss. You could have been discovered! Then what? So who lifted the mask Peter you or her?"

He sighs.

"She did…"

"Yet, you didn't know what was coming? Not only did you let her nearly reveal who you are. But you allowed her to kiss you?"

"Bella please…"

"Look… I just need some space." She says looking completely broken.

He shuts his eyes for a moment.

"Please don't say that! That word… Bella, it's death for any relationship."

She looks him in the eyes as she comes to her feet.

"No Peter, it's Spiderman's ego! I've seen the pictures of you and other women before. So I knew somewhat to expect. Only, this tops it off. Call me old fashioned, but I'm not willing to share! That goes for Spiderman as well. How would he feel if this was the other way around?! Picture the headlines differently! I've always supported you. I've always supported Spiderman even before I knew the truth! This however, this draws the line!"

"You gotta believe me! There's nothing there. I'm in love with you! That's it for me! You're all I want!"

"Funny… wasn't it you that said we were in this together? That if we were to do this… then it was together? Yet, I didn't hear a word from you. Then I get up the next day to this? Do you have any idea just how fucked up this is? I'd swear it looks as though this was planned! Why else would you not ask for me to come along? A robbery would have been the perfect time to teach Arachnia! Don't you think?"

"Bella, I can't apologize enough." He says looking down; his fingers slightly tugging at his hair.

"I don't want your apology! What I wanted was for you to be different. I fell for you for reason Peter! This right here…" She shoves the paper into his chest.

"NOT IT!"

She storms off and he groans in misery. He looks to the paper as she walks away.

"What have you done?!" He rebukes looking to the picture.

"I don't even know you and you've already managed to ruin my life!"

* * *

"Hot damn look at that…"

Bella sighs and turns to see who Mike was referring to. There was a tall blondish looking guy at the register. He was wearing a leather jacket. He turned facing them as he grabbed his burger, fries, and drink. He had a deep blue shirt on under his jacket. He smiled and gave Bella the nod. Bella raised her brows on this. Mike covered his mouth in laughter.

"Oh Peter would be throwing a fit about now."

She rolls her eyes and leans back in her seat.

"What was that about?" Mike questions.

The guy that had checked Bella out; sits at the booth directly behind her. So they were back to back.

"Nothing…"

"No, no do tell. Are you and Peter having issues? Is the honeymoon already over?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It's me Bella, you can tell me anything."

She sighs again and throws down one of her fries in defeat.

"He just pisses me off sometimes."

"How so?"

"By being a man!

Mike dies in laughter. They both turn as the man behind Bella; was also laughing. She shakes her head and turns back around.

"Not thinking of switching teams are you?"

She wrinkles her nose.

"More like becoming a nun or something."

"In that body? Hun that's a sin in itself. They'd take one look at your voluptuous self and start throwing holy water in your face."

"Mike…" She hisses in embarrassment.

"I'm serious you've like blossomed or something it's freaky. You're no longer the little beanpole from Forks."

"Ugh, really Mike?"

"Yes!"

"You know what I mean! You act as if I was this ugly duckling or something."

"Far from it, I'm just saying milk does a body good."

"I don't even really drink milk."

"Huh… well something's working out for you. Whatever it is I want some of it! I could go for some washboard abs. Maybe even a bit more bump in the rump if you get my drift."

"You're so disturbing."

"So do you stare at yourself? You know when you're naked?"

"Jesus Mike! That's enough."

"I'm just saying if I were you…"

The guy behind Bella laughs again. She shakes her head staring Mike ruefully.

"Great, why don't you just announce my freakish ways to the entire world?" She whispers harshly.

"I just might. Besides, he's hot…"

She covers her face and slides her burger over.

"Aren't you going to eat that?"

"NO!" She hisses again.

"You can be such an ass. I'm starting to wonder if it's a global thing. It's all men including gay little fairies such as yourself."

"Ouch!" He says with a smirk.

"Tell me how you really feel!"

Bella breaks and starts laughing.

"You almost had me believing you. You should work on that. Try harder to sound like a cold hearted bitch!"

"I will!"

"GOOD! DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME AGAIN!"

"I WON'T!"

"Butch…"

"Bitch…"

They both die in laughter.

"I think we're seriously fucked up."  
"What was your first clue?"

She shrugs and sips at her drink.

"So what did Peter do? To deserve the wrath of Bella?"

She takes in a breath.

"I just don't feel like I can trust him as well as I thought."

"Parker?" He says skeptic.

"That'd be the one."

Mike really pays closer attention. He realized she truly looked hurt.

"Bella?"

She lowers her head and covers her face for a moment.

"Hey… what happened to you guys?"

He reaches over and takes her hand.

"He just did something really stupid. I'm not even sure I know how to forgive him. Through everything we've been through… It's just so fucking frustrating."

"Did he cheat on you or something?"

Her face reddens a bit.

"Not really…"  
"What does that mean?"

She sighs with frustration.

"He didn't cheat, but it feels like it."

Mike leans back in thought.

"That's irony…"  
"What is?"

"Nothing…" He lies, but felt as though he were now putting together a puzzle.

She looks to Mike oddly.

"So how does it feel like he cheated? What did he do to warrant such a feeling?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"Wait… where you going?"

"I just need to clear my head."

"It's late Bella at least let me take you home."

"I'm a big girl Mike. I can fend for myself."  
"This is Brooklyn baby… haven't you learned by now?"

"Seriously, Mike I'm just going for a walk and heading straight home."

He sighs.

"Just be careful will you? It wasn't that long ago you were fucking kidnapped."

She winces.

"Gee, Mike way to trudge up unwanted memories."

"I'm just saying."

Bella pecks him on the cheek.

"Night Mike."

"Night hun…"

She heads on out. The man that was sitting behind; her leaves directly after as well. Mike takes a moment to enjoy the view; as the man heads out.

"Always the straight ones." He says with a miserable sigh.

Bella placed her headphones into her ears. She then stuffed her hands into her hoodie. The man from earlier; was trying to catch up to her. However, he froze as he heard a sound. He looked up and his eyes widened. A massive creature was climbing along the building across the way. It was atrocious and its body looked as though a bloody show of tendrils. The creature was going right for the girl. He tried to call out to her, but she couldn't hear through her headphones she just kept walking.

Before he could react the creature dived in and scooped her up.

"SHIT!"

He lit up and took off after them. Bella gasped out as she rolled over. She was now in her Arachnia persona. The demonic crimson creature stared her down. She quickly dodged as he sent a piercing crimson blade her way. The creature crawled along the walls. Arachnia's heart raced as it opened its massive mouth. It's multiple needle sharp teeth bared to her.

"You die FIRST!"

The creature let out a demonic laugh as he dropped down coming right for her. A fiery blaze was sent about the room. It crashed into the creature. Arachnia quickly came to her feet. She saw that it was a man.

"Where's the girl?" He questioned her.

She looked to him confused.

"What girl?"  
"The one he snagged!"

"WATCH OUT!" She yelled and slung out her web around the horrific form before them.

She twirled around quickly as she continued to wrap up the creature. The man shot a few fiery balls at it. Arachnia gasped out as the creature burst through the webbing like it was nothing.

"What the hell is this thing?!" She shouted.

"You got me! That's what I was wondering! That and who the hell are you?"

"Touché!"

"The name's Johnny Storm!"

"Arachnia."

"I don't suppose, you're going to give me a real name?"

She half smiles as they both continue to dodge blows.

"Nope."  
"Dammit, I should have said Human Torch." He bickers as he leaps over a tendril coming right for him.  
"What?!"

"Exactly!"

"FUCK!" She growls as the creature wrapped one of it's bloody tendrils around her waist.

"Maybe we should talk later?" The guy smarted.

"Sounds awesome." Arachnia responded as she was lifted into the air.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding!"

Spiderman shakes his head as the security alarms went off. He'd been trying to find Bella. He was still hoping to make amends somehow. This just wasn't his night! Blackcat yet again took off. She fired her grapple and this time it was a bag of jewels. He chased her down as she somersaulted about and landed on a nearby rooftop. He sends out his web and impatiently yanks her back towards him.

"Not this time kitty."

She smiles.

"Are you stalking me?"

"You wouldn't be so lucky."

"Hmm, humble aren't we?"

"You've no idea."

Spiderman flings her over his shoulder. However, she promptly rolls off him. And sends a nice little roundhouse his way.

"Oh so that's how we're doing this?" He says through gritted teeth he bowed over in pain.

She softly giggled. He quickly scissor kicked her; knocking her down. They both hop back up. They circle one another.

"You're not playing very nice today!"

"Whoever said I was nice?!"

"Oh, I've heard about you. New York's friendly neighborhood Spiderman. You're all over the place."

"Yeah speaking of which. You've managed to get me in quite a pickle!"

"Pickle?"

He nods and shakes his finger as if to scold a child.

"That little kiss of yours."

She smiles seductively and makes her way over again.

"So that's why you're pursuing me? You want more? All you had to do was ask baby."

"Believe me, not even close. That's also NOT happening again."

"I thought Spiderman was all about the beautiful ladies."

"Now who's humble?"  
She puts her hand upon his chest again. He grabs it roughly and forces it back down to her side.

"Like I was saying… and I'm taking you in. I hope you enjoy your little cat baths in prison."

"You could give me a bath… I'd let you lick me all over."

He shut his eyes for a moment. He clears his throat.

"I'm afraid of what STD I might pick up. It's more than apparent you tend to get around."

She bites upon her lower lip.

"Don't even pretend you don't enjoy the view."

"Oh there's no denying that. However, I got something much better waiting for me. You're just a bit too loosey goosey for my taste."

"By the time I'm done with you. You won't even remember her name. You'll be too busy moaning mine."

"Yeah, that's so not happening." He says in a cheery yet sarcastic tone.

She shoves him down and pins him to the ground. His eyes widen as he begins to realize what she's doing. The man beneath the mask was freaking out! She literally straddled him and brought out her breasts. He quickly hurled her off him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He snapped.

"Oops, I see our little party is over?"

She places her breasts back into her suit.

"You're not near as fun as you're made out to be." She says with a frown.

He fires a web across her mouth. Spiderman begins to wrap her up nice and tight so she can't escape. Nevertheless, his senses go off. He reaches to his temples.  
"Arachnia!" He panics and takes off leaving Blackcat where she stood.

She hobbled around trying to break free. He'd already forgotten about her and was long gone.

* * *

"NO!" Johnny yells as he'd gone to help her break free.

The both of them now were being squeezed, by the creature's tendrils.

"Come now don't go passing out on me!" He yelled as Arachnia's eyes start to roll back.

Johnny fired up again even though his weaken state.

"Hold on nowl!" He hollered trying desperately to help break her free.

Her face had turned a bluish hue; due to loss of circulation. The creature laughed. The Human Torch managed to break his hands free. He fired a blaze towards the tendril holding the woman. She dropped down. He then freed himself. He turned back around. The creature had made some sort of hammer looking object with one of it's tendrils. It was heading directly for Arachnia.

"WATCH OUT!" Johnny yelled.

Spiderman appeared before Arachnia taking the blow.

"NOOO!" Arachnia screamed out as he was sent flying out of the building they were in.

She took off that direction. Johnny turned back around to see that the creature was gone. He narrowed his eyes and looked around. He found Arachnia crouched over Spiderman. This making him feel a bit star struck even if he himself was well known. Just not as much as Spiderman. He was a bit newer to the realm of heroes. He couldn't' believe he was looking upon the man at this very moment.

He helped Arachnia gather him to his feet. Spiderman groaned out.

"Spidey…" She said softly checking him over.

He reached out.

"I'm alright just give me a moment. That reaaaalllyy sucked!"

She shuts her eyes in relief. Johnny looked around wondering where the girl was. However, the more he looked upon the New York's newest hero; he began to put two and two together.

"You're her aren't you?"  
She looks to him oddly.

"Her?"

"The hot chick, I was following."

Spiderman looks to Arachnia accusingly.

"Um I'm afraid I haven't a clue what you're referring to."

"Oh come on. I'm the guy from the restaurant. The hot one…"

She shrugs.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Oh come on babe hero to hero… You're her aren't you?! The girl that was mouthing off about men and how she felt chea…" She quickly clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut it or lose it! And I'm no hero! That's abundantly clear!"

"Something you both wish to share with the class now?"

Johnny sighs as she drops her hand.

"I just wanted to ask you out. I hadn't any idea; you came with this much baggage."  
"Excuse me?!"

"Oh come on, I've known you for what 15 maybe 20 minutes and we almost get slaughtered by some maniac that apparently has it out personally for you."

"How do you know it was me?!"  
"Damn near every hit was directed at you! Trust me that thing wants you dead in a bad way."

"Wait… you said you're name was Johnny Storm?"

He smiles vainly.

"Oh my god!"

He nods and puts his hands upon his waist as if to pose.

"Ugh, you're so nauseating. I remember who you are now! I've seen you on TV. Jesus, you make Spiderman look like a damn dud in comparison to egos!"

"Gee thanks!" Spiderman fires back bitterly.

He bows back over a bit though. Arachnia puts her hands upon his rib cage. His ribs were broken she could feel it.

"You're ribs are broken…"

"Yep, I was afraid of that."

"So that's a yes or no?" Johnny questions.

"Really bro? I mean do you not get the bigger picture here!" Spiderman bickers.

"Wait are you two…?"  
"YES!" Arachnia and Spiderman chorus.

"So you're the jerk she was referring to!"

Arachnia's jaw drops. Spiderman decks him across the face. He takes a few steps trying to head home, but Spiderman passes out as Arachnia breaks his fall.

"Help me dammit!" She yaps at Johnny.

He sighs.

"Oh come on. You rather owe me; after putting me under the bus like that, you _ass_!"


	19. Not Easy In The Life of Parker and Swan

Chapter 19

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then leave your review! :( totally got ringed out for this chapter chillax peeps. It's a Peter/Bella pairing for a reason... just hold on. Man... wipes sweat off brow. I know what I'm doing... just breathe!**_

"Peter…"

Peter starts to roll over. Bella stops him as she braces her hands upon his shoulders.

"Lay back down. I just got those set."

He looks down to see he was; only in a pair of boxers. Bella had his ribs taped. Peter was also back in his room. He also took notice that Bella was all in black. Her pants, shoes, even had on a black hoodie. She leaned back in his computer chair. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were sunken in.

Peter narrowed his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Bella looks upon him oddly.

"Me?"

He nods.

"You're the one with the broken ribs. Even though, when I checked a couple hours ago; it already looked somewhat better. That's not to say you won't be sore. It's crazy. It's gotta be whatever's taken over our bodies. You shouldn't be healing that fast."

"Look, I gotta go Charlie's going to freak as it is. I didn't come home for supper last night." She sighs.

"I didn't come home, at all."

They both look to the time. It was three am.

"Truth of the matter was I forgot. I ate with Mike and lost track of time; after everything that took place."

"And what about that guy?"

"What guy?"

Peter knew he was being an idiot, but he couldn't help himself. He was writhing with jealousy. The Human Torch aka Johnny Storm wanted HIS girl and in a bad way. Spiderman might be cool enough to go up against the Human Torch even with his ego. Spiderman at the moment was more popular and wider known. However, how does nerd boy Peter Parker stand against freaking Johnny Storm. The guy was the ultimate fantasy for most women. He highly doubted, that Bella didn't see what they saw. He was known for being the bad boy. It was also no secret, he could damn near have any woman he wanted. That's what had Peter on edge. Johnny wanted BELLA! These thoughts came rushing through so naturally, dick side of Peter Parker shined through yet again. When will he ever LEARN?!

"I think we know damn well what guy, Bella. Don't even pretend that with me."

She looks to him as if to say well fuck you. I should have left your sorry ass; in the middle of the road!

"Oh you mean him…" She says as if all dreamy eyed. Just to piss him off and it was working.

He rolls his eyes.

"So what exactly, were you saying about us Bella?"

She shakes her head.

"I was talking to Mike, Peter… just getting a few things off my chest."

"So, you just go around talking about our personal issues? You don't come to me about it. You go to Mike or some hot guy you've seen on TV?!"

"Oh my God! You truly are something else!"

"I'm not the one voicing our private issues to the world."

"I wasn't aware that Mike Newton was the world! And you haven't any room to talk PARKER!"

Peter grits his teeth; as the pain was coursing through him.

Bella sighs taking notice.

"I better go…" She whispers.

She starts to crawl out the window.

"Just… try and take care of yourself… Will you?"

He nods, but noticed how she wouldn't even look at him. She kept her head down, her voice soft. Bella leaps out of the window.

Peter shut his eyes for a moment. He wasn't sure how to fix any of this. He scooted back in the bed. He couldn't believe that even after all this. Bella was still taking care of him.

* * *

"Freeze…" She winces at the sound of his voice.

Charlie cuts on the lamp in the living room. Bella takes in a breath as he looks upon her.

"Jesus kid, you look as though you've been through the ringer."

Her body hurt from head to toe. Whatever that creature was that attacked them; got some pretty good hits in. Charlie comes to his feet and tiredly rubs his face.

"You didn't call. You didn't come home for supper. I actually cooked for once and on the grill. I waited for two damn hours! Now I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know NOW!"

"Dad please, I'm sorry. I guess time just got away from me."

"You got school in less than four hours. You got to be up in three! This has got to stop Bells! You're just a kid. You've no business being out this late! NONE WHATSOEVER!"

"Dad I'm 17!"

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THROUGH THAT IN MY DAMN FACE! YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF! THEREFORE, IT'S MY RULES! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT WELL TOO DAMN BAD! NOW IT TAKES A LOT TO PISS ME OFF AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU'VE CROSSED A LINE! YOU'VE BEEN DISRESPECTFUL, YOU'VE HAD A FOUL MOUTH AS OF LATE, AND YOU'RE COMING IN AT WEE HOURS OF THE MORNING. YOU ARE STILL JUST A KID BELLS! YOU STILL HAVE ONE MORE YEAR, BEFORE YOU EVEN GRADUATE! ONE MORE YEAR IN THIS HOUSE UNDER MY SUPERVISION! UNDER MY ROOF! SO YEAH LIKE IT OR NOT KID YOU WILL DO AS YOU'RE TOLD WHEN YOU'RE TOLD! I LOVE YOU, BUT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KEEP THIS UP. I DEFENDED YOU AT SCHOOL. I'VE HAD YOUR BACK, THROUGH EVERYTHING WE'VE FACED. I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH A GREAT DEAL SWEETHEART AND FOR THAT I'M SORRY! I TRULY AM! I'M SORRY ABOUT YOUR MOTHER AND PHIL! I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CULLENS AND HOW YOU WERE DONE! I'M TRYING BELLS I REALLY AM! I KNOW I SUCK, AT THIS WHOLE FATHER THING! BUT I'M SICK AND TIRED OF WORRYING ABOUT YOU EVERY FUCKING NIGHT! I NEVER KNOW IF YOU'RE DEAD OR ALIVE! I HAVEN'T A CLUE WHERE YOU ARE! DAMMIT KIDDO, YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

Bella jumps as he punches through the wall. He bowls over for a moment. He pinches his eyes shut.

"You're grounded until further notice. You will be home Sunday through Thursday by 9 pm! Friday and Saturday no later than Midnight. But for now... NOTHING no dates with that Parker kid either. I wouldn't doubt if he's the reason!"

Bella flinches at this, but remains quiet. Charlie takes notice and he takes in a breath.

"I can't even imagine kid. I can't even begin…"  
She looks to him oddly. Charlie makes his way over. He wraps his arms around her.

"I know you feel as though; the weight of the world is on your shoulders. But it doesn't have to be. Bells, don't throw away your childhood just yet. There's plenty of time for that responsibility later. Just be a damn kid. I'm still fighting in your corner kiddo. Never forget that."

Bella breaks down in big sobs. Charlie swallows back.

"I got ya kid. I got ya."

His hold gets tighter. Charlie kisses the top of his daughter's head. He wipes a few stray tears of his own. He doesn't let go. Bella cries herself to sleep and Charlie carries her to bed. He tucks her in and turns out the lights. Charlie pulls her door too. He makes his way back downstairs. He pulls out a beer from the fridge. He heads outside and drinks it from the porch.

* * *

Peter and Bella kept quiet most of the day. Mike had stayed home sick with the flu. Bella kept it in mind, to bring him some soup or something later. Bella knew his dad would be working and Mike could probably use the company. Bella and Peter sat beside one another at lunch. Still, hardly anything was said. Bella's clothing remained dreary and dark. Her eyes were blood shot. Peter hated himself. He knew this was all because of him. He'd done this to her.

Once school was over. Peter was determined to somehow make amends. To do anything something to win her back. He couldn't stand this. He clears his throat as they come out of the building for the end of the day.

"Could I at least, take you for a hotdog or something?"

Bella sighs and looks to her cellphone for the time.

"I don't know about that Peter…"

He shuts his eyes.

"Bella, please… just…"

"I'm grounded Peter…"  
He winces.

"I just keep screwing up don't I?" He utters in misery.

"It's not your fault Peter… Look, I got to get something for Mike and Charlie, for Christmas. If you wanna come, that's fine. But I have to head home directly."

He nods.

"Do you want me to go?"

She takes his hand.

"Don't be a dumb ass Peter."

He half smiles. They head on into town. They ate a hotdog and drank a soda. Peter even managed to wrap his arm around her; without getting slapped. He snuck in a kiss upon her forehead. He was thankful to notice; Bella snuggling up against him a couple times. Nevertheless, their time was limited. She looked to her cellphone and sighed.

"I better get that shopping done and head back. I'm actually not supposed to be going on dates."

Peter nods realizing, just how badly he screwed up. Not just with his girlfriend, but Charlie as well. He never meant to get Bella in trouble and placed on lockdown. He's thinking about these things; as he opens the door for her to one of the shops. Bella froze and looked downright ill. Her skin even went solid white. Peter turned to see what she was looking at. He literally flinched and reared back in a stumbling fashion. He felt as though he just got socked in the gut repeatedly. It just kept happening over and over. Nonstop, this was NEVER ENDING THIS NIGHTMARE OF LIVING HELL!  
"Bella…" He pleaded reaching out to her.

She shut her eyes for a moment. This was the same store that was known for all the Spiderman merchandise. The same one where he first bought her the doll. Only now… it was Blackcat and Spiderman. Figurines, T-shirts, even posters were all over the place. It was of that particular kiss. The women's shirts had little hearts all around it. Some of them even said Spiderman's first love. Some others had some messages as well. Bella's hand went to her heart. She took a few steps back out of the shop. She stepped outside. A full anxiety attack hit.

"Bella…" He tried again even more desperate.

"No one even knows who Arachnia is yet… But everyone knows Spiderman's new love interest." He hears her mutter; as she continues to stumble back against the wall.

"Bella please… you know that's not true."

She sucks back a breath. Her cheeks had a nice red hue to them. The rest of her body still pale complected. He reached out to her again. She shook her head. Tears were streaming down her face.

"That should have been us… Some other woman, not only stole my kiss. She stole everything Arachnia and Spiderman were about. That should be them Peter!" Peter's eyes widened as her clothing suddenly got even darker. Her brunette hair went pitch black.

"Bella… I think something's wrong…"

"You're god damn right it is!" Her entire body shook.

"I was there for you. Both of you! The hell with you both! I'm done. There is only so much I can take. You're a free man now. "

Peter's heart sank. Bella took off into an alley she shot off her web. Peter felt ill as her other persona came out. Only the suit was red and black. She looked like a black widow spider! Damn sure ready to take his HEAD! He thought miserably.

Bella continued about the city. She felt as though she'd be sick. Her heart was going ninety to nothing. She ducked into a shadow of a building. She crouched down bringing her knees to her chest. Bella rocked back in forth in tears. The image all over again haunted her mind.

"Hey you alright?"

Bella quickly wipes her face and looks around.

"What are you doing up here?"

He shrugs and puts his hands upon his waist.

"Just passing by and saw you. Thought you could use some company."

"I'm fine, thanks." She says half sarcastically.

She comes to her feet.

"Wasn't your suit red and yellow?" He questions with a cocked brow.

She narrows her eyes and looks down to see the yellow parts were now black. She sighs with irritation.

"It seems to have a mind of it's own." She mumbles.

He looks to her confused.

"Look, I was about to grab me a bite to eat. Would you like to join me?"  
"Johnny…"  
He warmly smiles and offers a hand.

"Come on now. No strings attached. Just dinner…"

"I already ate. And I'm actually about to head home."  
He sighs with disappointment.

"Perhaps, some other time?"

"We'll see."

She fires off a web.

"Can I have a real name now?"

She looks back to Johnny.

"Bella…"  
He smiles genuinely.

"Wow, you gave me your real name…"

She looks to him puzzled.

He grins again.

"Truth was I already knew. I heard your friend Mike… refer to you as this."

She narrows her eyes upon Johnny.

"Were you listening to our entire conversation?!'

"Only the interesting parts…" He says with shrug.

"Ugh… that was private Johnny."  
"Then next time don't announce it; as though it were bulletin news!"

Her jaw drops.

"I so did NOT!"

He chuckles. She half growls and takes off. He wiggles his brows as he watches her zip around the city.

"Damn she's hot." He sighs.

"Lucky bastard…" He mutters thinking of Spiderman.

However, once Johnny gets into town. He too happens to take notice of the new Spiderman merchandise as well. He starts to piece it altogether. He remembered her saying how she felt cheated. He raised his brows and picked up of the shirts.

"That girl's hot alright, but that's certainly not Arachnia. Now are you?"  
He looks around the shop shaking his head.

"This guy's an idiot!"

He starts laughing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hell, he might as well of handed her right over to me! This'll be a piece of cake now! You don't want her buddy, I'll sure as hell take her. You just keep sucking face. I'll take over from here." He does that guy fist pump thing and heads out of the shop, with a huge grin planted on his face.

* * *

"Are you alright Peter dear?"

Peter nods as Aunt May places the food on the table. He clears his throat.

"I believe our plans with the Swan's have been canceled for Saturday."

She looks to Peter in wonder.

"Oh? And why's that?"

He lowers his head; shaking it.

"We just broke up."

Aunt May's jaw drops and she quickly covers her mouth in utter surprise.

"What?!"

He nods looking broken.

"But you two can't break up. You're entirely too cute together. You're meant to be!"

Peter looks upon his aunt with raised brows.

"You're not going to do any better than that Swan girl. She's a peach and a half! Those are hard to come by Peter!"

"She dumped me…" He made clear.

His aunt even looked more confused. It were as though she had expected it to be the other way around for some reason.

"Well now why would she do that?"

Because, Spiderman's an asshole, Blackcat's a slut, and life just sucks in general? He found himself thinking bitterly.

"Because I deserved it. End of story, it's over!"

"Now you listen to me Peter!" He noticed how his aunt actually looked pissed.

"You're not giving up. Not that easily. You had best start coming up with something to get her back! I like her and you two are perfect for each other. She treats you right Peter! She's one of the good ones. She's worth fighting for."

"It's not that easy."

"No one ever said it was. But if you keep up with defeated attitude! You've already lost!"

It was never like his aunt to act like this. He was beginning to realize he wasn't the only one drawn to Bella. She just had a way about her. What's not to like? Yet, he still managed to somehow screw it all up.

Peter led the prayer, before they ate. He had to force the food, within his mouth. Everything tasted like cardboard. Only it had nothing to do with his aunt's cooking. She was the best there was. No it had to do with the fact; that his life was spiraling down and rapidly. Peter wasn't sure if he could even catch himself, before he slammed head first into the bare bottom of nothingness. He kept seeing Bella's sunken and bloodshot eyes. Knowing he was the cause. He was the reason for her falling apart. The girl had gone damn near gothic.

* * *

"Supper was good Bells."

She forces a smile. Before she'd fixed supper she'd taken Mike some soup. She also had set out some Gatorade and medicine for easy access. The poor guy was sicker than a dog.

"Glad you liked it."

He wipes his face with a napkin. Bella gathers the dishes and starts to wash them. Charlie's phone rings. Bella answers it. It was the office asking for Charlie. Bella handed her dad the phone.

"On my way." He hangs up and grabs his gun and badge.

"Sorry Bells, I've been called in. There's some sort of issue down town. Stay home and lock the doors."

Bella nodded, but wondered what was going on. Charlie kissed her forehead and rushed out the door. Bella tried to do as Charlie told her. She went to her room and tried to focus on her homework. She forced herself not to look towards a certain room. In fact she had kept her curtain closed. Her window was locked. She shut her eyes for a moment and went back to her homework. Only when she looked upon her hand; she realized she was in Arachnia persona. She shook her head. Her cellphone rang. She answered it as she came to her feet.

"Hello?"

She sighed with irritation.  
"Hello?"

She heard her father and Mike in the background. Her heart sank. The familiar laugh came over the phone.

"Didn't I say you would die first?"

Bella shut her eyes the room was spinning on her.

"You have 10 minutes or daddy and your bff will DIE!"

The line went dead. Arachnia didn't waste another second.

* * *

Aunt May turned on the news after supper. Peter was helping with the dishes. Peter froze and the white plate he had in his hand fell. It shattered amongst the ground. Aunt May turned to him.

"Isn't that Bella's father and your friend from school?"

He nodded looking bleak. Aunt May gasped back as the creature appeared on the screen. They were calling him Carnage. The very one Spiderman, Arachnia, and Human Torch were fighting.

"No…" Peter whispered in pure panic; as Arachnia came into view now. She was facing Carnage on her own! She was taking each hit it gave towards her father and Mike!

"I have to go!"

His aunt turned to argue this. Only to see he was nowhere in sight. She only heard the slamming of the front door.

* * *

Arachnia ground her teeth together. She was doing everything in her power, to protect her Charlie and Mike. They were in an abandoned building; that used to be a bank. He had Charlie and Mike inside a vault. They were side by side pinned to the wall, with metal stakes of some sort. They were being held up by the shoulder sleeves of their jackets and shirts. Both looked to have taken a beating.

"Leave them alone! You said you wanted me! SO TAKE ME!" She growls.

"I thought you'd never ask." He says in a curt demented tone.

She gasps out as a tendril wraps around her. He takes off with her in his clutch.

Spiderman arrives only to see Charlie and Mike. There was no sign of Carnage or Arachnia. He quickly released the both of them. He thoroughly checked them over. Mike had taken the worst of the beating. He also had an even higher temp now. He passed out in Spiderman's hold. Spiderman handed him off to Charlie. He placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Take him to the county hospital. Stick together!"

Charlie looked to Spiderman.

"You about ready to get your head out of your ass, son?"

Spiderman looked to Charlie oddly. He hadn't time to think on what he'd just said. He merely sighed and scampered off to find Arachnia.

* * *

"Not so fast!"

Carnage turns towards Human Torch.

"That just so happens to be _**MY**_ Spidergirl!" Human Torch says with complete certainty.

Carnage snarls back. Arachnia uses her webbing to slingshot herself out of his hold. She turns back to Human Torch.

"Really?"

He smiles and nods.

"JOHNNY!" She yells, as a tendril comes crashing down on him.

He starts to plummet to the ground. He was knocked out of his fiery blaze. She quickly scoops him up and swings them both onto another building. She's got him cradled in her arms, like you would a baby. He blinks a few times. He then rubs his head up against her breast.

"Hmm, my hero."

"UGH!" She drops him where they stand. She heads back to Carnage.

Arachnia fires around Carnage's throat. She begins to loop around and dodges his attacks. He continued to make sharp or blunt objects; in which to hit her with. She was determined. Arachnia went as quick as possible. She flung out her other wrists sending a web onto a nearby sky scrapper. She stretched out her body between the building and Carnage himself. She used the building to help her maneuver and yank the webbing around his neck. She began to choke him. She ground her teeth together, using everything she had.

Spiderman finally found them and saw what was taking place from a distance. He could see Carnage and Arachnia. He could see what she was attempting to achieve and thought it a wise decision. He was impressed. Even more so that it seemed to be working. Carnage reached to his throat. Only Spiderman freaked as he ripped the webbing off his neck. He swiftly made a set of claws with one of his bloody show of tendrils and they ran right across Arachnia's chest, before he could even make it there. She came crashing down. He dived after her only to take notice of someone else standing directly beneath her. It was Johnny. He caught her and brought her to his chest. Spiderman landed beside them. He winced at the bloody show. This thing was strong enough to even damage whatever they had protecting them. Johnny applied pressure to her wounds.

"You can hand her off to me now." Spiderman said holding out his arms.

"Nah, I got this!"

"Hand her off this once! I mean it Matchstick. You do not wish to test me!L  
Johnny laughs.

"Cute, stupid, but cute I suppose. You had your chance you screwed up buddy. Now it's my turn. The only difference is I'm not a cheating jerkoff!"

"I NEVER CHEATED DAMMIT! STAY OUT OF OUR BUSINESS!"  
"SHE IS MY BUSINESS NOW!"

"THE HELL SHE IS! SHE'S NOT YOURS!" Spiderman goes to take Arachnia from his hold.

"I'M NO ONE'S SO BOTH OF YOU FUCK OFF!" She snaps.

He and Spiderman however, get grabbed and flung about as if they were merely pesky insects. Arachnia's grabbed and lifted back into the air.

"Do you remember me?" Carnage bellowed.

He laughed and took his long pointed tongue. He licked her entire body with it. He had her dangling now by one leg. He brought her up to his mouth.

"So sweet... I could eat you alive! I think I will!" He thunders in his hair crawling monstrous voice.

Arachnia fired off with both wrists. She broke out of his hold as she sent herself spiraling into the sky. Human Torch and Spiderman joined in attacking Carnage. As Arachnia came back down she landed on Carnage's back. She jammed her fist into the base of his neck. She was hoping for some sort of attempt; to break into whatever this was and hit some flesh. Only, whatever it was started to stick to her gradually, it was swallowing her inside. She gasped out with wide eyes. It was Eddie Brock. She was pressed up against his chest now; suffocating as the entity began to cover the both of them whole. Eddie smiled.

"Welcome to my hell!" He rumbles sadistically.

He dug his nails into her neck as he began to choke her.

The boys heard Arachnia scream out, but neither could find her. Spiderman tilted his head and listened closer.

"STOP!" Spiderman yelled at Human Torch. He wrapped a web around him and snatched him back as he was sailing full throttle for Carnage.

"She's inside there! If you attack now; you could kill her Matchstick!"

Arachnia twirled her body about inside. She began to try and claw her way out. There was only so much she could do. She was only able to break through enough to catch a breath. Then she was sucked right back in.

"All of this, because I just wasn't that into you?! You were the one harassing ME remember?! She finally snaps.

She twirls back around and punches Eddie in the face.

"You son of a bitch! You came after my friend and father. All because, you were fucking jealous and pathetic? How sick can you be?!" She forces out gasping for air.

Eddie narrowed his eyes. He squeezed even tighter around her throat.

"Want to find out?! I can show you! I was going to merely end your very existence and get it over with. I've changed my mind! I want you to suffer, the way you made me suffer! I shall take out all of Brooklyn! Then I'm going after your precious Spiderman and your new little boyfriend NEXT! THEN I WILL COME AFTER YOUR FATHER AND FRIEND. AFTER YOU'VE WATCHED EVERYONE DIE AT MY HANDS. I WILL TAKE YOU AND RIP YOU APART LIKE THE FUCKING LITTLE RAGGEDY ANN BITCH YOU ARE. YOU'RE NOTHING! IT'S TIME YOU'VE COME INTO TERMS WITH THAT. YOU ARE EXPENDABLE! YOUNEED TO BE TAUGHT SOME MANNERS! YOU DON'T PLAY WITH A MAN AND HIS FEELINGS! THERE ARE CONSEQUENCES. BECAUSE OF YOU NOW ALL OF BROOKLYN AND THE REST OF NEW YORK WILL DIE! YOU WILL HAVE THIS ON YOUR CONSCIENCE. MANY WILL DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR CRUELTY IN SOMETHING YOU DEEMED TO BE FUNNY. WELL WHO'S LAUGHING NOW BITCH?!"

Eddie himself now sucks back a breath. He drops his hold on her neck. He pulls at his hair and shrieks out on top of his lungs. Right in Arachnia's face. The suit begins to take them both back over. She begins to panic once she realizes what its doing. It begins to squeeze her and Eddie together. Arachnia claws through yet again, only punching a single hand through. She takes advantage of the situation and fires off a web praying it hits something she can use. She couldn't see. She grabs onto it for dear life. As she's finally pulled away from the entity; that has taken over Eddie Brock.

Arachnia finds herself still choking for a breath. Her eyes watered. She wheezed. Her eyes were batting as she tried to stay awake. She slung out another shot of web. Her vision however, went blurry. She couldn't even see where she was going. She came tumbling onto a cab. The driver slammed on his brakes. She rolled off the car onto the pavement. A crowd began to surround New York's newest addition.

"Well don't just stand there help her!" A woman cried from afar.

A man nodded and went to scoop her up

Spiderman's takes notice and his heart drops.

"No Bella…" He whispered in agony.

Human Torch looked over as well. Carnage had taken off. Spiderman started towards her only to feel a hand upon his shoulder.

"Well, well what do we have here."

He growls at the familiar voice. Human Torch cuts him a snide grin. He pats him on the shoulder.

"Not to worry, I got this. You just go have yourself a good time!"

He says and takes off. Spiderman shrugs out of Blackcat's hold. He sends out his web. Only to find himself yanked back and slammed down.

"KNOCK IT OFF CAT!"

He takes off and makes his way over. He grimaces seeing Bella's arms wrapped around Johnny's neck. He and the driver were loading her into the cab.

"DAMMIT!"

He shook his head with gritted teeth. He viciously turns around. He points a finger directly upon Blackcat. He jabs her finger right into her sternum. "Get the HELL away from me! You've ruined everything I had going for me!" He continues to jab into her. She nearly falls off the roof.

He irritably webs her back towards him.

"Stay on your feet! But away from me!"

"I was going to offer you my services, but you can just forget that! I hadn't any idea you were this moody. And to think I have my entire room decked out with _**The Amazing Spiderman**_! You sure do some false advertising!"

"Services?"

"I caught the tail end of whatever that thing was. I thought you and your friends could use some help. Not normally my cup of tea. But at the moment, it's heading for the bridge. That's what I came here for! You don't have to be such a jerk!"

"Me a jerk? Last time I checked, I wasn't the one trying to rape you!"

"Oh sweetie it's not rape. You want me just as bad, trust me you've made it more than obvious…" She hints looking to his package. "But for now, can't we put that aside? People's lives are at stake."

"And since when do you give a damn? I thought you were all about pretty things and crime!"

"A girl's got to have some morals somewhere. Now you coming with me Webslinger or not?"

Spiderman sighs he looks back towards the cab. It was gone though. He knew he had a responsibility. He needed to help the people on the bridge. He found himself torn, because he knew Bella needed him as well. Even if he hated it. She had Johnny looking out for her. Granted, the guy was a dick and a half. He knew deep down he'd take care of her. He wanted it to be him. Peter wanted to be in his place right now. He swallowed back that painful knot that was forming heavily in his throat. He was losing her and he knew it. He was losing the one person besides his Aunt May he loved and cared most about. He felt as though this hole was building within him. He shut his eyes and turned back to Blackcat.

"Let's go."

* * *

Bella groans out as she rolls over.

"Easy now…"

She looked up, to see Johnny crouched over her. He was putting something on her chest.

Her eyes widen and she scooted back. She went to cover herself. He cocks a curious brow as her outfit returned and was whole now. Almost like she was healing, but slowly.

"I've seen them before you know." He says with a shrug.

He grabs a towel and starts to wipe off the antiseptic cream from his hands.

"Not mine you haven't!"

He grins, but refrains from saying anything else on it. Truth of the matter was, he didn't actually pay that much attention. He did have some respect. He was simply doctoring her up. He folds his arms about his chest.

"Where am I?" She questions looking around.

"My apartment…"

"You live in Brooklyn?"

"Try Glenville, Long Island."

She looks upon Johnny with widened eyes.

"I can't be here I gotta go." She comes to her feet and stumbles around.

He quickly catches her.

"You need to rest. You took quite a beating."


End file.
